


Queers

by TheRealWilson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Fail intent top Steve, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sexual Tension, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 79,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealWilson/pseuds/TheRealWilson
Summary: "No me quieras culpar de tu estupidez cuando estás ebrio" su maldita sonrisa regresó triunfante, encontrando una salida buena "Te me lanzaste como una perra fácil.""Y te aprovechaste de la perra fácil, muy conveniente""Es lo único que se hace con ellas... "el pecho de Steve se inflaba en furia, resentimiento y cólera "antes de lanzarlas a la basura."Ese rostro le seguía pareciendo atractivo a pesar de las duras palabras, le seguía gustando y le seguía haciendo vibrar el maldito pecho.Billy le seguía gustando.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia basada en la segunda temporada y la llegada de su Dios, Billy Hargrove.  
> Aún no sé si incluiré al Upside down y los monstruos desastrosos más adelante, así que es en este bellísimo universo aún.

Aunque los pasillos se veían relativamente concurridos esta vez, su sonrisa parecía ser lo único que los marrones ojos enfocaron en esa estúpida mañana.

Ese maldito rostro observándolo, no hizo más que darle un grandioso escalofrío en la espalda, uno que parecía calar a fondo en busca de su derrota.

Él sabía muy bien lo que había pasado esa noche y, por mucho que Steve quisiese ocultarlo, la probabilidad de que Hargrove lo soltara a los cuatro vientos, buscando el pisotear la poca reputación que le quedaba en la escuela, sonaba más realista.

Se sentía totalmente acorralado.

Y confirmarlo no fue muy difícil al final, porque su rubio cabello ahora estaba a cinco centímetros de su rostro y su mano, cerrando de golpe el casillero, lanzó la advertencia.

—Deberíamos hablar, princesa —sus labios moviéndose se le hacían muy conocidos.

—Deberías irte a la mierda —la respuesta automática le sacó una ronca carcajada.

Steve tenía muchas ganas de estirar su puño y estrellarlo en esa egocéntrica mueca.  
Quizás de esa manera lograría hacer catarsis de toda la ira que estaba sintiendo por su constante, y amenazador, contacto visual estos días.

No sonaba insano el tener un saco de boxeo californiano.

—Escucha, jodido muñeco —sus manos le dieron un fuerte golpe al metal amarillo antes de continuar —No querrás verme enojado, así que mejor cierra tu linda boca antes de que yo abra la mía —Harrington lo observó retador, si el idiota buscaba intimidarlo con la información que traía bajo la manga, agregando una pizca de agresividad, no se iba a dejar vencer.

Después de todo ¿Qué sabía Hargrove que no supiera ya nadie?

—Te veo luego... —esos iris azules recorrieron todo su pálido rostro justo antes de que la conocida sonrisa se pintara sin remedio alguno —marica —y su figura se alejó convenientemente rápido.

Él estaba en grandes problemas y, la única solución que tenía en mente, era asesinar a Billy Hargrove.


	2. Hungry Like The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo tiene el nombre de una canción, en conjunto son mis favoritas y existe un playlist en spotify si desean oirlas, con el nombre "Queers (Harringrove)" :)  
> Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Kfif0tbGJGHK8kDfRtUjH?si=wCpLknpFR9y2BXO7YOPBYg
> 
> Canción: “Hungry Like The Wolf” Duran Duran

Los estéreos en su máximo volumen y ese chirriante automóvil no fue lo único que le sorprendió ese día.

Bajar de su propio auto y cerrar la puerta con furia fue lo que pudo hacer al sentir esa radiante sonrisa quemando su nuca, igual que ayer, igual que otros días.

Quizás el intentar estacionarse en un lugar lejos del rubio problemático sería la solución, aunque ceder a su insistente presencia solo mostraba la rendición ante su sucio juego de acoso y, definitivamente, Steve no había perdido sin antes luchar la batalla.

—No me gusta que me ignores —una rasposa voz rozó la oreja del castaño y un confianzudo brazo se extendió entre sus hombros.

—Llamar la atención como una princesa es lo tuyo —la mochila colgando en su hombro ayudó a empujar ese cuerpo inservible de su lado.

¿Cómo carajos había llegado tan rápido? 

—La princesa aquí eres tú, Harrington, te queda muy bien el apodo —unas manos buscando en sus bolsillos y pronto Hargrove tenia un cigarrillo entre los labios.

—¿Entraremos a la escuela y te pones a fumar? —el castaño rió nada divertido y negó con la cabeza, siendo cuidadosamente observado por el de rizos —Sí que eres un idiota.

—Deberías dejar de mirar lo que hago entonces, princesa —aunque el apodo parecía ser suave, el agresivo tono de la frase le dijo a Steve que estaba irritando al californiano más de lo debido y hacerlo sonaba divertido —Aunque eso debe gustarte demasiado —humo chocó contra el rostro del, ahora, molesto Steve viéndolo directamente.

—Sí, me gusta observar a un jodido tipo que me amenaza con algo estúpido —Billy rió por la reacción y Steve paró sus furiosos pasos muy cerca de la entrada —Me encanta eso —un gruñido por la felicidad aparente del contrario y el hablante no tardó en huir por los pasillos tras abrir la puerta de vidrio con un ceño fruncido.

Estaba cansado de perder cada batalla verbal y sentir como la amenaza llegaba hasta a ser implícita. Odiaba ser presionado, sucumbido y, en mayor magnitud, cuando había una buena razón para aguantar tal abuso.

¿Por qué llorar por una chica debía ser tan vergonzoso cómo para ocultarlo?  
Frustración lo nubló por completo.

—... ¿Steve? —Nancy parpadeó confundida y el nombrado no estaba mejor.

Ahí estaba la causante de sus lágrimas silenciosas y la respuesta de porqué era tan vergonzoso.

—¿Qué?

—Tus gafas —las pequeñas manos de la chica sostenían esas negras lunas entre sus dedos —Cayeron de tu mochila.

—Claro, gracias —carraspeo suavemente para calmarse, esos ojos dulces lo miraban con preocupación cuando tomó lo que le pertenecía.

No podía aparecer alguien mejor en la escena.

—¿Estás bien? —su instinto periodístico le hizo observar a las afueras de la escuela y le fue extraño el notar cómo Billy Hargrove no apartaba una filosa mirada de su ex novio. 

—Sí, muy bien siempre —sonrisa sincera y Nancy se la devolvió algo temerosa.

Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta, era difícil volver a verse sin sentir culpa o dolor, al menos este ultimo por parte de Steve, quien evitaba el tener este tipo de contacto con la menor, pues la nostalgia suave y penetrante le hacia hundirse en la tristeza.

Aún tenía un buen espacio para Nance en su corazón y eso era, además de estúpido, muy incómodo.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Ella fue la primera en desaparecer y Steve, después de respirar hondo unas cuantas veces, decidió hacer lo mismo.

Era jodidamente idiota sentirse apenado, necesitaba una distracción urgente ahora mismo.

Y gracias a una suerte milagrosa, las clases y su desarrollo no fueron tan pesadas hasta la hora del almuerzo, como queriendo compensar los malos pasares del castaño.

Estaba aliviado de no tener que soportar aún más cosas en su cabeza.

Las mesas llenas y el bullicio de la secundaria le hicieron regresar a la normalidad que tanto necesitaba recordar hoy.

Divagar se estaba volviendo uno de sus mejores pasatiempos, especialmente cuando su soledad lo acompañaba mientras comía de ese budín marrón en silencio.

—Harrington está abandonado —y la calma no podía durar tanto, ni siquiera en el comedor y en la alejada mesa en la que se situaba.

Las bandejas sonaron fuerte al fondo, de seguro alguien había desenfrenado la fila por un mal movimiento.

—Puedes sentarte si deseas, Tommy —fue lo único que dijo al ver al mal tercio de pié frente a él.

Carol tenía el usual chicle siendo masticado entre sus dientes y una mueca casi sarcástica rozando su rostro mientras lo observaba.

No extrañaba demasiado esa compañía.

—¿Con el saco de boxeo de Bayers? —la risa salió sonante y burlona, y Steve solo se dedicó a obviar al rubio de brazos cruzados que sonreía por la conversación —Solo tenemos pena por ti, no te acostumbres.

Su gran amigo palmeó el hombro de Steve con sorna y atrajo a la pelirroja a su cuerpo antes de avanzar con el pecho inflado.

—No lo haré.

Maldito idiota.

Billy se quedó parado en su sitio, relamiendo sus labios sin moverse y con una estúpida aura de diversión profunda invadiendo el lugar.

Parecía que disfrutaba el ver cómo sus nuevos amigos pisoteaban al castaño cómo tanto le gustaba hacerlo.

—¿Tambien quieres decir algo? —los ojos azules brillaron —Porque mi comida y yo queremos estar solos.

Realmente el pollo asado entre sus brazos pedía algo de privacidad.

—Me gustaría decir muchas cosas, princesa —tomó asiento sin ningún permiso y también se llevó una patata del platillo del castaño —pero no te gustaría que lo haga.

—Dilo, demonios —comió del platillo con ira —así seré libre de tu cómoda compañía.

Realmente su voz sonó a resignación.  
Había pasado un buen tiempo teniendo a ese grano en el culo llamado Billy Hargrove, además de su ruptura con la chica más linda que había conocido.

No necesitaba más de este juego sucio.

Un silencio, solo soslayado por el batir de su cuchara, invadió la escena por unos minutos.

—No olvidas a la pequeña sucia Wheeler —dijo el rubio después de una larga mirada fija —pero ella sí lo hizo y muy rápido.

Provocar ira en los demás era su mejor atributo y claro que lo usaría para llamar la atención de aquel metrosexual chico.

—No hables así de ella, no está saliendo con nadie —pronunciar aquello se le hizo amargo, sabía muy bien que Bayers era el elegido.

—¿Así? —el castaño frunció el ceño por el sarcasmo en la pregunta —Estás jodido, amigo —otra patata cayó entre sus dientes —te dijo mucha mierda esa noche en la fiesta ¿Lo recuerdas?

Era una insinuación de amenaza muy mala.

Steve entrecerró sus grandes ojos.

—Lo recuerdo —sonrió fingido —y me arrepiento de haberme encontrado contigo después.

El rubio seguía sonriente y, la suave luz entrando por las grandes ventanas, solo lograba iluminar su rostro aún más.

—No te veías arrepentido en ese momento —Steve no quería volver a recordar el cómo se había emborrachado en nombre de Nancy esa noche, ni mucho menos el cómo había caído en un llanto eterno por ella en los brazos del rubio que ahora mismo se divertía con la situación.

Esa mirada era lasciva, juzgadora y Steve tuvo un fugaz recuerdo en ese momento.

—Jódete.

Se concentró en su budín una vez más, aunque sonara estúpido, aún dolían los temas relacionados con Nancy.

—¿Quieres recordar que más pasó? —Steve terminó un divague de memorias cuando Billy habló.

Lo observó, asustado y sintiendo algo en su pecho que no debía ser real.

Era miedo y... Confusión.

—¿Qué más? —su ceño se frunció —Se supone que solo lloré como un marica y eso es lo que no quiero que estés cotilleando por ahí ¿No es así?

El contrario repentinamente cambió su mueca a una retadora, casi agresiva por esos puños apretándose con fuerza.

Las risas de un cercano grupo de chicos no lograron calmar el ambiente ni por un segundo.

Tal actitud le pareció extraña. ¿Entonces había algo más?

Billy no podía sentirse más jodido en ese momento.

—Te espero en el gimnasio a la salida —escupió la frase y eso le dio una mala señal —Ven o tendré que decírselo a alguien más.

Steve no comprendió nada de lo sucedido y, por más que lo negara, necesitaba respuestas.


	3. Devil Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Devil Inside” INXS  
> Aunque esta sea una de los 90

—Váyase a la mierda.

Un silencio lleno de sorpresas y sonrisas divertidas invadió el aula.

Debía admitir que, evitar el soltar tal respuesta ante el calvo profesor, había sido imposible.

Sus ánimos no estaban de un humor selecto para soportar reproches sin sentido, especialmente si eran por no observar una estúpida pizarra llena de mierda matemática.

—¡Muévete a la dirección, ahora mismo!

Billy gruñó tiempo después, aguantando más de un vómito verbal grotesco y viendo de reojo al sorprendido castaño en la fila de atrás, quien era el causante directo de tal estado de distracción.

El bolígrafo en sus manos era presionado con fuerza, casi siendo una demostración explícita de lo que tanto le gustaría hacer en ese momento.

Había estado pensando demasiado estas horas, mucho más de lo que hubiera intentado en un examen de química y todo era culpa del jodido Steve Harrington y de su asqueroso cerebro lleno de Alzheimer.

La nube negra volvió a incendiar su furia con efectividad.

Y mientras se levantaba de su sitio, sin algún rastro de culpabilidad, maldecía a tal adolescente para conseguir así un placebo amargo que calmara sus ansias de romper la puerta mostaza que ahora yacía frente suyo.

Era una estúpida y casi irónica situación.

Billy podría suponer que un idiota como Harrington fuera despistado en cualquier ámbito que no abarcara el arreglar su perfecta cabellera marrón, pero pensar en que pudo olvidar aquel acontecimiento sucedido en la noche de Halloween era imposible, ni siquiera podía considerar el tener un décimo por ciento de tal probabilidad.

Porque si el contrario había desechado lo acontecido con facilidad, entonces era Billy el único que lo estaba recordando vívidamente estos días y eso solo significaba que se estaba convirtiendo en un maricón por completo.

El pensamiento solo le hizo sentir sofocado, con una respiración nada tranquila y una mente proyectándole de manera repetitiva ese rostro tan buenamente cerca del suyo como lo rememoraba.

Joder.

Un golpeteó iracundo en la pizarra verde y el salón ya se encontraba en un silencio más respetuoso tras lo acontecido.

Steve no apartó la mirada de la vacía carpeta que ahora brillaba por la ausencia del agresivo personaje de hace unos instantes.

Pavlov podría decir que tal comportamiento era uno condicionado, uno que no podía ser evitado tras las certeras repeticiones que habían acostumbrado a un sujeto a responder de esa manera.

Usar lo poco que había aprendido de psicología, para analizar el extraño ser de Hargrove, fue su única salida en ese momento, además de desviar la mirada y conseguir una imagen mental más serena para pensar en lo sucedido.

El paisaje afuera se veía grisaseo, el sol estaba tras de las nubes, sin querer escapar de su lugar y tal imagen era una grandiosa metáfora para un rubio que ahora mismo tendría un severo castigo por explotar iracundo sin razón aparente.

Intentó soltar los divagues al aire con un grueso suspiró.

Necesitaba poner atención a la clase si es que quería lograr mucho más que solo un ensayo de mierda en su futuro.

Hizo una mueca penosa mientras volvía la mirada hacia la delantera.

La profesora de historia parloteaba por lo alto mientras levantaba un viejo libro marrón en su mano.  
Y, solo al verla haciendo su trabajo, Steve pudo ser consciente del tiempo velozmente transcurrido.

Este era el último curso del día y Billy Hargrove no había aparecido ni por mera curiosidad en el lugar.

¿Dónde estaba el problemático altanero?

Su mano se levantó sola, flotando ahora en el aire y haciendo callar a la estridente oradora.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué hacer cuando ella le otorgó la palabra.

—Yo debo... ¿Puedo ir al baño? —un ceño fruncido y un asentimiento le dió el permiso con nada de amabilidad.

¿Qué carajos le sucedía? Se preguntó cuando ya estaba en los vacíos pasillos sin ningún objetivo en particular para encontrarse ahí.

¿Acaso pensaba buscar al juvenil villano?  
Sonaba como un idiota, en especial, porque tal rubio no querría ver su rostro ahora y de seguro por ello había huido, aunque eso sonase aún más ilógico y haría que busque respuestas.

—Joder —maldijo avanzando sin voluntad propia, excusando su actitud de espía con un argumento algo convincente que había inventado.

Él estaba buscando respuestas por parte de Billy, no lo estaba buscando a él, debía quedarle claro a quién sea que lo estuviera juzgando tras la pantalla.

No podría verlo en el gimnasio, no cuando el idiota había sido castigado, así que pedir explicaciones y terminar con este asunto era el nuevo objetivo.

Claro que sí.

Además, después de tenerlo por una eternidad, de una duración menor a la de una semana, sobre sus hombros; era extraño no escuchar su voz en medio de las clases susurrando un "marica" con una sonrisa blanquecina, al menos cuando algún catedrático no pedía que se cambiara de sitio por comportarse como un idiota.

Negó, concentrándose en ir a la clase 203 del segundo piso, era muy probable que el inconsciente californiano estaría fumando tranquilamente en ese agujero, después de todo, era el único salón que tenía al detector de humo convenientemente averiado. 

Quizás no era tan idiota como pensaba.

Una gradería tortuosa y pronto el pomo de tal puerta estaba entre sus dedos y, tras abrirla sin cuidado alguno, recién fue consciente de no tener excusa alguna que brindar si es que Billy se encontraba ahí.

Y por supuesto que el destino estaba en su contra, porque el de rizos yacía cómodamente sobre una carpeta arrinconada en la pared, con un blanco cigarro entre sus dedos y unos labios absorviéndolo con calma.

Silencio retumbando en sus tímpanos de bienvenida, además de unos ojos azules y fríos cuestionando su llegada.

—M-me mandaron a... revisar el proyector —Hargrove estaba quieto, solo observando fijamente al castaño entrometido mientras este carraspeaba y desviaba la mirada en busca de serenidad.

Cabellos desordenados sobre sus hombros y una camisa entreabierta, de seguro, por el clima cálido invadiendo la media mañana.

Steve no podía sentirse más incómodo en ese momento, él era la única maldita figura a la vista, así que cualquier movimiento en falso sería captado en su totalidad por el fumador anónimo.

Cuánto le hubiera gustado tener una buena pared cubriéndolo por completo en ese instante.

Fue una mala idea.

Se sentía desnudo, extrañamente vulnerable, sentía el camino hacia el proyector casi infinito.

Algunos gritos divertidos entraron por la ventana izquierda, de seguro los de primer año tenían gimnasia a esa hora.

El objeto sobre el escritorio, tras una caminata odiosamente lejana, ahora estaba en sus manos.  
Fingió de mala manera el inclinarse y revisar la lentilla, el forro de metal y el jodido botón de encendido que no se veía defectuoso en lo absoluto.

Mierda y más mierda, no sabía qué más tocar.

—¿Te mandaron a buscarme o solo eres un acosador, princesa? —la sonrisa quemaba a sus espaldas, sabía que tenía esa mueca altanera de regreso.

—Dije que vine a revisar el proyector —masculló aún con la mirada puesta en el aparato nombrado, oyendo tras de sí, como unos pies golpeaban el suelo y cerrando los ojos por su pésima excusa.

—Parece que no sabes ni una mierda sobre ellos —sus pasos avanzaron hacia ese intruso cuerpo y se detuvieron muy cerca, tentándose a avanzar de más y golpear esa cabeza vacía —Podría atreverme a decir que estás jodidamente mintiendo, Harrington.

El nombrado se enderezó al oírlo, rabiando por haber ido en su búsqueda y girando a encararlo.

—¿Por qué no vas y despejas tus dudas con Sanders? —dijo con ironía —Debe estar muy contento de que un adolescente idiota lo haya mandado a la mierda.

—No quieras jugar a esto, chico listo—Billy pisó más cerca y rió por la irónica furia que emanaba el castaño —Fue tu culpa que reaccionara de esa manera, imbécil, debería ser yo quien deseara romperte la linda cara ahora mismo.

—Cierra la boca...

—¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? Sabes que es tu jodida culpa ¿No es así?

Steve estaba confundido, ahora ni siquiera sabía el porqué realmente estaba frente al personaje destructivo.

Llorar en sus brazos había causado que el rubio desatara su ira, no tenía sentido.

—¿Ahora es mí culpa que seas como un orangután salvaje? —los puños de Billy estaban tan tensos que estallaría en cualquier momento —Vine por ese maldito proyector, tú actitud de rebelde no es mi problema, ya deja de buscarme como tu torpe excusa.

Claro que era su culpa, era completa y enteramente su jodida culpa.

Él fue quien inició toda la maldita escena esa noche, era quien ahora le estaba causando dudas, era quien estaba en su cabeza cada segundo innecesario.

Porque en las horas académicas perdidas, Billy solo pensaba en él, fumando e intentando buscar una solución a la mierda que estaba invadiéndolo.

Steve Harrington era el maldito culpable de todo lo que estaba quebrándose en su cabeza.

Ojos marrones brillaron retadores.

Un certero y fuerte empujón tambaleó al dueño de su ira y pronto lo tenía acorralado, con los puños muy cerca de sus mejillas mientras sostenían esa horrible camisa.

—Vas a recordar lo que hiciste, Harrington.


	4. I've Been Thinking About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Canción: "I've Been Thinking About You" Londonbeat

Mirada filosa y llena de furia.

Steve se encontró a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa solo segundos después.

Como un bipolar neurótico lleno de traumas.

Si bien los dientes apretados y esos puños rasgando su ropa eran intimidantes en su totalidad, el castaño no podía dejar su orgullo heroico de lado y darse por vencido.

Precisamente por ello intentó soltarse del brutal agarre y usar sus manos para empujar muy lejos a ese imbécil. Pero Billy Hargrove era fuerte, y parecía que lo era aún más cuando estaba lleno de ira.

El rubio necesitaba un alivio, él lo necesitaba con suma urgencia; y si este llegaría tras destrozar ese rostro pálido y bañarlo en sangre, sería un gusto poder cometer el acto.

Los ojos azules seguían en su lugar, hipnóticos, claros, como un extraño mar lleno de problemas que le gustaría averiguar.

—Suelta, Hargrove —gruñó cuando el hacinamiento se hizo más perceptible y los duros dedos jalaron con más fuerza. No quería riñas ahora.

Silencio ensordecedor fue la respuesta a su pedido pacifista.

Y más que entrar en el ambiente agresivo gracias a ser ignorado, su propia frase dicha, y tener esos océanos iracundos tan próximos, le hicieron quedarse congelado.

No podía ser cierto.

Una ráfaga de algún tipo de dejavu del infierno estaba ante sus ojos en ese preciso instante.

—... quisiera tocarlos y llevarlos conmigo —eran sus dedos los que llegaron hasta los labios del contrario, recorriendo un suave camino hasta esa quijada brillante y perdiéndose en ella.

Billy era el dueño de sus caricias, con un rostro tan cerca, que la situación no sonaba positiva en su recuerdo.

Tensión corría por ambas venas, esta se sintió clara y sofocante, tan palpable que no logró respirar demás.

Una gruesa mano tomó la nuca del castaño y la piel del californiano latía a centímetros de la suya, sudaba a tentadores centímetros de la suya.

—Suelta, Hargrove —la frase no sonaba a eso realmente y un rostro aproximándose innecesariamente había interpretado la pronunciación de la misma manera.

Steve exhaló en la realidad, en su tiempo presente, evitando a su cerebro el mirar más de aquella escena.

—Suéltame —ojos grandes y parpadeantes al extremo tambaleaban en el rostro de Billy.

No podía ser cierto.

¿Por qué estaba de esa manera con el más grande idiota de Hawkins? No debía siquiera el plantearse una respuesta.

—¿Lo recordaste, princesa? —su voz ronca y burlesca solo logró joder aún más la situación.

Maldita memoria a corto plazo.

La confusión seguía del lado de Steve, uno enmudecido ante la pregunta y no logrando atar cabos sin asustarse por llegar a una conclusión.

La oscura madera de las carpetas se veían más radiantes que cualquiera de los presentes en el salón.

Porque Billy no estaba mejor.

Él se sentía impotente, queriendo hacer que Harrington sufriera igual que él, que sintiera ese infierno de dudas igual que él y cayendo aún más bajo al necesitar acortar la distancia ahora mismo y probar eso que se había quedado en el olvido.

—Dije que me soltaras —Steve sonaba tembloroso.

Hargrove relamió sus labios mientras recorría finamente el rostro del contrario.

Sus mejillas se veían mejor cuando estaba ebrio.

—Idiota, suéltame —Steve frunció el ceño al notar un acercamiento nada planeado y tomó esos enormes brazos para nuevamente empujar con firmesa.

Billy no cedería ahora.

Él bajó la mirada lasciva con suavidad y solo avanzó un paso más cerca de esa figura, claro que, de manera impertinente, otros cinco pasos más se escucharon fuertes por los pasillos.

La gran puerta chirriante se abrió de golpe y ambos involucrados desviaron la intensa mirada hacia la delgada figura en la puerta.

—N-no se peleen aquí, por favor —era Mike Wheeler, con unos estúpidos pantaloncillos color caqui y unas manos sudorosas por los nervios —debo revisar el proyector para llevarlo a la clase del maestro Clarke.

—Parece que todos desean esa mierda de proyector ¿Eh? —la mentira había sido descubierta finalmente.

Sonrisa divertida y Steve esta vez sí logró sacarse de encima al hablante necio.

—Quédatelo, Mike —dijo por lo bajo, escapando después de aquella escena magulladora.

El menor observó el largo pasillo vacío y a la figura de Steve desapareciendo a lo lejos.

No había ningún moretón en su rostro, era un alivio, aunque ver al hermano de Max sin apartar los oscuros ojos llenos de resentimiento del adolescente, era una mala señal.

—¿Qué me ves?

Ahora tenía esa terrorífica mirada sobre él.

Mike negó más que asustado cuando esa gran figura se acercó a cuestionarlo.

—Y-yo no estaba, n-no estaba...

—Saluda a Karen de mi parte, mocoso —una sonrisa ladina, casi bien fingida, y Billy Hargrove se fue con un gruñido de despedida.

El timbre sonoro llenó las aulas repletas de intranquilos alumnos por escapar.

Parecía que el año escolar estaba siendo tan parecido al anterior, con las mismas actitudes despectivas hacia el avance académico y toda la perspectiva positiva hacia la socialización en fiestas o cualquier situación festiva que incluyera alcohol.

Steve obvió los murmullos a su alrededor, obvió los chillidos eufóricos por alguna fiesta semanal y se dirigió a su auto con prisa.

El Camaro azul yacía a un metro de su sitio y ni siquiera lo pensó antes de subir a su propio vehículo y arrancar el motor con una frente perlada por el sudor.

El camino hasta casa fue de lo más improductivo que le pasó, porque divagar cuando la emisora de la radio se veía sin señal es lo que hacía.

Esa noche había sido un maldito hito en su “estable” relación con Nancy.  
Si bien no habían terminado el enamoramiento de manera verbal, estaba claro que solo uno de ellos amaba al otro con efusividad y quedarse en tal círculo vicioso se veía absurdo.

Pero aquello tampoco era motivo suficiente para desfogar la tristeza con un engaño tremendo o, al menos eso era lo que creía el resignado Steve ahora mismo.

Meterse con Billy Hargrove, Dios.

No necesitaba recordar más, la escena comprometedora era suficiente pista para entender lo sucedido.

Estaba maldito.

Las amenazas del matón californiano tenían ahora una mejor calidad y Steve solo quería asesinar a ese hijo de perra que sabiendo tal dato había callado con gracia hasta hoy.

Era vergonzoso, aún sin saber, ni querer hacerlo, completamente sobre lo que pasó, él veía todos los días a ese muñeco estrella de rock en la escuela, sus burlas eran mucho más profundas que hablar de su llanto inconsolable y eso solo le hacía pensar en cuántas veces Billy habría insinuado lo sucedido y Steve solo reaccionaba con calma.

—Mierda, mierda... —su desordenado edredón lo esperó cuando se lanzó encima sin ánimos que perder.

Necesitaba dormir, alejarse de la jodida realidad carcomiéndolo y no despertar.

Aunque, después de unas escandalosas horas de siesta, Steve no estaba ni un poco más tranquilo.

Podríamos decir que había sido una pésima idea el huir de su propia cabeza, confiándole su serenidad de almohada a la misma.

Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente cuando conciliaba el sueño hace unos instantes.

Unos carnosos labios estaban sobre los suyos en ese momento, ellos estaban saboreando, explorando y absorbiendo cada centímetro de su ansiosa boca.

Sabor a cigarrillo de cajetilla roja y a ron dulce mezclándose sin espera.

Una mordida claramente necesitada y un jadeo perdiéndose entre ambos cuerpos fue lo último que escuchó.

Steve estaba con los ojos bien abiertos ahora, pensando en aquella pesadilla de mierda y sujetando su dura entrepierna con molestia.

—Estoy completamente jodido.


	5. I Want To Know What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "I Want To Know What Love Is" Foreigner

Había pensando en fingir una fiebre irremediable y quedarse a salvo en casa, pero su madre ni siquiera lo había oído cuando dejó unos billetes en su alcoba y salió rápidamente para volver a la oficina.

Steve tenía, y se sentía, con un aspecto miserable esta mañana.

Sus ojos bien abiertos la noche de desvelo y su mente jugándole malas pasadas, a cada instante, fueron las causas de su insomnio indomable.

Tomó las llaves de su BMW y subió sin prisa ni gloria.

Odiaba fielmente este día, ese semestre y a ese imbécil de pelo rubio que apareció para destrozar su normalidad.

—Vamos, maldita sea —presionó el pedal cuando al fin logró arrancar el auto tras unos cuantos intentos desesperados.

La mañana era tan monótona como la anterior, con unas nubes acaparando el cielo y una leve brisa sacudiendo las hojas.

Steve ya tenía unos jodidos dieciocho años, porqué no simplemente faltaba a las eruditas clases y se tomaba un descanso sabatino.

Golpeó el duro timón con frustración mientras avanzaba por las solitarias aceras en la ciudad.

No quería verlo.

No quería ver a Billy Hargrove ni siquiera en pintura.

Porque sabía que si lo tenía ante sus ojos, las memorias pasadas llegarían velozmente, recorrerían toda su cabeza y eso era lo que menos necesitaría cuando el confianzudo californiano se acercara a comenzar su rutina de intimidación matutina.

Evitarlo era la opción perfecta, solo si no quería quedarse petrificado ante el bronceado rostro y los rizos dorados que le gustaría tocar.

Respiró hondo cuando se estacionó, el genio no había llegado aún, no había rastro de su endemoniado automóvil y eso le formó una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

Estaba dispuesto a tomar su mochila casi vacía y salir con un aliviante aura.

Y quizás el no tardarse demasiado en el festejo debió ser lo ideal, pues el ronroneo de un Chevrolet azul pronto estaba en sus oídos y, cuando giró a su derecha para confirmar tal jodida presencia, tragó saliva maldiciendo en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Tras la ventanilla semi transparente, estaba el maldito Billy Hargrove, lanzando algunos gritos hacia la conocida pequeña pelirroja y señalando a la escuela con una firme y agresiva mano.

Un portazo se oyó y más gritos llegaron cuando Max le dió la espalda al iracundo rubio y entró por los pasillos con un viejo skate entre sus brazos.

Steve se vió pronto en un apuro. Espiando mientras esperaba no ser descubierto había sido el peor plan y ahora tenía los azules ojos del rubio sobre él.

Era, era extrañamente hipnotizante.

—Carajo —rápidamente desvió la mirada y fingió observar la radio, tomándola mientras buscaba alguna emisora y sintiendo esa mirada quemando su mejilla.

Parecía que volverse pequeño e indefenso ante Billy se estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Carajo, carajo... —mascullar no estaba ayudando en la tarea.

La puerta del contiguo carro sonó al cerrarse.

Harrington bajó la cabeza mientras revisaba la estúpida gaveta, buscando algún papel, alguna nota para tomarla entre sus manos y fingir un original interés.

Pero unos golpeteos divertidos en su ventanilla de piloto le hicieron saltar de su asiento.

—Llegaremos tarde, princesa.

Su macabro rostro estaba ahí, como el jodido rostro de Jack Torrance¹ a punto de matarlo con un hacha en "El resplandor".

Steve tragó saliva, entendía muy bien lo que sentía Wendy al tener un sociópata muy cerca. Sus manos también temblaron al abrir el seguro de la puerta.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa siquiera el llegar a la escuela? —una sonrisa burlesca fue lo primero que vió cuando giró tras cerrar por completo el auto.

Había tomado una gallardía inmensa para hablar sin sonar temeroso y salió tan natural que quizás solo estaba exagerando con los hechos en su cabeza, al menos consideró tal postura antes de tenerlo tan malditamente cerca.

—Desde que te vi —Billy sonreía pleno.

Steve parpadeó confundido, no solo por las palabras del contrario, sino por sus pensamientos.

Nunca antes había notado lo atractivo que era el presumido rubio que ahora lo observaba con insistencia.

Ese cabello brillante, sus orbes intensas, las pestañas perfectamente rizadas, el pendiente plomo en su oreja izquierda y sus coquetos labios completando ese rostro exquisito.

Parecía una hormonal adolescente en Hawkins y quizás todas ellas pensaban de esta manera.

—El Rey Steve debía ser destronado ¿No es así? —el soberano se perdió aún más por la pregunta —y lo fuiste por mí, Harrington, ahora no eres ni un jodido caballo aquí.

La mano palmeó su rostro con sorna y Steve seguía sin palabras.

Billy lo sentía.

Sentía aquel nerviosismo y aquellos latidos desenfrenados.

Al fin Harrington los sentía también.

El rubio no apartó el tacto de su mano mucho después del golpe.

—Deja de decir estupideces —el moreno reaccionó cuando sintió el calor de ese contacto, apartándolo con desesperación y observando hacia los al rededores, le había gustado —Puedes meterte la corona a donde gustes, Hargrove.

—¿No te la quieres meter tú, zorrita?

Steve empujó furioso, golpeando el cuerpo del contrario contra un amarillo automóvil a sus espaldas que recién había sido encerado.

Había intentado terminar con este asunto y esto era lo que se buscaba.

—No reacciones mal, muñeco —el nombrado presionó el pecho de Billy, quién reía ronco y con una diversión envidiable —Como te gusta que meta mi lengua en tu boca, creí que habrían más variedades.

Hijo de puta.

Los ojos marrones eran ahora aún más enormes, acompañados por una nariz respirando entrecortadamente y unas manos temblorosas soltando el agarre.

Billy lo miró, confirmando ahora que el moreno sabía lo que había pasado al fin y no tendría atajos para rememorárselo.

—Hey —un grito fue el que distrajo nuevamente aquella batalla con un claro ganador —¿El perdedor te está molestando, Billy?

Era Tommy, con un grupo de chicos a sus espaldas, creyendo que salvarían a un rubio que solo fingía debilidad ante el chico que tanto quería destrozar.

—No —los azules se entrecerraron con gracia —solo está siendo una perra.

Risas y choques de puños al rededor.

Steve negó, tragando saliva antes de moverse hacia su auto, cerrar el espejo retrovisor y caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela con un ánimo hecho trizas.

Billy relamió sus labios, arreglando su roja camisa sin apartar la vista de aquel niño problemático.

—¿Cuándo desaparecerás al idiota? —el grupo ya se había acercado para estrechar la mano del colérico rubio y sacar algunos cigarrillos.

Billy estaba insatisfecho.  
Él no quería su alejamiento, ni su distancia, quería que le rogara por tenerlo cerca, que le rogara porque repitiera lo sucedido.

Esto no le gustaba.

—Sí, ya es tiempo —Tommy colocó el blanco lleno de nicotina entre sus labios mientras charlaba —¿Cuándo matarás a ese marica?

Carcajadas asintiendo al despectivo apodo.

Hargrove frunció el ceño cuando los escuchó claramente.

—Lo haré —un agresivo tono se escuchó cuando bramó —Cuando dejes de ser una mierda de imbécil —el afectado estaba más que extrañado por tal respuesta y todos concordaron con esa actitud cuando el matón californiano se alejó furioso.

Un suspiro más en su lista y Steve sentía que todas las miradas en la clase de literatura estaban sobre él.

Parecía que Hawthorne² tenía guardada una letra escarlata "G" para ponerla en su pecho y hacerlo ver como un jodido prostituto adolescente homosexual.

—... Es entonces esa letra escarlata un símbolo de discriminación o uno que muestra la verdad, tomaríamos al adulterio como delito o como simple deseo carnal... —Steve vió el viejo libro en sus manos mientras las palabras de la docente lo acompañaban y pronto cerró los ojos en busca de calma.

Ahora no necesitaba de lecturas universales que lo torturarán más de lo debido, toda la mañana había pensado en cuán idiota fue al sentirse atraído por Billy Hargrove, algo que admitió con mucha pena cuando tomó asiento junto a la blanca pared y empezó con el usual divague.

Ese agresivo actuar, su maldita boca venenosa y su perfecto rostro.

Joder.

El problema ni siquiera era que el imbécil tenía un pene entre sus piernas y un gran torso ejercitado.   
El problema era que se trataba de él, del egoísta y rebelde californiano que usaría tal gusto para su conveniente reputación recién creada.

— ...¿Terminaste el libro?

—¿Disculpe? —debía dejar de salir de la realidad cada que pensaba en algún tema.

—Si ya terminaste el libro, Steve —ella sonrió observándolo con cuidado —pareces perdido.

—Sí —negó rápidamente —digo, sí terminé el libro.

—Es excelente, eres el único entonces.

El moreno rio sincero, era de esperar tal situación.

—De seguro lo soy, paso más tiempo en casa que cualquiera —era una realidad cierta, hace mucho que ir a una fiesta había sido su objetivo.

—También en los salones —Steve frunció el ceño por la frase —por lo que veo —la profesora observó a los al rededores y ni un alma presente le dio un saludo.

—Oh, lo siento —Steve se levantó con prisa, tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar con una gran confusión.

¿Ni siquiera había oído el jodido timbre?

Estúpido, Hargrove.

Y parecía que hasta nombrarlo en sus pensamientos era una invocación.

—¿A dónde vas, princesa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Jack Torrance es el personaje de la película "El resplandor" (basada en el Best Seller de Stephen King) de 1980, el personaje tiene una escena en la que rompe una puerta de madera con un hacha de metal y coloca su cabeza en el agujero formado para acechar e intentar asesinar a su esposa.
> 
> 2 Nathaniel Hawthorne es el autor de la conocida obra "La letra escarlata" de 1642. Esta relata la historia de una mujer que lleva la letra "A" color escarlata en el pecho en señal de su adulterio.


	6. Bitter Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Bitter Tears" INXS

—No te interesa.

Steve no fue siquiera cortés, no lo vio a los ojos, no saludó sarcásticamente y sólo avanzó, casi obviando por completo la jodida presencia.

Los zapatos rechinaron contra el grisáceo suelo recién encerado, acrecentando la tensión muy bien impuesta.

El rubio sonrió sin una gota de gracia cuando el pasillo le fue dejado a su libre albedrío.

El cabello castaño se sacudió cuando rozó el aire a su lado y solo tal acto le hizo crujir los dientes.

—Yo debería decidir eso.

La ronca voz retumbó en un eco sonoro.

A Steve no le importó ni por un instante y sus pies siguieron un camino decidido hacia el escape proyectándose muy lejos.

No sólo porque verlo de cerca le causaría estragos en el hormonal corazón bombeando sangre.  
Sino porque estaba en su límite del aguante pacifista, en el límite de tal paciencia que había mantenido cuando el contrario se acercaba y lo hacía vulnerable.

—¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?

—Lo repetiré solo una vez más —las escaleras se veían más largas de lo común —No es de tu jodida incumbencia, imbécil.

—¿Qué carajo?

Steve se encontraba en un confuso dilema emocional.

Una extraña adrenalina lo invadió cuando esas gruesas manos lo empujaron brusca y firmemente contra la pared bermellón y, una irremediable ira, se acrecentó al sentir el frío dolor en sus huesos.

—Vine para hablar, no para esto.

Billy había estado pensando en el asunto horas atrás y quizás se sentía arrepentido.

—No voy a hablar —la pálida mano lo apartó al instante —No contigo.

—¿Necesitas un abogado? —la sonrisa volvió y Steve odió verla.

—No voy a dejar que tu mierda me afecte, se terminó este estúpido juego.

—Dijiste que no ibas a hablar, princesa.

Steve sonrió amargo esta vez.

—Yo mismo se lo diré a la escuela entera —el castaño tenía un ceño fruncido y un tono de voz demasiado sombrío —les diré que besé a Billy Hargrove —el contrario tragó saliva al oírlo en sus labios —y que al idiota le encantó, porque es un maricón, al igual que yo ¿Te parece un trato justo?

La respuesta agresiva volvió contundente, el liso de concreto volvió a ser su espaldar y Billy su atacante.

Había tocado el punto más sensible de una masculinidad impuesta en casa. Porque si algo de esto llegaba a los oídos de Neil, quizás el californiano no viviría para contarlo.

—¿Te parece gracioso?

—No es una jodida broma —el libro y unos cuantos útiles más cayeron de sus manos —Golpeame si piensas que será la solución, genio, pero lo haré.

—Estás jodiéndome —sus puños bajaron rígidos, tan tensos que necesitaba destrozar ese rostro para calmarse —¿Qué mierda lograrás con eso?

—Tú fuiste el primero en amenazarme con esa estupidez —recriminó indignado —¿Qué mierda querías lograr tú con eso?

Billy lo observó en silencio, bailando la mirada y no teniendo una respuesta que no sonara comprometedora, porque, aunque lo negara innecesariamente, solo quería llamar la atención de quién ahora mismo lo miraba expectante.

—¿Qué mierda querías lograr, Hargrove? —nulas palabras nuevamente y Steve se sentía furioso por ello. El idiota ni siquiera tenía un maldito plan y había causado tantos estragos en su mente sin sentido alguno —¿Qué mierda querías de mi? —empujó el pecho del rubio con insistencia, sintiéndose el más perdido en ese momento, porque fue Steve quién sucumbió en el sentimiento, quién no había podido conciliar el sueño pensando en un californiano como su hombre ideal a futuro —Joder, suéltalo, imbécil.

Otro empujón firme y Billy gruñó fastidiado por aquella presión.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, Harrington —su voz era intimidante, pero Steve sí que tenía el ring de su lado.

—¿Qué pasó esa noche? —preguntó acortando la distancia —Eras el único consciente y se supone que yo soy el maricón que quiso besarte ¿No es así? —Billy sabía muy bien por dónde iba el argumento —No amanecí con algún moretón de mierda en mi rostro ¿Por qué no me detuviste antes?

—No me quieras culpar de tus actos estúpidos cuando estás ebrio —su maldita sonrisa regresó triunfante, encontrando una salida buena —Te me lanzaste como una perra fácil.

—Y te aprovechaste de la perra fácil, muy conveniente.

—Es lo único que se hace con ellas... —el pecho de Steve se inflaba en furia, resentimiento y cólera —antes de lanzarlas a la basura.

Ese rostro le seguía pareciendo atractivo a pesar de las duras palabras, le seguía gustando y le seguía haciendo vibrar el maldito pecho.

—¿Te parezco una perra fácil ahora?

—No querrás oír la respuesta.

No necesitaba más de esto.

—No, Hargrove —una suave risa salió de sus labios, justo antes de subir sus largos dedos hacia el rostro del nombrado, oyendo una exhalación cuando bajaba suavemente por su mejilla y otra cuando llegó a su rosada boca en un toque certero. Él podía jugar también —¿Te parezco una perra fácil ahora?

Por fin el silencio se hizo presente.

Un duro tragar de saliva se oyó cuando Steve dio otro paso adelante.

Respiraciones temblorosas y se sintieron escalofríos cuando ambos se encontraron a sí mismos muy pendientes de los movimientos del otro, muy pendientes de algún contraataque por parte del otro, a solo centímetros de alguna colisión no planeada, pero sí deseada.

—Responde —el susurro solo hizo que Billy jadeara por lo bajo, sintiéndose invadido, engañado y ansioso en su totalidad.

Porque él no solo se había aprovechado de Steve esa noche.  
Él había causado el contacto carnal ante la brillante luna.  
Él había deseado volver a sentirlo de cerca día tras día.  
Él había buscado el enfrentamiento para precisamente llegar a esto.

Porque Steve no era el único que había soñado con alguien conocido todo este tiempo.

Rostros hacinados y ojos sedientos observaban más abajo de las iris ahora.

—No querrás saberlo.

Steve no pudo contenerlo, la voz ronca y el relamer de sus labios lo enloqueció, como en sus pesadillas y en sus recuerdos.

Los rizos rubios se sacudieron cuando el impacto fue dado y un encendedor se golpeó sobre el suelo sin ser siquiera visto o escuchado.

Se besaron con rabia incluida.

Los labios del maldito idiota se sentían bien, muy bien y recordar lo sucedido fue mucho más fácil ahora.

Una boca cubrió a la otra sin misericordia, buscando el dominarla, cerrarla para siempre y consumirla al mismo tiempo.

Sus brazos se empujaban entre sí, peleaban entre sí buscando el tocar al contrario, codeándose rabiosos, obteniendo un roce obstructivo.

La misma mano de Steve acuñó ese rostro insensato, apretándolo y gruñendo cuando el contrario la apartó.

Las de Billy jalaron el firme cuerpo de sus caderas, mordiendo cuando una fuerte muñeca alejó el tacto e intentó hacer lo mismo de manera despiadada.

No eran cuerpos dóciles, no era una cintura estrecha la que sentían ni pechos suaves rozando sus pectorales, eran cuerpos similares, fuertes y masculinos.

Tal pensamiento hizo que el beso durara más.

Hizo que los labios siguieran acariciándose ansiosos, las lenguas entrando a cada cavidad y recorriendo lo que tanto les gustaba.


	7. Night Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Night Fever" Bee Gees

Esa noche del recuerdo, Billy había estado maldiciendo más de una vez a ese jodido pueblo y a sus retrasados integrantes ante el oscuro cielo nocturno del jardín trasero.

El humo del cigarrillo entre sus dedos subía suavemente por el viento, creando una delgada línea grisácea que pronto se escabulló entre la brisa de un octubre sombrío.

Halloween parecía ser una ideal celebración que cambiaría sus días en el Hawkins sin sentido que estaba odiando.

Las calabazas brillantes lo observaban más allá, quietas en su lugar y con unas telarañas colgando en las esquinas de la gran casona sede de la fiesta adolescente.

Quién diría que tales adornos serían los únicos espectadores de lo que vino a continuación.

Billy suspiró.

—Carajo —y una voz se alzó a sus espaldas.  
Hargrove giró su rostro casi con pereza plasmada.

Un castaño de mirada perdida quedó estático en su sitio.

Alguien también tenía un ceño fruncido y un día de mierda, pero solo era gracias a un desamor atormentándolo sin demora.

—Creí que esta era la salida —esos marrones ojos se veían brillantes, casi a punto de explotar en ese instante —Joder.

Sus recuerdos estaba causándole estragos por la reciente discusión con su novia, la que probablemente ya no lo sería después de lo sucedido.

Steve Harrington estaba solo.

Y su pecho dolió al recordarlo, porque las palabras de Nancy Wheeler resonaron en su enorme cabeza y sentirse divagando por ello fue lo que lo frustró por completo.

—¿No eres tú el "Rey Steve"? —la pregunta parecía una ironía de las buenas.

Billy observó al personaje con una sonrisa, pues ese era el presumido castaño que había hecho gala de su introducción en la fiesta de hace un rato.

Ahora mismo ni siquiera una pizca de tal actitud existía en su cuerpo.  
El californiano solo tenía frente a él a un idiota que ignoraba hasta en dónde estaba parado.

Dio una calada a su cigarrillo sin apartar la mirada.

—¿No tienes una novia con la que joder? —y quizás con tal pregunta había dado en el clavo, porque una furiosa mirada finalmente hizo que el contacto fuera directo.

—No es tu problema —Steve trastabilló antes de darse la vuelta y el rubio no evitó el reír con gracia.

—Mierda, Harrington —sus movimientos de escape cesaron al oír la que parecía ser una irritante voz —la desgraciada te dejó ¿No es así?

La música llena de sonidos electrónicos se podía oír muy cerca.

Steve cerró los puños con fuerza, buscando una paciencia que no llegó ni al amanecer.

—¿Quién crees que eres, idiota? —Billy relamió sus labios con diversión, en especial cuando notó que el adolorido adolescente se acercó peligrosamente —Cierra la boca si no piden tu opinión.

Frente a frente, ojos batallaron.

El pastizal se veía como un tentador ring se boxeo casero inicialmente, pero el de rizos tenía una mejor idea para destronar al bufón.

Porque romper ese lindo rostro a puñetazos sonaba espectacular, sin embargo, tener al rey de la secundaria con un notorio nudo en la garganta y con inmensas fuerzas para evitar que el llanto se asomara sonaba aún mejor.

—Tranquilo, Harrington —manos se levantaron en el aire, mostrando las llanas palmas en signo de paz y con un brillo de maldad consumiendo sus ojos cuando el contrario solo frunció el ceño —Lo lamento, tengo experiencia en las relaciones desastrosas, no tienes porqué esconder nada.

Steve dudó antes de hablar, Billy lo notó, moviendo sus ojos con ansias y sintiendo nuevamente la debilidad.

—No me interesa.

—Vamos, amigo —su mano solo bajó para presionar el hombro de Harrington, sonriendo suavemente al pensar en tenerlo llorando como un maricón entre sus brazos —podemos hablar, sabes muy bien que soltarlo es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Steve seguía con una expresión furiosa, observando ese rostro que parecía tener más detalles de lo que pensaba y preguntándose si se trataba alguien confiable.

Solo había visto a Billy Hargrove ese día, con su ruidoso automóvil interrumpiendo lo que iba a ser el último momento amoroso con su novia y con su presumido caminar por los pasillos.

—¿Qué es lo que dijo? —miradas se observaron otra vez, intentando analizar lo que escondían —Tengo unas buenas botellas de alcohol en mi auto y una noche arruinada gracias a una perra que acaba de abandonarme también.

Dudar fue difícil, quizás porque Billy era un maldito manipulador de primera o quizás porque Steve quiso arriesgarse y entrar a la boca del lobo sin considerarlo dos veces, pero solo debo decirles que charlar en el clásico automóvil del maldito rubio fue el resultado.

—... Y-yo realmente no lo entiendo, le entregué mi corazón, mis sentimientos y no puede decir que me ama —ahora la botella de ron estaba entre sus manos, con el contenido a la mitad y siendo nuevamente tomada por la boca del castaño antes de redundar en un discurso repetitivo —es ese jodido rarito, sé que él le agrada, Jonathan me rompió la cara una vez y por eso no me ama.

Hargrove lo observó por milésima vez en la noche.

Él se veía tan malditamente patético que daría su propio Camaro solo por tomarle una jodida foto en ese instante.

Sus ojos brotando lágrimas silenciosamente incesantes y una voz distorsionada por el alcohol y el llanto eran el paisaje que tanto quería capturar.

No podía creer lo efectivo que era el embriagar a un hombre para que este se convirtiera en un total embrollo de sentimentalismo deprimente.

—... Odio su torpe actitud de introvertido, ¿Es tan difícil decirle una palabra a un ser humano? —el volúmen de la radio ni siquiera opacaba la incesante voz —Idiota, maldito idiota que no puede hablar, pero sí quitarme a mi novia —sorbió su nariz y negó, por unos segundos parecía que el silencio volvería a invadir el abrumador ambiente, pero eso hubiera sido de muy buena suerte para Hargrove esa noche —Mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira... —sus dedos enumeraron cada palabra, tambaleando la cabeza mientras la resignación volvía a dirigir sus actos —¿Por qué lo nuestro es una mentira? —orbes castaños miraron al contrario en busca de necesitadas respuestas, unas que claramente Hargrove no le iba a brindar ni por misericordia —No es una mentira, mi cariño por ella no lo es, nada de lo que siento por ella lo es, e-ella... ella es la chica más hermosa que he visto en todo el mundo, es tan inteligente y...

—Diferente —fue la décima vez que lo dijo en la noche y el rubio ya estaba cansado de su pobre imitación a Nancy Wheller cuando estaba ebria.   
Era probable que Steve no fuera consciente de lo mucho que ya se parecía a ella ahora, soltando la verdad sin petición alguna.

Billy sonrío divertido por el espectáculo deprimente.

El auto tenía un inundable olor a alcohol, cigarrillos y sudor.

—No estoy bromeando —solo en ese momento se vio sereno, con una filosa mirada iluminada por los faros de la calle —¿Crees que esto es una jodida broma? —su flácido cuerpo se inclinó desde el asiento copiloto, buscando una clara intimidación al rubio que sostenía el volante con mínima tolerancia.

—Tú eres una jodida broma —la voz rasposa respondió sin demora.

Billy tomó otro cigarrillo sin siquiera mirar a Steve, no podía aguantarlo.

Y al menos ahora que se encontraba demasiado ebrio podía insultarlo libremente. Ese era el único alivio que tenía para no llevarlo a la locura.

—¿Por qué tienes el pelo de esta manera? —Hargrove sacó su encendedor sin olvidarse el obviar aquél parloteo en sus oídos.

Era estresante el tener que escuchar una catarsis amorosa solo para avergonzar al idiota que ya parecía se muy bueno en ello.

Además de que el auto se sentía como un pequeño espacio encerrándolos con insistencia, algo que no ayudaba en la situación abrumadora en lo absoluto.

Incluso Steve notó tal hacinamiento, siendo consciente de esos rizos dorados casi rozando su nariz y a su peculiar estilo cayendo en los hombros del que ahora llenaba el ambiente con dióxido de carbono.

Era un corte distinto, uno casi no visto en el pequeño Hawkins. El castaño suponía que aquello estaba de moda en California o en las grandes ciudades del estado, pero, lo cierto era que, no le daba nada mal si es que su objetiva opinión contaba.

—Te importa una mierda, muñeco, dedícate a seguir llorando como un idiota.

Fue una sorpresa, que el borracho y mareado Harrington invadiera aún más su espacio personal lo fue.

Tal vez había sido su grosera respuesta o su maldita mueca sarcástica al pronunciar las crueles palabras; pero Steve ya se encontraba a centímetros del bronceado rubio que le hacía rechinar los dientes.

El humo entró en sus fosas nasales directamente.

—No deberías fumar —murmuró muy cerca del cigarrillo, siendo observado por unos ojos tan celestes que lograron llamar su atención al instante —tus ojos también son extraños.

Lo eran, además de brillantes y hermosos.

La radio se oyó convenientemente suave cuando sucedió, tan baja que parecía estar atenta a cada movimiento.

Billy se sintió realmente intimidado, con un escalofrío que le hizo buscar un alejamiento necesario.

—Él único extraño aquí eres tú —habló mordiendo el cigarrillo con rabia y observando el rostro del contrario, con leve temor haciéndolo sentir en una bipolaridad malsonante—aléjate, marica.

Y Steve resopló resignado, aún con un parpadeo incesantemente curioso y sin moverse siquiera un centímetro de su sitio.

El rubio lo inspeccionó con cuidado, notando esa cara pálida y a esos ojos aún más grandes cuando su campo visual se vio completamente invadido del rostro en cuestión.

Pecas en su barbilla, rasgos suaves pincelando sus mejillas.

Nancy era una jodida idiota por cambiar aquello.

—Parecen dos... —una mano le arrebató el cigarro en un movimiento veloz y Hargrove evitó el golpearlo por ello y por la distracción en la que había caído solo analizando los rasgos de quién debería considerar su enemigo.

Una calada leve, Steve no dejaba de mirarlo mientras tomaba y dejaba salir ese humo encerrado entre sus apretadas respiraciones, sintiendo el, cómodamente húmedo, cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Y Billy frunció el ceño por la situación.  
Algo en su pecho lo hizo sentir aún más inestable y avergonzado cuando el cálido aliento rozó su quijada.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

—Parecen dos océanos o algo así... — habló sin inmutarse de lo cerca que la colilla amarilla estaba de Billy, regresando luego de unos segundos el cigarrillo a su sitio, colocándolo entre los rojos carnosos de un casi asustado adolescente —son extraños —los enormes iris marrones bailaron en la cara bronceada y una mano insensata no tardó mucho en viajar a través de esta sin restricciones.

Era un rostro demasiado curioso, uno demasiado admirable.

La caja de cambios apretaba su muslo con fuerza mientras lo exploraba, diciéndole que aquel acercamiento era peligroso, pero solo aguantó tal incomodidad por una insana atracción sin explicación.

—... Como los de una muñeca fea —Billy gruñó por la mierda escuchada, dispuesto a romper una recta nariz, más detuvo un puño certero cuando sintió unos largos dedos quemando en su mejilla, subiendo hacia sus párpados, acariciándolos sin ningún objetivo más que hacerlo congelar del susto —tan azules, joder —los labios de Steve estaban entreabiertos, casi jadeando con sorpresa por el color atrayente y acercándose mucho más de lo debido, más de lo permitido por Billy Hargrove, quien no hizo nada por detenerlo al final.

Porque el rubio vio unas marcas en su frente, un anhelante sonrojo en sus mejillas y por primera vez se sintió idiotizado por aquellos detalles sin sentido.

Era una mierda complicada.  
Joder.

Se sentía cómodo y quizás eso sí era extraño después de todo.

Porque desear que ese tacto recorriera todo su cuerpo lo era.

—... quisiera tocarlos y llevarlos conmigo —la piel llegó hasta los labios del enmudecido Billy, bajando hasta su perfilada quijada y perdiéndose en ella como si conociera el camino.

Hargrove sí que estaba lleno de confusión, notando cómo no pudo resistir un asqueroso impulso y encontrándose a sí mismo sujetando el cuello del contrario con fuerza, atrayendo más de cerca el tacto y sintiendo una corriente placentera en su columna cuando esos ojos lo miraron.

—Suelta, Hargrove —el nombrado no lo hizo, ni siquiera Steve se apartó al pronunciar tales palabras.

En realidad, parecía que Steve había acercado sus labios, muy adrede, para susurrar aquello.

Billy enloqueció por la intensidad tensando sus sentidos.

—Cierra tu jodida boca —la frase no duró ni un maldito segundo en el aire, porque un molesto californiano jaló de más cerca, escupió con furia el cigarrillo entre sus labios y golpeó su boca en la del contrario con ira contenida.

Si de definir a Billy Hargrove con una sola palabra se trataba, él mismo utilizaría la de la "impulsividad" como primera opción trazada en la lista.

El no medir consecuencias y solo actuar según lo que le dijeran las pasiones del momento era su peor error.

Y precisamente eso, y mucho más, inició esa noche.

El contacto sabía a venganza dulce, codicia amarga y deseo interminable, sus labios lo hacían, su desastrosa lengua lo hacía y eso era malditamente bueno.

Había un tipo de atracción demencial en ello, algo que por ningún motivo hubiera logrado separarlos.  
Como si esto fuera lo predilecto, lo que debía ser correcto y...

Joder, sí que lo parecía.

Billy empujó su lengua con insistencia, rozándola con la del contrario poco después de absorber esos labios como un elixir perfecto y hundirse en ellos tras una mordida necesitada.

Se oyó un jadeo vibrante y el rubio sintió una humedad placentera en esa odiosa cavidad que invadía.

Los estereotipos, preocupaciones y pensamientos negativos parecían no querer aparecer pronto, o más bien nunca, porque ambos solo tenían una meta en mente, una que gritaba la necesidad de continuar, una que irradiaba por lo alto que esto era lo que querían para esa noche, lo que harían esa noche y por tales justificaciones ni siquiera se detuvieron cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo expresa.

Solo un leve alejamiento para tomar aire se dio, mientras miradas lujuriosas estaban frente a frente.

Y el ataque entre labios volvió más rápido de lo que pensaban.

El cuerpo de Billy no era el de Nancy y el de Steve no era el de cualquier estúpida chica en la fiesta, solo había un pecho plano, sudoroso, unas quijadas rasposas y brazos fuertes entre ellos.

Eso es lo que ambos claramente recordaron antes de que un sonoro timbre irrumpiera en el momento.

Steve tembló al observar a Billy respirando sobre él y aprisionándolo en la escuela.

Y Billy vio ese rostro con ansiedad, ahora en el presente.

La mente podía ser muy poderosa a veces.

—Tengo que ir a clases —los hinchados labios hablaron tartamudeantes, muy llamativos para el rubio observándolos descuidado.

—También yo.

Sus ojos conectaron por unos escasos segundos, el silencio hizo de árbitro y Steve fue el primero en empujar ese cuerpo y escapar de la nube llena de tempestad.


	8. New Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “New Sensation” INXS

David Hume decía que nuestras acciones no eran cometidas por la razón.

En realidad, el filósofo inglés aseguraba que si algún objetivo era alcanzado, solo sería gracias a las pasiones, a las sensaciones que guiaban nuestro camino de acuerdo a lo que querían obtener.

La razón no era un motor para alcanzar fines.

Y quizás Billy y Steve estaban de acuerdo en ello.

Porque si hubieran usado algo de razón, algo de criterio, algo de mesura cerebral en sus actos, no habrían llegado a ese momento.

Dios, no habrían llegado a esa situación vergonzosa y terriblemente complicada para Steve.

El jodido bastardo era el culpable.

Gruñó en medio de otro divague culposo, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se vestía para otro día de tortura.

Tras huir del momento bochornoso ayer, Steve pensó en la situación más de lo que ya había hecho el día anterior, ni siquiera atendiendo a sus clases finales y solo entrando en la realidad cuando el avance acabó y pudo subir a su auto con extrema prisa.

Esta mañana se sentía igual, se sentía ansioso y deseaba en lo más profundo el ser invisible, porque sabía que lo volvería a ver, sabía que el idiota aprovecharía lo sucedido y quizás esta vez no soportaría tan bien el tenerlo a centímetros de su cuerpo.

Porque Steve lo volvió a admitir mientras manejaba su auto hacia la escuela, le gustaba tener la lengua de su gran enemigo en su boca y eso era lo más sucio que había sentido hasta ahora.

Sacó las llaves con un suspiro cuando estacionó el auto.

Billy se encontraba usualmente apoyado en el capó de su automóvil cuando no quería verlo ni en pintura, pero, esta vez, ningún rastro de él se hizo ver cuando llegó temeroso a su encuentro.

Su azul Camaro estaba vacío y Steve pensó que él habría llegado más temprano esta mañana, un dato extraño pero conveniente para su desastroso actuar.

Y probablemente debía sentirse aliviado, lo había visto en el pasillo tras un tedioso curso avanzado.   
El rubio solo se limitó a tomar algunos cuadernos en sus manos y avanzar sin siquiera mirarlo, sin siquiera invadir su espacio personal de manera agresiva.

Steve frunció el ceño, sin entender el porqué de tal actitud y el porqué de su preocupación por eso.

Se suponía que aquello debía ser una victoria silenciosa.

Pero no parecía una jodida victoria en lo absoluto.

El castaño almorzó con una tranquilidad insana, sin sonrisas radiantes y burlonas o comentarios denigrantes haciéndolo hervir en la furia.

Parecía que el rubio decidió obviar su existencia tras invadir sus labios en dos ocasiones, sonaba a arrepentimiento y eso solo hizo que el castaño se sintiera incómodo.

Muy incómodo cuando se encontró en su casillero después, con un silencio casi nuevo y sin acercamientos haciéndolo temblar ni comentarios de mierda quemando sus orejas.

Algo andaba mal. Algo debía andar muy mal, porque sentirse incompleto, teniendo una paz envidiable, no debía ser correcto.

El entrenamiento del equipo también llegó, luego de algunas horas abrumantes que pasaron lentas y tortuosas.

Steve se encontraba tardíamente en los vestidores, cambiando sus jeans azules por el aburrido y grisáceo conjunto deportivo.

Billy pronto se posicionó asombrosamente a unos metros suyo, quitándose la roja camisa abierta que le quedaba muy bien esa mañana.

Después de los encuentros evitados, ahora se encontraban a solas, muy cerca y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que solucionar.

El castaño no pudo evitar el ver al dueño de sus problemas con ansias, observándolo como un acosador acechando a su siguiente víctima y pronto encontrándose a sí mismo mordiendo su labio inferior por aquella silueta sensacional, o al menos lo hacía antes de notar unos moretones extendiéndose por todo ese pecho bronceado hasta llegar decolorándose a sus brazos.

—Si me sigues mirando de esa jodida manera, te descubrirán, princesa.

Steve tenía un ceño fruncido, por el comentario y, en especial, por aquellos hematomas notorios.

Escuchar su grave voz fue extraño, pero lo eran aún más tales golpes adornando al contrario.  
La preocupación lo invadió sin notarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que descubrirán? —preguntó con curiosidad, observando a los vacíos alrededores antes de avanzar —¿Qué me besaste cuando estaba borracho antes de hacerlo cuando estaba consciente?

Sus ojos azules lo enfocaron por primera vez en el día, con esa maldad conocida y algo más oculto entre la gama de colores.

Una sensación en el pecho de Steve lo hizo vibrar complacido, ese adolescente fuerte y altanero era demasiado atractivo.

—Veo que lo disfrutaste, pequeña zorra.

Pero era el mismo descarado de siempre.

—Vete a la mierda, imbécil.

Billy cerró de golpe el casillero de su ropaje y no tardó en tomar los hombros de Steve para empujarlos sobre la banca central de los reducidos pasillos.

La espalda del castaño dolió al caer, su cabeza chocó contra los casilleros de en frente y la figura del californiano seguía imponente de pie, al menos lo estuvo hasta que decidió lanzarse sobre Steve y golpear primero.

—No deberías provocarme, princesa —lo dijo mientras jalaba ese cabello perfectamente acomodado hacia atrás y observaba la nariz ensangrentada.

Él se encontraba iracundo.

Steve se sintió impotente, porque quería besar a ese abusivo rubio y también destrozarlo con sus propias manos por el ataque nada razonable.

—Vete a la m-mierda, eres en verdad un idiota —un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando el jalón se hizo más fuerte y la otra mano presionó su cuello sin dejar de lado la sonrisa perversa —Espero que... quién te haya hecho mierda e-en una pelea ayer tenga una vida espectacular—movió solo sus ojos para señalar las claras marcas en su abdomen —se lo merece.

El rostro del contrario era un deleite, sudor en su frente y unas claras arrugas por la furia que de seguro estaba sintiendo ante su comentario.

—¿Irás a chuparle la polla si te digo quién es?

Era una provocación.

—Oh, lo haré.

Billy lo soltó sin delicadeza, con un rostro que tiraba hacia lo divertido, pero que realmente tenía plasmado un dolor inmenso. Haciendo, con el movimiento, que el golpe volviera a ser el dolor incesante en el cuerpo del castaño.

Su zona lumbar había sido rozada por esa madera rectangular sin cuidado.

—Fue mi padre, ve y sé su linda perra ahora —él no tardó en desaparecer por el delgado camino hacia el gimnasio y Steve gimió sin querer ponerse de pie.

Su cabeza dolía y sentía ese asqueroso sabor metálico bajando por su garganta.

Tragó saliva con desagrado tras respirar exhausto.

La información escuchada había sido reveladora, que el padre de Billy Hargrove fuera el causante de los golpes era una desagradable sorpresa, porque no era la primera vez que el rubio traía consigo aquellos tatuajes en su brillante piel.

No podía cargar con su agresividad además de una culpa que lo invadió cuando avanzó hacia la gran piso deportivo y lo observó a lo lejos, metiendo algunas canastas con un notable entrecejo fruncido y fulminándolo cuando lo vio cerca a las graderías.

—¡Harrington, tarde otra vez! —Steve asintió apenado y asustado por el llamado.

Volvió a divagar solo mirando esa piel bronceada.

—Tuve un problema, entrenador.

—Con el suelo, al parecer —Steve no dijo más y el hombre negó, observando al adolescente con algunas manchas rojas en su camiseta y un rostro cansado —Ve a las filas y has un doble ritmo.

Y precisamente es lo que intentó hacer el jugador en repetitivas vueltas, eso hasta que le tocó ser quien marcara con una defensa individual a aquellos que intentaran encestar una canasta por el lado izquierdo de la cancha.

Un rubio cabello se movió en el aire y un gran hombro lo golpeó.

Terminar en el suelo parecía ser una habitual rutina en sus días y tener el rostro de Billy sobre el suyo mientras se mofaba de aquel improvisto también lo era.

El reciente dolor en su espalda se incrementó.

—Te dije que plantaras los pies, Harrington —su cara relucía en felicidad mientras lo miraba por un buen tiempo y Steve se levantó con molestia, deseando que aquel entrenamiento acabara de una maldita vez.

—No lo olvidaré —murmuró observando ahora de cerca aquellos ojos hipnotizantes y temibles a su altura.

—No debes hacerlo, princesa.

Voz gruesa y sonrisa de lado.

Un gruñido por lo bajo y Steve no podía creer que aquel fuerte chico se viera sumiso ante la figura paternal en casa, parecía inaudito y claramente era aquella la razón de su actuar violento.

—No quiero peleas aquí, niñas, muevan sus culos ahora.

Solo con tal frase grosera ambos fueron conscientes de lo cerca que se encontraban en ese momento, casi respirando el mismo maldito aire rodeándolos.


	9. Twist of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Twist of Fate” Olivia Newton-John

Los ojos marrones lo miraban fijamente, analizando su cuerpo, analizando cada centímetro de él y de su alma.

Quizás aquello fue lo que lo fascinó en primer lugar, para luego quedarse encantado por esa frente pecosa perlada en sudor, esa nariz amoratada y esas mejillas levemente coloradas por el esfuerzo físico en la cancha.

El jodido Steve Harrington tenía el rostro de una muñeca, con esa suave piel blanquecina y esa maldita boca que no paraba de soltar mucha mierda cada que se encontraban cerca.

Balones rebotando en el llano suelo de oyeron.

Billy relamió sus labios justo antes de apartarse lentamente de ese tentador cuerpo.

No sabía que pudo haber cometido si una intervención divina no lo hubiera hecho retroceder.

Odiaba esa jodida atracción hacia el rey de una estúpida secundaria como esta, porque no podía parar de necesitarlo, de mirarlo con recelo, de golpearlo iracundo o de hacer alguna jodida estupidez para que supiera de su presencia.

Y tales acciones irracionales lo llevaron a obtener una grandiosa paliza por parte de Neil la temible noche anterior.

El castigo por insultar al profesor de mierda había sido cumplido también ese renovado día, siendo el segundo y último retraso que lo mantuvo en la escuela más de lo debido y su padre se enteró rápidamente del asunto.

El olor a cigarrillos no solo provenía de su propia chaqueta.

—Lo único que debías hacer era estudiar —su voz sonó suave a un principio, pero sus firmes pasos lo acorralaron muy pronto —Y lo que haces es joder mi paciencia, Billy —sabia que Susan estaba oyendo todo el martirio desde el pasillo y era probable que Max se haya encerrado en su habitación para evitar el conflicto —¿Necesito repetir las cosas?

—N-no.

Sus ojos parecían llamas a punto de quemar todo a su alrededor.

—Parece que he envejecido, no escucho tu respuesta —su risa gruesa dolió al entrar en sus oídos —¿Necesito repetir las cosas?

—No.

Sabía que enfurecería a Neil, lo sabía muy bien y el gran golpe en su abdomen fue lo que había atraído con su estúpido ego y la desafiante mirada que le había lanzado.

—¡¿No qué?!

—N-no, señor.

Toser levemente tampoco ayudó, porque su padre se impuso con más fuerza y autoridad emanada, lanzando un nuevo contacto agresivo para que el cobarde hijo ante sus ojos se pusiera de pie como un verdadero hombre en sus cabales.

Y así su noche fue terrorífica en su totalidad y ello gracias a los sentimientos que sucumbían su cuerpo de distintas maneras, como sucedía en este preciso instante, cuando se encontraba culpando a la jodida princesa Harrington por lo sucedido.

—Te duele ¿No es así? —Steve tenía rabia claramente plasmada en su cuerpo —Te dolerá mucho más dentro de poco, chico bonito.

—Estas buscando que reaccione, Hargrove —Billy podía sentir la mirada retadora que el contrario le lanzaba sin sentido —y no lo voy a hacer.

Los azulejos volvieron a helar todo su cuerpo cuando el rubio lo presionó sin intenciones de soltarlo.

Las gotas en su pecho ahora eran frías y la solitaria ducha compartida parecía una trampa, con la lluvia artificial haciendo de una grandiosa banda sonora al fondo.

—¿Por qué? —la mejilla de Steve se aprisionó aún más en esa pared de loza y sus brazos dolieron por la presión que ejercían los dedos del villano a sus espaldas —¿Acaso eres un marica, Rey Harrington?

Aunque la frase llegó ruda y amenazante, Billy tan solo evitaba el estrellarse contra esa piel desnuda, contra esa espalda con lunares escondidos y morder lo que tuviese en frente.

Steve atrapó su lengua entre los dientes cuando el susurro lo rozó tan íntimo, sintiendo los labios de Billy suaves en su oreja y su maldita voz mareándolo enteramente.

—Porque no soy como tu padre —una respiración se hizo inestable y Steve no creía que fuera la suya tras esperar segundos llenos tensión y comprobarlo —no soy un idiota, jamás te haría daño.

Si bien quería consolar al rubio por la sorpresiva y dificultosa confesión de hace unos minutos, la frase final no estaba tan directamente relacionada con ese tema en realidad.

La verdad era que había lanzado de suerte el argumento al aire, esperando una reacción reveladora, un entendimiento al doble sentido que esta soslayaba de los espías, porque Steve no quería hacerle daño, Steve quería algo más.

El contacto se deshizo con facilidad y la calidez de la extraña cercanía solo volvió cuando se encontraron frente a frente y con una deplorable confusión.

Billy tenía una actitud sería, casi nula de sentimientos por lo que sucedía.

—No es lástima —el rubio movió sus gemas azules, observando ese rostro cuando habló —Antes de que lo insinúes, no es lástima —su mente era un desastre en ese momento, deseando terminar con esto e iniciarlo con intensidad a la vez —Esto es, e-es... Joder, es malo, pero yo...

La sonrisa de Billy apareció confianzuda, era coqueta, era suave y sonaba relajada.

Le gustaba tenerlo tartamudeante.

—¿Es esta una maldita confesión de amor? —Steve recorrió esas cejas y los rasgos frente suyo llenos de diversión —Solo fue un beso, princesa, no estás embarazada.

Steve lo vio con indignación.

—Demonios, no, y no te hagas el idiota, si intercambiamos saliva fue porque no hiciste nada para detenerlo.

—Tengo mis dudas —el ánimo de Billy había cambiado por completo, había evolucionado solo con ver esa actitud insegura, porque eso solo significaba que él no era el único que se encontraba desesperado con lo ocurrido —siento que el maldito sadomasoquismo es lo tuyo, no te parecería atractivo sino.

—Basta.

Billy se sintió poderoso.

—Te gusta que te haga pedazos, Harrington —el nombrado desvío la mirada velozmente, arrepintiéndose por completo de haber buscado un momento a solas con el jodido californiano frente suyo —buscas una pelea conmigo para terminar justo en mi boca después, o quizás buscas terminar comiendo algo más abajo.

Fue una pésima idea.

—Me iré ahora mismo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —nuevamente su muñeca se vio encerrada torpemente y la figura frente suyo creó un hacinamiento nervioso —sabías muy bien que estaba solo y desnudo aquí, princesa, ¿Qué carajos querías si no era esto?

—Quería conversar sobre algunas intimidades que no me gustaría hacer públicas, genio.

—O querías que se repitieran.

Steve hizo ademán de hablar, pero la mirada intensa trabó sus palabras en un certero segundo.

—Querías que se repitieran —su sonrisa brillaba enérgica y el silencio de Steve solo le otorgaba la respuesta que tanto quería —Cielo santo, Harrington, eres un pervertido.

—Solo cierra la boca —negarlo sería difícil, especialmente si Billy acercaba su rostro de esa jodida manera, probablemente ahora estaba hecho un manojo de sudor —Y aléjate, es tarde y tengo mucha tarea y miseria de que ocuparme, perdí mi tiempo contigo.

A decir verdad, tener cerca a la desnudez del rubio ahora era un factor peligroso, debía salir de esa trampa cuanto antes.

—Puedes ocuparte de eso más tarde —Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió esa nariz pecosa sobre la suya y a sus palabras como un ronroneo sacudiéndolo.

Su pecho latió desesperado y pronto la fuerte musculatura de Billy se sintió sobre su cuerpo.

El rubio quería hundirse en él cuanto antes.

—No.

Fue tarde, sus labios ya estaban siendo invadidos sin consentimiento y el estremecimiento empezó a derretirlo cálidamente.

Era un contacto necesario, ideal y Billy absorbió lo que pudo con unas inmensas ganas de corromperlo, porque debía admitir que tenía tantas ganas de tocar a Steve como repetir lo de esa noche.

Ninguno movió sus brazos esta vez, ninguno quiso tocar demás, porque esto era nuevo, era extrañamente consensuado y eso era algo que incendiaría el momento.

Steve empujó el rostro al pensarlo.

—¿Por qué me ignoras? —Billy rio levemente al apartarse.

—¿No es lo mejor? —respiró complacido sobre el rostro del castaño.

—¿Es por tu... padre? —Steve lo observó con cuidado, esperando no haber alterado al contrario —Sobre eso, lo siento, no creí que fuera él la basura que te hizo todo eso —Billy solo ignoró aquel agregado con un notorio evitamiento.

—No —su voz se oyó dura —Es porque tienes la jodida culpa de todo esto.

Había cambiado de tema.

—¿Qué?

—Tu maldita cara bonita arruinó mis planes —sus labios lo rozaron lentos —ahora solo cállate y abre tu boca, Harrington, pagarás las consecuencias.

Steve frunció el ceño, pero la lengua de Billy lo perforó demasiado bien, rozando cada centímetro de su cavidad bucal y haciéndolo sonrojar al extremo.

—N-no... —volvió a empujar muy en su contra —Quiero saber... Necesito saber si tú...

—No soy un maricón, chico bonito, y no quisiera que me conozcan así —su mirada era fría.

Steve sonrió por la amenaza innecesaria, estaba de acuerdo con ello, aunque las palabras significaban que besarse a escondidas se quedaría precisamente en eso.

—Solo necesitaba saber si seguirás con tu actitud de jodido matón.

Billy quedó en silencio por unos segundos, tambaleando sus ojos azules antes de relamerse los dientes.

—Si te gusta, no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

—Es un alivio entonces.

—Ahora puedes callarte, princesa.

Steve recibió los labios con ímpetu y pensó en lo extraña y cómoda que era la situación.

Había hecho un trato tácito con Billy Hargrove y no uno cualquiera, uno sobre invadir el espacio personal de una manera íntima y probablemente este era solo una utopía de paz, porque nada sería sencillo después.


	10. Stayin' Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Stayin' Alive” Bee Gees

Debía admitir que estaba algo ansioso, con las manos moviéndose alegremente para sujetar el timón de cuero y con una sonrisa suave en sus labios cuando giró en la curva de la avenida central.

El cielo llano e infinito se reflejó en su parabrisas.

La música en la radio hacia más placentero el viaje en su automóvil y los oscuros lentes de sol en sus ojos le dieron una apariencia distinta a aquel Steve Harrington destrozado de hace unos días.

Era probable que un rubio pedante fuera aquella pincelada extra en su mañana cautivadora.

Porque había pasado momentos tan extraños con Billy, que suponer una actitud alegre y frustrada al mismo tiempo era común, en especial cuándo él mordía sus labios tras las escaleras de emergencia y luego aparecía en el comedor para empujar sus puños en su abdomen mientras reía con Tommy y la mitad de la escuela.

Steve gruñó por ello, sacudiendo la cabeza por ese sentimiento agridulce y pasional.

Debía despejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con el idiota y solo concentrarse en las suaves palabras que Nancy le brindó ayer junto a la naranja pared de ladrillos en la escuela.

Sus ojos dolorosamente brillantes y su suave sonrisa de lado solo logró hacer latir su corazón cuando lo invitó a ver Footloose en el teatro frente al supermercado de Hawkins.

Esa debía ser una maldita señal, estar solos en una butaca, viendo la comedia romántica y musical debía serlo.

La mente positiva atraía cosas positivas si así lo deseabas, no era algo propio de la casualidad o causalidad, respectivamente, era algo relacionado con la mente, no juegos de azar, no dados con soplos mágicos, solo se trataba de él y de una fina vista hacia un futuro próximo bien planeado.

Steve suspiró con una elevada confianza en sí, sonriente mientras estacionaba el auto y tarareaba la canción sonante que ahora solo se repetía en su cabeza como una buena compañía.

Ahora la vida le estaba sonriendo, lo estaba haciendo y no necesitaría de una enorme tormenta para rehacerla con el arcoíris.

Tanta fue su abrumadora expectativa por lo que sucedería, que casi obvió a un dorado fumador observándolo con una sonrisa nada positiva cuando cerraba el auto.

El cielo nublado no iluminó la figura esta vez, ni siquiera las nubes pensaron en dejar de ser tan grises.

—Hey, princesa —el cerrar de un maletero sonó de golpe en sus tímpanos —¿No te enseñaron a saludar?

Billy ya se encontraba rodeando su auto azulado, avanzando con un facineroso andar y reduciendo la libertad efímera que Harrington había conseguido.

Steve no dejaría que el matón de manos escurridizas y de labios carnosos arruinara su día, no lo haría.

Lo miró fijamente, casi retador, con los negros cristales siendo una máscara eficiente para no perderse en ese rostro atractivo y dulce.

—Hola, Hargrove —habló con una mueca cercana a una sonrisa mientras empezaba a huir del escenario y guardar las llaves del carro en sus bolsillos.

—¿Acaso dije que podías irte? —pero Billy no dejaría pasar un maldito día sin interponerse, en especial si su pequeña perra intentaba ignorarlo —Eres un completo malcriado, Harrington.

—Cuando mi madre se muera, tú tomarás su lugar, te lo prometo —Steve sacudió con fastidio el brazo del agarre conocido, sacándole una carcajada sonora al contrario —¿No te cansas de acosarme?

Billy relamió sus labios cuando tuvo nuevamente de cerca ese cuerpo, las jodidas gafas no le quedaban nada mal.

Dios, era inexplicable el placer que sentía cada que esos labios se fruncían con recelo.

—Te irritas demasiado rápido, no lo haría si me causaras más trabajo que esta mierda —era cierto, su alegre esperanza ahora se había convertido en unos chirriantes dientes enfurecidos, como tanto quiso el rubio desde que vio al rey se la secundaria sonriendo dentro de su auto después de mucho tiempo.

Quizás sí era un acosador.

—Claro, me aseguraré de dártelo —esta vez volteó sin ser atajado, porque a sus espaldas, Billy se encontraba más que contento con el reciente encuentro —Imbécil.

Sus ojos claros recorrieron la figura completa de Steve Harrington alejándose, ese cabello perfectamente acomodado, esas largas piernas y ese trasero respingado alejándose.

Mordió su labio inferior antes de reunirse con los chicos.

El cambio de hora vino a velocidad y tuvo consigo a un castaño más relajado en dirección a los casilleros.

Él se encontraba planificando mentalmente sus próximos laboríos, el primero era buscar algunos artículos sobre los Juicios de Núremberg en la biblioteca, posterior al avance de la escuela, así saldría del martirio estudiantil con una tarea parcialmente hecha y asistiría con reposo a la cita con Nancy Wheeler.

Una sensación cálida lo invadió.

Steve suspiró por ello, mientras guardaba algunos libros.

Irreal era la palabra correcta para describir lo que sucedía, reunirse a escondidas con quien rompía su rutina pacifica era irreal, besarlo entre suspiros y luego evitarlo entre el alumnado lo era, y ahora se había agregado un factor más, uno muy delicado y pequeño que vestía hoy un pantalón marrón y un suéter celeste.

Uno que ahora estaba de pie, solo a unos metros de distancia en el pasillo.

Ella era hermosa, ese cabello ahora corto y brillante, su pequeña nariz y sus mejillas suaves se abrieron como un paisaje nostálgico ante sus ojos.

Steve quedó hipnotizado, como un adolescente enamorado eternamente de la chica que marcó sus buenos tiempos, como un jodido imbécil babeando ante una niña que parecía tener 12 años.

Al menos esa ultima analogía se dio desde el punto de vista de Billy Hargrove, el personaje que ahora mismo fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos por la escena.

Había terminado con la escabrosa clase de Literatura lleno de pereza, solo teniendo en mente a Steve y a sus labios sedientos como tema en concentración.

Cuando la campana de mierda sonó, el rubio salió de la habitación sombría casi un instante después de oírla, en busca de una caza efectiva, en busca de atraer un cuerpo hacia el suyo y someterlo a su tacto peligrosamente, someter a Steve Harrington con su lengua y jalar de su cabello para oír algún quejido.

Billy gruñó al pensarlo, avanzando en su búsqueda y pronto teniéndolo en la codiciosa mira.

Un barullo de conversaciones fugaces sonaban al rededor.

Su patética postura de vencido mientras ordenaba sus objetos seguía intacta.

Billy jadeó complacido al notarlo, distinguiendo al rey en una sola mirada y pronto sintiendo una invasiva aura de completa furia golpeando su pecho.

Steve quería hacerlo, Steve estaba tan dispuesto a acercarse que acomodó su cabello y carraspeó sin perderla de vista.

Ella había sido la que dió el primer paso con la reconciliación después de todo.

Era su bendito turno y estaba más que preparado.

El plan de dialogar plácidamente probablemente hubiera funcionado efectivo, al menos podría imaginarlo así en su cabeza, porque probarlo fácticamente sería ahora imposible.

Jonathan tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y unos hombros levantados con timidez notoria cuando llegó.

Nancy rio suave por alguna frase y el chico de cabello oscuro asintió tras extender entre sus dedos una sarta de tres boletines rectangulares que Steve conocía muy bien.

No podía ser cierto.

Ella se veía agradecida, casi expulsando destellos de sus ojos por la acción.

Steve quedó desconcertado por ello y saltó en su sitio cuando un golpe retumbó en sus oídos.

Al menos el gran y formado cuerpo de Billy había tapado la escena de los enamorados ante sus ojos.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Parpadear no fue suficiente, además de haber quedado casi sordo por el sonido metálico del casillero siendo cerrado con brutalidad, un enorme hoyo estaba dejándolo sin aliento.

Sus dedos se salvaron de ser presionados y probablemente mutilados.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —su voz sonó decepcionada y recién fue consciente del enorme nudo en su garganta cuando vocalizó débilmente las preguntas.

Nancy lo había invitado como un tercero, como un amigo que compraría las palomitas para la pareja estrella.

Debía ser una jodida broma.

Su corazón dolió en lo más profundo.

—Después de la escuela, Harrington —el nombrado negó con fastidio tras un breve divague de soledad.

—Tengo una vida ¿Sabes? —Steve intentó no observar a Nance de reojo cuando esta pasó por su derecha mientras los veía con curiosidad.

Ella no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto, no tendría porqué estarlo, en realidad, quién se había hecho ilusiones deprimentes y patéticas había sido Steve, él se sentía destrozado.

Y Billy...

Billy se sentía fuera de sí.

—Me importa una mierda, ahora soy parte de tu vida —su voz sonó amenazante, tan gruesa que Steve tardó demasiado en procesar lo que había oído —Quiero verte tras la escuela cuando escuches ese jodido timbre, princesa, juro que romperé tu linda boca si no estás ahí —el castaño hizo ademán de hablar. Estaba confundido y herido, no quería verse con el idiota más grande del mundo como punto adicional a la tortura —Lo juro, muñeco, voy a destrozarte si no te apareces.

La figura ardiente, la figura rabiosa e histérica lo dejó a la deriva cuando se fue, pisando duro y maldiciendo al girar un pasillo.

Steve estaba con la boca abierta, con un ánimo más que decaído, un corazón nuevamente roto y una cita con quién menos quería.


	11. Grease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Grease” Frankie Valli

Sus nudillos no eran los culpables en el asunto, tampoco lo era la pared bermellón ni la maldita sangre que la manchó en el desfogue furioso.

Billy lo sabía, pero canalizar la ira no era un truco que le resultara fructífero, no cuando el imbécil de ojos decaídos había quedado paralizado ante una figura que no era la suya.

Joder.

Quería tomarlo ahí mismo, acariciar sus pómulos suaves e impactar sus bocas con hambre, demostrarle a esa jodida niña de porcelana a quién Steve tenía en mente.

Y estaba tan dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo, que negarse a probar esos labios en ese pasillo fue doloroso.

Billy no se comprendía y no comprendía a Steve.

¿Qué carajos hacía babeando por la escuálida castaña?

Llevaban malditos días intercambiando saliva, intercambiando roces peligrosos y certeros.

¿Qué mierda significa eso para el patético rey?

—¿Puedo saber qué necesitas?

Y ahí estaba Steve para responder a sus delirios presencialmente.

Los ojos azules se encendieron cuando volteó a verlo, relucientes en esa piel bronceada y el pelo dorado.

—Lo sabrás.

Steve suspiró por la respuesta nada informativa, aún tenía un mal sentimiento consumiéndolo, solo quería huir de este momento desagradable.

—¿Saber qué? Solo suéltalo, Hargrove, tengo una estúpida cita dentro de poco y...

El fuerte agarre en su cuello no dolió tanto, no a comparación del inicial estampado en la pared que le dio con una brutalidad conocida.

—Saber a quién le perteneces.

No pudo objetar ante la demanda y tampoco respirar con parsimonia.

La boca de Billy esta vez era distinta, emanando en sus besos una ráfaga de posesión, mordiendo y presionándose sin pista alguna de querer terminar con el contacto.

Steve gimió, intentando apartar ese gran cuerpo en vano, porque el propio ardió, se estremeció ante la sensación distinta y cayó embelesado.

Las manos de Billy se movieron duras, raspando con sus caricias la razón del castaño, quien usó las suyas para tocar los rizos suaves, jalar de ellos y desordenarlos mientras se empujaba contra el pecho rozando su cuerpo.

Era abrumador.

Tanto como la sensación de esos dedos bajando por su espalda.

No había ruido alguno, solo ropas haciendo fricción y labios separándose para volver a su sitio sin pensarlo.

La brisa los vio cuando hizo su recorrido, parecía no querer interrumpir el momento.

—Deja a esa perra —fue tan ronca que la oreja de Steve se calentó al instante.

—N-no... No la llames así.

Maldita sea.

Había tartamudeado tras jadear sin pudor alguno, dándole ese sabor a victoria que tanto Billy disfrutaba sentir sobre él.

—Sigues buscándola, sigues jodidamente viéndola —un mordisco rabioso cayó en su blanquecino cuello, el castaño movió sus caderas —No quieres verme furioso, princesa —gruñir sobre esa piel lo hizo sentir poderoso —Podría acabar contigo de una manera no muy suave...

Steve respiró hondo, perdido, desconcertado por lo que sucedía en conjunto.

Porque nunca antes habían llegado a un contacto tan intenso, ni mucho menos había oído a Billy discursar con tanta preocupación, con tanta amenaza.

Rió suavemente al descubrir algo entre líneas.

—¿Por qué estarías furioso? —sonrío al preguntarlo sin interrupciones de por medio, Billy quedó congelado —No me hagas responderlo por ti.

Pasaron segundos, segundos en los que el rubio lamía la piel temblorosa, con la cabeza escondida en ella.

—La mataré a ella si sigues hablando —Steve volvió a reír por la frase llena de celos, ahora viendo su rostro directamente y muy cerca —Solo deja esa mierda de rogar, no eres su maldito perro, Harrington —los grandes ojos bailaban con gracia, pero la mueca divertida había desaparecido en su gesto, Billy tenía ante él a una linda cara llena de dudas y necesidades —Aunque puedes ser el mío.

Steve exhaló con miedo.

—¿Qué? —Billy tenía una sonrisa maliciosa de lado, con los ojos entrecerrados y unas manos encerrando su cabeza en la pared —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—¿Lo quieres de la manera romántica?

Dios, no podía ser lo que creía.

—No, n-no lo quiero de ninguna manera —mierda, esos labios estaban muy cerca.

Steve frotó su rostro para evitar el ver al otro en sus narices.

No quería esto, no podía siquiera imaginarlo.

—Lo quieres, chico lindo, lo necesitas —la escurridiza mano apretó su cadera.

—No toques, joder —estaba frustrado en su totalidad, porque quería soltar una enorme aceptación y besarlo nuevamente —¿Te drogaste? Estás con miles de chicas en la escuela y fuera de ella...

—Parece que me observas mucho.

Steve bajó sus palmas para fulminarlo.

—Cierra la boca, tú lo dijiste, idiota, son besos sin sentido...

—Parece que tienen más sentido ahora, princesa.

—No, Billy, no lo tienen, fue tu culpa que e-esta cosa iniciara y... Bueno, no la odio, pero no quiero nada más contigo.

—¿Y quién dijo que quería algo más?

Sus ojos filosos decían lo contrario.  
Steve tembló.

—Deja de hacerte el imbécil.

—Escucha, tu linda cara de muñeca no evitará que rompa tu nariz si sigues con la mierda de insultos.

—Muy bien —tocar su pecho fue una mala idea, pero alejarlo fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensó —tengo una cita con Nancy —Billy se veía amenazante cuando Steve se enderezó para avanzar —con tu permiso.

—Mierda, Harrington —su voz sonó a sus espaldas, Steve tenía un maldito tic en sus dedos mientras caminaba—quieres que la asesine en serio.

—Si llegaras a tocarla, yo te asesinaría primero.

Billy no podía creer lo imbécil que Steve era cuando se trataba de la nombrada.

El estacionamiento estaba a unos pasos, solo el Camaro y su BMW se encontraban aparcados cuando llegaron.

—No solo la voy a tocar, Steve, la voy a follar con tu bendición.

Era suficiente.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Hargrove! —aunque ya tenía las llaves en sus manos, la furia que se esparció en su cuerpo no lo dejo huir de la escena —Eres un cobarde, dime que estabas celoso de una chica que es mejor que tú, dímelo sí eres un maldito hombre, joder.

Sus pasos se acercaron peligrosos y la adrenalina le dió la disposición para generar la pelea física anhelada.

Billy no estaba mejor.

—Soy un maldito hombre —Steve estaba molesto, necesitaba romper ese rostro angelical que seguía con una sonrisa grotesca, una malévola, necesitaba romper esos perfectos dientes ahora, antes de que cayera en la tentación usual —Soy un maldito hombre que quiere follarte, Harrington —era muy tarde —que quiere tenerte exclusivamente y sin atajos —Su mirada cambió cuando lo dijo, sus labios fueron relamidos —Y lo voy a hacer dentro de poco, mierda sí. Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Tragó saliva con una falta de aire conocida.

Un silbido entre los árboles lo despertó cuando sus ojos ya lo habían penetrado dulcemente en ese instante.

La furia se fue rápidamente al entender todo el show en un parpadeo.

—Dios... —Steve estaba sin palabras —Si esa es una declaración, no quiero saber qué demonios les dices a las chicas para que salgan contigo.

—Ni siquiera tengo que abrir mi maldita boca para hacerlo —presumido —Ellas la abren en la mayoría de citas.

—Oh, dios —reír fue una salida a su incomodidad —esto es... ¿No tienes otra manera de llamar mi atención que insultar a mi exnovia?

Billy sonrió por la pregunta.  
Él había notado aquel truco eficiente.

—Ven conmigo, princesa.

Era abrumador de nuevo.

Porque parecía que Billy ya lo había confesado, lo había aceptado y sin dudas, hablándole con una voz tan suave que parecía desconocida.

Pero Steve no entendía lo que le pasaba en absoluto, tres malditas declaraciones tuvieron que darle una respuesta.

La tristeza por Nancy desapareció, como sucedía cada que sus encuentros con Billy se realizaban.

Eso era extraño y cálido.

—Tengo que irme.

Ya estaba pensando en ello.

—No quieres jodidamente hacerlo.

La puerta del auto sonó.

—Debo irme.

El motor arrancó rápidamente, casi oyendo las plegarias de su dueño y llevándolo lejos de aquel asunto.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, con miedo a acertar en lo que quería realmente, con miedo a descubrir que quería a Billy solo para sí mismo también.

Golpeó el timón con desesperación.

Pensar en Nancy ahora no causaba heridas extremadamente dolorosas.

Pensar en Billy le causó estragos en su cuerpo.


	12. She Drives Me Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “She Drives Me Crazy” Fine Young Cannibals

El cine se veía remotamente lleno, familias andando sonrientes y unas cuantas chicas tras el mostrador le brindaban una sonrisa coqueta de bienvenida.

Steve notó que no había perdido su encanto aún, porque ya era suficientemente patético el quedarse sin amigos y sin novia para agregarle factores más desalentadores como ese.

La cartelera estaba iluminada en la pared roja, con estrenos y repeticiones siendo la ambición cinéfila que repasar esta noche.

“Oxford Blues” se alzaba entre todas las películas, reluciente por los colores patrióticos en su portada, brillante por el protagonista rompe corazones de este siglo.

Rob Lowe yacía con una sonrisa perfecta, unos ojos sanguinarios y un cuerpo firme y grande, llamando la atención de cada adolescente buscando que ver en su velada romántica.

Steve gruñó con fastidio por fijarse en aquel promocional, porque ese modelo Hollywoodense se parecía a alguien que conocía muy bien.

Demasiado bien a decir verdad.

Ni siquiera podía mantenerse diez minutos sin pensar en Billy.

—Estás aquí.

Steve giró rápidamente por la voz y la linda sonrisa de Nancy lo recibió.

Calmando sus molestos estribos que querían perderse en el demoníaco rubio.

—Estoy aquí —levantó las manos justo antes de colocarlas en sus caderas casualmente.

—Realmente creí que no vendrías.

El castaño hizo una mueca divertida, de esas que compartía con la menor cuando alguna broma era dada.

La situación era algo dolorosamente conocida.

—No me perdería un musical con Kevin Bacon —Wheeler rio suavemente, sabía que él odiaba este musical en particular.

—Eso me alegra.

Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, recordando momentos en el pasado que Steve extrañaba de vez en cuando.

Joder.

Quizás el venir a la cita no había sido una buena idea finalmente.

—Tengo las palomitas.

Jonathan tenía puesta esa chaqueta oscura de siempre, junto a su lacio cabello corto y sus malgastados jeans.

Steve carraspeó levemente incómodo por su llegada y Bayers desvío la mirada al mismo tiempo.

Las filas avanzaban por sus lados, de seguro las otras butacas estarían repletas.

—Genial —Nancy notó una tensión entre los presentes cuando recibió el balde grasoso —Creo que ya se conocen.

El recién llegado golpeteó su pierna antes de hablar.

—Hola.

—Hey.

Jonathan observó el suelo tras el reducido intercambio de palabras.

Aunque sus roces con Steve habían sido muy pocos, tampoco habían sido muy amistosos que digamos, verse en esta situación por primera vez era más que embarazoso.

—Deberíamos entrar —su lindo cabello revoloteó cuando movió su cabeza.

Steve sonrío, observando su reloj de mano para luego asentir.

Ella quería que se sintiera cómodo, era dulce de alguna manera masoquista.

Porque el dolor le gustaba más de lo que creía, lo aprendió de manera efectiva al absorber unos labios sabor ceniza y luego recibir insultos salidos de los mismos cuando andaba por los pasillos.

—Iré a comprar algo de comer —avisó, evitando el gruñir por los malos juegos que le hacía pasar su cabeza —yo los alcanzo.

Ni siquiera esperó respuesta alguna y corrió rápidamente a la corta fila de snacks que se veía como un lindo salvavidas a unos metros.

A decir verdad, necesitaba escapar para tomar algo de aire y respirar para no sentirse tan idiota.

Porque ya no se sentía tan jodidamente destrozado por ver a la pareja frente a sus ojos.

En realidad, si se sentía sofocado y con un asqueroso nudo en la garganta, era porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza al cavernícola Hargrove, no podía dejar de pensar en qué se sentiría estar con él en un lugar como este, tomándose de las manos y observándose dulcemente como lo hacían Jonathan y Nancy en este instante, avanzando hacia la sala de proyección.

—Mierda.

Pisoteó un pequeño maíz que estaba botado en el suelo, complementando sus maldiciones entre dientes y una mirada sombría.

Buscaba desfogar su ira, su frustración por pensar solo en ese idiota.

Y tras una espera corta de bullicio emocionante y risas a lo largo del local, Steve por fin tuvo el paquete de chocolates y el balde de palomitas que necesitaba para lidiar con la tentación.

La sala ya estaba a oscuras y en la pantalla se proyectaban los conocidos pies bailando al ritmo de la música central de aquella película.

Steve evitó el rodar los ojos por el pobre inicio mientras subía los peldaños y buscaba al par selecto.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlos en las butacas más lejanas a la pantalla, en esos asientos que mayormente eran utilizados por las parejas adolescentes en amoríos.

Un grandioso golpe bajo.

Steve finalmente se acercó al ver a Nancy sonriéndole al instante, tomó asiento suspirando por lo bajo y empezó a criticar mentalmente la actuación del simpático protagonista para despejar su mente.

Aunque aquella táctica no duró mucho tiempo, aplazar una conversación incómoda es lo que intentaba lograr.

—Steve...

Pero Nancy no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo tan fácil.

Las luces cambiaban suavemente sobre el rostro de la castaña que había pronunciado su nombre.

—Nancy

—Sé que esta no es una de tus películas favoritas, tampoco es una que a Jonathan le guste, exceptuando las canciones claro.

El nombrado asintió, extendiendo la cabeza detrás del delgado cuerpo de Nancy, mirando a Steve de una manera extrañamente amable.

—Concuerdo en eso.

—Te invité porque estoy preocupada.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí, Steve —él se metió un puñado de palomitas mientras era observado por esos pares de ojos juzgándolo —Sé que no soy la más ideal para decírtelo, pero no es bueno aislarse de todo ¿Sabes?

—No me aislo de todo —negó con diversión, esperando que alguien los callara con un chistar por el ruido ocasionado, pero parecía que a nadie le gustaba este largometraje en particular o que su mala suerte era cierta, porque los asientos estaban vacíos —Solo me aislo de unos idiotas que eran mis amigos.

—Lo sé, pero puedes tener nuevos amigos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Nance?

Sus labios se fruncieron al notar un tono amargo, una molestia casi inexistente en la pregunta.

Ella no podía culpar al más alto por la reacción, después de todo, salir con tu ex-novia para hablar de relaciones amicales no era una buena combinación.

—Fuí tu amiga antes de estar juntos y lo sigo siendo —el balde de palomitas ahora estaba en el suelo, sin ser de mucha relevancia —es por eso que no me gusta como Billy Hargrove se desquita contigo. Lo veo casi siempre siendo un bastardo.

—Nancy.

—Lo siento, pero él es del tipo de muchachos que detesto —Jonathan asintió, acariciando sus hombros sin cuidado, como si conociera dónde tocar para calmar la amargura —Te causa tantos problemas y lo hace porque te ve solo, débil o demasiado bueno para él —Steve parpadeó congelado, confundido por el rumbo de la conversación —eso no significa que debas estar bajo sus pies, solo se aprovecha de tu actitud tranquila, igual que el idiota de Tommy. No me gusta ver cómo restriegan su odio sin sentido sobre personas increíbles, como tú, Steve.

Nancy siempre había sido una defensora de los abusos, pasó con el Bayers mayor y las pequeñas jugarretas maliciosas que le hacían solo hace un año.

Ahora sucedía con él.

Al menos eso significaba que ella lo había estado observando, preocupándose por cómo día a día las ojeras se pintaban más oscuras en su rostro y cómo sus dientes se presionaban fuerte cada que la banda de matones colmaba su paciencia.

Aunque eso también significaba que ella lo había visto débil, tan débil y vulnerable que necesitaba de un héroe justiciero que lo protegiera.

—¿Serás mi Batman?

Steve tragó saliva tras preguntarlo.

—Soy tu amiga, pero si fuera un superhéroe, supongo que no habría mejor alternativa.

Jonathan rió levemente.

Nancy había aprendido de todo el fanatismo en sus historietas finalmente.

—Eso significa que...

—Somos tus amigos, Steve —Jonathan debía ser demasiado empático o hipócrita, porque sonreía suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de Nancy entre sus dedos cuando lo dijo.

Él le estaba sonriendo a aquel adolescente que rompió su cámara mucho después de reír por su miserable apariencia casi a diario.

—Y te sentarás con nosotros en el comedor. También podemos estudiar juntos.

Steve no sabía qué demonios decir y no era metafóricamente hablando.

Estaba mudo, asintiendo con una sonrisa forzada y sintiéndose más débil que antes, solo terminando la película con un silencio demasiado cómodo, pero sorpresivo por serlo.

Pronto Kenny Loggins cantaba con fuerza mientras los graduados bailaban en la pantalla.

Y sus piernas también flaquearon al salir del cine, entre comentarios divertidos con los chicos a su lado y con una punzada leve en el pecho que no podía descifrar.

Probablemente se sentía conmovido por aquel acto de amistad, hace mucho tiempo que tener amigos en quién confiar se había vuelto una rutina nula en sus días o quizás solo se sentía avergonzado por ser un objeto que causara pena ante los demás.

No lo pudo definir al final, porque en la acera no solo estaba su BMW esperándolo, también había un conocido Camaro que tenía a un rubio de cuero fumando en su capot con un ceño fruncido.

Era un acosador de primera.

El azul brillante lo enfocó con fiereza y ese rostro se bañó en humo antes de girar y subir a su auto.

—Steve ¿Crees que puedas?

Steve exhaló sin moverse siquiera un centímetro.

Los faros iluminaban su desesperación.

—D-debo irme, yo... Yo, gracias por todo —Nancy vió esos ojos marrones brillando hacia la nada —Nos vemos mañana.

Y se alejó casi tropezando, dando pasos de incertidumbre hasta llegar a su objetivo, una puerta de copiloto pulida y brillante.

La tentación fue más sabrosa, más dulce de oler y con más carga emocional como le gustaba en presencial, estaba cansado de solo tener al Billy imaginario.

Steve abrió la puerta automáticamente y tomó asiento sin sentirse muy listo de mirar a su costado.

El olor a colonia masculina entró a sus fosas nasales, invadiéndolo y haciéndolo suspirar por lo bien que la percibía.

Steve se sentía extrañamente cómodo en ese auto, en uno en el que nunca antes había subido, pero en el que quería sentarse más seguido.

—Te dije que no debías ir.

—Te dije que iría.

Oyó el gruñido y rio levemente por esa voz ronca tan jodidamente llena de celos.

Esa voz que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

—Creo que... —Steve no lo miró para decirlo —Creo que quiero ir contigo.


	13. Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Disappear" INXS

—Creí que preferirías armar un trío.

Él habló tras unos largos segundos fumando sin parar, parecía pensar demasiado en lo escuchado con anterioridad.

El aire acondicionado hizo del ambiente algo más cálido de lo que esa noche fría permitía.

—¿Hablas de Nancy y Jonathan?

Billy rio suavemente por la inteligente deducción.

—Claro que sí —Steve por fin lo miró —de seguro Jonathan tiene un cuerpo magnífico oculto bajo su gran ropa, me encantaría descubrirlo.

Y quizás fue una mala idea posar sus ojos en esa barbilla marcada y esos labios rojos.

—Bájate.

—Eres más dramático de lo que creí.

Hargrove sintió aquella sonrisa divertida y giró su rostro con esa coquetería habitual, relamiendo sus dientes y dejando su lengua bajo los mismos cuando miró por fin a Steve, con unos azules brillantes en lujuria.

—Oh, Dios —el castaño se quedó observando aquel gesto, hipnotizado por esa estúpida cara a unos centímetros cerca —No me mires así.

—¿De qué manera, princesa?

Su rubio cabello rozó ese pendiente gris cuando se sacudió con una risa ronca, haciendo un contraste tentador con el rostro bronceado y esa chaqueta de cuero.

—De esa maldita manera... —Steve frotó su rostro con desesperación, quería tocar esos labios, esas mejillas y quizás morderlas después —tan horrorosa, tan...

—¿Tan caliente?

El castaño quitó las palmas rápidamente, mostrando un ceño fruncido.

—La altanería no es muy atractiva.

—Tú tienes una jodida mirada follable —dijo obviando su discurso certero y haciéndolo bufar.

—No creo que exista esa palabra —Billy levantó las cejas mientras movía su juguetona lengua de nuevo —Jesús, me bajaré yo.

—No te muevas, Harrington.

El anillo plateado en su índice rozó el brazo del nombrado cuando lo sujetó con fuerza.

Miradas se vieron envueltas en una tensión insana, queriendo unirse como les gustaba y precisamente en ese instante.

—Nos iremos de aquí —jaló el cuerpo de Steve más cerca y, tras darle una mirada lasciva que duró tortuosos segundos, arrancó el auto con un gran rugido.

—Espera, espera —Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró hacia atrás con desesperación —mi auto, idiota.

—Estará bien, princesa, volveremos por él antes de las diez, es mi toque de queda —el cigarro voló fuera con un gran lanzamiento a la deriva.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que iremos?

El auto ya avanzaba a velocidad por las calles citadinas.

—A la cantera.

Steve lo vio en silencio.

Lo vio encendiendo la radio con una mano, mientras sujetaba el timón forrado de su auto con la otra, cabeceando al ritmo de la música de los Scorpions, que estaba rompiéndole los tímpanos de a poco.

Él se veía como una estrella de rock en su propio escenario, cantando con algunos alaridos que sonaron dulces y con una batería imaginaria plasmada en el auto.

—No babees, chico lindo.

Steve a penas pudo oír su comentario por sobre las guitarras eléctricas.

—Solo me pregunto si no tienes algo que no parezca un rito satánico.

—¿Te gustaría Footloose?

El castaño rodó los ojos mientras extendía sus dedos y bajaba el volumen fuera de rango que explotaba dentro del auto.

—Preferiría a INXS, Queen o Pink Floyd, gracias.

—¿No prefieres a John Travolta también?

—Cierra la boca.

Billy mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas de parar el auto y cumplir el pedido del ricachón a su derecha.

Era una gran mierda como copiloto, porque más que guiarlo en los altibajos del camino, solo estaba distrayendo sus cabales y llevándolos fuera de la razón.

Billy golpeteó el timón para calmar sus ansias y cambió la canción del casete finalmente.

Harrington entrecerró los ojos por el acto, al parecer alguien sí había considerado su opinión después de todo.

Immigrant Song empezó el concierto con su conocido derroche de guitarra y Steve se sintió más cómodo con la tonada, aunque la elevada magnitud de la música aún estaba presente.

No fue mucho después que llegaron al conocido lugar.

El auto se estacionó en el rocoso suelo cerca del filo vacío,.

Billy parecía ir a prisa, porque apagó el motor tras sacar su pie del pedal negro y cerrar su ventana.

—Eres libre de bajar cuando quieras, princesa.

Él salió ni bien lo pronunció, sacando una cajetilla roja y sentándose en el capot del auto oscuro, dejando su vista azulina hacia ese acantilado enorme y su gran espalda hacía a el parabrisas cristalino.

Steve suspiró al ver aquella figura y bajó del vehículo tras un segundo de divagues nerviosos.

Una ráfaga fría persiguió la calidez que sentía hace un momento.

Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos para entrar en calor y se acercó al rubio que ya fumaba con tranquilidad en la naturaleza.

—Aquí es más oscuro.

—Lo es.

Steve carraspeó desviando la mirada, tomando asiento en ese frío metal que lo hizo jadear.

—Se supone que debería estar jodiendo con alguna linda chica esta tarde —una calada pronto se desvaneció en el aire —Al menos eso cree el viejo.

—Estás congelándote con un lindo chico a cambio.

Billy sacudió su cigarrillo, divertido por el comentario.

—Mary estará muy decepcionada.

Steve dejó de temblar por el tiempo meteorológico cuando escuchó el nombre.

—¿Mary? ¿Mary Dorrance?

—No creo que exista otra.

El castaño no podía creerlo.

La pelirroja rizada había sido un objetivo difícil de conseguir cuando su oficio de galán era cotizado en la escuela.

—¿Cuándo la conociste?

—Hace unos días, se me lanzó encima y no pude negarle el regalo.

Steve quedó boquiabierto, pestañeando aún estupefacto por el dato que parecía ser cierto.

—Igual que Sandra de último año y Yanis de tercero esta semana

Él rememoró esos nombres con claridad, eran cada una de las tiernas adolescentes que lo habían acompañado en sus buenos años.

Pero porqué coincidían en aquella conversación.

—¿Qué carajos? Yo salí con ellas...

Billy volteó a verlo, sonriente y mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes con sorna.

—No... No eres capaz —Steve negó indignado por el consecuente asentimiento en la cabeza rubia del contrario —¿Sabías que habían salido conmigo?

—Por supuesto, princesa.

—¿Era para ti una estúpida competencia?

—Tómalo como quieras.

Exhaló frustrado, frustrado y molesto por todo lo que su cerebro estaba procesando como primicia nocturna.

El acantilado ahora se veía como una buena opción para escapar de tremenda situación.

—¿Mientras no me dejabas conversar con la chica de mis sueños, tú te ibas follando a todas las tías que ya habían pasado por mí historial? —soltó una risa pesada, dolorosa. El suelo ahora era atractivo a la vista —Eres un grandioso ejemplo ¿Sabes?

—Fue por una buena causa.

—¿Buena causa? —Steve no evitó sonar receloso, irritado y decepcionado por las nuevas noticias.

Sabía que Billy lo observaba, que lo estaba escrutando con sus gemas profundas y mareantes.

—Necesitaba practicar tus movimientos, princesa —sonó relajado, tan suave al hablar que Steve tembló en su sitio, y no por el frío abrupto —Saber cómo es que te mueves en el terreno antes de meterme de lleno en él.

Su voz hizo eco.

Resaltando cada vergonzosa palabra cobrando doble sentido cuando fue interpretada en la cabeza de un aturdido oyente.

Más allá, árboles se sacudían por la brisa de otoño.

—No es una buena excusa.

Billy seguía mirándolo con intensidad, esperando su respuesta, una que le diera paso a hacer del momento algo más íntimo.

—¿Sigues buscando, como un idiota, a la chica de tus sueños?

Steve al fin volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

—No la estoy buscando —Billy sonrió a la par, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el que emanaba calidez desde siempre.

—Es una lástima —Steve relamió sus labios sin quererlo, porque tener al rebelde rubio tan cerca causaba reacciones inesperadas en su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pensaba convertirme en una —no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero esos dedos fríos ya tenían a su barbilla sujeta a su agarre.

—Serías muy fea —susurró evitando el gemir por el tacto.

—Jódete.

Una carcajada rompió aquel momento delicado y Billy gruñó antes de besar los labios de Steve y callar aquella risa estúpida.


	14. Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Physical” Olivia Newton-John

Su aliento era cálido, al igual que sus labios.

El sabor a mantequilla y chocolate dulce fue lo primero que Billy sintió en su boca, lamiéndola para disfrutar de aquella esencia reciente.

Steve no tardó mucho en posar su mano en el firme cuello de Billy, atrayéndolo a su tacto y sintiendo la presión de aquel muslo caliente cada vez más cerca al suyo.

Billy fue el primero en dejar que aquella intensidad lo extasiara y recorrió con sus dedos un camino largo por esos jeans azules que se apretaban en la cadera del contrario.

—Ya no tienes frío, chico bonito.

Steve jadeó a manera de asentimiento, de seguro el rubio había sido consciente de la anterior tembladera que su cuerpo estaba emanando.

—Lo tendré otra vez si sigues hablando —la risa de Billy sonó demasiado bien.

—Vas a sentirte arder, Harrington.

Y quizás Steve no creyó aquellas palabras, al menos no lo hizo hasta sentir un movimiento por parte de Billy, uno que logró aprisionarlo contra ese capot y encerrarlo entre el gran cuerpo del californiano y el auto frío.

—No voy a morderte.

Los ojos de Steve parecían a punto de explotar, tan grandes y cafés que el rubio tuvo que tragar saliva antes de pronunciar aquella frase.

—Quisiera que lo hagas.

Las piernas de Steve se abrieron sin quererlo, brindado un espacio especial, uno exclusivo para el imponente matón que lo observaba.

No se movieron por un instante, uno que pasó demasiado rápido tras volver a lanzarse al cuerpo del otro con ansias.

Billy cumplió el pedido con algunos puntos extra y Steve perfiló ese rostro perfecto mientras disfrutaba del contacto, tocándolo para después llegar con el recorrido a su oreja y apretar ese metálico pendiente que colgaba de ella.

Steve necesitaba lamerlo.

Un paso avanzó descarado entre ellos y el pecho del castaño se presionó contra el de Billy.

Podían sentir lo rápidas que eran sus respiraciones, sus latidos y su emoción por lo que estaba sucediendo.

La noche solo brindó una oscuridad intermitente, una que era el cobertizo de aquella escena bajo las estrellas.

A Steve le gustó el tacto de Billy, le gustó que lo tocara suave en sus caderas y que lo besara brusco mientras pegaba sus cuerpos más de lo que podría hacer el hacinamiento ya presente.

Las lenguas colisionaron húmedas, porque Billy quería someter a esa boca bajo la suya y Steve se prometía lo mismo cuando empujó más adentro de la cavidad.

Sus manos regresaron a ese maldito cabello dorado, metiendo sus dedos entre los mechones y llegando a la cálida nuca después de un camino frondoso y suave.

Alguien ya había mordido la piel y antes de que Steve gimiera por ello, sus ojos se abrieron cansados sobre esos hombros anchos y el reloj en su muñeca brilló señalándole la hora tardía.

No podía creer el tiempo que llevaban solo comiéndose el uno al otro.

—Hey, faltan minutos para las diez —Billy no hizo ruido alguno, solo lamió la piel blanquecina de su cuello como acto final y levantó su rostro serenamente.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Te preocupas por mí, chico bonito?

¿No debía ser ya obvio? El castaño temía que su padre dejara esos moretones desastrosos por su cuerpo.

Empujó al sonriente idiota antes de hablar.

—Me preocupo por tu trasero, no es lindo verlo con golpes.

Él temió haber tocado un tema delicado, muy a pesar de la íntima y extraña relación que se creaba entre ellos, Billy aún tenía un carácter más que impredecible cuando se lo proponía.

—Entonces es lindo verlo sin esa mierda.

Quizás solo era un imbécil más.

—Sí, sí, tienes un trasero perfecto —Billy guiñó un ojo coqueto y retrocedió, saliendo de sus cómodas piernas para caminar hacia el filo del acantilado —si ese es el tema más importante del que quieres hablar ahora, idiota.

—No seas aguafiestas, princesa, ya nos iremos —giró lentamente y observó a la nada para seguir con su discurso —deja de llorar.

Por un instante, Steve tuvo ante sus temerosos ojos a un gran cuerpo considerando la posibilidad de lanzarse libre desde esa altura vertiginosa.

Su mirada oscura antes de voltear lo asustó.

Incluso la sola idea le dio un escalofrío de los dolorosos, uno que le quitó el aliento y lo dejo sin habla cuando Billy regresó a despertarlo.

Era un Billy menos sombrío, uno tan creído como el de siempre.

—¿Te quedarás a morir congelado?

Sus ojos azules parecían confusos por su inmóvil posición.

—Creo que ya lo hice —bajó del capot de un pequeño salto, también sacudió su cabeza para despejar el pensamiento anterior —mi trasero está tieso gracias a tus ganas de tener citas en lugares incómodos.

Ahora que Billy no estaba presionándose contra él, la ráfaga de frío se sentía muy penetrante.

—Nunca dije que fuera una cita —risa gruesa y mirada lasciva antes de subir al auto —Suenas ansioso de tener una, Harrington —el nombrado rodó los ojos al cerrar la puerta del Camaro —No puedo culparte, soy jodidamente caliente.

—Es la segunda vez que lo mencionas —Steve fue quien encendió la radio esta vez, haciendo un zapeo de canciones mientras hablaba —Tienes problemas con tu ego ¿En California son todos así?

—Te importa una mierda —el auto avanzó de regreso.

A Steve empezaba a gustarle el molestar al gruñón adolescente y oír aquella respuesta usual, parecía que aún extrañaba su antigua ciudad.

—Me importa más que una mierda, ricitos, quizás saliste defectuoso.

Una mano presionó su muñeca y Billy fulminó a Steve por el absurdo apodo.

Fulminó al sonriente Steve que correspondió su mirada momentos antes de que Billy desviara la suya hacia la carretera.

Aún tenía en su tacto aquella piel, evitando así que las escurridizas manos tocaran su radio más de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

—Chocarás.

—Si sigues jodiéndome, lo haré.

Steve suspiró observando el toque.

Billy siempre tenía que ser como una estúpida piedra en algún momento de su conversación.

Levantó la mirada decaída hacia esa mejilla contraída y notó cómo es que el agarre duro se debilitaba de a poco, rodando hasta llegar a los largos dedos del castaño y entrelazándolos suavemente con los suyos.

Steve observó el paisaje en su ventana, sonriendo por el tacto como un verdadero y hormonal quinceañero.

—Creí que no te gustaban las canciones así.

La suave voz de Olivia Newton cantaba en los parlantes, era una de esas insinuantes canciones para las comedias románticas, a Steve le gustaba aquella tonada, pero que se encontrara en un caset de Billy era cómico y realmente extraño.

—Ella es muy sexy —una risa burlona salió de los labios de Steve cuando escuchó la pobre coartada.

No redundó más en el tema, aunque esta sería una perfecta situación de chantaje.

—Hagamos algo físico¹.

Billy lo vio con una sombra de sonrisa coqueta.

—Quiero que hagamos algo físico, Hargrove.

—Estás tocando terreno peligroso —los dedos del hablante lo apretaron antes de soltar el agarre.

Su quijada tenía un hoyuelo marcado por sus dientes siendo presionados, en especial cuando sintió la mano de Steve rozando tal lugar en un jugueteo veloz.

—Déjame escuchar el lenguaje de tu cuerpo, Billy —el coro de la canción cayó en una perfecta sincronía con su cantar.

Y cuando Billy lo vio de nuevo, su cuerpo derrochaba algo demasiado íntimo y aventurado.

—Marica —Steve carcajeó subiendo el volumen en el auto.

—Es una grandiosa canción.

La música siguió como escolta por el viaje automovilístico.

Billy no pudo evitar observar a Steve y a sus atractivos gestos cada que se burlaba de aquella canción que era uno de sus malditos gustos culposos.

Esa sonrisa mientras tarareaba, sus largas pestañas batiéndose y sus labios moviéndose al imitar a una rubia sin contacto sexual que contaba lo sucedido con una estúpida melodía pegajosa.

Billy tragó saliva.

—Es una mierda de canción —su tembloroso dedo ya había presionado el botón y Highway Star sonaba mucho mejor a ese volumen.

Steve hizo una mueca por el cargado sonido de improvisto y Billy sonrió mientras llegaban a su destino.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el castaño bajara del auto hacia la oscura calle iluminada por el cine parcialmente abierto y los faros amarillos encendidos.

—Mañana, Harrington.

Steve apoyó sus manos en la ventana al oírlo, observando desde fuera esos ojos azules que despedazaban su cordura.

—Mañana.

Billy relamió sus labios antes de sonreír de lado y guiñar un ojo mientras arrancaba el motor.

Pronto el auto avanzó y Steve se enderezó para golpetear la cobertura metálica trasera y observar cómo es que el Camaro se alejaba hasta desaparecer en los matices negros de la ciudad.

Manos en los bolsillos y con un sentimiento burbujeante en su pecho, Steve retrocedió hasta llegar a su lindo BMW y subir con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Bueno, la canción que suena en el auto es la misma del título del capítulo: “Physical” de Olivia Newton-John y en la letra suena el coro: “Lets get physical, physical, I want a get physical, let me hear your body talk” frase que se traduce algo similar a lo que Steve canta en la obra: “Hagamos algo físico, quiero que hagamos algo físico, déjame oír el lenguaje de tu cuerpo”
> 
> La canción habla básicamente de la necesidad de hacer el ansiado delicioso, porque la cantante no aguanta más citas tranquilas ni roces dulces, así que me pareció divertida, además de ser una de mis favoritas xd
> 
> Escúchenla para que entren en contexto y ojalá se vuelva una de sus favoritas uwu


	15. I Was Made For Lovin' You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "I Was Made For Lovin' You" Kiss

La escuela saltaba en alegría por las actividades deportivas esta semana.

No solo se acercaba el campeonato para el equipo de baloncesto, el de fútbol americano corría efusivo por las canchas y pasillos, anunciando la fogata de fin de semana como apertura del evento.

El sol reluciente en la mañana parecía estar de ánimo también, entrando por los ventanales de la secundaria como una caricia de buenas señales para hoy.

Las porristas pasaron sonrientes y coquetas mientras agitaban sus pompones.

Steve llegó muy pronto al festín improvisado, abriendo su casillero y observándolas de lejos con una sonrisa suave.

Oyendo sus cánticos al deslizarse con esos movimientos elegantes por todo el espacio.

Vitoreos suaves eran el fondo musical.

El castaño no pudo evitar el lanzar un suave asentimiento a una delgada rubia que batió sus pestañas cuando lo vio.

Su ceñido uniforme verde se veía impecable.

—Esta noche.

Pero otro cabello amarillo y reluciente llamó su atención al instante.

En especial cuando cerró de golpe el metal e impuso su jodida figura frente a sus ojos.

Su piel bronceada era el nuevo paisaje.

—Tengo actividades pendientes, Hargrove —murmuró tras suspirar por el susto cardíaco —y no es nada lindo que trates de impresionarme rompiendo la puerta de mi casillero cada que quieres hablarme.

—Si tus estúpidos ojos estarían en mí —su boca se movió muy lenta — no necesitaría golpear cada mierda que se me cruce.

Las porristas ya habían desaparecido de su mente.

Steve negó con una sonrisa baja, porque Billy tenía esos labios estirados con gracia y sus perversos ojos entrecerrados mientras lo observaba de esa caótica manera.

—¿Debo recordarte que ayer le guiñaste un jodido ojo a Carol?

—Jesús, Harrington, es la zorra de Carol —la risa de Billy era tan ronca y suave a la vez, que Steve dudó si podría aguantar más tiempo sin acortar la distancia —Lo hice para que tu "mejor amigo" Tommy entienda cuál es su maldito lugar.

—¿Y cuál es su maldito lugar?

Relamió sus dientes seductoramente antes de contestar.

—Bajo mis pies, princesa.

Maldito presumido.

—Muy bien.

Billy mordió sus labios al ver a esos grandes ojos rodando con ironía y a ese cabello castaño perfectamente acomodado en su sitio.

Una gran necesidad de desordenarlo en ese preciso momento lo invadió.

—Esta noche entonces.

La respiración pesada del contrario se normalizó, sabía muy bien que Billy lo estaba mirando fija y certeramente, haciendo de una simple conversación un encuentro con tensión ilimitada.

Steve solo se limitó a gruñir cuando guardó su mochila por completo.

—Tengo que estar en casa.

—Que sea entonces en tu castillo, Harrington.

Un silencio logró que sus miradas duraran más tiempo observándose.

Steve estuvo con la boca entreabierta por un buen tiempo, procesando la propuesta de encuentro para esta noche, esa que sonaba tan insinuante como se veían los labios de Billy a centímetros.

Algo le hizo sentir escalofríos.

—No están mis padres.

Billy sonrió esplendoroso por la excusa, casi brillando bajo ese conjunto celeste y junto a esos azules iris escrutando a Steve hasta ponerlo nervioso.

Su rostro se acercó y su cálido aliento rozó su piel cuando empezó la tortura.

—Tenemos una jodida suerte entonces.

Tragó saliva y el rubio ya había golpeado su hombro al alejarse.

El día no podía empezar de mejor manera que con un ataque de su parte, porque ya tenía a la ansiedad como fiel compañera de nuevo y a su complaciente mente solo repitiendo sus recientes encuentros con el bravucón que actualmente le había causado estragos.

Tras su conversación, y los besos sin recado en la cantera, verse inmersos en reuniones extraescolares era usual en sus horas de ocio.

Habían tomado al bosque oscuro como una opción fortuita para las noches con cervezas, cigarrillos y música ruidosa de compañía.

Acostarse bajo los frondosos verdes y beber a la luz de la luna era magnífico.

Rozando sus brazos sin quererlo, observándose cuidadosos en la oscuridad y charlando de cuán mala era "Saturday Night Fever" o cómo es que el final de "Karate Kid" no los complacía en lo absoluto.

—Debería inscribirme a un dojo.

Era un tema serio que discutir.

Los faros del auto alumbraban sus rostros parcialmente.

—Es una buena idea —él le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de girar su coqueto rostro y continuar —para que alguien más te patee el lindo trasero, joder, me encantaría ver eso.

—Cierra la boca —tuvo mucho autocontrol para no lanzar la cristalina botella ya vacía —parece que eso atrae a las chicas ahora, están obsesionadas con el idiota de Ralph Macchio.

El soplo del viento se oyó como respuesta al diálogo unilateral y Steve miró de reojo al serio rubio pedante que permanecía extrañamente quieto.

—Retráctate, Harrington.

Y Steve casi siempre terminaba bajo el cuerpo de un furioso Billy empedernido en su ira, sujetándolo con fuerza y solo cediendo el agarre brusco para recorrer el pálido cuerpo entre sus piernas, tocándolo con esos fríos dedos mientras juntaban los labios.

—¿Sigue siendo un idiota?

Otro salto de malditas sorpresas y Steve explotaría en frustración.

—Creo que está en su naturaleza —contestó el mayor, buscando algo de serenidad en la tormentosa mañana.

Nancy tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho, observando a lo lejos al dueño de sus palabras y negando con una preocupación demasiado maternal ante los ojos de quien victimizaba.

El rubio ya había doblado la esquina contigua.

—No deberías dejar que pase.

El castaño solo calló, tomando su libreta y cerrando por fin aquel locker lleno de incidentes.

Ayer el de botas negras lo había empujado "accidentalmente" en la entrada de se mismo pasillo, riendo de aquel tropezón junto a Tommy y el grupo de vándalos adolescentes.

La pequeña Wheeler frunció el ceño por el acto de torpeza adrede, en especial cuándo Jonathan la sujetó para que no actuara precipitadamente, como si su pensar fuera incorrecto en aquella injusta situación.

Billy guiñó un ojo en dirección al rendido Steve que tenía los puños apretados y con esa señal discreta pronto fue consciente de aquella notoria actuación de rivalidades.

Aparentar enemistad se estaba volviendo una de las obligaciones más difíciles que ellos tenían en las manos.

—No lo hago.

Nancy suspiró por la repetitiva respuesta y el timbre sonó solo un segundo después, casi salvándolo del novedoso interrogatorio sin atajos que utilizar.

—Nos vemos luego, Steve.

Física fue el último curso dictado para esa templada tarde de noviembre y cuando el cansado castaño llegó a su cómodo BMW, una mirada quemó su nuca mucho antes de que siquiera pudiera sostener las llaves en sus manos.

—Sube —su voz sonó demandante.

—No dejaré a mi bebé de nuevo.

Steve pudo escuchar cómo es que Billy levantaba las cejas con gracia mientras se apoyaba en el Camaro.

—Te traeré de regreso, princesa.

Steve levantó la mirada y observó cada rincón del estacionamiento con sospecha.

La mayoría había ido al partido de práctica de los deportistas con cascos blancos y relleno en sus uniformes a esta hora, su campo visual se veía aparentemente libre.

—¿Por qué nunca podemos ir en mi auto? —por fin observó al relajado californiano a unos metros.

Ese gran cuerpo se levantó de su sitio en un segundo, dejando que su espalda se pusiera firme antes de avanzar con movimientos lentos y envolventes.

Su pendiente brillaba cada que un paso golpeaba el suelo y el marco fue demasiado reluciente cuando tocó el auto de Steve para mirarlo fijamente.

—Porque no quiero que me vean en esta basura de auto.

Los labios del castaño se presionaron dulcemente y esa nariz se frunció cuando la tentadora manzana de Adán en su cuello se movió al tragar saliva.

—Sabes, yo no quiero que vean a mi auto con un imbécil como tú dentro.

Billy palmeó el techo del auto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me estás dando la razón, preciosa.

—Pedazo de mier....

—¡Billy!

Una cabellera pelirroja cegó el panorama y unos ojos sorprendentemente celestes observaron al par de muchachos.

Las ruedas de una patineta negra entre sus brazos manchaban de a poco su llana polera rojiza.

—Neil dijo que no quería más peleas.

Miradas batallaron.

—¿Te dije que podrías hablar, mocosa?

Ella frunció el ceño, tan fuerte y marcado como Billy al estar furibundo en sus sentimientos.

Realmente eran muy parecidos, aunque la consanguinidad no fuera el factor que lograra hacer efectiva tal característica.

—Imbécil —su delgada voz se escuchó nítidamente y antes de que un rubio inaguantable volteara a cometer alguna atrocidad, Steve habló tartamudeante.

—S-solo hasta las ocho.

Billy no fue el único que lo miró confundido.

—Solo estaremos hasta las ocho, luego me traerás y recogeré mi lindo auto de este lugar.

El californiano sonrió de esa jodida manera, esa que sacaba suspiros a cada chica que lo contemplaba en sus apariciones.

—Sube, princesa.

Max se encontraba en una sorpresiva actitud, confundida por esa voz melodiosa hablando y por esa mirada ininteligible que brillaba en los ojos de su hermanastro.


	16. Love We Show Us How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Love Will Show Us How” Christine McVie

—No sabía que eras un idiota hasta con las niñas.

Steve observó el cabello rubio cuando lo dijo.

Colocar la llave en el cerrojo se vio como una tarea difícil cuando esos ojos azules lo enfocaron.

—No irá a ese jodido arcade hoy —el castaño rodó los ojos al oírlo, por fin abriendo la gran puerta marrón y suspirando por ello —No con esos mocosos.

Era un alivio que Billy se mantuviera pendiente de cada detalle en el paisaje, observando la enorme casa y su comodidad en el pueblo de Hawkins, obviando así el nerviosismo en los movimientos del castaño.

La pared de la gran construcción era gris, con maderas de caoba que de seguro hacían del lugar uno interiormente acogedor para el invierno.

El maldito muñeco sí era tan adinerado como se rumoreaba en la escuela.

Billy gruñó por ello.

—¿Desde cuándo no están tus padres, Harrington?

—Desde el fin de semana —cerró la puerta tras de sí, quitando su pesada mochila y colgándola en el perchero después.

Las botas del californiano pisaron hondo, haciendo crujir el suelo tapizado mientras avanzaba.

—¿Tienes este jodido espacio para ti solo?

Unas puertas corredizas al fondo le hicieron notar la humeante piscina a unos metros.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Eso creo —Steve frunció el ceño cuando Billy paró su andar, su espalda cubierta por la casaca jean no le daba muchas pistas de lo que pensaba.

—Muy conveniente —su voz sonó demasiado baja, calculadora y quizás el hablante mordía su labio inferior cuando lo dijo.

El castaño no dejó su confusión de lado por ello y solo prendió la luz, para luego caminar hacia el centro de la antesala.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Billy continuaba observando en silencio, Steve rascó su mejilla levemente incómodo —Tengo algunas cervezas, una botella de agua, soda...

—Una cerveza será suficiente, camarero.

El castaño asintió tras rodar los ojos, avanzando con un suspiro.

Estar solo en la cocina fue un alivio fugaz. Tener a Billy entre cuatro paredes había bastado para quitarle el aliento.

—Aquí tienes tu pedido —solo en ese momento los azules ojos lo enfocaron, entrecerrándose al sonreír y rozar sus dedos cuando tomó la botella junto al destapador.

Steve tragó saliva.

—¿Una Coca-Cola? —sus ojos vieron lo que el castaño traía en la otra mano.

—No pienso emborracharme otra vez contigo.

Billy rio suave, abriendo su bebida de un movimiento, sin dejar de inspeccionar los gestos del nervioso Harrington.

Sus grandes ojos bailaban en toda la habitación, casi evitando la figura del sonriente californiano, esa figura que claramente notó el acto.

—Bueno, creo deberíamos subir a mi habitación —sus ojos ahora fueron hacia la escalera en la derecha.

Dedos desesperados golpeteaban la lata rojiza.

—No estamos en la escuela, princesa.

Steve por fin volteó a verlo directamente, acompañando esa linda mirada con un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—No estamos en la estúpida escuela —Billy dio un paso muy cerca, balanceando su botella —no necesitamos ocultarnos de esa mierda.

La figura estaba ahora a un centímetro de impactar su cuerpo.

Los rosados labios de Steve se abrieron para hacer expreso un tartamudeo, alguien estaba sin palabras además de ello.

—C-claro que lo sé.

El rubio sonrió.

Le dio una última mirada que no parecía caótica, acariciándolos esas mejillas con los ojos, para luego besar su húmeda boca lentamente.

El dulce sabor a colorante y el de cebada se mezclaron entre ellos.

Steve jadeó más que complacido por el anhelado contacto y quizás esta era la solución a la ansiedad inquieta de hace un rato.

Succionar esos sucios labios lo era.

—Mierda —el rubio se apartó levemente tras hacer una mueca y relamerse los labios, el castaño se vio preocupado por un instante —detesto la puta Coca-Cola.

—Jódete.

Un empujón y un trastabillar los separó.

Billy reía y resplandecía con su sonrisa.

Steve no podía explicar si se sentía obnubilado porque a alguien no le gustara la marca rojiza de bebidas o porque Billy reía con una naturalidad espléndida.

—Es un asco, muñeco, admítelo.

Se veía maravilloso.

Steve carraspeó antes de hablar.

—No subirás a mi habitación.

Y después de unos forcejeos que consiguieron manchar la alfombra bermellón, ambos se encontraban en la parte superior de la escalera, Steve con una mochila pesada recogida del perchero y Billy con un cigarrillo fuera de la cajetilla roja, uno listo para ser encendido.

El olor a las cenizas se esparció por cada prenda y mueble en la habitación.

Gracias a ello la hora de estudio llegó nada duradera y la radio portátil en su habitación era manejada por un rubio exquisito en lo musical e intentando distraerse del ensordecedor silencio sobre su cama azul.

Steve solo bufaba mientras una variedad de canciones eran cambiadas a velocidad y el humo hacía arder sus ojos.

Casetes sonaban sobre la mesa de noche, estos salían y entraban en la compuerta de reproducción sin cuidado, A Flock of Seagulls fue el primero, Despeche Mode fue descartado después y Tears for Fears no fue la excepción.

Steve intentó concentrar su mente en ese libro viejo sobre su escritorio, leyendo y volviendo al inicio del párrafo cada que un botón rebotaba de su sitio para adelantar las canciones.

—¿Puedes dejar una maldita música? —frotó sus ojos al peticionarlo.

—Si tuvieras alguna decente lo haría, princesa —y el bullicio continuó por un buen tiempo.

Billy no podría creer cuan sensible era el castaño en sus gustos radiales, las tonadas de Foreigner habían coincidido en la mayoría de listas y las letras románticas o de buena fe eran usuales cada que empezaba la reproducción.

Tomó una calada con una sonrisa perversa y abrió la boca tras colocar una desagradable canción más.

—¿"Love Will Show Us How"? ¿Es en serio?—rio escuchando la voz de Christine McVie y su leve acento inglés.

—Santo cielo, solo apágala si no te gusta, imbécil.

Su respuesta rabiosa lo divirtió aún mas, su rígida espalda se tensaba sobre ese espaldar acolchonado cada que abría la boca.

Quizás Billy quería quitarle esa camisa oscura y relajar sus músculos de otra manera.

—Solo escucho estas canciones cuando Susan hace su porquería de comida.

—Pues ella sabe elegir muy bien entonces.

—Las chicas usualmente lo hacen.

Y el castaño se levantó de un salto, el separador entre las páginas tembló cuando cerró el libro de golpe.

—Estoy muy jodido para seguir —Billy levantó las cejas al oírlo y verlo acercándose a la ventana antes de regresar hacía el catre —necesito descansar.

Realmente una pesadez mental lo había invadido por completo y no solo porque el californiano inservible causaba estragos en su cabeza cada que respiraba, sino porque sus ojos dolieron al releer las páginas con la luz amarilla de su lámpara.

Steve se lanzó sobre el colchón con un grato suspiro, sintiendo la corriente de la brisa otoñal que al fin acariciaba su espalda.

Unos orbes celestes terminaron de inspeccionar las portadas de las ridículas bandas en la pared para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Lo haremos?

Las canciones melosas siguieron su curso, sin tomar en cuenta la tensión creada con una simple pregunta.

—No —Billy botó el humo por su nariz —No ahora.

La situación no era una novedosa.  
Cada que perdían los estribos mientras se besaban en su auto, la sugerencia era tan aclamada que arruinarla con un toque de queda los dejaba más que anhelantes al tacto.

La oportunidad no se había presentado aún, pero las excusas hoy parecían infinitas.

—Tus padres no están, chico bonito.

—Dios —Steve gimió sobre la almohada con pesar —Lo sé, Hargrove, lo tengo muy claro.

—¿Entonces debo tomar yo la iniciativa como la delicada chica que eres?

El colchón sonó a su derecha, hundiéndose cuando el de camisa abierta se acostó muy cerca.

Extendiendo sus piernas y manteniendo la cabeza llena de rizos suaves acariciando la frente parcialmente expuesta de Steve.

—No hay iniciativa que tomar —él cambió su posición para ver ese rostro torpemente atractivo —Me conformaría incluso con una de tus horrendas sonrisas.

Sus caras estaban a unos largos centímetros, pero el castaño pudo notar cómo es que una chispa dorada brilló en los ojos del rubio.

—Halagador, muy halagador —la sonrisa sí que se percibía mucho mejor cuando era solo para él —pero quiero follarte, no hacerte desearlo en tus sueños.

Steve respiró con dificultad, sabía que su torpe vocabulario empezaría en cualquier momento, pero no pensó que lo hiciera cuando se veían tan cercanamente íntimos.

Un corazón bombeó más rápido.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser yo quien te folle?

Billy ni siquiera esperó más desaires para soltar una carcajada.

Los grandes ojos estaban inquietos y furiosos ahora.

—Suenas como alguien que debería ir abajo.

—Vete a la mierda.

Las piernas de Billy no lo dejaron apartarse como había intentado y pronto sus caderas se sintieron apretadas y cálidas una junto a la otra.

El olor a colonia regresó potente.

El castaño notó cómo es que una escurridiza mano derecha apretaba más abajo de su espalda cubierta y la mirada lasciva del causante era suficiente pista de lo que tramaba.

—Puedes ir abajo y seguir siendo el rey de la escuela, cariño —su rodilla se levantó para oír la dulce voz del castaño jadeando.

No podría expresar cuánto le gustaba tener esa esencia dulce tan cerca.

—Puedo partirte la cara y seguir siendo el rey de la escuela —Billy incrementó la presión en sus rodillas por la frase, moviéndose adrede de manera balanceada y rozando cada parte del cuerpo que mantenía atrapado.

—Veamos que ocurre primero entonces.

Y con ello tuvieron suficiente.

Los labios imponentes emergieron con rapidez y Steve quiso ceder cuando una lengua sedienta golpeó la suya.

Aunque el insensible matón que estaba moviéndose sobre su cuerpo era un idiota, el dueño de la morada no podría negar que su toque y sus caricias eran lo único que necesitaba para rendirse a sus pies.

Sus caderas restregándose sin pudor sobre su entrepierna y su temible sonrisa agraciada cada que se separaba para contemplarlo era algo absorbente.

Ahora mismo lo tenía a su merced, mordiendo su mejilla mientras bajaba para hacerlo un desastre en su pecho. 

—Puedes detenerme si quieres —eso no sonaba, para nada, a una opción certera, no cuando un miembro ya estaba frotando su muslo con impaciencia.

Steve mordió su labio inferior con más fuerza de la que estaba utilizando para no dejar salir siquiera el aliento.

—Solo cállate y acuéstate.

No supo en qué momento había logrado tumbar a Billy bajo su pecho, pero sí había sentido lo bien que este respondió ante el hacinamiento.

Por alguna circunstancia divertida, Kiss sonó para hacer que Billy agradeciera al cielo.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría hacer esto en la escuela —su voz fue más ronca de lo usual y sus manos seguían empoderadas sobre el trasero de Steve, subiendo y bajando mientras besaba su pálido cuello como acompañamiento —Frente a esas zorras que continúan mirándote aunque eres un perdedor.

Steve no evitó el reír con gracia sobre ese pendiente plateado.

—¿Eres tan romántico cuando estas excitado?

Dedos desordenaron todo el trabajo que la lata de spray había logrado esta mañana y Steve no tuvo más opción que levantar su rostro.

La mirada de Billy se sentía más intensa.

—Hablo en serio —un beso rozó su frente y rostros se apartaron de nuevo —tengo unas inmensas ganas de follarte la boca cada que me miras en los pasillos.

—Está bien, está bien, Jesús —no pudo aguantar la risa por el dato, lo explícito de su hablar era tan cómico como caliente —tal vez no necesitemos estar en los pasillos para eso.

Ambos respiraron hondo, con una sonrisa maliciosa siendo compartida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, perdón por tardar, pero algo llamado universidad y sus parciales finales me han tenido exprimiendo hasta hoy, lo juro y lloro por eso.
> 
> Además, hice este capítulo como tres veces :'c, no sabía muy bien cuál terminar o elegir de los bocetos armados, así que me bloqueé por la ansiedad (mi mejor amiga) y decidí terminar mis exámenes para hacer el capítulo de la mejor manera.
> 
> Así que, espero sea de su agrado porque me ha causado unas ganas de cometer la morición jakskd aunque me relaja mucho meterme en este mundo y desaparecer de mi vida :')
> 
> Gracias por sus estrellitas y comentarios hermosos, no saben lo lindo que es leerlos y saber que les gusta este desastre homosexual 💕
> 
> TheRealWilson


	17. Rebel Yell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Rebel Yell” Billy Idol

Steve golpeó su rostro contra la sedosa almohada en el suelo, callando así su propia boca para evitar otra rígida patada el estómago.

—Lo siento —pero la traicionera risa continuó tras la disculpa.

Billy relamió sus labios.

—No puedo creer que eches colonia en tu pene.

Una cremallera sonó al cerrarse.

—Muchas veces le da un mejor sabor.

Steve volvió a caer en las carcajadas fáciles por el molesto tono.

Cuando su rostro se encontraba tentadoramente cerca de esos vaqueros ajustados, el castaño no tardó en tomar el cinturón negro y deshacerlo sin dejar de observar esa sonrisa perversa.

—¿Cada que estudias terminas en esta situación? —Billy acarició su cabello al preguntarlo.

—El estudio era mi mejor truco, pero nunca funcionó con Nancy —sonrío levemente, recordando su negación continua.

Steve bajó aún más su rostro.

Su aliento rozó la gran piel cubierta por el boxer negro, el rubio empujó sus caderas con rudeza y el conocido olor varonil se extendió por sus fosas nasales.

—¿Te la echaste aquí también? —Steve tenía una sonrisa extendiéndose cada vez más, olfateando el miembro como un jodido perro y Billy no dudó en patearlo lejos cuando la risa empezó.

Ahora mismo Billy abrochada su camisa con una mueca cercana al fastidio.

Harrington lo notó cuando sus botas avanzaron evitando pisar su cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo.

Vió el reloj con preocupación.

—Aún no son las ocho.

—Lo son para mí.

Su voz era firme y los apodos dulces no entraron en la oración.

Steve se puso de pie.

—No puedes enojarte por una estupidez así —él se encontraba ahora frente al espejo, acomodando su chaqueta más que desinteresado en sus palabras —Se supone que yo soy la princesa.

—Eres la princesa —Steve realmente esperaba un pronombre posesivo antes del adjetivo —pero al parecer aún eres lesbiana.

Billy se dió un guiño en el reflejo y volteó a verlo al fin.

A un Steve más que confundido.

—Estoy esperando una explicación.

—¿Sabías que en cada jodido momento recuerdas a esa perra?

—Muy bien, estoy totalmente perdido.

El rubio formó lentamente una sonrisa divertida, una que le hizo al castaño el considerar escapar.

—No es atractivo hablar de tu puta ex-novia cuando estás a punto de chuparme el pene —entenderlo era completamente confuso, porque mencionar a Nancy había sido algo irrelevante en su momento —O cuando estamos solos en mi auto o cuando te tengo debajo mientras follo tu boca con mi lengua...

Steve palideció ante la confesión certera.

Sabía que recordaba de vez en cuando a la pequeña Wheeler, pero no creyó que sus comentarios fueran tan repetitivos y groseros a su vez.

—Yo no lo hice a propósito, Billy —el nombrado asintió sin borrar la horrenda sonrisa estirada —Fue un jodido comentario.

—Siempre es un jodido comentario sobre ella, preciosa, sé contar —otro cigarrillo relució entre sus dedos —no la superas aún ¿No es así?

Steve se encontró a sí mismo en un dilema doloroso, porque hablar sobre ella en este momento no le estaba resultando cómodo en lo absoluto, no podría creer entonces cómo es que se sentía Billy cada que la mencionaba.

—N-no es así.

El californiano no sonreía más.

Sus pasos se alejaron por el pasillo y un motor rugió afuera antes de sonar muy lejos.

Steve gruñó cuando la lista de reproducción en el lado A del casete terminó de sonar, dejándolo en un silencio malévolo, uno que le hizo sentir la culpabilidad a fondo.

Aunque dormir no había sido la mejor solución a sus problemas, despertar con su cuerpo activado no se sentía del todo mal esa mañana.

Aves silbando a lo lejos y el olor de Billy seguía permanente en su colcha hasta esas horas.

Steve gimió al levantarse, recordando lo sucedido y guardando la inexistente tarea terminada y demás útiles para el día escolar.

Ni siquiera una buena ducha y un desayuno simple le hicieron mantenerse al margen del complicado momento.

Se había comportado como un cretino heterosexual, hablando sin filtros sobre la chica que probablemente el rubio odiaba a más no poder.

Además, su jodido auto había amanecido en un estacionamiento sin seguridad de por medio, pero ese no era su principal fastidio hoy, sacar la vieja bicicleta del garaje y esperar a que las llantas estuvieran lo suficientemente infladas lo era.

Arrastró la pesada mochila fuera de casa mientras se acercaba a la puerta levadiza.

Steve creía estar alucinando por el estrés, pero las guitarras de una composición de Billy Idol y el sonido de llantas veloces se oían cada vez más reales.

Un destello azul oscuro y un freno pisado en seco lo despertó de la ensoñación.

El conocido Camaro estaba estacionado ante sus ojos, con música que se oía fuerte desde afuera y una extrañada pelirroja en el asiento trasero.

Billy tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, como si el parabrisas fuera un paisaje digno de admirar meticulosamente, con una mano presionada en el volante y la otra sosteniendo un nuevo cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Steve dudó, pensando en si era correcto montarse al vehículo y pasar un tenso viaje junto al rubio que no parecía querer verlo.

Tragó saliva cuando la bocina sonó fuerte y de sorpresa, haciendo que algunas aves escaparan entre los árboles.

Maxine lo escrutó desde su lugar, moviendo la cabeza para que entrara de una maldita vez al auto. Ella probablemente conocía muy bien al rubio cuando irradiaba molestia y no quería soportarlo hoy.

La puerta del copiloto se cerró pronto y el alto sonido subió aun más, ensordeciendo al castaño, envolviéndolo en el cerrado ambiente y haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

Porque la mano de Billy fue hacia la radio con velocidad y aumentó precipitadamente el volumen de “Rebel Yell”.

Max tapaba sus oídos con una mueca lastimera y Billy no enfocaba la figura del castaño, no lo hacía ni siquiera por curiosidad, él solo movía la cabeza con fuerza, golpeando el timón al ritmo y presionando el pedal de velocidad hasta el fondo.

Cenizas volaban del cigarrillo.

No quería hablar, no quería hacerlo.

Steve lo notó al instante y también notó lo bien que esa camisa blanca le quedaba.

El recorrido no tardó demasiado y, entre miradas soslayadas por parte de Steve, ya habían llegado al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Su BMW se encontraba justo al lado derecho, pulcro y sin rasguño alguno.

—Fuera.

Solo bajó el volumen para proclamar la frase imperiosa.

Cotilleos sonaban afuera, los estudiantes avanzaban entre conversaciones amenas y risas de algún chisme mañanero.

Por un instante, Steve creyó que la orden era para él.

Se sintió desesperado.

—Hoy debo ir... —la voz de Max era un susurro temeroso trás la puerta trasera ya abierta, casi inentendible por el bullicio de los adolescentes a unos metros.

Billy apretó sus dedos contra el timón y se vieron nudillos blancos sobre él.

—Fuera.

Ella tembló y cerró la puerta con los ojos llorosos, unos que observaron a Steve como el culpable antes de irse.

—No deberías tratarla así.

—Siempre el defensor de las chicas, Harrington, te queda muy bien.

Steve miró por el parabrisas, Jonathan y Nancy se encontraban observándolos con cuidado desde la puerta a la secundaria.

Él bajó la mirada al instante.

—Por Dios, lo siento.

—No lo haces —Billy lanzó la colilla por la ventana.

—Lo hago, no noté lo incómodo que te sentirías con mi vómito de recuerdos, soy un idiota.

El rubio cerró sus labios, pensativo y resistiendo las ganas de insultar al castaño que seguía viendo al problema en cuestión.

Admitir un error era estúpidamente difícil cuando se trataba de Billy, pero Harrington en definitiva no era como él.   
Steve no había tardado horas en perder su orgullo y pedir disculpas, no había puesto excusas de por medio y resultar ser la víctima en el ataque, él había ido directo a admitirlo y aquello lo sorprendió.

Esta vez sus ojos celestes solo giraron al rostro para notar lo decaído que estaba. Con unos marrones orbes tambaleando por todo el auto y una mano descansando en su propia nuca.

Se veía jodidamente perfecto a pesar de eso.

Billy gruñó después de un tiempo.

—Iremos a la fogata.

Steve levantó esos ojos gigantes para ver al californiano.

—¿Es una orden?

—Si quieres una conciliación de pareja, lo es, princesa.

La sonrisa del adinerado le hizo sonreír a la par.

—¿Qué haremos en la fogata? —Steve se sintió aliviado, esas perlas blancas al aire solo significaban que el rubio había olvidado todo.

—Besarnos atras de la tribuna mientras los idiotas queman sus traseros —su mirada parecía ser de convicción, el castaño rio por eso.

—Podemos hacer eso en cualquier lugar.

—No con esa adrenalina, princesa —un suave guiño en su ojo derecho y Steve asintió sin más restricciones, cayendo directamente en el encanto.

—Iré —Billy relamió sus labios con coquetería —pero me sentiría más cómodo si dejas que Max vaya al arcade.

—¿Eso cómo ayudará a que seas menos gallina? —no sonó molesto en lo absoluto, era un alivio.

—Me hará sentir libre de culpa toda la noche.

Sus mechones dorados se quedaron estáticos cuando divagaba en su respuesta.

Sus dedos ya no presionaban el timón con furia, era un suave agarre, casi tan parecido al que había impartido en la rodilla de Steve con su otra mano.

—Dijiste que podemos hacer eso en cualquier lugar —su piel ardía bajo el tacto, en especial por lo sugerentes que las palabras le estaban sonando ahora que la caricia subía suavemente —Aquí es uno.

Steve sintió que sus pulmones colapsaron.

Su bronceado rostro se acercó sin aviso previo y el aliento a ceniza estaba tan cerca que pensar en la escuela y los probables espías al rededor se veía innecesario.

—Espero que no tengas combustible suficiente, belleza —lanzó una mirada lasciva demasiado buena, una que recorrió su rostro con lujuria —podriamos hacerlo en mi auto.

Suspiró.

Una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa fue lo último que Steve vió antes de que Billy bajara del auto en un solo movimiento y se apoyará en él como si nada hubiera pasado dentro.

La campana llegó a los oídos del castaño como un fuerte golpe de la realidad sacándolo de la caliente ensoñación.

Cerró la puerta azul con la mochila sujetada al hombro y con una fulminante mirada hacia el contento chico al frente con un arete plateado.

El sol parecía ser uno de sus aliados.

—Irá al arcade —Steve detuvo su andar por la afirmación —Susan sale temprano del trabajo hoy, ella la iba a recoger de todos modos, la mocosa no lo sabe.

Harrington negó quieto, cerrando los ojos y continuando su camino con una sonrisa.

—Tramposo.

Risa ronca fue la despedida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo es una de mis favoritas favoritas refavoritas del mundo, su bellísima letra me enamora eternamente y si escuchan desde el minuto 2:53 con un volumen insano en sus audífonos y sienten la letra al máximo, pueden tener un orgasmo uwu
> 
> Además, era perfecta para la relación de los protagonistas, perdón, pero Billy ama a Steve y nadie lo puede negar.
> 
> También quería meter algo de drama a la situación, no todas son rosas en la vida, en especial si existe un idiota que no supera un constante recordatorio de su rompimiento.
> 
> Por lo demás, espero les guste el capítulo publicado con anticipación, pues mi semestre terminó con fructuosas notas en mis promedios y soy libre por una semana o más.
> 
> Gracias por sus estrellitas y comentarios que me reviven 💕
> 
> Psdt: Estoy pensando en hacer otra obra, una después de la tercera temporada y, obviamente, con mi dios Billy aún vivo y coleando. Todo esto al finalizar la actual, claro está.


	18. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Under Pressure" Queen y David Bowie

Jonathan hizo ademán de hablar primero, pero decidió al final meterse un bocadillo de albóndigas en la boca.

—¿Qué pasó?

Nancy era la que no parecía querer seguir con la duda y dió el primer paso.

Su camisa rosada contrastaba muy bien con el suéter pastel a cuadros.

—¿Qué pasó de qué? —Steve masticaba la comida mientras lo preguntó, viendo al par sentado frente a él con curiosidad.

El comedor estaba repleto y las bandejas golpeando las mesas era un ruido usual estorbando en la conversación.

Nancy y Jonathan se observaron curiosos por unos segundos, regresando su vista hacía el aparentemente tranquilo castaño en la silla amarilla.

—¿Por qué llegaste en el auto de Billy Hargrove?

Y la bomba cayó repentina sobre la mesa de plástico.

Por un instante, todo el ruido ensordecedor desapareció.

—Oh —tragar el pedazo por reflejo fue doloroso para su garganta —Yo olvidé mi auto por error.

—¿Cómo olvidas un auto por error?

Nancy coincidió con la duda del incrédulo Byers.

Steve movía las manos nerviosamente ahora, tocando la cuchara ploma, para luego mover el plato de poliéster sin sentido alguno.

—Solo lo olvidé, ya saben —los ojos no dejaban de juzgarlo —como cuando olvidas una cartuchera o algo así.

La menor parecía notar lo vaga que era su respuesta y lo mucho que esta parecía una excusa, en especial cuando los ojos marrones no la miraban fijamente.

Ella removió su yogurt blanco y decidió obviar aquél ajeno comportamiento.

—¿Por qué él te recogió? ¿No sé odiaban mutuamente?

Era una buena pregunta.

—Bueno... —Steve estaba a punto de excusarse con una historia larga de caminata por el bosque y un encuentro casual mañanero.

—Del odio al amor hay un solo paso —pero Jonathan parecía querer avergonzarlo al máximo —Sucede también con la amistad, supongo.

Él cortó un trozo más del platillo y comió con naturalidad.

Steve cerró los ojos, buscando paciencia y el sentirse menos abochornado por el camino que estaba tomando el diálogo.

La mirada de Jonathan no transmitía lo que su boca había soltado como explicación, sus ojos sabían algo, ellos se entrecerraron con diversión.

—Fue una coincidencia, vine caminando y...

—¿Sabes que tienes una bicicleta?

—Dios, lo sé —frotó su rostro con ambas manos, la situación era estresante —Solo quería hacer una maldita caminata y el idiota, y su auto, estaban pasando por el camino, es todo.

La pareja asintió, con poco o nada de convencimiento.

—¿De qué estaban hablando?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio policial? —Steve rio nerviosamente —Sé que quieres ser periodista, pero no seré el monigote de tus prácticas...

—Estabas decaído cuando te vimos hablando con él, Steve —Nancy no pararía, no cuando había notado una desconocida relación emergiendo entre los personajes —Estamos preocupados, si él está molestándote...

—No, no lo hace y si lo hiciera, sé defenderme solo, Nance —ella frunció los labios con la mirada baja, Steve parecía irritado —Billy y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes.

Al fin se estableció un silencio repentino entre el trío de amigos, el castaño se sintió más que aliviado por ello.

No quería sonar rígido o grosero en sus palabras, sin embargo, no necesitaba más de esta incómoda conversación para digerir sus alimentos.

—Te veías nervioso cuando nos viste.

Y claro que era turno de Jonathan para hacer el papel de Sherlock Holmes.

Steve desvío la cansada mirada a las mesas contiguas, lo más probable era que lo visto en el Camaro fuera la comidilla del chisme en la secundaria.

—Por supuesto que sí —habló tras un suspiro y sin regresar la mirada aún —estaba conversando con él, que nos espiaran fue vergonzoso.

Y pronto encontró entre el paisaje ese rostro finamente bronceado, con unos rubios rizos sacudiéndose al soltar carcajadas ante algún chiste perverso contado por Tommy y los idiotas a su alrededor.

Sus movimientos parecían ser preparados, tan estructurados para emanar seducción al ser impartidos

—¿Por qué sería vergonzoso? —Harrington volvió en sí cuando Byers preguntó, Nancy tenía una ceja levantada ante el movimiento de sus ojos —Solo estaban hablando ¿No es así?

—Sí, pero sigue siendo privado.

—¿Qué tan privado?

—Jesús, debo irme —la silla chirrió fuerte y se puso de pie sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó la bandeja casi llena y los observó por última vez —No terminé una tarea en Historia, tengan un lindo almuerzo en pareja.

Nancy hubiera intentado detenerlo en otras circunstancias, en otras en las que un californiano mordiendo su labio inferior no estaría siguiendo la figura del castaño con la mirada.

—Debemos ir a la fogata.

Jonathan no dijo nada al respecto.

Tras llegar a casa con su lindo BMW como auto predilecto, Steve tardó la mayor parte de las horas seguidas en elegir un vestuario para el evento de esa noche.

La fogata era la costumbre deportiva dominante en su totalidad, una de cabezas huecas bebiendo alcohol con profesores obviando el suceso por la excusa del “espíritu deportivo”.

Ponerse un pantalón Diesel de cien dólares y una camisa deportiva de algodón no parecía necesario.

La noche era oscura desde su ventana, pocas estrellas en el cielo despejado y el frío se podía sentir incluso entre las cuatro paredes.

Tal hecho lo convenció de llevar una chaqueta adicional bajo su antebrazo y unos guantes en el asiento delantero antes de arrancar e ir a su destino.

Alaridos eufóricos y la banda tocando el himno del equipo fue su bienvenida.

La fogata en el estadio se veía brillante y peligrosa desde el callejón en el gimnasio, ella estaba ardiendo y elevándose en humo gris al inmenso firmamento nocturno.

Al rededor, grupos esparcidos bailaban y conversaban a voces alturadas.

—Te ves bien.

Steve sonrió aún observando la escena a lo lejos.

La respiración se oyó a sus espaldas.

—Siempre me veo bien, Batman.

Risa suave.

Una caliente mano bajó a su bolsillo trasero, deslizándose dentro de él con suavidad y sin permiso.

Steve por fin volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces?

Billy había estado tomando algo de alcohol antes de su llegada, tenía las mejillas pinceladas en rubor y una chaqueta de cuero abierta como el día en la fiesta de Halloween, con su desnudo pecho al descubierto y sin importarle la ráfaga de viento.

—Nadie está observándonos, princesa —su aliento rozó su fría mejilla —Así que aprovechemos esto antes de ir con los jodidos imbéciles.

—Somos parte de los jodidos imbéciles —dijo Steve con gracia, sintiendo el muro a sus espaldas y un apretón en su trasero.

—Solo los titulares, Harrington —Billy observó más allá de la espesa oscuridad ocultándolos —Tú solo eres un suplente.

Steve pensó en destrozar esa sonrisa triunfante y lo hizo cuando la besó con ímpetu.

Tocó cada abdominal marcado y la caliente piel del californiano lo encantó al instante.   
Había soñado con recorrer cada centímetro de ese bronceado músculo desde que la lengua de Billy entró en su boca por primera vez.

Era sensacional volver a tenerlo entre su tacto.

Bocas se movieron ardientes, succionando y besando lo que tanto necesitaban.

Pronto las manos de Billy se empujaron entre ellos sin demora.

—¡Arriba la preparatoria Hawkins, idiotas!

Pero el grito efusivo hizo que el desabrochar un cinturón negro fuera cosa del pasado.

—Hey, Hargrove, llegaste para follar a esas perras.

Billy ya estaba apoyado de espaldas sobre el muro, rozando su hombro contra el de un mudo Steve con el pelo desordenado.

—No necesito de esta mierda para hacerlo.

Tommy sonrió, avanzando hacia el líder del clan abusivo para estrechar su mano, pero paró abruptamente al notar la figura de Steve oculta entre las sombras.

—¿Harrington está contigo? —un silbido en sorna salió de su sucia boca y los muchachos rieron más allá. Steve relamió sus labios con cansancio, aún sabían al californiano a su izquierda —¿Te arrastraste a rogar por una jodida hoy? —esas pecas malévolas se hicieron grandes cuando Tommy rio más cerca —Seguro podemos dejarte algún agujero usado, maricón.

Steve no quería peleas estúpidas esta noche, así que avanzó.

—No gracias, gran amigo, tengo los míos.

Un empujón lo alejó a tropezones tras su respuesta.

—Parece que estás volviendo a ser un hombre, Steve —el nombrado gruñó al ver lo que se aproximaba —Termina con esto, perra.

—No tengo nada que terminar contigo, idiota —Tommy se veía dispuesto a joderle la vida y Billy observaba la escena desde su posición inmóvil, pensando y haciendo que Steve dudara demasiado en sí le interesaba más la reputación de la escuela que lo formado entre ellos estos días.

Un empujón volvió a tambalear sus pies, su pecho ardió en furia y vergüenza.

—Vamos, Harrington, no seas una jodida chica, imagina que soy Jonathan Byers —Steve frunció el ceño —y que voy a romperte la cara antes de follar con tu novia...

Otro empujón llegó iracundo, pero no hacia el cuerpo de Steve.

—Es suficiente, pedazo de mierda —Tommy tenía la chaqueta raspada en el codo izquierdo y una quijada sangrante, se encontraba en el suelo, observando a Billy Hargrove desde abajo —Si quieres impresionarme con esto, debes estar muy desesperado —el adolescente limpió su rostro con la manga desgastada. Billy sonreía maquiavélico y sin piedad —¿Quieres que te la chupe, Hagan? ¿Es eso?

Solo la respiración entrecortada del cobarde agresor fue la respuesta.

Billy le dio una última, y perversa, mirada de advertencia antes de alejarse y colisionar contra los dos chicos viendo el desastroso encuentro en el proceso.

Steve estuvo congelado en su sitio todo ese tiempo, observando el lado ferviente de un rubio lleno de ira, tragando saliva cuando el trato brusco fue usado para su defensa.

Tommy lo vio fulminante antes de que se fuera huyendo tras el héroe.

Los puños apretados eran inconfundibles en su andar, al igual que los vaqueros apretados en su cadera y el rubio cabello cayendo en cascadas doradas.

Todo era más claro con la fogata a unos cuantos metros.

—Tommy no es tu tipo —Billy miraba la llama naranja sin parpadeos —¿Verdad?

—Él no se ve como una princesa.

Steve sonrió suave.

—Ya lo creo —parecía que las miradas no paraban de caer sobre ellos esa noche, Steve notó pares de ojos viéndolos atentamente y metió las manos en sus bolsillos —Gracias por eso.

—No fue por ti —Steve suspiró prediciendo aquella respuesta altanera, el orgulloso rostro de Billy era iluminado por la incandescente luz —fue por nosotros.

No era una noche tan fría después de todo.

Pronto ambos se encontraron en un plácido ambiente, observándose dulcemente de vez en cuando y sonriendo como si un buen chiste hubiera sido contado solo a sus oídos.

Era una sorpresa ver a una dupla tan llamativa como esa, la escuela entera rumoreó la relación de los nuevos aliados como una bomba caliente que seducía a las chicas al instante.

Billy era rudo, ardiente y con una mirada penetrante que lograba derretir todo a su alrededor.

Steve era dulce, atractivo y con un andar confiado que lo hacía ser anhelante.

Que ambos se pasearan con cervezas en la mano, entre charlas amenas y bromas esa noche, solo causó un infarto y envidias insanas entre los estudiantes.

Nancy apretó el hombro de Jonathan cuando los vieron muy lejos de la multitud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enloqueciendo con las actualizaciones, así es, todo gracias a los votos y su bellísimo apoyo.
> 
> Gracias por las estrellitas y comentarios que me alegran el jodido día, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo <3
> 
> TheRealWilson


	19. Dancing With Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Dancing With Myself” Billy Idol

—Eso es jodidamente absurdo.

—Que no conozcas quién es "Hiedra Venenosa" lo es —Billy rodó los ojos —¿Nunca tuviste un comic cuando eras niño?

—No soy un nerd, princesa.

—Tampoco lo soy.

El rubio sonrió.

—No te creo ni una mierda, eres como un nerd del clóset.

Steve se sintió indignado, porque había sido el chico más popular de la escuela no hace mucho, no era un jodido nerd.

—Parece que tienes algún fetiche con los nerds entonces.

La fogata emanaba un calor profundo en la situación.

Billy no respondió.

Él tomó de golpe el vaso en sus manos y esa manzana de Adán se vio tentadora cuando se movió por el líquido en su garganta.

Algunas gotas relucientes quedaron en su barbilla.

—¿Te gusta la privacidad, Harrington?

Steve mordió el borde del rojizo vaso como respuesta.

Una mirada azulina señaló más allá de las tribunas separadas de la fogata y el cuerpo seductor se alejó lentamente tras lanzar el plástico al pastizal verde.

Era difícil no caer en sus trucos, especialmente si tenía esos jeans apretados sujetando su silueta mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad.

Steve carraspeó desviando la mirada y pronto consiguió conversar con la linda rubia que había batido sus pestañas esa vez.

Esperar un tiempo para reunirse con Billy era una rutina usual que dilucidaba sospechas sobre su casual desaparición grupal, aunque lo cierto era que la estrategia se convertía muchas veces en una verdadera tortura, como sucedía ahora, cuando el castaño se movía ansioso, sin oír lo que unos labios con carmín rojo le decían y solo observando el camino al que correría dentro de poco.

—... Entonces, rey Steve —el nombrado solo volteó a verla por el antiguo apodo, parecía que su reputación solo volvió gracias a un californiano —¿Tienes novia?

Su traje de porrista seguía intacto tras el acto de hace unos minutos.

—Bueno... —el rostro bronceado y perfilado llegó a su mente al instante —Sí, hay una chica, m-mi novia una chica, por supuesto —Steve rio suavemente y con nervios por su piel.

—Claro —ella rio de igual manera, pero sus ojos no parecían haber entendido el mensaje, seguían brillando con coquetería, buscando concretar su objetivo a toda costa.

—Yo debería ir a tomar aire fresco —su rostro estaba más cerca y huir se estaba convirtiendo en algo complicado —Soy algo sensible con el alcohol y esta cosa le dio un... —una mueca y un ademán para expresarlo la confundió —ya sabes, mi estomago.

El asqueado paso atrás le dio la libertad suficiente para sonreír suavemente y caminar con cuidado lejos de esa coleta rubia y los pompones verdes. 

Steve suspiró exhausto, desaprovechar una preciosa chica dispuesta a caer sobre sus labios habría sido un pecado imperdonable hasta hace unos meses.

No solo Nancy había cambiado las cosas, ahora mismo no podía estar de pie sin pensar en un pecho bronceado y una sonrisa perversa en su cabeza.

Rio para sí mismo.

Unas cuantas hojas crujieron bajo sus pies cuando estuvo muy cerca de la tribuna.

Los árboles al rededor eran los culpables.

—Hargrove, una linda chica me preguntó si tenía novia —podía oler su cigarrillo encendido antes de incluso girar hacía el lado trasero. Steve relamió sus labios con anhelo a su reacción —Le dije que sí, espero que eso no te ponga celos...

Billy se veía resplandeciente, sonriente a más no poder y levantando las cejas por la frase recientemente cortada, casi pidiendo a gritos que Steve continuara con su estúpida confesión.

Él abrió los ojos por completo.

Frío caló sus huesos al instante.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Nancy y Jonathan estaban congelados tras del californiano, observando perplejos al recién llegado Steve y sus nerviosos movimientos —Yo... Hola, se ven bien.

Sonrió forzado, acariciando su pelo en el transcurso y viendo de reojo cómo es que el rubio a su izquierda contemplaba el show con gran atención.

—No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras.

Dios.   
Wheeler se veía indignada y ese no era el único gran problema.

El castaño golpeteó el suelo con la punta de su pie, negando con una confusión muy bien actuada.

—¿Decir qué exactamente? 

—Steve —él se rehusó a verla a los ojos —soy tu amiga, ¿No confías en mí?

Jonathan solo estaba de pie, bailando sus ojos con la conocida postura incómoda de siempre, mientras que Nancy esperaba la ansiada respuesta con impaciencia.

El corto silencio estaba irritando al castaño, quizás asustándolo en realidad.

—Sí, Steve —la ronca voz de Billy por fin pronunció algo —¿No confías en ella?

—Oh, dios, tú cierra la boca.

Lo más probable era que Billy ya la había abierto antes de su llegada, contando a detalle lo que a ambos les sucedía.

Steve lo fulminó, el gran pecho desnudo pronto rozó su hombro al acercarse y esa boca dio una calada profunda al cigarro blanco.

Steve frunció el ceño y notó lo que Billy estaba haciendo.

—Ciérramela —humo se expulsó en el rostro pálido cuando lo dijo —Ya es hora ¿No es así, princesa?

Su boca sonó húmeda cuando chasqueó la dulce lengua.

Miradas se quedaron fijas una en la otra, el brillo en los orbes azules era peligroso, lo que estaba provocando ese cálido cuerpo tan cerca era peligroso.

Steve entrecerró los ojos cuando Billy relamió sus dientes.

No aquí.

—Nancy, Jonathan... —ellos parpadearon perplejos por lo que sucedía ante sus ojos —Se los explicaré mañana, lo juro.

—¿Qué?

Billy metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero y después sacudió las brillantes llaves del Camaro frente a los grandes ojos marrones.

Su sonrisa perversa fue directo a la entrepierna de Steve.

—Nos iremos, pero prometo que se los explicaré mañana.

—No puedes solo irte y...

Billy jaló del firme cuello con lunares hacia el borde de la cancha deportiva.

—Mañana, lo juro —su voz sonó a lo lejos y Nancy estaba obnubilada por completo mientras los veía huir de la escena. 

La noche sin rastro de resplandor ayudó a que escaparan al estacionamiento sin algún altibajo.

Siluetas empujándose hasta llegar a un auto aún más negro que el paisaje rodeándolos.

—¿Me darás los veinte dólares hoy?

Nancy empujó el pecho del divertido Jonathan que había vencido en la apuesta.

—Pagaré tu almuerzo mañana.

Él de pelo negro sonrió antes de besar su mejilla suavemente.

Y por una votación unánime, habían decidido buscar un lugar más cómodo que el frío carro estacionado a las afueras de la ciudad.

Billy alegó que una primera vez no sería linda en asientos traseros de cuero y Steve maldijo en su nombre mientras volteaba la avergonzada mirada.

Cuando el par llegó a la casa de los Harrington, no existieron palabras cuerdas de por medio, ni frases enteras sin tartamudeos interceptándolas, no existieron más sonidos que el de respiraciones entrecortadas y el de jadeos imperdibles en el silencio.

El cuarto de Steve olía bien, olía a Steve, tenía esa maldita esencia de chico rico que el dulce cuerpo pálido emanaba.

La cama era sedosa como ayer, con una blanca almohada amortiguando la caída y una cabecera que probablemente cobraría protagonismo más tarde.

—Mi auto vuelve a irse a la mierda —Billy mordió la piel a su disposición y Steve sujetó con más fuerza aquella rubia cabellera.

—Tu auto es una mierda, chico bonito —sus rodillas se acomodaron a la perfección y tener las caderas de Harrington atrapadas entre ellas fue demasiado caliente.

—Estoy empezando... —no lo evitó, no evitó gemir por lo alto cuando un vaivén logró mecer su cuerpo —empezando a creer que intentas provocarme.

Billy empujó su lengua en esa boca rosada antes de contestar, lamiendo los dientes y las mejillas interiores en el proceso.

—Las chicas son muy susceptibles cuando es su primera vez.

—Cielo santo —Steve golpeó el pecho desnudo con molestia —no soy una maldita chica, tengo un jodido pene que vas a masturbar en minutos.

—No me gusta tu vocabulario sucio, princesa —su sonrisa decía lo contrario, pero Steve no tenía tiempo para contemplarla esta vez, él se sintió realmente molesto por la comparación —Hey, Harrington —el nombrado solo sujetó la chaqueta negra con fuerza —No lo arruines.

—A veces siento que te gusta la idea de follarme porque parezco una “chica”.

—Vamos —Billy tomó ese rostro entre su manos, sus ojos eran distintos —me gustas tú, como un imbécil chico de secundaria que parecía tan heterosexual en esa fiesta de Halloween —Billy se apartó solo para erguir su espalda y quitarse la chaqueta —no sabes cuánto he soñado esto desde que te vi vestido del estúpido...

—Joel Goodsen —el rubio se puso de pie, asintiendo con diversión y haciendo sonar unas hebillas de metal que aseguraban su pantalón —no es estúpido —Steve no comprendía cómo es que podía seguir hablando sin gemir por el show nudista ante sus ojos —Carol decía que me parezco mucho a él.

El rubio lanzó su correa muy lejos y sonrió mientras deslizaba sus pantalones al suelo.

Sabía porqué Steve tocaba su brageta constantemente. 

—Ya te dije que Carol es una zorra, de seguro quería algo contigo —sus piernas eran tan bronceadas como su pecho, marcadas por algunos músculos y de seguro firmes al tacto. Alguien relamió sus labios —lo hizo conmigo después de una serie de halagos.

—No quería oír eso.

Dedos tocaron el elástico de su boxer blanco y fue ahí que toda la valentía del castaño quedó silenciada.

Sus ojos subieron dudosos hacia los azules encendidos.

—No quiero ser el único desnudo aquí, princesa.

Steve dudó demasiado, inseguro y temeroso de la situación.

A él le gustaba el cuerpo de Billy, no tenía pechos suaves ni una cintura estrecha, pero le encantaba a simple vista. Steve temía que no sucediera lo mismo con él.

Y tras un silencio abrumador, el dueño de casa se levantó y se deshizo de la casaca costosa y de la camisa que rozó su sensible piel al quitarla.

Los penetrantes ojos de Billy observaron todo a detalle, brillando por lo excitante del clima y lo perfecto que Harrington era sin mucha ropa encima suyo.

—Será mejor si te ayudo —los pasos del rubio se acercaron cuando dedos temblorosos no querían bajar su propio pantalón.

El firme pecho volvió a tocarlo, rozó sus pezones, sus abdominales y Steve respiró hondo.

Las manos de Billy no eran torpes hoy, no descendieron bruscamente y golpearon su piel, en realidad, acariciaron cada jodido rincón por el que pasaron antes de quitar la molesta correa y desechar el pantalón apretado.

Eso fue suficiente para que Steve mordiera sus labios nuevamente.

—¿Crees que tus amigos sepan que estamos haciendo esto? —la pregunta llegó con una mirada demasiado íntima y pecaminosa.

—Es en lo útlimo que quisiera pensar ahora.

Pantalones fuera y solo con ropa interior.

Ambos se observaron sedientos, Billy observó el delicioso cuerpo sediento, memorizando los lunares que debía succionar esta noche.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? —la pregunta era un susurro, como si alguien estuviera oyendo tras la puerta.

Los pares de manos estaban colgando a sus costados, quietas y en sus sitios aún.

—Nunca lo hice antes si a eso te refieres, chico bonito —Steve tembló por el apodo dicho muy cerca de su oreja.

El californiano sabía muy bien cómo moverse y Steve se sintió demasiado acogido por compartir la primera experiencia de este tipo con el rubio.

—Seré cuidadoso entonces —murmuró cerca del pendiente plateado.

Billy rio en el cuello pálido y olfateo complacido después, no aguantando más tiempo sin tocar la piel chocando contra su cuerpo e iniciando el infierno que tan bien ardió al instante.

Un gemido partió y dio la bienvenida al evento.

Sentir sus labios comiendo su boca era demasiado pasional.

Sentir yemas de los dedos tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance también lo era.

Steve podría solo correrse al tocar ese pecho tallado y los anchos hombros calientes.

Billy colisionó sus caderas sin espera, sin aviso, porque necesitaba hacerle sentir a Steve lo que provocaba en su cuerpo, lo que causaba en cada esquina de él solo con mirarlo.

Una suerte de jadeos callados, gruñidos desenfrenados y golpes contra la piel danzaron sin parar.

Definitivamente esto era lo que necesitaban.

Billy lo confirmó cuando la linda boca de Steve Harrington dominó su piel al fin, dejando a un lado sus labios hinchados y concentrándose en marcar, como un vampiro, el cuello con esparcida colonia de más.

El olor era hipnotizante.

El rubio abrazó ese cuerpo mientras sucedía, apretando ese trasero respingado y simulando estocadas contra otro activo miembro lleno de éxtasis.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que volvieran al apretado colchón deshecho.

Billy sobre Steve y Steve bajo Billy, sin objeciones y sin tiempo a siquiera pensar lo que eso significaba.

Los muslos se tocaron en cada movimiento, Billy bajó su cabeza para lamer un recorrido de piel hasta un boxer coincidentemente azul.

—Tienes un fetiche por el azul.

La gama del color que tenía ahora Steve ante sus ojos era demasiado que procesar.

La boca de Billy estaba muy cerca de su miembro cubierto y Steve solo quería empujarla más cerca.

—Fue el primero que tomé para vestirme.

La incredulidad se reflejó en los iris del desastre y Steve jaló del pelo largo cuando una lengua humedeció el bulto entre sus piernas.

—Jesus, Billy —él sonrió encantado antes de repetir el movimiento en varias ocasiones, una de ellas, sin el estorbo de tela encima.

Steve no podía creer lo que sucedía, Billy Hargrove le estaba haciendo la mamada más increíble que había experimentado en toda su vida y él gemía y maldecía como perra en celo sin filtro de por medio.

Era inconcebible, insano y demente, pero ambos parecían ni siquiera tomarle importancia.

Más roces íntimos continuaron, incluso las ásperas palmas del californiano tocaron su miembro y lo unieron con el grueso suyo en un perfecto compás de movimientos deslizantes.

Steve se sentía en una nube densa, densa y que lo consumía cada vez más, como una droga persistente y adictiva.

—No entiendo... mierda —rasguñó la espalda ancha cuando Billy frotó más rápido —no entiendo cómo sabes de esto si nunca lo hiciste. 

—Solo te estoy tocando como me gustaría que me lo hicieran, princesa —Steve se arrepintió de haber hablado, porque la ronca y excitada voz de Billy hizo que sus caderas golpearan hacia arriba.

Un punzante dolor en su estómago y su columna le hicieron jadear.

—Oh, cielo santo, deja de hablar o me correré.

La traviesa mirada de Billy volvió a sus ojos cuando lo dijo.

El movimiento entre sus cuerpos cesó.

—Esa es la idea.

El sudor goteando por su nariz perfecta y deslizándose por ese bigote bien cortado fue una imagen maldita.

La radio que habían encendido en su llegada estaba apagada y sin batería que pulsar su funcionamiento.

Y precisamente por ello el mirarse por bochornosos segundos congelados se volvió una rutina perfecta en el silencio.

Porque Billy solo necesitaba de ese rostro sonrojado y ese perfecto pelo desordenado para saber lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Quiero follarte —Steve cerró los ojos, no quería verlo —eres mío, debo follarte porque eres mío, Harrington.

—No lo digas, es vergonzoso y machista —Steve negó mientras intentaba procesar lo que las palabras significaban, o sabiéndolo de antemano y quemando fuerte —Solo hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión.

Un beso en su frente significó mucho más, una caricia en sus mejillas lo fue y Steve se sintió en la gloria cuando el dolor en su trasero se convirtió en un placer inimaginable.

Ver el rostro jadeante de Billy mientras se empujaba en su interior era demasiado para las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Sujetarse de los hombros con medidas perfectas y gemir muy cerca de la boca del causante fue perfecto, los ojos de Billy solo estaban para él, viéndolo sacudirse por sus embestidas salvajes, dilatando sus pupilas cada que Steve gritaba su nombre y metía la lengua en su boca después.

No fue difícil deducir que el contacto físico no había sido lo más excitante en el encuentro nocturno, realmente Steve lo entendió al liberarse con un jadeo cansado y seguir sintiendo el tacto suave y delicado de Billy subiendo por su cuerpo.

Él besó su cuello, sus mejillas y era probable que se comportara así porque en el sexo con las chicas era usual, pero Steve solo necesitó de una frase para explotar en sentimientos intensos y notar que lo sucedido no había sido solo sexo.

—Joder, te amo, princesa —Steve no quería corresponder lo dicho, aún sentía corrientes sacudiéndolo para no dejarlo hablar y también un cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo que no quiso desperdiciar espantándolo —Debería follarte más seguido —el castaño rio suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello y toda la piel que tenía encima, había sido más que solo espectacular —quizás en una de ellas correspondas mi jodido “te amo” al fin.

Las manos quedaron inmóviles en su sitio y la cabeza de Hargrove se levantó con una enorme sonrisa al notarlo.

—¿Debo meter mi polla en ti para que lo digas?

—No, yo solo, creí que... —unos labios colisionaron los suyos de una manera tan dulce que mareó al castaño —Eres demasiado hablador en tu etapa post sexo ¿Sabes?

Billy ladeó la cabeza al acostarse al lado derecho del chico de miradas inseguras.

Parecía confiado, divertido y sensual, como siempre.

—Quizás deberías serlo tú, princesa.

Steve giró solo para verlo así, desnudo, sobre su cama y con morados círculos esparcidos en su cuello y pecho.

Billy era perfecto, como una estrella de rock famosa, sudando a su favor y manteniéndose sereno después de haber tenido relaciones homosexuales con alguien a quién llamaba “princesa” constantemente.

Steve sí lo hacía, esa calidez en su pecho y el hormigueo en su entrepierna fueron causas suficientes para admitirlo antes mentalmente.

Steve suspiró.

—Te amo.

Algo en esos ojos azules se agitó casi imperceptible.

Una risa ronca le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Lo jodidamente sabía, preciosa —el castaño rodó los ojos por la altanera respuesta y alzó la almohada para impactarla en esa maldita cara risueña.

Era el mismo patán presumido de siempre.

Billy se movió fuera de la cama tras sujetar el impacto y Steve se sintió demasiado frío.

—¿Te irás ya?

Mirada pensativa.

—Quería ponerme al menos mi boxer —sus perlas blancas relucían nuevamente, él tomó la tela blanca y se la colocó antes de lanzar otra azulina al rostro observándolo atento —no quiero más erecciones.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir entonces? —preguntó tomando asiento y colocándose la hoja que taparía su hombría.

—Supongo que recibir una paliza de Neil valdrá la pena por esto —Steve volvió a estar enmudecido. Billy estiró su cuerpo en la cama con un gemido.

—No quiero que te lastime, idiota —Steve se sentía demasiado cómodo con el cuerpo a su lado, pero evitarle problemas sonaba aún más placentero.

—No lo hará, tengo una coartada, princesa, estaba probando tu lealtad.

—Jódete.

Un brazo musculoso lo atrajo a su cuerpo y Steve entendió el porqué Billy no sentía el osado frío de otoño entre sus venas, su cuerpo era casi tan ardiente como cuando lo estaba follando.

—Presiento que habrán más erecciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir escenas sexuales de manera no detallada es mi pasión, incluso con 3000 letras de largo.  
> Sé que querían más suciedad jaksk pero en cada obra que escribí y hay lemon de por medio, narro de esta manera, muchas veces me causa cringe escribirlo con lubricación y todo, perdón, soy una puritana monja, mátenme :'c
> 
> Y quería comentarles que tenía el capítulo casi listo, pero problemas en mi país me hicieron ver prioridades, como lo es una inestabilidad política, muertes y heridos en protestas e información errada en las redes sobre todo el asunto.   
> Perú ha tenido tantos casos de altibajos, más bajos que cimas, que es indignante lo que continúa sucediendo y si tienen información o apoyan lo que está pasando, no duden en compartirlo en las demás redes sociales, como Facebook, Twitter, etc., para que la llama de cambios revolucionarios en busca de justicia nunca se apague, en ningún país.
> 
> Finalmente, y volviendo a la linda obra que me alivia a más no poder, la canción de Idol es otra de mis favoritas (Todas las de él lo son) así que disfrútenla aunque la letra no tenga demasiada relación con un desfloramiento xd


	20. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Crazy Little Thing Called Love” Queen

Cuando Steve abrió los ojos, su reloj despertador aún no paraba el tintineo incesante.

Vista borrosa y un bostezo bastó para encontrar un punto fijo en su habitación y despertar casi por completo.

El ruido mañanero rompía su tranquilidad efímera, así que su mano se extendió hacia él con prisa y de un solo golpe lo extinguió.

—Al fin despiertas, princesa —la voz fue ronca, entrecortada y con obstrucciones por la almohada.

Steve parpadeó más tiempo y recién fue consciente de su acompañante de sueño.

Él tenía la perfecta espalda hacía el aire libre, con su rostro oculto entre sus brazos y las sábanas cayendo por sus piernas doradas, al menos por una de ellas, porque la otra se encontraba enredada con la suya.

El castaño había amanecido con sus ojos puestos en el techo blanco, una mano en su nuca y piernas extendidas, además de un cuerpo saciado por el encuentro nocturno.

Sí que había follado con Billy Hargrove ayer.

—Algunos dicen: “Buenos días” —contestó siendo consciente de su sucio pensamiento después, observando el hoyuelo de la columna muy bien delineado en la piel del californiano.

—Tu mierda de alarma convirtió eso en malos días.

Steve resopló antes de intentar erguir su espalda y tomar asiento para meterse de lleno en la realidad, el sueño aún lo estaba persiguiendo.

—Joder —pero un punzante dolor en la espalda le hizo temblar cuando lo intentó.

—Mierda —Billy había saltado de su sitio para acercarse rápidamente —olvidé ese jodido detalle —unas lineas sublimes marcaban su frente, de seguro por la posición en la que había dormido —¿Tienes algo para el dolor en tu botiquín?¿Aspirinas?

Sus ojos se veían preocupados.

Steve sonrió dulce.

—Estoy bien —el dormir casi ocho horas había ayudado a que el suplicio no fuera intermitente, pero decir que su zona lumbar no dolía en lo absoluto, era una mentira —solo molesta un poco.

Steve volvió a moverse y un jadeo salió sin quererlo.

Billy acarició su cadera más cerca.

—Un poco mucho, chico bonito.

—Esto es muy raro —por fin logró tomar asiento y reír levemente —Usualmente soy yo quien consuela a las chicas cuando son vírgenes.

—Acabas de llamarte chica virgen, preciosa —Steve rodó los ojos con diversión y Billy palmeó su rodilla cálidamente antes de ponerse de pie —te traeré esa mierda y un vaso de agua, espero que esa estupidez funcione.

—Yo tomaré la aspirina, solo ve a la cocina.

El californiano asintió, viéndolo con un brillante azul en sus ojos, avanzando descalzo y solo con la trusa blanca hasta llegar al pasillo y desaparecer.

Su cuerpo se veía muy bien con las mordidas que había dejado ayer por su clavícula.

Harrington suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Parecía irreal, todo esto lo parecía, Billy actuando con normalidad y siendo condescendiente en su propia casa lo era.

Jesús, había tenido sexo con él en esta misma alcoba, uno tan bueno como el mismo Billy cabía recalcar, y ahora despertaban como una pareja casada sin preocupaciones más que llegar a tiempo a la escuela y curar un culo sensible.

Steve se levantó con una mueca llena de pesar y quizás con una chispa de alegría haciéndolo sonreír.

No supo cómo llegó al baño del cuarto, pero agradeció el haberlo hecho sin travesías parecidas a caer contra el suelo o tropezar torpemente.

El espejo le causó un rubor enardecido, porque frente a él se encontraba un Steve desgreñado, con marcas rojas en todo su pecho y unas huellas de grandes manos en sus caderas.

Cepilló sus dientes con vergüenza y una placentera corriente en su columna apareció.

—Listo, chico bonito —Billy no solo traía en sus manos el vaso de agua cristalina, un cigarrillo también se abrió paso —tu lindo trasero está a salvo.

—Ojalá —Steve escupió en el lavabo y terminó con unas cuatro enjuagadas más. El dolor probablemente valió la pena.

Billy estaba sumido en un extraño silencio atrás suyo, apoyado en la loza blanca y observándolo mientras tomaba el bote de pastillas, ni siquiera encendió el delgado de nicotina.

—¿Algo malo pasó? —Steve le preguntó antes de tragar la aspirina y viéndolo a través del espejo.

—Te amo —el castaño intentó no atragantarse al beber el agua —por eso es importante que esa jodida pastilla funcione —un coqueto guiño y un conocido relamer de sus labios lo congeló —necesito demostrarte mi amor muchas noches más.

Era increíble lo sentimental que podía sonar.

Steve rio por lo bajo, el rubio era un personaje especial en verdad.

—Por un momento creí... —negó divertido, no aguantando la risa y avanzando con pasos suaves hacia el sonriente californiano —por un momento creí que dirías algo romántico en verdad —Billy alzó sus manos para atraer ese cuerpo con suavidad y un ronroneo —algo como: “Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti” o “Te amo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?”, pero eso, dios, eso fue realmente caliente y profundo.

—Te amo, ¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo?

Un beso suave en sus labios y Steve frunció el ceño notando el peculiar sabor.

—Hueles a menta.

—¿Eso es malo? —el de interior azul giró hacia el lavabo, encontrando un brillante y desconocido cepillo de dientes negro sobre él.

—¿En qué momento... —Billy apretó el acolchado trasero de Steve, sacándole un suave gemido, no solo por el tacto, su mirada era insinuante —¿Planeaste todo esto?

Su rostro le dijo la respuesta mucho antes, sus labios perfectos y esa barbilla marcada.

El castaño evitó lanzarse a sus labios con mucha pena.

—No, llevo mi maldito cepillo en mi bolsillo todos los días —Steve lo empujó lejos, descartando la tentación y quejándose luego por el tambaleo de su cuerpo —Sabía que dormiría contigo, lo de joderte fue un grandioso plus.

—Otro comentario romántico —masculló con gracia, huyendo hacia la regadera, pero los brazos fuertes volvieron a encerrarlo contra el pecho dorado.

—Ya no hay excusas sobre el asqueroso mal aliento para besarnos —su ronroneo fue ronco y sobre sus labios, Steve cedió por un momento al impacto entre ellos.

Una lengua conocida tocó sus mejillas interiores, lamiendo suave y haciéndole recordar a Steve como es que ella había acariciado de la misma manera su pene anoche.

—Joder, llegaremos tarde —Billy no aceptó sus palabras, volviendo a cerrar esa linda boca con la suya y atrayendo el cuerpo delicado para sentirlo por completo.

La pasta dental era un extraño sabor para mezclar saliva.

—En la escuela no podemos hacer esto, princesa —susurró solo al separarse para morder sus rosados labios —dame unos minutos y besarte aquí será suficiente para aguantar esta mierda hoy.

El castaño jadeó, casi asintiendo con el sonido y dejándose llevar unos minutos antes de tomar la merecida ducha fresca y volver a la realidad.

El auto avanzaba por la carretera, con la música a un nivel suave de volumen y dos pasajeros sonrientes.

—Creo que deberías dejarme unos metros atrás del estacionamiento.

—¿Caminarás?

—Sí, eso creo.

Billy negó muy seguro.

—Apuesto a que te sigue doliendo, princesa —apretó el timón observando el parabrisas con determinación.

Gris y más gris era el paisaje.

—Son solo unos jodidos pasos, llegar otra vez contigo será sospechoso.

—Ellos creen que somos amigos, Harrington.

—Los amigos no salen juntos de la escuela, en la noche, y regresan a ella en la mañana —Billy le lanzó una mirada comprometedora y Steve mordió su labio inferior para obtener calma —además, estás con la misma ropa que llevabas ayer, si eso no es suficiente pista, son unos verdaderos idiotas.

Sus respiraciones quedaron de anfitrionas mientras pensaban en la sugerencia.

Solo faltaba menos de medio kilómetro para llegar y la velocidad en la que iba el vehículo probablemente haría que arribaran a tiempo.

—No me interesa —finalmente el rubio habló —te llevaré hasta la misma puerta si es necesario.

El castaño lo observó por un buen tiempo en el camino, contemplando esas cejas brillantes siendo fruncidas por la desición.

Steve se sintió muy afortunado y temeroso del sentimiento a la vez, algo en su pecho era demasiado cálido.

Pronto el Camaro se estacionó en el lugar de siempre y el BMW no estaba cerca del panorama.

Muchos llegaban a la escuela a esta hora, grupos avanzaron por la lejana entrada principal, parecía que no los habían visto aún.

Steve suspiró aliviado y abrió la puerta contigua para bajar del auto.

—Cuida tu trasero —la cabeza en rizos se extendió hacia su asiento antes de que cerrara la puerta —es mío ahora.

Azules intensos fue lo último que vió antes de huir lejos de ese imbécil que le provocó una matutina erección.

Y la mañana se hizo monótona hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo.

Acercarse a la mesa comunal en la que Nancy y Jonathan estaban fue un reto grande.

Ambos pares de ojos lo vieron desde su entrada hasta que tomara asiento frente a ellos con suavidad.

Steve colocó su bandeja sobre la base plana y sonrió antes de saludar con una normalidad fuera de contexto.

—Suéltalo ya, Steve —ella tenía arrugas en su frente, estaba preocupada.

El ambiente no parecía ser muy conveniente para Steve, precisamente por ello tragó saliva antes de procesar todo lo que debía confesar ante los jurados.

¿Era correcto decirles que había pasado?

—Bueno...

La historia sonaba mala en su cabeza y unas botas sonaron nada condescendientes para dejarlo pensar.

—A alguien se le olvidó esto —una gruesa voz conocida se acercó demasiado y pronto un cuerpo firme rozaba sus muslos en la silla, traía consigo el frasco de aspirinas —cada seis horas, princesa.

—Jesús, dame eso —el castaño le arrebató el objeto al coqueto Billy ahora sentado a su lado.

No podía haber persona más impertinente en el mundo, de seguro Steve tenía un sonrojo notable.

—¿Tienes dolor en la cabeza? —Nancy miró de mala manera al rubio que la fulminó un instante después de su comentario.

Había una tensión de odio ligera entre ellos.

Jonathan solo mordía la zanahoria del platillo.

—No, no —y Steve estaba completamente jodido —s-solo...

—No en la cabeza precisamente.

Su coqueta lengua salió junto a la sonrisa encantadora.

Era un pésimo momento para hacer bromas.

—¿Puedes callarte por un segundo? —el castaño murmuró entre dientes solo para él, escrutándolo con unos marrones intensos que se veían rendidos.

El rubio seguía tan radiante como antes, ambos se miraron fijamente como anoche, pensando en destrozarse mutuamente con toques que incluirían rasgar o morder peligrosamente la piel.

Oh, Billy sí que quería morder algo.

—Steve —Nancy sacudía la cabeza con mera confusión y el nombrado solo desvío la mirada por el llamado —Solo obviemos esto —claramente se refería a las benditas pastillas, hubiera sido un alivio si abarcara todo el asunto —Quiero que seas sincero sobre lo que pasó ayer, nosotros no... No te juzgaremos, sé que es difícil decirlo, pero te ayudaremos con lo que sea que esté pasando.

Casi al finalizar la frase, el tono de voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro secreto y los brillantes ojos de Nancy pasaron por el rostro del californiano con notable desagrado.

Steve golpeteó sus dedos en la mesa, lo dicho era una grandiosa insinuación de que era gay.

Negó dejando de lado ese pensamiento.

—Está bien —suspiró inclinando su tembloroso cuerpo más cerca del centro plástico, confesar esto debía ser una gran estupidez en un lugar tan público, especialmente si unos orbes azules lo miraban expectantes a lo que diría —Billy y yo... —odiaba las situaciones de este tipo, su pie no paraba de mecerse por un tic nervioso, sentía su lengua enredarse —sí, nosotros, los dos, los dos somos... —las manos del hablante se movían en círculos, queriendo graficar algo que ni siquiera él podía expresar verbalmente, sus amigos entraron en confusión —no, no, quizás no somos, en realidad estamos e-en... Dios, estamos...

—Estamos follando.

Steve bajó el rostro rendido.

—Santo cielo.

Necesitaba matar a Billy Hargrove.

Tapar su rostro no sirvió de nada y patear la canilla del idiota tampoco.

Jonathan y Nancy ya tenían los ojos bien abiertos y en shock.

—No —rio nervioso y jodido —No estamos follando —carraspeó al sentir una mano apretando su muslo, la apartó al instante —definitivamente no —su débil voz aclaró nada convincente, especialmente si el pecho del contento californiano estaba expuesto y con marcas notorias —Nosotros estamos iniciando una... una relación, una más que amical, exacto —dijo moviendo antes sus grandes ojos a los costados, no había moros en la costa y decirlo de esa manera sonaba menos vergonzoso.

—¿Amical? —la ironía llegó en unos labios rosados —¿Qué es esa mierda?

Billy tenía los brazos cruzados y la soda de su almuerzo entre sus dedos.

—Tómalo o déjalo, Hargrove.

Él miró ese rostro avergonzado, luego viajó la vista hacia los heterosexuales congelados en su sitio que esperaban respuestas.

Un brillo maliciosos dilató sus pupilas y una sonrisa de lado apareció.

Steve no pudo callarlo antes de tiempo.

—Somos una jodida pareja, es mí chico, yo soy el suyo —el comedor parecía no notar la escena comprometedora en una de sus apartadas mesas —Así que no metas tu sucia nariz en Steve, Wheeler —la lata cayó pesada en la bandeja, unas gotas salpicaron en el regazo del sorprendido castaño —Porque ahora es mío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy siendo posesivo me da vida.
> 
> Psdt: Me está gustando escribir capítulos largos, ahre, tendrán que soportarlo :''
> 
> TheRealWilson


	21. Rock You Like A Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Rock You Like A Hurricane” Scorpions

Steve no dejaba de negar con la cabeza cada que el pensamiento tormentoso volvía a sus recuerdos. 

Él avanzaba en una línea imaginaria trazada en el pastizal, repasándola repetidas veces sin olvidar el maldecir hacia los árboles de pino.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás con el drama?

El castaño paró de golpe sus desesperados pasos.

Algunas hojas crujieron bajo sus pies como melodía final.

El detestable humo gris ya había llegado hasta sus fosas nasales.

—Estoy temblando ¿Sabes? —Billy lo miró de reojo desde su sitio, desviando rápidamente su atención hacia el cielo tardío que no se encontraba haciendo rabietas —La señora Wheeler conoce a mis padres. Byers tiene al niño Will, él conoce a Mike, y Mike a sus propios padres, yo no puedo... Mierda, no puedo creer que lo dijeras de esa manera.

Manos en las caderas y para Steve no fue suficiente cerrar los ojos en busca de paciencia.

—No dirán nada, princesa —el rubio sacudió el cigarrillo con una tranquilidad envidiable, ni siquiera el silbido del viento entre la ramas le hizo dudar de sus afirmaciones —Te lo aseguro, mantendrán el lindo secreto oculto por tu bien.

Los tonos naranjas del liso firmamento empezaban a verse oscuros mientras se acercaban a las montañas, una brisa fresca golpeó su rostro, probablemente el frío llegaría en pocas horas.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera saberlo? —sus indignados y grandes ojos lo observaron mientras el dueño avanzaba en su dirección.

Temer por sí mismo sería una alternativa correcta en la situación, pero el castaño estaba atemorizado por el cotorreo de chismes que llegarían a la casa de los Hargrove si el secreto no era guardado con cautela.

Steve tragó saliva al imaginar a un californiano lleno de moradas marcas con sangre brillosa y contundente sobre su piel.

—Porque son tus jodidos amigos ¿No es así, preciosa? —Steve parpadeó esperando más elocuencia en la explicación. Billy dejó de apoyarse en el auto antes de hablar con sorna entre líneas —no destrozarán la poca reputación de niña que tienes, ellos me odian, pero no a tu lindo trasero. Decirle a todo el mundo que te follé, y en tu propia habitación, no perjudicará mi mierda en lo absoluto —su sonrisa perversa se dibujó justo antes de que su escurridiza mano se empujara en la cadera de Steve y la otra lanzará muy lejos el largo de nicotina —incluso sería divertido escucharlo por los pasillos “Billy fue irresistible hasta para el puto rey de Hawkins” —su lengua salió y recorrió sus labios con coquetería.

—¿Reputación de niña?

—¿Eso te parece lo más jodidamente importante de todo lo que dije?

—Dios, no —el moreno resopló, palmeando el metal azul a su derecha y evitando caer ante el toque peligroso en sus pantalones —tienes un punto, quizás estés en lo cierto.

Ponerse paranoico era totalmente insensato ahora.   
No cuando tenía esta tarde libre de deberes y afable a sus planes para pasar tiempo con el californiano a centímetros suyo.

Los orbes azules también se lo dijeron sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Lo estoy, Harrington, deja de darle vueltas al estúpido asunto —la cabeza de Billy se apartó de su rostro solo para escabullirse en ese cuello pecoso —Mejor tú date vuelta para divertirnos.

Además del susurro encantador, y claramente romántico, un mordisco salvaje se dio en la zona y Steve erizó su espalda hasta chocarla contra el ventanal transparente.

El gemido necesitado y levemente adolorido escapó sin más presión.

—Aún duele, idiota —Billy rio ronco, raspando con sus labios la exquisita piel y llevando sus posesivos dedos a presionarla después.

—Mañana entonces —sugirió indecente al levantar su rostro.

La nariz simétrica y bronceada, su sonrisa llena de perlas blancas y la mirada de ensoñación le hicieron a Steve asentir automáticamente.

—Buen chico —un beso duradero empezó como recompensa y pronto concluyó con fuertes respiraciones más que complacidas por el necesitado encuentro —Por cierto —ojos se conectaron muy de cerca una vez más —¿Te dolió demasiado?

Y Steve bufó al oír la innecesaria pregunta que interrumpió el contacto.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de eso?

—Vamos, princesa, es lo que hacen las parejas —Billy volvió a aplastar cautelosamente el cuerpo del castaño, acorralándolo cariñoso contra el firme y frío carro —hablar de la relación, del sexo, si les gustó o no...

—¿Entonces quieres saber si me gustó?

—Sé que te gustó —cejas sugestivas y bien definidas, él tenía una confianza puramente ciega en sí mismo —Solo quiero saber si hay algo que mejorar, si querías que fuera más lento, más fuerte —sonrío oprimiendo sus caderas —quizás más rudo.

—Jesús, estaba perfecto —tuvo que desvíar la mirada para decirlo —Billy, estaba más que perfecto —terminar con esta íntima conversación era necesario, porque una corriente eléctrica subió por todo su cuerpo y le hizo restregarse sin pudor alguno.

—Muy bien, Harrington, sino quieres hacerlo, empezaré yo —el castaño frunció el ceño por la iniciativa, no podía creer que había algo defectuoso en lo que habían realizado entre sus sábanas. La ansiedad lo consumió por la espera —No me gustó que mordieras tu lindo labio inferior para evitar el suplicar que me moviera más rápido dentro de ti.

El aire había pasado a un segundo plano, junto a la función de respirar constantemente.

Steve tragó saliva, entendiendo su astuto juego sucio en carrera y quizás sintiendo al dolor en su zona lumbar desvaneciéndose a velocidad.

Su BMW se veía como una buena opción de escape.

—Mi turno —Billy mordió su mejilla interior esperando el comentario. Steve carraspeó antes de examinar lo que el brillo sediento en sus ojos le transmitía —No me gustó que casi me ahorcaras mientras gruñías como un animal salvaje al correrte dentro de mí.

Su aliento era cálido y una grandiosa tensión integró sus cuerpos en el ambiente.

Billy tenía una mirada abrumadora en extremo, estaba excitado.

—Parece que el sadomasoquismo no es lo tuyo, chico bonito —el nombrado sintió la presión metálica de esa correa oscura en su abdomen. Ellos estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir a su propio pecho temblar —O solo no lo probaste aún, deberíamos experimentar más estos días.

—¿Ya lo hiciste con alguna chica? —la pregunta salió sin permiso.

—Muchas buscan alguien que las someta sobre sus rodillas.

—Eso es asqueroso.

Billy sonrió perverso y lujurioso, no era asqueroso en lo absoluto, Steve sintió diminutas olas de celos rodeándolo.   
Él probablemente quería ser quién soportará algunos golpes.

Respiró hondo para sacar ciertas imágenes del infierno en el que se había convertido su imaginación.

—Hablo en serio con lo de experimentar —sus dedos acariciaron las hebras marrones para llamar su atención, el masaje era placentero —¿Te incomodó ir abajo? Tal vez te gustaría ir sobre mí en la siguiente sesión, princesa.

—En serio no necesito hablar de esto —la imagen de un sudoroso californiano bajo su cuerpo no fue desagradable, un sonrojo bañó sus mejillas —Es tarde, anochecerá en cualquier momento...

—Puedo ir abajo si quieres —la frase sonaba muy bien en sus labios, muy seductora y convincente —solo necesito que tus ojos sigan viéndome mientras nos movemos.

—Mierda.

Billy había comentado eso adrede, completamente a propósito, buscando que Steve perdiera los pocos estribos que tenían de soporte a su cordura.

El castaño tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

—Podemos discutirlo en mi habitación —su entrepierna dolió al rozar sobre la del contrario.

El californiano bajó las palmas hacia las mejillas calientes y asintió con una sonrisa maligna al rodearlas.

Finalmente lo consiguió.

—Maneja con cuidado, cariño.

Steve solo jadeó liberado cuando el gran cuerpo se separó del suyo y la puerta del copiloto se cerró en el Camaro a sus espaldas.

Llegar a su propio auto estacionado a unos metros fue una tarea difícil.

El maldito bosque fue una trampa maquiavélica por completo.

Cuando dos motores se apagaron frente a la residencia de los Harrington, luces interiores ya estaban dando una bienvenida calurosa por sus ventanas cristalinas.

Steve bajó sin siquiera pensar en guardar el auto en la cochera o preguntarse el porqué las luces delanteras se encontraban encendidas.

—¿Estás seguro, princesa?

La grava crujió bajo sus botas.

—Me lo preguntas cuando ya estamos en mi casa, muy inteligente de tu parte.

—Fue por caballerosidad —sus hombros subieron y cayeron rápidamente.

—Sí, y también fue de mucha caballerosidad que ofrecieras ir abajo —murmuró con burla, observando la cercana puerta y buscando desesperadamente las llaves en sus bolsillos.

—Lo divertido y curioso de eso... —su sonrisa volvió a ser brillante por alguna extraña razón —es que puedo ir abajo y aún así ser yo quien te folle —esos labios habían rozado su oreja al decirlo y Steve no pudo dejar de avanzar mientras se preguntaba si había alguna cláusula que lo salvaría del engaño en el que había caído sin resistencia.

—¿Qué?

Billy no contestó, él le lanzó una mirada que tenía consigo demasiado erotismo y siguió su camino con las manos en los bolsillos, llegando a la puerta de madera con una risa suave.

El castaño no dejó que su escape se concretara.

—No me jodas.

El rubio lo vio con ese aire de altanería usual y solo inclinó su rostro para susurrar un maldito: “Ya lo hice”

Una discusión hubiera empezado con tertulias de apertura, pero el chirrido del metal y la madera oscura abriéndose por sí sola les hizo a ambos quedar congelados en su sitio.

Un largo cabello oscuro recogido en una cola simétrica y unos ojos tan marrones como el cuadro en la pared del pasillo entraron en la imagen.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos.

—¿Mamá?

Una fría ráfaga caló sus huesos cuando llegó el anochecer.

Su familia no podía llegaren mejor momento.

Alice asintió con una sonrisa preciosa y su primogénito se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo de una manera nada natural.

—Santo cielo, m-me alegra que hayan llegado tan pronto —ella rodeó su cuerpo con los delgados brazos cubiertos de una camisa blanca y pulseras de plata. Steve aspiró su aroma a rosas y labial de fresa —Yo creí que vendrían el fin de semana.

Realmente su aparición había sido una sorpresa nada favorecedora, literalmente habían llegado con una planificación fugaz para follar en su habitación, eso probablemente se cambiaría por una cena incómoda.

—Digamos que fue idea mía llegar con premura —acarició la tensa mejilla al separarse y rápidamente desvío la mirada al atento rubio observando la escena en silencio —Steve, parece que perdiste tus modales ¿No me presentarás a tu nuevo amigo?

El nombrado hizo ademán de hablar con normalidad, pero la situación le fue comprometedora al analizarla, presentar al californiano que había logrado hacerle sentir duro y ansioso hace unos instantes sonaba fuera de lo real y correcto.

—Lo siento, él es m-mi... Mi amigo —ella movió la cabeza en busca de más información —Su nombre, claro, él es...

—Billy Hargrove, Señora Harrington —la voz melodiosa no fue lo único que atrajo la atención de Alice, unos dedos moviéndose en su campo habían tomado la mano delgada que llevaba su anillo de matrimonio y un beso casto se repartió en su blanquecino dorso antes de que el rostro simpático se alejara con una sonrisa encantadora —Para servirle.

Steve suspiró por la presentación llena de trucos.

Su madre se veía embelesada, como el castaño había quedado la primera vez que analizó cuán atractivo era el sinvergüenza que lograba hacer de sus días un martirio.

—Sí, Billy es un amigo del equipo de baloncesto —Steve rascó su nuca, sintiendo una incomodidad inexplicable.

La mujer de rasgos finos asintió sin despegar la mirada de esa cabellera rubia y los ojos profundamente azules.

—Es un gusto muy placentero conocerte, Billy.

—No más que el mío.

—¡Muy bien! —Steve tomó el brazo de su madre para arrastrarlo hacia el interior de la cálida edificación —No perdamos el tiempo, supongo que no estarán muchos días aquí ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa divertida, del rubio a sus espaldas, le confirmó que había percibido el actuar desesperado con mucha nitidez.

Steve lo fulminó cuando sus ojos conectaron una mirada cómplice y Billy solo se limitó a relamer sus labios lentamente.

—Eso depende de tu padre, cariño —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su marido había salido de su mente con una facilidad inimaginable —Por cierto, él estará muy feliz de verlos —sonrío y avanzó con ánimos incluidos en sus movimientos, dejando que sus tacones tocaran el suelo como suaves gotas impactando en el jardín.

El silencio en la antesala logró darles privacidad.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué, princesa? —una sombra de diversión adornaba su sonrisa. Él quería que lo dijera explícitamente.

—Dios —Steve se sentía frustrado, con ganas de destrozar ese rostro —debes irte ahora mismo.

—Tu madre decidirá eso, preciosa, no tú —un paso más cerca y el castaño deseó no ser tan sumiso al olor de su colonia —Ella es muy atractiva ¿Sabes?

—Estás hablando de mi mamá, pervertido —Steve lo observó indignado y quizás con un brillo venenoso que conocía muy bien.

—No tienes que ponerte celoso, Harrington —tragar saliva no fue suficiente para evitar el suspiro saliendo de sus labios cuando la mano de Billy volvió a apretar su cuello —Prefiero la versión más joven, idiota y masculina.

El castaño obvio el insulto gracias a los hipnotizantes ojos.

Ambos se vieron sedientos, con las pupilas dilatas y un contacto físico pospuesto por una bienvenida familiar de improvisto.

Steve no podía creer que solo a una habitación de distancia se encontraran sus recién llegados padres conversando, mientras él deseaba en lo más profundo que Billy lo tocara ahí mismo.

—Comportate.

—Oh, lo haré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a actualizar muchísimo antes, lo juro, incluso en el cumpleaños de mi amor eterno, Dacre Montgomery (Billy), pero me volví a bloquear sin una maldita razón, eso antes de volver a sufrir por la lumbalgia que no me dejó caminar otra vez jakskskd
> 
> En conclusión, fue una semana terrible de ideas dispersas y de escritora invalida que debía ponerse un inyectable.
> 
> Este capítulo salió por un sueño, como la mayoría de capítulos, es muy raro, soy una sucia escritora.
> 
> Espero les guste, bellezas, porque antes de llegar a este resultado (que tampoco me satisface y siento que no es lo que merecen) tuve como 20 ideas que no me llegaron a convencer cuando ya LAS TENÍA LISTAS, DIOS, no saben cuánto me molesta eso, borré y escribí millones de veces, malditaaase..... Me calmaré.
> 
> Feliz día de la visibilidad asexual, a quienes se sienten identificados, como está escritora uwu
> 
> Gracias por los kudos <3


	22. Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Hopelessly Devoted To You” Olivia Newton-John

—No nos habías contado que terminaste con Nancy. 

El pollo precocido del supermercado no tenía un gusto desagradable en su paladar, pero la conversación sí que le dio un mal sabor.

—Es aún algo vergonzoso que no quería mencionar.

La mirada de Billy estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, él estaba convirtiéndose en un oyente exigente ahora mismo.

Sería un milagroso evento si su sanguinaria boca fuera cerrada en este instante, había sido suficiente que soltara esa noticia en particular.

—Era una chica muy agradable —Joseph bebió del vino en su copa con una mueca lastimera —Me hubiera gustado volver a verla por aquí.

Su traje negro y lustroso estaba impecable bajo la luz.

Billy vio en el comedor a una jodida familia perfecta.

Steve vio una que quería avergonzarlo al máximo.

—Tambien a mí —parecía que los adultos por fin tenían un gusto en común, Alice se sirvió algo de la ensalada central mientras fruncía el ceño —¿Qué sucedió?

El de ojos azules relamió sus labios y Steve bailó su mirada en él antes de bajarla a su platillo y sentirse acorralado.

—Bueno, no éramos exactamente compatibles al parecer —carraspeó buscando que el tema se desvaneciera con ese comentario, el muslo del vibrante californiano rozaba sus pantalones con una enloquecedora presión.

—¿Qué significa eso, cariño? —su madre tenía una mirada apenada y curiosa.

Steve suspiró por la insistencia.

Las luces del comedor solo lograban iluminar aún más su rostro y hacerlo sentir demasiado observado.

—Nancy está saliendo con otro chico —pero los ojos escrutadores se dirigieron esta vez hacia el confiado y dominante rubio brindando información clasificada.

Una mirada marrón y fulminante no llegó a intimidarlo en lo absoluto.

—Oh, es una lastima —sus labios con carmín se deformaron lentamente y pronto sus cubiertos cayeron sobre el individual crema cuando una indignante idea pasó por su cabeza —¿Ella te engaño, Steve? Necesito que me lo digas, yo hablaré con Karen y...

—Dios, no, no —él rio nervioso, incluso su padre había levantado una ceja interesada en el asunto —Ella no me engañó, solo... Solo nos separamos, es todo, no tienes que decir absolutamente nada, mamá —Billy palmeó burlonamente sus caderas bajo la mesa y Steve masculló un insulto moviendo la pierna para alejar su tacto —¿Podemos solo dejar de hablar sobre esto?

—No se preocupen, Steve es algo tímido con este tema —una pesada mano golpeó su espalda con fraternidad y el castaño mordió la carne con fastidio —Nancy fue una chica especial para él, pero nuestro Steve aquí también logró avanzar.

Oír su voz sarcástica, hablando sin insulto alguno entre párrafos, fue extraño, tan extraño y sorprendente como lo que había insinuado en su última frase.

—No puedo creerlo —Alice tenía una sonrisa coqueta y una emoción despampanante —¿Quién es ella?

—¿Me perdí de algo o... 

—Vamos, hijo, veo que hoy usaste esa camisa de cuello alto —el hombre guiñó con aparente disimulo en la habitación.

—¡Joseph!

—¿Qué?

Billy rio junto al monarca Harrington sobre la mesa, con una cómplice mirada que de seguro su familia no interpretaba de la misma manera.

Steve golpeó esa gran pierna a su derecha para que detuviera el estallido de risas en su contra.

—Mi amigo aquí está bromeando —el californiano no parecía expresar ello con su sonrisa encantadora —Estoy solo por ahora, joder...

Un mechón de su suave cabello fue jalado con fuerza, Billy aún tenía su mano apoyada sobre sus hombros y aprovechó tal posición para atormentarlo tras bambalinas.

—¿Estás solo? —Steve abrió los ojos por completo y el brillo amenazante en esos luceros oscuros lo asustó —¿Estás seguro, Steve? Creo que no le gustará sentirse como un secreto.

Ambos se vieron envueltos en una guerrilla de miradas, una insegura y temerosa y, la otra, retante y divertida.

—¿A quién no le gustará, Billy? —su madre también había caído en el hechizo Hargrove —Así que tú sabes sobre la nueva novia de Steve.

—No hay novia, él es todo un comediante —la maldita mano bajó de su sitio, rozando suave y constante toda la espalda del castaño que bailaba su nerviosa mirada entre los presentes en la mesa.

—Tiene razón, ya no la hay.

Steve estaba apunto de suspirar aliviado, pero analizar las palabras le hicieron voltear a ver al rubio saboreando algunas papas.

—¿Qué... —sonrío hacia su atenta madre observándolos y bajó el volumen de su voz —... Qué quieres decir con que “ya no la hay”?

—¿Y qué nos cuentas tú, hijo? ¿Hay alguna chica en el camino?

Billy pasó de largo el cuestionamiento de Steve y observó al sonriente adinerado al final de la larga mesa.

—Aún no ha llegado la correcta y soy paciente —sus padres asintieron muy de acuerdo —Esperar a alguien especial es mi objetivo.

Bendita actuación.

El castaño evitó el reír por esa voz calmada y las palabras solemnes.

Solo se había acostado con casi toda la escuela, incluyéndolo en la lista, claramente estaba esperando a alguien especial.

Steve lo observó con una incrédula mirada.

—Eso es muy centrado de tu parte, de seguro tienes un gran grupo de fanáticas en la ciudad —y sus padres habían vuelto a hundirse en esa enredadera de manipulación que Billy manejan muy bien.

—Existen algunas chicas, pero no quisiera llamarlas de ese modo.

Steve negó con los labios bien sellados, intentando no explotar en carcajadas por la artimaña tan elaborada.

Incluso temió el haber traído a un desconocido a su propia casa por error.

—Bueno, quizás Stephen necesite más amigos como tú.

—Steve, papá, soy Steve.

—Estuvo un buen tiempo junto al chico Hagan, de seguro lo conoces —el castaño ya había tenido está conversación muchas veces, lo que Joseph tanto alegaba era curiosamente cierto al final, Tommy era un verdadero cretino —Sus padres son muy amables, educados, pero su hijo es un maleante sin aspiraciones ahora.

—Hey, una gran noticia, olvidé contarles que ya no somos amigos.

Solo Alice lo escuchó.

—... Salía por ahí en busca de fiestas nocturnas en donde perder el tiempo, tenía chicas subiendo a su auto en horas aún más delictivas —Billy se encontraba extrañamente en silencio, oyendo la opinión que expresaban los liberales ricos sobre alguien que reflejaba casi a la perfección su actuar —Thomas es una verdadera vergüenza para sus padres, será un don nadie que sólo tiene talento para pintar las calles en el futuro, se los puedo asegurar, apostaría millones por ello...

Steve pudo sentir unos puños apretados muy cerca de su antebrazo.

—É-él no es tan malo, solo se divierte —su padre rio sin mucha gracia —como cualquiera en la escuela.

—¿Tú te diviertes de esa manera? —el de ojos cafés quedó sin comentarios que invocar, contarle a sus padres que iba a las condenadas fiestas y que se había acostado con algunas chicas no era una usual conversación familiar para los fines de semana, mucho menos el relatar cómo el actual invitado era quién había dejado las marcas rojas en su cuello —Porque si lo haces, debo estar fallando en algo como padre.

Steve negó con unos labios entreabiertos, sintiendo lo incómodo que el encuentro se había transformado.

De repente el hambre cayó muy en el fondo de la lista de prioridades.

Sabía que Hargrove estaba intentando controlar su molestia. Era esa tirante mano la que estaba tomando la suya con suma peligrosidad y como soporte para mantener la calma.

Steve lo observó de reojo mientras presionaba delicadamente sus nudillos con el pulgar.

—Cariño, son jóvenes —la grata voz de Alice llegó como un salvavidas en la marea, su hijo no podía seguir acariciando el dorso del rubio sin tener la necesidad de besar su piel para consolarlo —Están en la edad de las locuras, además, parte de esas películas que tanto te gustan muestran lo mismo.

Ella se puso de pie con el usual ánimo aclarando la noche oscura y recogió lo utilizado para el banquete.

El californiano por fin parecía respirar estable y su tacto fue tan sedoso sobre su palma, que Steve temió no poder soltar esa mano nunca más.

Unos ojos azules le dieron la señal pacifista.

—¿Entonces deberían seguir el ejemplo de un largometraje creado para ampliar ganancias?

—Yo solo digo que deberías dejar de ver esas filmografías si quieres dar un buen ejemplo.

Joseph gruñó picando las verduras con el opaco tenedor.

Ella les lanzó un guiño con pestañas largas y onduladas, Billy asintió en agradecimiento y Steve no podía encontrarse más confundido por aquella conexión de complicidad.

—Creo que mencionaron un trabajo que terminar para mañana.

—¿Lo hicimos? —Billy apretó la entrepierna del perdido Steve, él mordió su labio para evitar el soltar una miseria de súplicas —Lo hicimos, claro que sí.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, Señora Alice —la conquista empezó con esa frase —Y por la compañía, Señor Joseph.

Ambos sonrieron y Billy fue el primero en levantarse para dirigirse al segundo piso y ser seguido por un castaño adolorido.

Alice se quedó observando a aquel par hasta que desaparecieron por las escaleras.

—Eres un verdadero encanto cuando te lo propones.

El rubio rio y acomodó su cabello como si fuera a un lugar lleno de público esperándolo.

—Podría ser tu padrastro, princesa.

Steve relamió sus labios y esta vez no aguantó las carcajadas que había ocultado en toda la velada.

—Eres un maestro —empujó la puerta del fondo y esperó a que el sonriente Billy entrara para cerrarla con un seguro de salvación —Ni siquiera yo sabía que esperabas a alguien especial después de tu enorme lista de sexo.

La figura invasora tomó un cuadro del estante marrón y se tumbó en el colchón sin espera.

—Es porque tú eres ese alguien jodidamente especial.

Steve relamió sus labios, con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho, y avanzó sonriente hacia el edredón.

Billy seguía actuando con naturalidad, como si decir aquello no causara estragos en cada rincón de su oyente.

Contempló por unos largos segundos ese rostro perfecto.

—Creí que ya no tenía novia —fue lo único que logró alegar para disimular lo bien que la frase le había hecho sentir.

—No la tienes —el castaño rodó los ojos y se acostó junto al cuerpo concentrado en la foto de hace muchos años —tienes un novio muy caliente, algo mucho mejor.

—¿Entonces esa escena de celos fue una de tus grandes idioteces?

—Jódete, no creí que lo dirías —el pecoso Tommy yacía en la fotografía, sonriente y con un brazo rodeando el cuerpo de Steve —solo quería verte sufrir, chico bonito.

—Suerte que ellos son distraídos, tus malditos movimiento me hicieron sudar del susto.

Él cruzó sus brazos bajo su cabeza con relajo y Billy apartó la mirada de la imagen solo para inspeccionar el rostro del risueño Steve.

Realmente no había notado nada de lo sucedido ahí abajo.

—Joder, tú sí que eres un idiota.

—¿Pelearemos ahora?

Billy empujó el retrato muy lejos y giró para que su voz se oyera fuerte y martirizara al distraído niño rico.

Él abrió un solo ojo esperando el tópico del debate de hoy.

—Tu madre lo sabe.

—¿Saber qué?

—Mierda, princesa —una risa y Billy se veía como el ser más radiante del planeta, Steve solo decidió observarlo fijamente para descubrir que causaba aquella actitud burlesca —Ella sabe que follamos.

—Dios, cierra la boca —Steve tomó asiento a su altura, sorprendido y acercando su rostro para que bajara la gruesa voz de teniente que había usado.

Esa broma era inconcebible.

Sonaba a una pesadilla de las más tormentosas.

Sus ojos azules lo vieron fijamente y Steve parpadeó entendiendo que era una afirmación.

—Ábrela tú, Harrington —su boca se movió lenta, casi disfrutando cada palabra —Nos ayudó a salir de esa mierda de discurso paternal.

La excusa que su madre había inventado fue perfecta.

—Y-yo también lo habría hecho sí fuera la esposa —Billy bufó —mis hijos no pueden sentirse incómodos.

—Su jodido guiño, Steve, sus preguntas, su mirada cuando te puse duro... —Steve negó pidiendo auxilio, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, por muy abierto que el ventanal se encontraba —Alice lo sabe, princesa. Sabe que follamos.

—Oh, mierda, no —Steve abrió los ojos por completo —No, no puede saberlo.

Billy sonrió quitándose la chaqueta.

—Tu atractiva madre se ve mucho más flexible en este tema que la mierda esperándome en casa —el castaño estaba inquieto, moviendo sus dedos sobre las rodillas y mordiendo su labio inferior —Neil me asesinaría si se entera que soy un maricón gracias a un chico que está a punto de llorar....

—No estoy a punto de llorar.

El rubio rio, sus enormes ojos estaban temblando.

—Por supuesto que no.

Steve suspiró obviando el sarcasmo.

Si lo dicho era cierto, mirar a su madre en alguna habitación de la casa, o siquiera dirigirle la palabra, sería algo sumamente incómodo, además de vergonzoso.

No saber qué sus padres habían llegado a casa y llevar a un particular amigo a ella, sabiendo lo vacía que estaba, de seguro era una pista clara para su madre.

Jesús, podía sentir la sangre subiendo hasta su rostro con velocidad y fiereza.

—Hey, no colapses aún —los dedos calientes tocaron su cintura y Steve no quiso admitir que aquello había sido suficiente para calmar sus nervios —ni siquiera pude besarte.

—Cállate —Billy ronroneó con gracia y se acercó, sabiendo muy bien cómo es que la piel era el remedio para un mal día.

Steve respiró hondo unos instantes y finalmente decidió dejarse llevar por esos rulos rozando su cuello y los labios acariciando suavemente su oreja.

—Pienso que...

Steve gimió cansado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro bronceado y mirando el rostro del idiota sonriente.

—No digas nada estúpido.

—Como tu madre ya sabe qué estamos haciendo aquí... —ni siquiera escuchó a Steve cuando continuó susurrando las palabras en su oreja —Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo y cumplir sus fantasías.

Una mordida y Steve quería reír, soltar unas carcajadas junto al chico Hargrove que ahora se encontraba sobre su cuerpo, que se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una perfecta y que terminó de golpe con todos los sentidos del castaño.

Billy mordió su lengua para no soltar una jodida explosión de todo lo que ese pálido chico le causaba.

—Tengo tiempo hasta las ocho, cariño.

Ojos se vieron a centímetros.

Steve tragó saliva antes de observar el rojo reloj en su velador.

—Tienes quince minutos.

—Oh, puedo hacer muchas cosas en quince minutos.

Pervertido.

Un suave impacto se empujó en sus labios y Steve no dudó en abrazar ese cuerpo más cerca.

Bajar sus manos por esa fuerte espalda y llegar al firme trasero no fue una buena idea.  
Sus pantalones dolieron.

—Que tal si mejor nos acurrucamos y...

—¿Escuchamos a “Alphaville” mientras tarareas su mierda romántica?

Steve subió su tacto hacia los rebeldes mechones y asintió más que contento por aquella suposición.

Billy resopló por lo predecible que era el idiota atrapado bajo su peso.

—Te gusta la banda, Hargrove —Steve podría jurar que oía algunos silbidos de su parte cuando ponía el caset en sus encuentros.

—Me gustas tú —voz ronca y lenta al pronunciarlo, el calor volvió para atacar la entrepierna de Steve —Así que tengo que soportar tu jodido gusto músical, princesa.

—Por supuesto que esa es la razón.

Solo bastaron segundos en silencio para sentir sus corazones latiendo y una comodidad inimaginable.

Los minutos de esperanza pasaron en calma, con música en la radio portátil acompañando la escena y con dos adolescentes respirando junto el otro y acariciándose como protagonistas.

Billy se sintió a salvo solo en ese momento y a Steve le gustaba que su acompañante respirara constante y jadeara plácido en su propia habitación.

Sonrieron estando en el mismo cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización lista y lloro por lo lindos que son.
> 
> Psdt: Así es, soy súper fan de Olivia Newton, perdón jajaja pero no hay mejor canción romántica que esa.
> 
> TheRealWilson.


	23. White Wedding - Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “White Wedding - Pt. 1” Billy Idol

La mañana siguiente fue casi perfecta.

El olor de Billy lo acompañó toda la noche y ahora mismo seguía impregnado en sus sábanas.

El aire era tibio y estable, al igual que el firmamento celeste y el paisaje por la ventana.

Steve bostezó con una sonrisa para inaugurar su día y empezó su rutina de aseo a tiempo.

Solo cuando bajó las escaleras y vio a su madre con un impecable traje manteca, la saliva quedó atorada en su garganta y los recuerdos buenos fueron reemplazados por los vergonzosos.

Realmente deseaba ser Spok en muchas ocasiones, Leonard Nimoy había hecho un excelente trabajo actoral en la vieja serie de "Star Trek", porque ocultar los rastros de emociones no parecía nada fácil, no para Steve y sus dedos sudorosos.

—Buenos días para ti también, Steve.

—Oh, lo siento —Steve avanzó vacilante, había empezado con un maleducado pie izquierdo —Buenos días.

Su madre caminó hacia la cocina con una sonrisa cálida y pronto extendió una humeante taza de café recién preparada.

El olor era intenso y esta mañana el sol sí que quería ser un buen aliado.

Quizás estaba volviendo a exagerar las cosas.

—Te ves bien, parece que te has vuelto todo un madrugador —Steve sostuvo la bebida y Alice besó su mejilla antes de alejarse hacia la encimera blanquecina.

Steve la vio y evocó tramposamente una de las variadas veces que llevó a Billy a su casa. Fue una tarde templada y fresca, ese día el rubio no ayudó mucho en su concentración para la cocina y terminar apoyados en la loza, mientras se besaban por un buen tiempo, fue el resultado.

—S-sí, bueno, la escuela —el castaño aclaró su garganta, intentando no verla a los ojos por lo que acababa de pasar por su mente —debo llegar a tiempo, ya sabes, a la escuela.

Un sorbo veloz para evitar la mirada marrón y Steve casi rompió la porcelana por reflejo.

—Cariño ¿Estás bien?

El líquido estaba hirviendo y él maldijo con una quemadura ardiente en la punta de su lengua.

—Está caliente.

—Dios, Steve, claro que lo está —ella negó, quitándole la taza y llevándola a la pequeña mesa auxiliar en el lugar —toma asiento y termina tu desayuno con tranquilidad, pareces apurado por desaparecer.

—No es cierto —un pequeño plato de panqueques se estrelló suavemente contra la mesa y Steve se sintió cómodo en la silla —Estoy muy feliz de que estén de regreso, casi siempre ustedes desaparecen por más de un mes. 

—Lo sé, lo sentimos —sus labios ya estaban cuidadosamente pintados —Por eso nos quedaremos la semana entera.

—¿En serio? —Steve sonrió al fin, con una pequeña ampolla golpeando sus dientes, pero no más de qué preocuparse ahora que la noticia le fue dada.

—Así es, conseguimos una sede aquí, al menos estos días.

El castaño asintió contento por el dato, no tener a sus padres en casa era solitario y realmente deprimente, al menos lo era antes de que un rubio bronceado apareciera a invadir cada segundo de su tiempo libre.

Sería complicado juntar ambas partes que amaba y ser sigiloso con ello estos días.

Y esa misma idea le hizo atragantarse con el esponjoso de harina en su boca.

Amaba a Billy Hargrove inconscientemente y lo había admitido esta vez en un divague sin importancia y frente a quien probablemente sospechaba de ello.

Muy apropiado.

—Steve, estás más torpe de lo usual.

El nombrado tosió levemente, sin dejar de fulminar a su madre por lo escuchado.

—Eres un gran apoyo, mamá —tragó grueso al pasar el bolo del infierno, un ardor en su garganta se extendió y carraspeó adolorido al pasar saliva.

Ella seguía observándolo atentamente, Steve se sintió nuevamente vulnerable ante esos ojos grandes y parecidos a los suyos.  
Porque ellos bajaron por su barbilla y cuello inquisitivamente, quedándose unos segundos en el lugar y regresando rápidamente para sonreír con normalidad.

—Tu amigo Billy... —y Steve lo entendió por completo —es un chico muy apuesto.

Las marcas de esa noche no podían seguir relucientes en su piel ¿Verdad?

Steve cerró rápidamente su fina chaqueta ploma y acarició su cabello buscando algo que lo tele transportara de ese lugar y le ayudara a camuflar su extraño comportamiento.

—Sí, lo es, e-es decir, eso creo —un sopló en la mancha negra y bebió del café cuidadosamente.

Al menos esa sería su excusa para no seguir balbuceando irracionalidades.

—Eso crees —Alice murmuró inquisitiva y tomó asiento al fin, con brazos sobre la mesa y una posición muy parecida a la de una detective en marcha —Me parece un buen chico, tal vez puedas invitarlo a cenar hoy.

Por supuesto que no.

—Su padre es algo estricto —fue una respuesta casi automática, una que contenía algo de verdad entre líneas, porque Neil además de eso, era un jodido abusivo —no creo que pueda estar fuera de casa tres noches seguidas.

—¿Tres?

Steve asintió sin entender la redundante pregunta.

La miel cubriendo su plato estaba deliciosa.

—No sabía que había venido antes.

Un pitido lo dejó sordo y congelado.

El sorprendido comentario iluminó su borroso cerebro. Su madre claramente no sabía nada acerca del encuentro sexual que había tenido en la morada que actualmente los cubría.

Steve tuvo la desfachatez de mencionarlo casi como un evento común.

—Santo cielo, no —intentó reír sin sonar nervioso en lo absoluto, pero había metido la pata a grandes magnitudes —Él solo me contó que salió anteayer, a una fiest... reunión, una reunión con sus amigos y eso, ya sabes, chicos reunidos, conversaciones...

—Claro que sí.

Steve sonrió apretando sus recios labios y la perspicaz mirada de su madre parecía encogerlo poco a poco, al igual que parecía no estar convencida de ninguna de sus habladurías.

—Mi ruta pasará por el centro ¿Quieres que te lleve o...

—No, no, cariño, nada de eso —se levantó con esa actitud resplandeciente y Steve suspiró aliviado, no soportaría más tensión que esta —Tu padre partió temprano, iré en mi auto, debo hacer algunas compras después.

Una cartera negra estaba en el perchero de la puerta trasera, ella la tomó y se la colgó en el hombro mientras agitaba las llaves plateadas.

—Genial.

—Nos vemos, cariño —sus largas uñas tocaron el pomo brillante —hay algo de dinero en tu escritorio.

La puerta se cerró tras esos negros tacones puntiagudos y Steve no hizo más que desplomarse en la dura mesa y golpear su frente buscando algún alivio.

El Camaro estuvo en el estacionamiento, pero Billy no apareció apoyado en él para oír su profunda verborrea sobre la charla con su madre y la invitación a comer.

Steve supuso que alguien había sido más responsable hoy y que su desaparición mañanera se debía a una suerte de buenos cambios rutinarios. Pero el timbre indicándole el inicio del entrenamiento deportivo le dio una mala señal.

El rubio no había aparecido por los pasillos, ni siquiera en el hacinado comedor en el que soportó una charla de cuidados íntimos por parte de sus grandes amigos, una que se extendió hasta concluir que Steve debía tomar mucho más que unas simples aspirinas para sus encuentros.

Había sido divertido tras analizarlo con calma y fuera de esa mesa de interrogatorios permanentes.

Ellos no lo habían observado extrañados o asqueados como lo había imaginado estúpidamente en su cabeza. Era casi un alivio que se mofaran sobre ello con mucha confianza.

Steve sonrió solo un instante, aún no había resuelto el misterio del desaparecido chico dorado y su última opción fueron los casi vacíos vestidores en el gimnasio.

Los gritos del entrenador ya terminaban de atormentar a los de primer año cuando avanzó hacía el lugar estrecho, el equipo estaba saliendo de él mientras sacudían sus húmedos cabellos y bromeaban acerca de alguna ridiculez que Steve no prestó importancia.

Tommy apareció en el panorama al instante, lo vio más que retante cuando se acercaron y un torpe empujón en su hombro no tardó en ser su saludo grotesco, risas e insultos afeminados terminaron siendo el show y el castaño decidió morderse la lengua para no reaccionar agresivamente y perder el tiempo.

El vapor de las duchas pudo traspasar las paredes amarillas hasta golpearse en los casilleros de metal, Steve tuvo que secar su frente cuando llegó al fondo de las filas, viendo esa conocida espalda aún cubierta por una camisa ajustada y pegada a la piel por el sudor.

—Billy, Jesús —él tensó esos duros músculos ante sus ojos —te he buscado por todas partes.

Pasos se acercaron a su posición y alguien no parecía muy cómodo con ello.

—Existe algo llamado "privacidad", princesa —Steve se hubiera ofendido por el comentario despectivo, pero le fue mucho más interesante descubrir el porqué Billy aún no había volteado a verlo y a tocar con insistencia su piel.

—Es muy gracioso que tú conozcas su significado —el contrario no rio coqueto, tenía el rostro ocultado en el casillero desagradable y una postura de lo más incómoda.

Su perfil bronceado a penas se veía claro y Steve tragó saliva sintiéndose inquieto de nuevo, palmeando el cubículo continuo y con una mano libre en su cadera.

—Parece que mi madre se enamoró de ti —ningún movimiento respondió sus palabras y sentirse invisible podía ser la mejor descripción de lo que le estaba sucediendo —Quiere que vengas a cenar, sé que no podrás, no quisiera causarte problemas con tu padre y eso...

Sus rizos despegaron cuando asintió sin emoción alguna y Steve relamió sus labios con desaliento.

La mirada azul era oscura, densa y definitivamente no estaban viéndolo con el anhelo habitual.

Esa fría actitud calculadora y su desinterés por lo escuchado eran características que había apreciado muy bien hace un tiempo, uno en el que Billy se comportaba como un jodido abusivo sobre él.

—No soy un adivino, pero empiezo a creer que hay una mierda en ti que me quiere lejos ¿Sabes?

Billy gruñó y sus largas pestañas acariciaron sus mejillas cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Quiero estar solo, preciosa —Steve negó asustado y frustrado por la respuesta.

Verdaderamente lo estaba botando de la escena sin cuidado alguno.

—¿Pasó algo malo?—él no habló —En serio me estás haciendo creer que estoy estorbando, Billy.

Sus grandes ojos observaron a los alrededores antes de moverse desesperado.

No pudo contener la distancia más tiempo, quizás era una dependencia nueva, una gravemente necesitada por ese cuerpo californiano y su roce atento.

Billy se estremeció cuando la mano del castaño tocó su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasó? —su pulgar había tocado un delgado corte en la piel que comenzó a sangrar débilmente —¡Billy!

Y finalmente su rostro volteó a verlo directamente.

El moreno exhaló parpadeando sin cesar y sintiendo a su pecho oprimirse dolorosamente.

—Dios, ¿Q-qué... —el rubio hizo una mueca lastimera cuando Steve palpó el gran moretón que se extendía desde su mejilla izquierda hasta el abultado ojo cerrado.

Una hendidura notoria en la nariz perfilada y su barbilla tenía pequeños raspones desapareciendo entre la barba no afeitada.

—No quería que vieras cómo me patearon el trasero —fue Steve quien obvió su voz para seguir con su triste observación minuciosa —Eres una reina del drama, sabía que te pondrías como loca.

Su fingida sonrisa blanquecina aún se veía espectacular, con ese labio partido y reseco.

—Yo no, no soy... Joder —Steve rodeó el cuerpo del modelo frente a él y besó su cuello repetidas veces.

La preocupación inundó cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Pero no iba a preguntar, no quería hacerlo. Sabía muy bien que Neil había sido el causante de tal desastre y aquello lo nubló de iracundos pensamientos en ese momento.

—No estoy muerto, Harrington —el nombrado jadeó sobre su suave cabello agradeciendo eso.

—Lo siento.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó aún más y no correspondió el abrazo sincero.

—Cierra la boca, no lo digas —Steve suspiró, navegando en niebla rabiosa y sintiéndose impotente por tener las manos cruzadas en esta situación.

Pronto Billy empujó su cuerpo suavemente al sentir un constante dolor en su abdomen por la posición.

Él acarició el rostro pálido en el proceso, quedándose silenciosamente así por un buen tiempo.

No parecía fingir demasiado bien su altanería esta vez, sus ojos eran brillantes, pero estaba penumbroso, tenía el ceño fruncido y unos dientes apretados.

El rubio sabía que Steve tenía dudas infinitas sobre lo que estaba viendo, mostrarle su lado más vulnerable sonaba asqueroso, decirle con un nudo en la garganta que en ese momento no era el Billy fuerte de siempre no se veía jodidamente bien.

—La mocosa salió ayer —Steve mordió su labio inferior al escucharlo hablar —debía ir con alguien que cuidara su trasero, pero escapó, jodidamente escapó para verse con la mierda de Sinclair y llegué a casa justo a tiempo para el desastre —Billy soltó el rostro del castaño de pronto, temía enfurecer y cometer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después —Neil estaba esperándome y quería golpear a la niña, hablé como un idiota y así llegamos a esta mierda.

Steve observó esos nudillos de color blanco por la presión, no tenían ni un solo rasguño, Billy no se había defendido en lo absoluto.

—Puedo hablar con el jefe de policía, es un amigo de la familia y....

—Joder, no, chico bonito —Billy rio sin ganas, parecía una tos seca, y giró para quitarse la camisa mojada y lanzarla con vigor al sucio casillero —Eso solo jodería las cosas aún más, estoy bien.

Los círculos deformes y amoratados en su abdomen no parecían decir eso.

Había sido un avance que hablara de lo sucedido por voluntad propia, la confianza que tenían superó aquello rápidamente, Steve no quería insistir de más, pero sí que necesitaba sanar esas heridas.

—Entonces podemos ir a la enfermería —el rubio presionó el estúpido uniforme entre sus dedos —necesitas un calmante o algo para el dolor, quizás...

—Steve.

—Unas vendas, no importa el entrenamiento, podemos ir a mi casa, yo tengo una pomada y...

—Steve —el hablante se puso la camiseta gris con fuerza, casi golpeando su propio cuerpo. El castaño quedó enmudecido por el brusco movimiento —Estoy jodidamente bien, solo déjalo así.

Su cinturón se estrelló contra la loza blanca, y Steve al menos agradeció que esas piernas estuvieran sin dolorosas marcas.

Billy era un chico rudo, pensar que tenía una debilidad era imposible y esa era la más acertada razón de porqué sus labios estaban siendo presionados y su nariz fruncida para no gemir por el dolor al quitarse los pantalones.

—Yo solo estaba...

—Estabas siendo una reina del drama como lo supuse —terminó se colocarse el pantaloncillo y acomodó su cabello frente al reducido espejo en el agujero de metal.

Su pendiente era lo único que estaba brillando con instensidad.

—Jesús, estoy preocupado por ti.

—No lo estés, princesa, ya dije que estoy bien.

La puerta chirriante del casillero sonó al ser empujada impetuosa.

—No estoy haciendo esto por lástima —los ojos cafés buscaron exasperados a los azules cercanos, su voz fue demandante —Quiero que lo recuerdes.

El rubio se sintió abatido.

—Mierda, lo sé... —Billy colocó el candado oxidado y apoyo su frente sobre la superficie lisa, finalmente se sintió culpable por tratar al lindo rey de esa manera —Te quiero, pero esto no es lo mío.

La frase podía tener muchas interpretaciones, unas más tenebrosas que otras.

Steve tocó temblorosamente su pecho, no creyendo lo que oía e imaginándose un futuro sin esa colonia invadiendo su espacio.

Una mirada juguetona lo puso a temblar.

—No me refiero a lo nuestro, princesa —una risa baja sacudió su cuerpo adolorido y Harrington negó con una sonrisa —No te pongas a llorar —al menos había recuperado su sentido del humor—Solo me refiero a esto de ser consolado y esa mierda —sus orbes de océano volvieron a ocultarse —no lo tuve y no lo necesito.

Estaba tratando de disculparse por sus duras palabras, o al menos justificarlas, a Steve le pareció enfermamente tierno y triste a la vez.

—Lo tienes ahora.

Billy se enderezó más flexible, parecía aliviado con la confesión, aunque el dolor seguía extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

—Me encantaría una consolación sexual —Steve rodó los ojos y evitó el sentirse destrozado cuando volvió a tener de cerca ese rostro arañado.

Odiaba al maldito idiota que había dejado a Billy en ese estado.

—No podrías ni moverte, pareces salido de “Thriller” —bromeó antes de besar suavemente su mejilla herida y luego bajar condescendiente a sus contentos labios —Confía en mí, no soy una chica, no voy a gritar del susto por unas torpes heridas —aunque casi lo había hecho cuando notó el abuso —Necesito saber si estás bien, idiota, creí que estabas evitándome todo el maldito día.

—Lo estaba haciendo muy bien en realidad —Steve quiso empujar muy lejos esos dedos burlones en sus caderas.

—Me haces sentir desesperado, joder —dejó su agresiva mano en el aire y la bajó rendida sobre ese pecho cubierto —Solo dime si algo no está bien para hacer algo por ti ¿Está bien?

Él asintió.

—Siempre estoy bien contigo, princesa.

—Eso es bueno entonces.

Billy no tardó en golpear su boca con la del resignado castaño.

Ardió en los cortes, pero una lengua dulce supo cubrir con su saliva tales agujeros.

Y eso es lo que siempre hacia Steve cuando estaba a su lado, cubrir las grietas enormes que tenía del pasado, empujarlas muy lejos para dejar huellas suaves y recuerdos perfectos.

Billy besó con más fuerza, no queriendo perderlo jamás e incluso olvidando en dónde estaba parado su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo para mostrar a un humano y siempre sensual Billy.
> 
> Recordé su muerte, me voy a llorar, adiós.
> 
> Psdt: les cuento que la cuenta oficial de Stranger Writters contestó uno de mis Twitters dolidos por la muerte de mi esposo Billy :'v
> 
> Gracias por los kudoos
> 
> TheRealWilson


	24. Nowhere Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Nowhere Fast" Fire Inc.

La tarde había sido un grato pasar de acontecimientos extraños para Steve.

Tras concluir el pesado entrenamiento y casi caer sobre la cancha sudorosa por el esfuerzo, Billy se había acercado sigilosamente en las duchas y propuso su propia casa como punto de encuentro para ese día.

Steve no estuvo muy seguro, recordar el rostro magullado de hace unos días le hizo estremecerse por completo.

La cicatriz en su mejilla aún era levemente visible bajo las gotas de lluvia artificial.

—¿Qué hay de Neil?

—Tiene una cena o una mierda parecida con Susan.

Steve tragó saliva, olvidando enjuagar su cabello ahora que el pensamiento estaba en su cabeza.

Una golpiza de tal magnitud no se había repetido esta semana, pero Steve aún se sentía angustiado.

Él sabía que si existían tales marcas abusivas y heridas nuevas, Billy las ocultaría bajo su sonrisa pesada y su caminar petulante.

Steve viajó la mirada hacia esa piel húmeda contigua y solo un hoyuelo de lo que fue un moretón doloroso quedaba en su costado derecho.

Era un alivio.

—¿Qué hay de Max? —lavó su rostro del jabón entrando a sus ojos por sus segundos divagando.

—No estará para molestar —él sonó cansado de tantas preguntas, parecía que Steve no pisaría su sucio vecindario por voluntad —¿Quieres venir? ¿Sí o no? Estás jodidamente desesperándome.

—Dios, iré, pero... —carraspeó, observando a los demás chicos del equipo conversando en su propia burbuja —no quiero que vuelva a golpearte por mi culpa.

Billy mordió su lengua, acercándose peligrosamente a la regadera de Harrington y colocándose frente suyo.

—No fue tu culpa, princesa, te lo dije, fue la mocosa.

El tema se había repetido más de una vez en sus conversaciones, Steve se sentía tan culpable como apenado al ver esas heridas desapareciendo con demasiado esfuerzo y Billy estaba encolerizado por eso.

—Estabas conmigo en ese momento...

—Mierda, Steve, solo cállate. No fue tu culpa —quizás la baja exclamación llamó la atención en el cuarto lleno de vapor.

Las gotas golpeando la loza fueron los únicos sonidos en la discordia antes de sentir algunos pares de ojos observándolos.

Steve suspiró por eso y asintió, regresando la mirada al oxidado tubo de agua central. Eso fue suficiente para que Billy gruñera desesperado.

La actitud de Billy estaba irritable desde hace unas horas, Tommy había ganado el puntaje en los cuatro cuartos del partido de entrenamiento y era probable que fuera gracias a sus trampas sucias o su extraño comportamiento amenazante.

Su gran mano golpeó el hombro del castaño para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Steve volvió a asentir tranquilo, con una sonrisa comprensiva y terminando con ese brillante cabello de una vez.

—Estacionaré cerca.

El rubio sonrío y salió del lugar a prisa.

Cuando Steve terminó de cerrar el auto unas casas más atrás, observó todo a su alrededor mientras avanzaba por la vereda gris del vecindario desconocido.

El buzón con una calabaza podrida estaba a unos cuantos metros, solo tal señuelo le dijo que estaba yendo en buen camino.   
Había conducido tras el Camaro azul para recordar la ubicación del punto de encuentro y regresó por la misma carretera para buscar un lugar nada sospechoso en donde dejar su BMW.

La caminata por la vereda no se hizo tan larga y solo un minuto después escuchó un silbido divertido.

—No vemos chicas tan lindas por aquí.

—Deberías acostumbrarte.

Billy sonrió de lado y levantó su pesado cuerpo de ese muro despintado.

Steve ya pisaba nerviosamente el diminuto pórtico cuando él abrió la puerta.

Esta era la primera vez que entraba de lleno en el territorio del rubio colérico. 

En muchas ocasiones había recogido al fumador Billy de ese marco que ahora mismo estaba bajo sus pies, pero nunca vio más allá de un televisor negro variando canales por segundo en la oscuridad.

—Mueve tu lindo trasero, princesa.

Solo un empujón le hizo adentrarse en el lugar y lo primero que enfocó al estar encerrado entre las paredes, fue un juego de colosales pesas desparramadas en la antesala.

—Te ejercitas.

—Lo hago —sus botas rozaron las cromadas en el suelo cuando avanzaron con desinterés.

El tapiz de la pared era naranja, entre una paleta de colores de esa gama y nulos cuadros adornando el pasillo.

—Eso es... sorprendente —Billy rio presumido adelante —Realmente lo haces, demonios, yo no podría cargar ni con un maldito libro.

—Es porque eres un inútil muy atractivo —una puerta pulcramente blanca fue el destino y Billy la abrió con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus devoradores dientes.

—Gran cumplido.

—Pasa y acuéstate para que te susurre más.

El castaño soltó una carcajada antes de besar esos labios y entrar por completo a la habitación.

Un póster del álbum "Kill 'Em All" de Metálica fue el primero en saludar, una cama sorprendentemente tendida a su lado y ninguna ropa sucia fuera del cesto acompañó la vista de una habitación correctamente ordenada.

Steve no podía creer que esa era la cueva del lobo que ahora estaba presionando su cadera con insistencia.

—¿Follaremos?

—No cuando Kim Basinger está mirándonos semidesnuda.

El póster estaba engrampado en la puerta del armario, junto a un largo espejo. Sus lindos pechos bajo el sol contrastaban muy bien con la ropa de baño rojiza en la playa.

—¿No es tu favorita? Sería jodidamente excitante hacerlo viéndola —las manos subieron por su cintura.

—No vine aquí para verla —Steve se deshizo del agarre para acercarse a la imagen —y preferiría a Madonna tal vez.

Caminó de más para observar un póster mediano de AC/DC en la otra pared y una estantería llena de videotapes en fila.

—¿El jodido "Like a Virgin"? —el rubio se estiró en su propio colchón y gimió quitándose las botas solo con sus talones.

—A mi madre le gusta "Holiday" —Steve habló mientras leía los títulos verticales, la mayoría de cintas eran de la saga de "Friday the 13th", "Halloween" y algunas de ficción con Sigourney Weaver —Es alegre...

—Basura, pura basura.

Su chaqueta voló hacía el armario entreabierto, al igual que su camisa celeste. Tenía una puntería excelente cuando no se trataba de ganar en las canchas, detalle irónico.

—No lo puedo creer —Billy cruzó sus brazos bajo su cabeza, esperando el final de la improvisada exploración del moreno.

—Sí, Harrington, veo pornografía, solo ponlas debajo de "The thing" o de "Jaws" —el nombrado seguía de espaldas, observando la particular cinta entre sus manos y negando sin parar —Vamos, princesa, deja esa mierda.

—Santo cielo... —Steve irguió su postura y volteó a verlo con sorpresa. Tim Curry tenía unas medias largas y ajustadas en sus piernas, además del escotado y pegado traje —"The Rocky Horror Picture Show", no es precisamente porno ¿Sabes?

El rostro de Billy había cambiado, al igual que su relajada postura.

La película no parecía ser una de las que un personaje como Billy Hargrove disfrutara a voluntad propia.

—Sarandon es muy caliente.

—¿Sara Sarandon? —Steve se acercó con una sonrisa pícara —Me parece que el doctor Frank es lo más caliente de este universo.

—Bravo, Steve, eres oficialmente un maricón.

—Demonios, estamos solos, Billy —por fin el castaño se acercó al catre incendiario, pero quizás el rubio no lo quería tan cerca esta vez —¿Podemos hablar de un estúpido travesti sin que las palabras de tu padre salgan de tu boca?

Habían tenido discusiones similares unos días atrás, cuando el nombre de Freddie Mercury llegó a sus conversaciones por una canción en la radio y su alocada vida como bisexual abiertamente proclamado fue la cereza de la pelea verbal.

El rubio no paraba de lanzar insultos retrógradas hacia el artista, Steve le recordó que lo formado entre ellos era muy similar a lo que el vocalista de "Queen" tendría con otro hombre.

—Bien ¿Qué necesitas? —Steve tomó asiento y apretó el muslo tenso para que los ojos de Billy dejaran el resentimiento de lado.

—¿Por qué la tienes?

El rubio relamió sus labios y no se olvidó de desviar la mirada antes de responder.

—Es una cinta de mierda, no toco ese jodido estante hace mucho.

—Bien —él seguía a la defensiva —Es una de mis favoritas.

—Por supuesto que lo es.

Steve golpeó el plástico en el pecho desnudo y eso al menos mostró la sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

—¿Cómo demonios la compraste?

—La tengo desde California —el interesado castaño decidió subir por completo a la cama y escuchar la historia —Y California no es un pueblo asqueroso, esto es proyectado en teatros cada maldita noche —él tomó la carcasa suavemente, parecía estar más tranquilo ahora —comprarla no es difícil.

—Entonces la viste muchas veces.

—No la había visto hasta después de llevarla a casa —el castaño asintió —y cuando reproducía esta porquería en mi cuarto, noté que era una película asquerosamente bizarra —la sacudió con una sonrisa —fue buena.

Sus ojos azules al fin miraron fijamente a Steve, él tomó la cinta para dejarla sobre el velador y jalar de ese gran cuerpo más cerca.

Sus grandes brazos se acomodaron rápidamente entre ellos.

—Yo la alquilé por error, dijeron que tenía terror y comedia, ya sabes, su estúpida portada estaba desgastada —Billy rio mientras acariciaba el cabello sedoso —Iba a verla con mis padres, fue un jodido alivio que no llegaran de su viaje de negocios esa vez.

—Chico suertudo —el castaño asintió, enredando sus piernas con las ajustadas en jean.

—¿Ya no soy un maricón entonces? —ronroneó de cerca.

Billy apretó sus cuerpos con otra reluciente sonrisa.

—Lo eres, princesa —un suave beso en sus labios lo acarició —Parece que ambos jodidamente lo somos.

El cuarto de Billy era más acogedor de lo que pensaba, Steve podría acostumbrarse a tenerlo sobre su cuerpo mientras la colonia y el espray de cabello que usaba estaban al pendiente de sus movimientos, escuchando un casete de Quiet Riot por lo alto y desvistiéndose lentamente, muy en contra de la veloz batería.

La cadena plateada golpeaba el desnudo pecho de Steve cada que Billy se movía encima suyo, un estremecimiento por el tacto frío serpenteó su columna y el rubio reía bajando su tacto hacia el cinturón bien abrochado en los pantalones caros.

—Tienes brazos fuertes —Steve rodó los ojos por la observación, aún rodeando con ansias la espalda del hablador y evitando el restregarse suciamente contra su entrepierna.

—Tienes manos lentas, Hargrove —el californiano giró su cabeza con una mirada expulsando fuego y por fin mordió los bíceps hinchados que rozaban su cabello —Joder.

Su gran lengua lamió la zona y la piel en su boca se sintió maravillosa, Billy aún no entendía cómo es que el perezoso Harrington tenía un cuerpo perfecto sin siquiera mover el trasero de su lujoso sillón. Su pecho plano y firme, los abdominales marcados y un lindo cuello que morder con rudeza.

La correa cayó muy cerca del rostro pálido cuando se liberó, al mismo tiempo que un gruñido nuevo.

Los ojos marrones observaron a Billy con cuidado.

—¿Recuerdas lo de experimentar?

Sus piernas se arrodillaron en los costados del cuerpo pálido, Billy lanzó una sonrisa de lado por lo congelado que el chico bonito había quedado con la pregunta.

—Soy distraído, n-no lo recuerdo... —tragar saliva no sirvió de mucho cuando el rubio empezó a desatar su propia hebilla de metal.

—Lo harás cuando vende tus lindos ojos.

—Billy, no estoy...

La correa de cuero se deslizó entre las manos dominantes, Steve quedó en silencio cuando el californiano tomó su Levis marrón con un movimiento firme, golpeando suavemente la punta del cuero contra sus mejillas antes de inclinarse coqueto y aplastar sus miembros.

—No tienes que preocuparte... —el susurro cumplió su misión, distraer al miedo y hacer que solo corrientes de placer sacudieran al castaño —Esta vez tú me follarás, preciosa.

—Maldición...

Las muñecas de Steve fueron dóciles al toque caliente, dejándose llevar hacía un camino distinto y sintiendo un apretado amarre rodeándola cuando su brazo estaba estirado por completo.

La nube adictiva regresó a nublar su juicio.

—Oh, mierda —Billy balanceó sus caderas cuando vio ese cabello castaño desparramándose sudoroso, con mechones pegados al rostro que fruncía el ceño por la inmovilización reciente —Te ves jodidamente bien así —Steve jadeó por el picante dolor en su piel —necesito destrozarte, lo necesito —Billy mordió el pecho con lunares, mientras subía sus manos por ese cuello estrecho —Lástima que seré tu perra hoy.

—Jesús, Billy, cierra la boca —Steve no podía controlar el impulso de tocar esa carne dorada cuando la sucia boca hablaba de esa manera —Terminaré cortando mis manos antes de que comiences.

Los dedos del rubio apretaron tentadoramente la garganta y su cuerpo solo se enderezó para rozar salvajemente los labios rojos.

Steve lo fulminó por la provocación, se sentía realmente excitado ahora.

—Eres muy impaciente, Harrington.

—Kim Basinger está viéndote ser un idiota.

—Ella me ve masturbándome en tu nombre también.

Una sacudida para liberarse le hizo volver a sentir el doloroso escozor en las muñecas.

—Eres un im...

Esta vez Billy tapó su boca a prisa, con unos ojos quietos en sus labios y una respiración inestable intentando ser sigilosa.

Steve movió tercamente su cabeza por un instante, pero cesó aquello cuando escuchó lo que de seguro el rubio había percibido primero.

Ruedas de skate golpeaban el suelo en los pasillos y una voz llamando al californiano de camisa inexistente se acercaba.

En un veloz, y más que desesperado movimiento, Billy removió las correas de la cabecera ruidosa y se levantó de la cama justo después de susurrar un "Será mejor que enfríes tus pantalones, cariño".

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

Steve observó la puerta siendo entreabierta y tomó su camisa para colocársela sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Solo vine temprano —Max bajó de la sucia patineta y movió sus pequeños ojos por el rostro enfurecido —para que Neil no lo haga otra vez, e-eso de molestarte por mi culpa..

—Genial, eres una mocosa considerada —su voz no sonaba nada agradecida —Eso hará que pasemos más jodido tiempo juntos, un regalo para mí.

—No, yo no... —ella frunció el ceño, empezando a irritarse por la respuesta —solo vine temprano, es todo, Billy.

—No vengas a saludar cuando lo hagas —su sonrisa grotesca le hizo a Maxine sentirse temblorosa —tienes un maldito cuarto justo en frente, desaparece.

—¿Q-qué demonios te...

—¡Hola, Max! 

Probablemente Steve no debió sentirse oprimido por lo que sucedía, no era un asunto suyo en especial, pero evitar el empujar el brazo firme sujetando la puerta le hubiera destrozado el corazón empático.

—¿Steve? —al menos lo llamó por su nombre esta vez, la pelirroja se vio extrañamente sorprendida, pero el castaño no descubriría el por qué hasta más tarde.

—Hey, hola de nuevo —Billy tenía los labios sellados y los brazos cruzados por la intervención, verlo de reojo fue vergonzoso por lo que recientemente intentaban concretar adentro —Que bueno verte por aquí, tu casa... ¿Qué tal te fue con los chicos?

El rubio le lanzó una mirada intimidante antes de entrar en su habitación y obviar aquel pésimo intento de conversación.

—Bien, supongo —Maxine seguía observándolo desconfiada y Steve colocó sus manos en las caderas, sintiéndose de la misma coaccionada manera cada que Billy acorralaba sus ideas.

—Genial, realmente genial —asintió buscando otro punto donde enfocar la mirada —Oh, linda patineta, tenía una cuando estaba en primer año, me caí y ...

—Vámonos, princesa —una mano empujó su hombro con insistencia, cortando desinteresadamente el relato para luego alejarse con una correa en la otra mano que claramente no era la suya.

Steve lo observó congelado, por fin sintiendo el flojo pantalón en sus piernas.

—Claro... —el castaño avanzó rápidamente, pero no pasó ni siquiera un minuto antes de que retrocediera para dirigirse a la pelirroja aún incrédula y en su sitio —No, no, Maxine, solo espera aquí ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió fingidamente convencida y Steve partió hacia el rubio ahora pisando la entrada.

—Hey, Billy, aún es temprano —él solo le lanzó el cuero y acomodó su cabello para abrir la puerta —Dios santo, ¿Puedes ser menos idiota hoy?

Los delgados dedos empujaron la madera para impedir el escape.

El californiano relamió sus labios antes de mirar el jodido rostro de ángel.

—Tus padres se fueron ¿No es así?

—Sí, pero..

—No hay "peros", Harrington, solo muévete.

—Podemos estar con tu hermanastra, no es la gran cosa.

—¿Tú lo decidirás? —preguntó riendo sin gracia.

—Vamos, no puedes ser tan cretino con ella —negó recordando sus palabras —y menos por mi culpa —susurró —no me molestaría ver una película juntos ¿Sabes?

Billy bailó sus ojos por un buen tiempo.

No se veía pacífico en lo absoluto.

—Mierda, no es momento de sacar tu escudo heroico, princesa.

—Esta bien, en serio, vino temprano por cuidar tu trasero —el rubio suspiró exhausto —solo veamos algo o juguemos Monopoly...

—Vaya mierda —se quitó la chaqueta negra con una euforia insana, el pequeño sillón que Steve ahora notó en la habitación fue el que recibió el impacto —Bien, bien, haremos lo que digas, joder.

Su rostro estaba tenso, sus piernas caminaron ansiosas y Steve rio por la vista.

—No te orines en los pantalones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenoo, hola después de mil años, bellezas.
> 
> Debo contarles que mis clases están que arden en trabajos y el tiempo se me hizo muy corto para esta hermosa obra, disculpas de corazón y gracias por su hermoso apoyo.
> 
> Psdt: La película mencionada ("The Rocky Horror Picture Show") es una joya de joyas de películas de culto, la recordé por un meme en Facebook, así que recomiendo mucho-demasiado que la vean (yo la ví más de 50000 veces, así que ya deben imaginar cuán obra maestra es xd)


	25. Elevator Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Elevator Boy" Laid Back

Billy abrió el estante de cereales mientras observaba el cabello castaño sobresaliendo por encima del gran mueble.

Tomó el frasco de café y una taza para continuar con su laboriosa tarea.

La televisión ya reproducía el inicio de la película, con la música tétrica de por medio y escenas de persecución.

Steve se encontraba sonriente, observando de reojo a la pequeña pelirroja que había decidido sentarse en el solitario sillón amarillo a su derecha.

Ser único hijo no le había brindado el privilegio de compartir muchas cosas con alguien a su lado.

—¿Es una de terror? —ella observó la portada de la carcasa plástica.

—Sí, lo es... —Steve no estaba seguro si aquella película sería apta para todo público, lo pensó un poco —pero no es tan terrorífica como se ve en la imagen ¿Sabes? En realidad...

—No tengo miedo —sus brazos cruzados y su cuerpo apretado hacia el asiento se veían resentidos —solo preguntaba.

—Está bien, está bien —el castaño levantó las manos en alto y suspiró al bajarlas con rendición, ella era tan orgullosa como el idiota que ahora mismo se perdería la filmografía —Hey —Steve giró para ver la gran espalda de cuero tras la encimera, Billy seguía metido en la cocina —¿Haces algo importante? Ya empezará.

—Sí, princesa, traigo tu estúpido café caliente —removió el azúcar ahora observando esos sorprendidos ojos marrones y avanzando cuidadosamente por la alfombra.

—Pero n-no te pedí nada, estoy bien, no...

—Solo tómalo —Billy cayó a su lado de un movimiento, extendiendo la tasa con una mirada cansada —sé lo especial que eres cuando no tienes nada caliente en tus manos.

Steve evitó el reír por el doble sentido, la sonrisa del californiano le dio un guiño coqueto.

Su rostro simétrico se vio realmente atractivo de cerca.

—Ese soy yo —tomó la blanca de cerámica al salir de la hipnotización y agradeció con un asentimiento.

No sólo la bebida le brindó un sentimiento cálido, Billy recordaba cada pequeño detalle que le gustaba, el dulce estaba en su punto y la temperatura tibia para beber un buen trago.

Maxine los observó de reojo.

—También quiero beber algo.

—Tienes unas lindas manos de mocosa para servirte lo que quieras —el rubio extendió sus piernas sobre la mesa central con desinterés y Steve frunció el ceño por la respuesta —Ve y hazlo.

—No seas un idiota, Hargrove —el chico a su lado le advirtió por lo bajo, la pelirroja estaba casi enfurecida en su sitio.

—No soy la jodida camarera, puede servirse algo ella sola.

—¿Qué quieres tomar, Max?

Billy gruñó cuando Steve obvió sus palabras y se levantó con una sonrisa radiante a servir una mezcla de chocolate en polvo caliente para los hermanastros.

Detener la cinta con la rubia corriendo descalza, y fulminar con la mirada a la mocosa de ojos azules, fue lo más divertido que hacer mientras Harrington hacia de las suyas en la cocina.

Pronto dos humeantes tasas más se extendieron en la sala.

—G-Gracias, Steve —él no había tardado demasiado, volvió a su lugar en el sillón y sonrió en respuesta a la avergonzada chica de casaca verde que lo observaba suavemente.

—¿No tomarás eso? —Billy se movió hacia el VHS, ni siquiera mirando el chocolate. Tocó el botón y regresó con fastidio al viejo sillón.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de hablar, chico bonito.

Steve rodó los ojos y bebió todo el líquido de su propia taza, su tono había sido amenazante.

Apagar la lámpara fue lo único que pudo hacer para romper esa tensión.

Las escenas con Tina escapando, junto al despampanante ruido desagradable, terminaron al despertar de la pesadilla.

Billy bufó por la estúpida imagen, estirando su brazo sobre la cabecera acolchada y pronto acariciando el sedoso cabello de Steve a su alcance.

Maxine miraba atentamente al grupo de adolescentes charlando en la pantalla, parecía interesada, el movimiento había sido algo arriesgado, aunque realmente el gran cuerpo de Billy tapara todo lo que sucedía al otro lado de la habitación.

Steve observó su serio perfil bañado en colores televisivos.

—¿Sigues molesto? —susurró por lo bajo.

—Me molesta que seas mi invitado, pero termines como mi cocinera oficial.

—No soy tu cocinera oficial... —unos golpeteos en la tapa de la sartén distrajeron su atención.

Billy levantó las cejas por ello.

—Encontré palomitas de maíz detrás del chocolate.

—Genial, endemoniada ama de casa.

Steve volvió a alejar su cálido cuerpo sin señal alguna de irritación.

El rubio podría decir que Steve disfrutaba de preparar algo con sus propias manos, sonriente hasta las orejas incluso al regresar con un bol lleno de blancos salados en su interior.

Max se notaba desconcertada cuando recibió una porción, Billy rio divertido por los ojos bien abiertos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, él se sentía de la misma estúpida manera cada que el castaño se comportaba afectivo sin precio alguno, como si ser cordial fuera innato en su naturaleza encantadora.

Billy sonrío de lado, era jodidamente perfecto.

—¿Terminaste, mamá gallina?

—Muy gracioso —Steve apenas prestó atención a la película en ese momento.

El rubio volvió a levantar su gran brazo confianzudo, esta vez dejándolo rodeando los hombros del pálido chico acomodando su trasero.

La sala no era tan oscura como el apagón de luces pretendía hacer notar, probablemente eran las seis de la tarde a esas alturas.

—Si bebo tu horrendo chocolate... —pero sus ojos azules fueron faros muy atractivos. Steve se metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca para no morderse los labios, Billy había ladeado el rostro al susurrar —¿Qué habrá a cambio?

Los escurridizos dedos continuaron jalando de los mechones marrones a su conveniencia. El castaño tragó saliva.

Un grito estallando en el televisor sacudió el cuerpo del castaño poco después.

Steve entrecerró los ojos como respuesta al cercano relamer de labios.

La pelirroja aún se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, Billy era un verdadero idiota despreocupado.

—Ella morirá ¿Verdad?

Y por fin ambos escaparon de la burbuja peligrosa gracias a la observación.

Maxine casi terminaba con el bol de palomitas y la proyección de terror continuaba su rumbo.

La inicial protagonista llegaba a la fiesta del desastre con una sonrisa pulcra en el rostro. Para Steve fue difícil adivinar su pronta ejecución cuando la vio por primera vez, quizás Max era mas inteligente en ese sentido.

—Ella es una zorra —la pequeña pelirroja rodó los ojos por el novedoso dato y Steve carraspeó incómodo.

—No creo que ese vocabulario sea el adecuado.

—Joder, el lenguaje es lo de menos en esta parte de la película —Maxine lo observó curiosa por la frase y Billy rio acomodándose en su sitio, abriendo las piernas con libertad y sonriendo con ferocidad.

Steve hizo ademán de hablar, pero no sabía cómo explicar lo que se venía a continuación.

¿Max tendría unos 13 años?   
Ser descriptivamente explícito en estas situaciones no sonaba conveniente en ningún sentido.

—Solo, bueno... Solo cierra los ojos cuando te lo digamos ¿De acuerdo?

Max frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos parpadeaban constantemente, quizás no había sido muy astuto el sembrar la pequeña semilla de curiosidad en su joven cerebro.

—Solo escucharás algunos "gritos felices" —el rubio impactó su firme bota en el suelo —no es nada de que preocuparse...

—Jesús, cierra la boca, Billy —Steve golpeó su hombro por la insinuante explicación —es una niña.

Ella estaba apunto de contradecir aquella afirmación que pretendía quedar en secreto.

—Steve sabe mucho sobre "gritos felices" —sus labios se estiraron coquetamente —él puede aclarar tus dudas.

Unos ojos lascivos le lanzaron una dulce mirada asesina, lo era por completo.

Porque el moreno se sintió enterrado en lo profundo, bajo una ola de calor y sonrojo inmenso.

Ojos brillantes y Steve no supo si quería golpear ese rostro o besarlo en ese momento.

—¿Por qué ella está...

Mierda.

—¡Cierra los ojos!

El salto de Steve había sido sorprendente, al igual que las palomitas volando por lo alto mientras su cuerpo se colocaba frente a la asustada pelirroja.

Sería una noche divertida.

Las niñas jugando en el salta soga, y el corte de escena desvaneciéndose en un fondo oscuro, dejaron en shock a una despierta Max Mayfield.

—¿Era un sueño?

—Eso parece —Harrington bostezó intentando estirar sus entumecidos brazos.

Había estado luchando contra el sueño a mitad de la película.

Billy respiraba en su cuello lentamente, sin evitar a voluntad el distraer su atención de aquel conocido video.

Los mechones rubios raspando la piel en sus hombros y su pierna rozando la suya fueron tentadoras razones para abrazar ese caliente cuerpo y cerrar los ojos.

Steve jadeó por su adolorido hombro, volteó la mirada y el californiano seguía en su plácida siesta, apoyando su enorme cabeza en el lugar.

Él se veía tranquilo, incluso amable cuando no abría la boca o estaba inconsciente.

—No lo despiertes —los ojos marrones se dirigieron a los azules de en frente —es más amable cuando duerme.

Steve sonrió divertido.

—Sí, creo que es más carismático así, hasta podríamos ser amigos.

Maxine río suavemente, levantándose de su sitio con el vacío bol rojo entre sus manos.

Ella les lanzó una mirada que de seguro tenía algún significado oculto.

—¿No lo son ya?

—Tu hermano es complicado...

—Hermanastro.

Billy se movió levemente, empujando el cuerpo de Steve muy lejos.

—Correcto, tu hermanastro es muy complicado —un ojo azul se abrió para observar borrosamente al rededor.

—Es un idiota.

—Puedo oírte, engendro —Maxine fingió sorpresa por eso y Billy gruñó con una voz ronca y aún adormilada.

Los trastes sucios sonaron en el lavabo, un chorro de agua chocando los servicios. La pelirroja empezaba su turno de limpieza.

—Hora, chico bonito —Steve al fin pudo ponerse de pie, acomodando su cabello y observando el reloj en su antebrazo.

Una mano con anillos encendió la lámpara perezosamente. 

Por la ventana, el cielo se pintaba tan oscuro como le gustaba a las heladas noches en Indiana.

—Ocho y media —Billy asintió frunciendo el rostro, se puso de pie sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Ya es tu hora de dormir, princesa?

—Así es.

Él no era muy expresivo, pero la mueca plana en su boca y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos le hicieron notar a Steve que no estaba muy de acuerdo con su huida.

—Genial, puedes escapar en tu carroza antes de que sean las doce.

El castaño presionó su hombro con suavidad, estaba tenso de nuevo.

—Mañana ¿Está bien? —Billy lo observó fijamente, solo contemplando aquellas levantadas cejas esperando una respuesta.

Tener una maldita tarde a solas parecía un plan imposible.

—Como sea.

Steve subió su sofocante palma hasta el costado del grueso cuello, acariciando con su pulgar la barbilla rasposa.

Sus grandes ojos y su sonrisa tranquila lograron que Billy formara una en su despiadada boca.

—Steve... —el nombrado apartó su tacto cuando Max llamó su atención, Billy le lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de alejarse hacía la puerta principal. La niña pelirroja se bajó la arremangada camiseta en sus brazos antes de continuar —Gracias por venir y hacer estas cosas, ya sabes, Billy no es amable nunca.

Su pecosa mano colocó su cabello detrás de la oreja. 

Steve tenía el pecho inflado por las palabras, Max comenzaba a verlo como un amigo, nuevo avance marcado en este día.

—Bueno, ese fue un buen halago —sus pequeños labios se abrieron divertidos.

—Será el último.

Steve soltó una carcajada, pero su sonrisa quedó congelada cuando Billy cerró la clara puerta de golpe.

—Mierda —su mano no soltó el pomo por un buen tiempo y Steve necesitó que un auto cobalto apuntara con los faros un lado de la casa para notar el problema—Dijiste que tendrían una cena en el estúpido trabajo de Neil —su rostro se llenó de ira demasiado rápido —¿Qué mierda pasó?

—E-Eso me dijo Susan.

—Joder, mocosa, joder... —Billy continuó maldiciendo con gran ímpetu.

—Tranquilo, Hargrove, solo saludaré y desaparezco.

Para Steve la actitud estaba rozando a la exageración en su camino.

El rubio negó, frotando sus piernas mientras pensaba en alguna salida para el problema armándose poco a poco. 

No quería que una sola palabra saliera de la boca de Neil con Steve aún presente, no quería que Steve viera la sumisión cuando adjetivos denigrantes describían su cuerpo.

Steve era lo único que tenía ahora, si escuchaba la porquería de su padre, de seguro coincidiría en el maldito pensamiento.

—Solo compórtate como un hombre, Harrington —el castaño analizó la oración con cuidado, no queriendo iniciar un discusión próxima, y casi había olvidado el porqué debía estar temblando ante la presencia de un adulto caucásico y encerrado en el siglo XV.

Billy asintió con los ojos bien abiertos cuando el contrario lo entendió y Steve tragó saliva.

La chapa fue una bomba cuando se abrió a las espaldas del rígido Billy.

Una alta figura cubierta por una verde chaqueta apareció y una mujer con un rojo cabello rizado sujetando algunas bolsas de tela saludó confundida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conociendo a los suegros parte #2. Necesitaba algo familiar entre Max y Steve, perdón, pero ahí tienen el porqué de "gritos felices" xd
> 
> Actualizaré el siguiente capítulo el viernes en la noche uwu. Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos, me llenan de felicidad y ganas de escribir más.


	26. Tunnel of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Tunnel of love" Dire Strais

—Hola, Billy —Susan intentó sonreír con dulzura —¿Es un amigo?

Steve se había comido el nerviosismo en un instante, o al menos lo había logrado ocultar en unos cuantos segundos.

Él ya tenía consigo una sonrisa que pretendía calmar tanto a su tembloroso cuerpo como el del tieso rubio a su costado.

La situación había sido sofocante hasta ahora. La pareja de adultos los observó por un buen tiempo, sin nada más que juzgadoras miradas bailando en el encuentro.

El padre de Billy hizo un sonido muy parecido al de una respiración pesada, burlándose de la pregunta y siendo ello la única manifestación expresa que hizo hasta ese momento.

—Así es.

Billy no estaba contento por la falta de tacto, hoy incluso se veía retador, como si el hombre de bigote lacio no podría molerlo a golpes con una visita en casa.

—Soy Steve Harrington —el castaño se apresuró a contestar, salvando la poca calma que reinaba en la tempestad. La mujer pelirroja asintió con un rostro preocupado, uno que no se apartaba del hombre colgando una prenda en el perchero —Mucho gusto.

—Tu apellido es muy conocido por aquí, Señor Harrington —tras un silencio lleno de tensión, Neil al fin habló. Su rostro con desinterés inicial se iluminó cuando sacudió la mano pálida del adolescente.

Su voz era gruesa, con un tono dominante, casi llenando toda la casa solo con sus palabras.

Era escalofriante.

—No lo consideraba así, señor —Steve tenía el carácter ameno otra vez, absorbiendo todo a su alrededor con su sonrisa confiada, absorbiendo incluso al hombre que usaba como bolsa de boxeo a su pareja.

—Chico modesto —Neil rio rasposo, soltando el fuerte agarre y avanzando sin siquiera mirar a Billy en el camino —Tu padre tiene una gran reputación.

Steve claramente fingiría que no lo sabía.

Las relaciones sociales y el dinero de su familia eran una de las principales razones de porqué alguna chica lo veía interesante, parecía que funcionaba con austeros padres también.

Una caliente mano se posó en su hombro y la conocida mirada azulina se empujaba insistentemente hacia la puerta principal, diciéndole que era hora de marcharse. Porque Steve recién fue consciente de cuántos pasos había dado para seguir al adulto en su camino.

—Es un buen hombre —agregó aún siendo escrutado por el Hargrove menor.

—Uno muy caritativo con el directorio de la escuela también —él abrió la nevera mientras lo decía. Levantando las cejas cuando encontró a un pelirroja que intentaba ocultarse de la figura tras la encimera.

—Buenas noches, Neil —el nombrado asintió firme hacia el saludo y solo necesitó mover la cabeza para que Maxine se retirará de la habitación con pasos temblorosos.

A Steve le recordó la forma en la que se relacionaban los soldados de menor jerarquía con los generales inflados en poder.

—Ciertamente lo es —tragó saliva cuando Billy maldijo en voz baja por su persistente estancia.

A Steve le estaba costando encontrar una salida al intercambio de palabras que recién se originaba. El rubio solo le estaba causando aún más presión asfixiante con su mirada asesina.

—Hace unos días tuvimos que acercarnos a la escuela por algunos asuntos sobre el rendimiento escolar de William —Susan colocó su bolso en el descolorido mueble con cuidado, casi temiendo que el ruido enfureciera más el recuerdo —Una llamada interrumpió al director cuando nos mostraba antecedentes en la lista de infracciones... —Neil destapó raudamente las cervezas en sus manos y Steve ni siquiera pudo rechazar la que fue extendida hacia su cuerpo —Era tu padre, hablaron sobre la donación de este año y la organización del baile.

—Mis padres adoran la costumbre en invierno.

El adulto levantó la botella con un asentimiento —Todos lo hacemos —y Billy no podía seguir mordiéndose la lengua para detener la impulsividad queriendo explotar desde sus entrañas. Esa noche había recibido una enorme paliza que trabajó en ocultar de los ojos marrones, de esos que ahora mismo parecían interesados en el relato que le causó pesadillas —No sabía que mi hijo tenía un buen círculo de amistades —Steve bebió un sorbo como respuesta, aunque tomar alcohol sin restricciones no debía ser la gran característica de un "buen círculo de amistades" —¿También estás en el equipo?

—Sí, yo fui el capitán el anterior año.

—Excelente, eso puede conseguirte una beca en las mejores universidades —por fin el hombre había decidido dejar de andar diabólicamente por la sala y tomar asiento en el lugar donde hace solo unos minutos yacían casi abrazados los adolescentes.

Steve desvío la mirada hacia el inmóvil chico de rizos.

—Tiene toda la razón, señor, pero este año su hijo me ha quitado el gran puesto —toda la viscosa y desagradable atención ahora se posó en el cuerpo del californiano —es muy buen jugador, yo diría que uno de los mejores en el equipo.

Billy no movió un solo músculo por la frase, sus labios sellados ni siquiera sorprendieron al patriarca de la familia.

—Eres un chico halagador, Steve, pero Billy necesitará más que una capitanía si continúa con el inservible estilo de vida que lleva —frondosas cejas se fruncieron agresivamente, como si mencionar el nombre de su propio hijo le causara ganas de asesinarlo.

—Steve tiene un toque de queda también.

Miradas filosas.

—¿Es así? —Steve bebió otro sorbo antes de contestar.

—L-Lamentablemente sí, señor Hargrove, debo estar en casa antes de las nueve.

No importó su frase ni lo dudosa que sonaba. Neil no paraba de advertir violencia con sus ojos.

—Eres un buen chico, Harrington —la respiración de Billy estaba encendida, ardiendo en furia a sus espaldas —No te pudras por mala compañía.

El viento fuera de la pequeña casa en Old Cherry se sintió helado, frío y doloroso al chocar contra su rostro.

A Billy no parecía importarle mientras avanzaba por la acerca, mirando un punto fijo en la oscuridad que Steve no pudo seguir.

—Te dejaré en la puerta y me iré —Steve casi castañeó sus dientes al decirlo.

—Vives literalmente al otro lado del maldito mundo, solo arranca y vete.

Su BMW estaba estacionado a unos metros más adelante, con el espejo retrovisor de señuelo, brillando en la noche desolada.

—Debo pasar por tu casa de todas maneras—observó el perfil antes de continuar con obvias instrucciones —solo tienes que subir y dejar de ser un idiota.

Billy negó en silencio, gruñendo mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y observaba el indiferente cielo.

Los faros amarillos eran débiles en esta parte de la ciudad.

Quizás la paciencia de Billy también lo era.

—Pedí que te fueras desde un principio... —Steve parpadeó confundido, sin dejar de avanzar en sus pasos —pero seguías con tu mierda de "actitud amigable" con Neil.

—Woah, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Sabes qué está pasando, princesa — el rubio pateó la llanta frente a sus pies y esperó a que Steve abordará en su viaje y desapareciera de una buena vez.

—No, estoy realmente perdido.

—Solo piérdete en la carretera, princesa —Billy golpeó el techo del auto con una mirada oscura —sube a tu jodido auto y ve a tu mansión.

—Cielo santo, tranquilo, no nos fue tan mal.

Steve sacudió las llaves tras abrir la puerta del piloto, aún no quería marcharse, no cuando Billy se veía claramente irritado.

—Oh, mierda ¿No nos fue tan mal? —rio sin gracia, se parecía mucho a su padre en algunos aspectos —Solo desaparece, Steve.

—Sube.

El rubio lo observó sin el brillo usual mostrando coquetería.

—Sube —Steve sujetó la puerta mientras fulminaba ese rostro bronceado y opaco —Ahora, Billy.

El castaño cerró la puerta de golpe cuando se sentó en el asiento,el sonido hizo eco en sus oídos y sus marrones ojos eran más lúgubres.

El californiano mordió fuerte, crujiendo sus dientes y maldiciendo antes de cumplir la petición sin una pizca de voluntad.

El aire acondicionado no estaba encendido aún, pero a Steve no le importó el gélido ambiente en ese momento.

—¿Qué mierda te sucede?

Billy lo observó incrédulo.

Las voces sonaban más claras y crueles cuando el espacio era reducido.

—Robaste mi pregunta, Harrington —las manos de Steve se presionaron sobre el congelado timón —Creo que olvidaste que ese jodido imbécil con el que hablabas tan alegremente es el que me hace mierda cada noche —como era usual, el rubio se convertía en el anfitrión de la situación problemática al final —¿Estás contento de ser un estúpido lamesuelas?

—¿Q-Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Enfrentarlo o algo así?

—No necesitas tener a todos en la jodida palma de tus manos, princesa, sabemos que eres la mierda más rica del pueblo —su voz se había elevado, casi escupiéndole lo que pensaba en la cara —quería que te fueras ,no que fraternizaras, pero Steve Harrington no podía irse sin mover su sucia boca para llevarse bien hasta con mis padres.

Steve frotó su rostro con frustración.

Si había sido amable en la reunión improvisada, fue con en objetivo de no crearle más problemas.

Billy era un verdadero imbécil.

—¿Tú te fuiste cuando te lo pedí? —él ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, se mantuvo inalterable, no queriendo responder la pregunta —Claro que no, porque cuando eres tú no es un problema. Eres un idiota egocéntrico.

—Escucha, Harrington, me insultó en tu cara, pudo haberme molido a golpes en tu cara y seguirías con esa sonrisa encantadora —los dientes blancos se mostraron, esa no era una sonrisa —¿No te cansa ser una mierda que llama la atención?

Algo en los grandes iris se rompieron.

—¿Dime qué carajos podía hacer? —comúnmente era Steve quien cedía en las discusiones, calmando las aguas rebeldes y manteniéndose como un gran líder pacifista. Está vez solo quería seguir ladrando fuerte —¿Golpearlo y defenderte como un caballero? ¿Esa es tu fantasía? Tu puedes hacerlo cada que te toca, eres un maldito cobarde y lo estás siendo conmigo ahora.

La gruesa mano tocó la manija sin espera. Un fuerte sonido irrumpió sus oídos, Billy casi la rompió al jalarla con brutalidad.

—¿A dónde demonios vas?

—No es tu jodido problema —sus botas pisaron cruelmente la negra carretera y, cuando al fin los ojos azules lo enfocaron, solo fueron para aniquilarlo —Puedes seguir siendo el rey Harrington, te queda muy bien esa mierda.

La ventana casi explotó por el fuerte empujón que encerró el silencio en el auto.

Billy Hargrove no iba de regreso al buzón polvoriento al final del vecindario, él caminó cuesta arriba, viéndose incendiario desde la lejanía y avanzando por la Cornwallis a prisa.

No regresaría a casa esta noche y Steve iría a una solitaria y deprimente.

A la mañana siguiente, ojeras adornaron un rostro visiblemente vulnerable.

Steve aparcó en la escuela con poco o nada de ánimos en ella.

El Camaro de Billy estaba a unos dos autos de distancia, tan azul como los destellantes rayos que ayer le habían hecho martirizarse en sus sueños.

Se evitaron cruelmente cada que sus cuerpos estaban cerca esa mañana.

Billy ni siquiera viéndolo antes de cerrar su casillero en el pasillo y Steve saliendo del aula con una mirada baja.

Nancy preguntaría por la ausencia de su enemigo tarde o temprano, pero la cuchara removiéndose sin sentido en el platillo de Steve le hizo desistir.

Jonathan golpeó tímidamente el hombro del castaño, brindándole una media sonrisa que mostraba algo parecido al consuelo, Steve suspiró agradecido y escuchó atento cómo es que el chico Byers había creado un grandioso playlist en el casete de navidad de su madre.

El entrenamiento en el gimnasio podía verse como una tormentosa salida para desfogar la ira, pero Billy ni siquiera empezó con sus continuos apodos hostiles en plena cancha. 

Él solo jugaba silencioso cuando le arrebató el balón de las manos o cuando tenía que marcarlo en la línea de tres puntos y evitar su ataque.

Verlo reír con los chicos de su equipo creo un irremediable nudo en su garganta, pero Steve no quería ser quien volviese a ceder para arreglar las cosas, no cuando sentía que realmente no era su culpa. 

Y tras negaciones mentales en la ducha compartida, finalmente el castaño se rindió a sus altaneros pies, porque nuevos moretones en esa ancha espalda le hicieron desistir a su huelga por completo.

Avanzó temeroso hacía el húmedo cuerpo, ni siquiera mentalizando antes qué palabras utilizar para una charla nulamente amistosa. Parecía que toda la confianza se había ido de su cuerpo, como si no conociera al rubio a centímetros y temiera de su reacción agresiva.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Hombros rígidos al oír su voz, el cabello goteaba demasiado lento.

—Nada fuera de normal.

Steve esperó con ansias un "chico bonito" finalizando la frase.

—¿Estás bien? —Billy enjuago su rostro con normalidad, tragando algo de agua solo para evitar los gigantes ojos marrones.

—¿Necesitas algo, Harrington? —y su actitud grosera no tardaría tanto en aparecer.

Su rostro estaba deseoso de que continuara hablando. Verlo tan jodidamente cerca y tenerlo alejado era difícil de procesar, como una maldita canción romántica filosofando en tristeza.

—No, no necesito nada —Billy le lanzó una última mirada antes de cerrar la regadera —Solo lo siento por lo que pasó ayer.

—Bien.

Steve rascó su nuca sin saber qué más decir ante la actitud petulante.

—¿Tú no tienes nada que decir? —Billy rio de esa estúpida manera, esa que pretendía hacerlo ver relajado.

Esta vez Steve la odió.

—Absolutamente nada.

—Muy bien, joder —el castaño negó cansado de lo que sucedía —solo recuerda quién se disculpó más tarde...

—No necesito una lección de modales, princesa, quédatela.

Quizás hubiera sido sencillo dejar las cosas como estaban.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso de maricas?

Quizás hubiera sido mejor no tratar hablar con Billy ese día.

Unas exclamaciones de diversión y sorna rodearon las duchas en ese momento.

Los ojos azules se veían catastróficos.

—¿Qué mierda dijiste?

Por un momento, Billy se vio sediento de sangre al enfocar al bufón, encontrando una grandiosa salida para hacer catarsis por lo sucedido ayer.

El rostro pecoso y sonriente no se inmutó, Tommy se acercó con dos chicos que parecían ser sus salvavidas para una pelea y el castaño imploró por lo bajo, no necesitando de una provocación adicional que hiciera explotar la ira de Billy.

Thomas esta vez fue mucho más valiente para enfrentarlo cara a cara, sus ojos tenían algo preparado bajo las mangas.

—Vamos, Hargrove —su quijada se levantó altanera —todos sabemos por qué te llevabas tan bien con el jodido perdedor... —parecía que el público realmente disfrutaba del espectáculo, nadie se movió de sus sitios —¿Ayer discutieron porque se perdieron sus escarpines rosados?

Steve no supo cómo respirar por un momento, pensando en la sombría calle de Gloucester al fondo.

¿Cómo carajos se le había olvidado que Tommy vivía muy cerca?

El rubio sí respiró, lo hizo sin armonía, casi llevándose todo el aire antes de contestar rabioso.

—Dímelo entonces, perra.

—Billy —Steve llamó buscando su reacción, porque sus manos inquietas ya estaban figurando un puño apretado y sus pies descalzos avanzaban torpemente.

—Suéltalo, Hagan —el nombrado tenía unas orejas tan rojas como su pecho —no seas una jodida chica.

—¿En serio quieres que todos se enteren de tu mierda sucia?

Steve estaba temblando, una adrenalina nada buena sacudió su cuerpo por las palabras amenazantes.

¿Habría logrado ver algo?

Las dudas flotando en su cabeza no debían impedirle el detener la provocación.

—Billy, es el idiota de Tommy, vamos —su ceño estaba fruncido y reluciente —Solo quiere molestar para que las chicas lo vean —el chico pecoso sacó la lengua con muchas ganas de seguir.

Y Billy tampoco quería detenerse, él quería cerrar esa boca que traería colosales problemas, porque llevar a casa a quien se rumoreaba que jodía a escondidas definitivamente sería un buena razón para que Neil cometa un parricidio al fin.

Los ojos marrones suplicaron en silencio y eso de alguna manera logró que terminara con su caminata agresiva después de muchas batallas internas.

El rubio aflojó sus propios hombros y giró enfurecido.

—Esto me recuerda a "Glen o Glenda" —Steve no podía creer que Tommy fuera tan insistente hoy, sonaba venenoso, como si tuviera una grandiosa razón para hacerlo —Nuestros chicos quieren probar algo nuevo, maldición, puede ser contagioso...

—Cierra la boca, imbécil.

—Y ahí está el rey Steve de nuevo —el nombrado negó apartándose lo más que pudo de la serpiente venenosa —es extraño imaginarlo arrodillado ahora..

Lo más probable era que Billy Hargrove fuera a detención otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y adiós, pensé que había subido el capítulo ayer, mi internet falló casi toda la noche, de seguro esa es la razón, perdónenme :c
> 
> Me encanta escribir problemas así que perdonen mi estupidez aquí también, drama y más drama xd
> 
> La canción elegida es una joya, probablemente se escuche mejor cuando inicia la escena con Steve y Billy solos en las calles.
> 
> TheRealWilson


	27. Love Is A Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Love Is A Battlefield” Par Benatar

El reducido ventanal de la puerta mostaza no ayudaba en el espionaje.

Billy pateó el soporte de la silla antes de tomar asiento en ella y repetir un ciclo sin fin con los mismos actos nerviosos.

La mujer de lentes colgando en su cuello lo fulminó desde su escritorio secretarial, lanzando una advertencia con la mirada que le hizo gruñir y cruzar los brazos desesperado.

Billy estaba en la oficina de detención, al menos se encontraba a centímetros de ella, esperando impaciente la salida de un castaño con nudillos destrozados por golpear una cara pecosa e insolente.

—¿No tienes cursos a los que asistir, soleado? —sus rellenas manos jalaron de un archivador verde mientras pronunciaba la pregunta con sorna.

Billy jadeó exhausto, casi derritiéndose sobre el incómodo asiento mientras observaba la estantería.

—¿No tienes papeleos que realizar, Lauren?

—¿Sobre tus últimos incidentes? —su risa jocosa fue muy desagradable — A montones entonces, dulzura.

Pasar el tiempo en esta sección de la escuela era algo común durante el semestre lectivo.  
Lauren rodaba los ojos cada que el rubio rebelde aparecía para llenar un nuevo formulario de castigo.

La situación era confusa ahora mismo, ella inicialmente creyó que Billy Hargrove había regresado con esa reincidencia criminal en los pasillos, una que no aparecía hace unos días, pero él solo tenía un peligroso divague mientras esperaba un asunto que estaba fuera de sus manos.

Sus cejas depiladas se levantaron cuando los dientes del rubio chirriaron al ver salir a un chico tan problemático como el mismo californiano en sus papeles.

Se puso de pie al instante.

Una cara rabiosa y petulante se alzó antes de hablar.

—Linda cara, imbécil.

Tommy tenía un ceja partida, pómulos hinchados y unos párpados inexistentes por los moretones extendiéndose hasta sus labios.

—Vete a la mierda, maricón.

—Dios santo, sal de aquí, Hagan, y espero que en la enfermería te cosan la boca —Lauren tenía una mano en la cadera mientras lo fulminaba en su camino.

El chico pecoso bufó mientras maldecía al retirarse adolorido.

El simple hecho de parpadear le sacó una mueca insufrible que desató ardores más contundentes en su rostro.

Billy casi gimió complacido por ello.

La puerta rechinó por segunda vez y un apagado Steve Harrington la cerró tras suspirar colérico.

El disturbio en las duchas se llevó al límite cuando el castaño desató toda su ira sin mediaciones parando el suceso, él se vio diferente cuando levantó el brazo y lo empujó con fuerza en la cabeza negra, con una mueca salvaje y una mirada ciega a la piedad.

Tommy se desmayó por un buen tiempo en las lozas húmedas.

Billy se acercó al pálido cuerpo recordando la escena.

—Le pateaste el trasero, princesa.

Sus pasibles ojos lo enfocaron levemente sorprendidos cuando escuchó su rasposa voz, bajando desde el simple reloj en la pared para verificar la tardía hora y desviando la mirada antes de dar el primer paso lejos.

No tenía pizca alguna de querer verlo, el desdén brilló en los gigantes marrones.

—Sí, pero él no será suspendido por una maldita semana.

Billy avanzó tras, rápidamente, levantar una mano hacia la cansada secretaria ya charlando por el teléfono blanco.

—Mierda ¿Te suspendieron?

—Acabo de decirlo.

Steve acarició su cabello con un notorio ceño fruncido, Billy pudo apreciar algunas cicatrices frescas en sus nudillos.

—Ese bastardo —se dirigían al casillero del castaño, el rubio lo supo cuando se acercaron al vacío salón de geometría a la izquierda y llegaron a su destino —Al menos te veías muy caliente cuando lo jodiste —Steve paró en seco cuando lo escuchó, con un candado negro en las manos siendo presionado con fuerza — Aunque hubiera querido tenerte desnudo en otras circunstancias.

Billy sonreía pleno frente a él.

Steve no estaba contento en lo absoluto.

Parecía que Billy tenía de fiel compañera a la amnesia.

—Necesito estar solo —ojos entrecerrados y el californiano relamió sus labios sin siquiera moverse —Hablo en serio, Hargrove. Es tarde ¿Lo ves? —la escuela estaba vacía, a excepción de las figuras mirándose fijamente —Puedes irte.

—No seas un jodido resentido.

Steve negó con una sonrisa torcida, abriendo al fin el casillero en sus narices y tomando la mochila para rellenarla con todos los útiles recopilados en el espacio oscuro.

—Te dije que no olvidaras quién se disculpó —él la colgó en sus hombros cuando terminó, sin mover aún sus ojos del metal y respirando hondo para ganar algo de paciencia.

Las luces azules solo se encargaban de escrutarlo en el pasillo.

—¿Disculparse? —cuando Harrington oyó el sucio sarcasmo, cerró el locker con una lentitud riesgosa y volteó a verlo expectante a sus argumentos —Estoy perdonándote, princesa, deberías estar jodidamente agradecido después de toda la mierda que dijiste sobre mí.

Debía ser una broma.

Su boca pintando una línea carnosa y las cejas inmóviles le dijeron que sus palabras habían sido expresadas en serio.

—Por Dios —Steve solo logró exclamar aquello con una risa tensa, abriendo su boca para exhalar el aire y negándose a intercambiar más palabras con el petulante adolescente que tenía los brazos cruzados y un maldito rostro indiferente.

Ni siquiera avisó cuando caminó hacia la salida.

No necesitaba escuchar más de esa boca egocéntrica.

—No huyas, Harrington, aún estoy hablando aquí.

Su largo cabello se batió en cada firme paso.

—No quiero que te aparezcas en mi puerta esta semana.

Billy siguió de cerca la nuca marrón y mordió su lengua al escuchar la irritada voz.

Sus cartas de paz habían sido rechazadas al instante, el rubio no podía sentirse más frustrado por eso.

—Tendrías que rogarme para hacerlo.

—Jódete, Hargrove —Steve perdió cada atisbo de calma restante, volteó con unos enormes ojos en llamas —Eres una mierda egoísta, ni siquiera puedes ponerte en mi lugar y cerrar tu boca solo por hoy.

Había estado pensando en lo sucedido mientras recibía un sermón repetitivo, esperando que el acontecimiento con Tommy hiciera que el rubio soltara palabras de misericordia y se disculpara por lo idiota que había sido la otra noche.

—No cuando tengo la razón, princesa.

Ahora era muy claro cuán necio podía ser por su orgullo.

—Jesús. Aún crees que tienes la razón cuando todo esto es tú culpa.

—¿Que golpearas a Hagan es mí culpa? No sabía que tenía algún psíquico poder de mierda sobre ti.

Steve colocó una mano en su cadera, una que ardía en su piel, el californiano se acercaba, aproximándose como si la distancia no fuera un problema.

—Yo lo destrocé para que tú no lo hicieras y para que tu estúpido padre no rompiera tu estúpido rostro otra vez —la mano temblando empujó su pecho con fuerza —Pero solo te interesa lo tuyo, mierda, quería una disculpa esta mañana y solo gané una suspensión y a un imbécil que me esperaba para mancharlo todo aún más.

—No cambies las malditas cosas, Harrington, fuiste tú quien aplastaste todo ayer con tu asquerosa realeza ¿Querías que Neil te bese los pies echándome malditos halagos? Estoy dejándolo pasar por hoy.

—Bien, bien, vete a la mierda entonces, no entendiste nada en esta discusión.

—Tú no lo entendiste, ahora yo vine para arreglar las jodidas cosas contigo, coqueteándote como un imbécil y empiezas a comportarte como el dramático maricón de siempre.

El silencio formado fue horrible.

Steve asintió con una resplandeciente sonrisa a lo exclamado.

Billy deseó regresar en el tiempo.

—Muy bien, solo no vengas esta semana —sonó firme y seco. Lo miró de una manera fría, una tan fría que contrastaba de manera enferma con su rostro fingiendo felicidad —solo no lo hagas, quédate en tus asuntos y yo estaré muy agradecido con los míos.

Los dedos del rubio no alcanzaron a tocar ese hombro a tiempo, porque el castaño se fue sin mirar atrás.

Y Billy cumplió lo pedido de manera efectiva y dolorosa, al menos así había sido hasta que llegó el cálido jueves del calendario, día en el que se encontraba manejando hacia la casa de los Wheeler pasando las seis de la noche.

Su actitud en la escuela no había sido la mejor durante estos días, evitar algunas clases para ir a fumar en su soledad vibrante era el mejor pasatiempo.

Pensando en Steve más de lo que podía imaginar y negándose rotundamente a buscar un plan que incluyera una charla pasiva y su avergonzada figura de rodillas pidiendo disculpas.

Darle su espacio debía funcionar, debía hacerlo, porque Billy solo necesitaba de un empujón suave para invadir esa mansión en medio del bosque y besar su piel insistentemente.

Ahora mismo se sentía frustrado por su impaciencia, empujando su tenso pie sobre el pedal e intentando no pensar en esa piel suave y el rostro encendido que tanto anhelaba.

Billy llegó a Dearborn con la música encendida y bajó del auto acomodando su estúpida chaqueta para distraer su mente.

Cuanto más antes se llevara a Maxine a casa, más antes podría ir a beber todo el alcohol que se le presentara en las manos y olvidar que había alejado a un precioso castaño de sus brazos.

La gran casa y su extenso jardín le parecieron una verdadera porquería estadounidense a la vista.   
Tan blanca como el reluciente cerco a sus espaldas y brillante como lo era la perfecta familia de Steve en su mesa.

Un golpe furioso tocó la puerta.

Nadie pareció responder a su llamado.

Era probable que los niños se encontraran sumergidos en una estúpida partida de juegos de mesa en el sótano y, si Nancy había visto por la mirilla de vidrio, de seguro no lo dejaría pasar del marco ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Otro golpe partiendo las astillas y Billy se preguntó si Karen podría escuchar el estruendoso sonido a su jodida edad.

—Dios, buenas noches, la señora...

Puerta abierta de un movimiento y la columna de Billy se estremeció cuando vio el rostro de Steve ante sus ojos.

Casi jadeó al tenerlo tan cerca otra vez.

Estos días sí que le habían mostrado lo dependiente que era del antiguo rey de Hawkins en su vida.

Tragó saliva al recorrer su fino rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su mirada había sido cálida al inicio, ojos de venado relucientes por alguna risa previa.

Ahora no quedaba pizca de ello.

Verlo después de la discusión fue un golpe hiriente, uno que se extendió por todo su cuerpo al percatarse de la cómoda estancia en la que se encontraba el castaño en casa de su ex novia.

—Max —respondió firme y amargo.

Steve tragó saliva y asintió inquieto.

—Por supuesto, Max está aquí.

Billy tenía el cabello rubio peinado cuidadosamente, el arete en cruz como nuevo modelo y la colonia asfixiante esparcida en su piel.

Él tenía algunos planes para más tarde.

Su bronceado pecho estaba parcialmente expuesto, mostrando la apreciada cadena de su madre, una historia que había sido contada en uno de sus encuentros.

—Ellos siguen jugando, puedes pasar... —sonaba malditamente absurdo hablarse de esa manera indiferente. Steve resopló haciéndose a un lado —Si quieres.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Billy movió sus cadenas cuando pisó dentro del inmueble.

Su rostro tan cerca del sonrojado Steve.

Una imperiosa necesidad de llorar y rogar por su perdón sacudió su cuerpo.

—Entonces... —el rubio entró por completo y observó cada rincón de la conocida estructura —¿Tú que haces aquí?

—Paso el rato... —mano rascando su nuca —eso creo.

Steve no quería confesar que se encontraba en casa de Nancy para reforzar algunos cursos y porque, vergonzosamente, no podía pasar tiempo a solas encerrado en su propio piso.

Billy hizo un sonido de comprensión nada bueno.

—En la casa de la jodida Nancy Wheeler —la incomodidad regresó, los hombros de Billy se levantaron cuando le dio la espalda —grandioso.

Steve negó al instante.

—Voy a fingir que no insinuaste esa estupidez.

Billy no podía escuchar más que un pitido invadiendo sus oídos.

—No quisiste verme estos días, pero te arrastraste a la casa de tu ex novia.

El californiano chasqueó la lengua y sujetó su correa buscando algo que apretar.

Había pasado delirantes momentos sin la presencia del chico Harrington a su lado, que Nancy tuviese el privilegio de verlo a diario era una bendición verdaderamente injusta.

—Tú...

—Steve, cariño, perdón por tardar —una clara cabellera teñida se abrió paso en la antesala.  
Tacones rosados golpetearon en suelo, lo hicieron hasta que quedaron congelados en medio camino 

Steve casi masticó todas sus rabiosas palabras cuando la señora Wheeler apareció.

Esperaba no haber sido tan ruidoso con el irritable intercambio de palabras.

—Señora Wheeler, él es...

—¿Billy?

—A-Así es... —la ceja marrón se elevó con curiosidad.

—Encantado de volver a verte, Karen.

¿Karen?

Billy relamió sus labios acercándose lentamente, mostrando la obscena lengua afuera mientras las pestañas de la mujer se batían adrede.

El castaño observó la escena más que confundido.

—Yo supongo que vienes por tu linda hermana —pronto su muñeca con joyas fue flexible al nuevo tacto del californiano, se dejó llevar tanto como el suspiro saliendo de su boca por un beso impartido en su dorso —Quizás... Quizás puedas esperar aquí, tardarán un poco.

Billy continuó observándola con una sonrisa de lado y siguió esas caderas moviéndose mientras ella se alejaban nerviosamente de su tacto.

Steve carraspeó y esperó a que el sonido lo despertara de la pesadilla.

—Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo, pero...

—Tienes planes ¿No es así? —la mujer recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo cuidadosamente arreglado.

El rubio asintió con una risa perfecta, cayendo en lo seductor cuando finalizó con un guiño azul.

Steve exhaló molesto.

—Noche de chicos —respondió, Karen sonrió con un sonrojo extraordinario —Pero quizás podamos quedar otra noche para tener una reunión... más privada.

Miradas ensimismadas, el tintineo del horno en la cocina fue el único sonido en la desagradable tensión ocupando el campo ajeno.

Steve no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Bueno, está bien... —por fin Karen desvió la coqueta mirada y tocó su mantel repetidas veces, estaba avergonzada. A Steve le pareció enfermo —por favor, Billy, ve con los chicos y apuraré a la pequeña mientras tanto.

—Gracias, Karen.

Como una adolescente hormonal, ella huyó acomodando su cabello ondulado por el pasillo.

Steve no pudo mover sus pies al instante, ni siquiera pudo apartar sus orbes marrones del cuadro familiar en la pared blanca.

La mirada de Billy ahora estaba sobre su cuerpo.

—Veo... —carraspeó otra vez, Steve intentó no sonar receloso —Veo que se conocen.

—Vine a recoger a Maxine una vez —sus carnosos labios explicaron la anécdota con suavidad —extrañamente tu trasero no estaba metido aquí—Steve rodó los ojos por la insinuación, dirigiéndose a las escaleras con cansancio —Karen me recibió muy amablemente ese día, parecía que rogaba porque le metiera mi lengua.

El castaño no pudo evitar el soltar una risa baja por la presumida anécdota.

Lámparas naranjas estaban colgadas en el tapiz, alumbraban el rostro dorado perfectamente.

—Genial, realmente lo es —frotó su cabello aún divertido por lo escuchado —solo creí que mi madre era la única ¿Sabes? La estás engañando.

Billy rio muy cerca, haciendo que el pecho de Steve temblara sensacional.

Extrañaba esto a montones y las escaleras se hicieron cortas por el buen momento. La llana puerta del cuarto de Nancy estaba a dos peldaños.

—Entonces... —Steve detuvo sus pasos a ocultas —Veo que saldrás hoy.

—Me dejaste a un lado casi por una semana —Billy pensó en cuántos días Steve habría pasado junto a Nancy Wheeler, la consumación rabiosa volvió. Su brazo se apoyó en el barandal de madera —tengo que arreglármelas mientras tú jodes aquí con tu gran amiga.

Su quijada estaba tensa.

Steve suspiró con un desaliento notorio, no podía esperar más del torpe rubio orgulloso.

Estaba expectante a una reconciliación sorpresa, pero era Billy de quién deseaba una inexistente iniciativa.

—Escucha... —reanudó con su camino —yo llevaré a Max a casa, lo prometo —tomó el pomo dorado con desgano —Solo ve a hacer tus asuntos, no pierdas más tiempo aquí, ella tardará y en verdad no quiero arruinar tus grandes planes ni tener más problemas con Nancy por tu agradable presencia.

—Sabes que incomodar a Nancy no me importa una mierda —Billy avanzó.

—Maldición, entonces solo vete por mí ¿De acuerdo? 

—Vamos, princesa —los gruesos dedos sobre su cadera se sintieron demasiados placenteros —esta situación está desesperándome —Steve admitiría que coincidió en aquello más tarde —No puedo estar sin ti, te necesito, estoy duro ahora mismo y me siento vacío cada jodida noche pensando en tus estúpidas palabras.

Sonó sincero, lo había sido, el susurro lo había sido.

Steve respiró con dificultad, queriendo atraer el cuerpo y presionarlo contra el suyo en ese mismo instante.

—Oh, grandioso —el castaño sintió su rostro arder por los pensamientos, mirando avergonzado hacia los cuatro lados de la casa.

—¿No lo crees, Harrington?

—Lo creo, Jesús, lo hago, solo... —Steve jadeó desesperado, jalando al rubio dentro de una cuadrada habitación con dos chicos frente al escritorio y cerrando la madera con fuerza tras meter su cuerpo —Solo soy un dramático maricón, tenías razón, necesito que me pidas disculpas, que me digas que lo sientes —el rubio hizo ademán de hablar, pero unos ojos a lo lejos lo intimidaron —no puedo olvidar lo que pasó solo porque vienes con tus horrendos pantalones apretados y muestras tu sonrisa, yo pedí disculpas en serio, Hargrove, ¿Qué me darás tú?

Un tapiz floreado cubría cada pared hasta las esquinas, bordeando los cuadros detestables y un elegante armario blanco a la derecha.

Nancy y Jonathan parecieron invisibles por un instante, estaban callados y quietos en su totalidad.

Billy mordió su mejilla interior ante el jodido público que lo vería ceder.

Los ojos de Steve brillaban con ilusión y gran espera más adelante.   
El rubio no quería arruinar la situación de nuevo, no con ese perfecto chico que volvía a ser paciente, porque, además de no poder soportar ni un maldito día sin ese cabello acondicionado, necesitaba hacerlo por sí mismo, necesitaba ser diferente a su jodido padre, romper esa herencia genética que solo causaba problemas y separaba lo que su corazón necesitaba para bombear adecuadamente. 

—Yo me disculpo por ser un imbécil, preciosa —ojos azules fijos en los del sonriente Steve Harrington. Billy tomó aire, buscando valentía —No eres un jodido maricón dramático, yo lo soy con mis estúpidos problemas, lo lamento —el moreno asintió con un labio inferior siendo sujetado por sus dientes, pidiendo aún más palabras en la oratoria, Billy lo fulminó —Joder, está bien, te quiero, lo hago demasiado y ahora mismo desearía tenerte en mi cuarto para terminar lo que dejamos pendiente la otra noch...

—Muy bien, demasiada información...

Poner en tela de juicio la voluntad del galán en la habitación fue desfavorable al final.

—Qué mierda de disculpa.

Billy cambió su sonrisa petulante por un gruñido irritado al escuchar la chillona voz.

La de pelo corto lo desafió con su frase imperiosa y con una mirada filosa, tenía una ropa tan rosada como la pintura en las asquerosas paredes de mal gusto. 

—Cierra la boca, Wheeler.

—Solo dilo, idiota, no le diremos a la escuela entera que te arrodillaste por Steve —sonrisa inocente —tu secreto estará a salvo.

Los puños del californiano se cerraron y Steve palmeó su hombro para llamar su atención una vez más.

Nancy era ruda cuando quería.

—Te creo, Billy —él lo vio con desdén y Steve rio antes de besar sus labios —En serio, gracias por tu honestidad, aunque hayas tardado dos malditas discusiones en soltarlo.

—Sí, soy muy veloz en estas cosas ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Steve asintió ya insertando una mano en el bolsillo de cuero.

—Vaya show —Jonathan giró su silla de regreso al viejo libro de geometría y un casete en la radio celeste no tardó en sonar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz navidad, queridos pervertidos! 🎅
> 
> Gracias por estar aquí aún y ser quienes alegran mis días con sus kudos y lindas vibras.
> 
> Les deseo lo mejor del mundo siempreee <3
> 
> Sobre el capítulo, me gusta la pelea, este capítulo iba a terminar con ellos nuevamente peleados y eso xd   
> pero no pude dejarlos así, por navidad y porque se aman y se besan y son felices uwu


	28. Don't Stop Believin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don't Stop Believin” Journey

—Estoy bien, solo sigue picando como no te imaginas.

Billy movió sus rodillas otra vez, extendiéndolas en la alfombra.

—Dios, no eres un súper humano ¿Sabes? —Steve susurró aquello con cautela, con una mueca depresiva y una cabeza golpeando contra el pie de la cama a sus espaldas.

Volvió a sentirse frustrado por lo sucedido.

—Es endemoniadamente caliente verte preocupado —sonrisa de lado, Steve se negó a verla ahora —pero me lo busqué por imbécil, princesa, fue mi jodida culpa.

Tras su fuerte discusión en el auto, el rubio caminó sin rumbo, a la luz de los faroles viejos en la acera, girando después de media hora hacia el sur de la ciudad y terminando en un sucio callejón fumando unos recientes cigarrillos comprados en la plaza de Hawkins. 

Había llegado a casa pasando las dos de la madrugada. Billy lo relató mientras levantaba su camisa roja y mostraba aquel rastro de moretón que Steve apreció esa mañana entre la humedad de las duchas.

Hoy no se veía terrible, habían pasado cuatro días, pero algunos detalles dolorosos podían apreciarse de cerca.

Una fina línea de corte cicatrizado en la mitad y raspones casi invisibles adornando la mancha cruelmente.

—Billy ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puede golpearte? —el de ojos azules lo escrutó con cautela, no necesitando que más vecinos se enteraran de su encerrada cobardía en casa —Por ningún motivo, Jesús, no puede hacerlo, él no... no deberíamos dejar que lo haga.

Steve sintió su pecho agitado una vez más y giró su mirada hacia las espaldas inclinadas atentamente sobre el escritorio.

La radio continuaba encendida, con una suave melodía de A-ha cubriendo sus secretos.

Buscar privacidad, sentados en el suave piso y apoyados en la cama blanca de la habitación de Nancy Wheeler, era casi imposible.

—Bien, bien, entendí el jodido sermón —no lo hacía realmente, sonaba incluso avergonzado —¿Podemos solo hablar de otra jodida cosa? Tenemos poco tiempo y no quiero perderlo hablando de la mierda de Neil.

El apenado castaño miró el reloj envuelto en su muñeca y asintió cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

Parecía que Billy no podía meterse en la cabeza la idea de que valía mucho más de lo que su padre alardeaba con insultos cada que le daba una lección varonil sin sentido.

Eran las siete y media de la noche.

—Solo... solo te quiero ¿Está bien? —los dedos largos apretaron el muslo caliente vestido en jeans —Y no me gusta que dañen lo que quiero, es lo último que te diré sobre esto, Hargrove.

Billy frunció los labios y acarició los nudillos levemente dañados después de unos segundos contemplando ese pálido rostro, ese que leía cada revelación en su piel y consolaba sus problemas con un simple suspiro.

—Lo sé —inesperadamente, la palma de Billy sostuvo su mano herida y la subió hasta sus labios para besar las cicatrices con suavidad —Por eso lo siento otra vez, preciosa, fuí un imbécil.

Y un último aliento quebró a Steve.

Orbes azules brillaron cuando los ojos marrones se dilataron notablemente.

Aunque aquel alegato había sido utilizado para desviar el tema en cuestión, Steve no pudo evitar el caer por completo con la frase.

Él suspiró como cualquier mujer adulta embelesada con la coquetería de ese rostro bronceado, el tacto cálido que impartía con dulzura y la reciente honestidad siendo expresada.

Un gemido obstruido y Steve no tardó en lanzarse sobre esos rosados labios.

Y vaya que había extrañado esa boca caliente y la sucia lengua presionándose contra su garganta.

Dios, golpear sus labios había sido la mejor idea en este instante, sentir a su cavidad invadida por Billy era lo único que estaba deseando constantemente estos días de agonía.

Steve jaló el rostro más cerca y mordió cuando las manos sujetaron su cuello con la constante presión de los pulgares en su pulso.

Por un fugaz momento, Steve se sintió culpable de distanciarlos innecesariamente esta semana, porque el californiano lo estaba sujetando con la misma pasión y ambición que corría en sus venas, empujando con sus antebrazos los del ansioso castaño que buscaba los grandes hombros para apretarlos y quizás rasgarlos con fuerza.

—Joder, princesa —un obsceno relamer de labios antes de separarse y Steve tembló muy bien ante el movimiento —necesitaba esto.

—T-También yo —el castaño a penas logró pronunciar la frase tras respirar pesadamente.

Y a pesar de haber distanciado sus rostros, Billy continuaba devorándolo con sus ojos en silencio.

—Demonios, fuera de mi habitación, pervertidos —Jonathan rio por lo bajo y Nancy gruñó de nuevo, sin querer voltear a ver la escena que ya imaginaba en su cabeza.

Hizo una desagradable mueca por ello, mientras el de corto pelo negro besaba su frente con diversión.

—Perdón —Steve tenía un sonrojo débil cuando apartó sus manos del cuerpo firme a su derecha.

—Jodida Wheeler —el rubio masculló el apodo con notorio desagrado, acomodando su arrugada chaqueta negra con bruscos movimiento —¿Nunca viste a dos personas intercambiando saliva, virgen?

Y un intercambio rudo de palabras le dió un toque de normalidad a la rutina nocturna de Steve.

No tardaron demasiado en despedirse con miradas filosas y susurros con maldiciones.

Billy lo presionó contra la puerta de los Wheeler antes de acercarse a su auto, encender un cigarrillo y esperar a que Maxine encontrara su sucia patineta en el gran sótano.

Steve casi jadeó hasta llegar a su auto granada en la acera, arrancando con unas sacudidas recorriendo su cuerpo y un cálido sentimiento golpeando su pecho.

Estacionarse en Mullberry y beber una soda enlatada fue la calma que necesitaba para dejar de lado su excitación por lo que sucedería en minutos.

Ellos habían acordado el pasar esta fría noche juntos, como una reconciliación precipitada que involucraría el Camaro de Billy y el bosque espeso a las afueras del pueblo.

—Vamos a esa jodida fiesta.

Pero Steve parecía tener una mejor idea para aprovechar el permiso de salida que el rubio consiguió para esta noche.

—¿A esa mierda? —el castaño se veía muy animado por la idea —¿No te suena más cómodo estar en tu casa? Solos, juntos y en privacidad para hacer muchas cosas...

—Bien, escucha —Steve relamió sus labios antes de hablar, acomodándose en ese asiento de copiloto cubierto de cuero —Quiero mostrarle al idiota de Tommy que seguimos juntos... —el rubio escupió el humo por la ventana abierta, hacia esa calle iluminada por las tiendas abiertas rodeando la pequeña plaza —él buscó que esto pasara, Hargrove, le restregaré en la estúpida cara que no funcionó su plan de mierda.

Billy batió sus pestañas antes de mirarlo.

—Él ni siquiera sabe que en verdad estamos juntos de esa manera, princesa y no tiene porqué saberlo.

—Lo sé, santo cielo —esta vez tuvo el cuidado de observar a los al rededores antes de continuar. La verdad era que Steve necesitaba ver esa sucia cara de imbécil está vez sin orgullo —me refiero a nuestra amistad, somos amigos también ¿No es cierto?

Billy lo observó nada convencido, considerando la fría noche como una espléndida oportunidad para pasarla muy bien en la lejanía del bosque y no en un tumulto de sudorosos estudiantes.

—Unos que follan —Steve rodó los ojos.

—Sí, unos que follan.

Una risa sincera y por fin asintió rendido a la idea.

—Muy bien —Billy abrió el seguro de arranque y presionó el pedal del acelerador —No quiero que te arrepientas después, preciosa, haremos cosas de amigos.

—No lo haré.

—Pagarás la gasolina esta vez. 

Y tener vasos rojos en sus manos era toda la acción que habían logrado tras lanzarse miradas rabiosas con el pecoso Tommy Hagan que se alejaba de la escena temiendo una nueva paliza en su historial.

Fue divertido.

Steve había rozado peligrosamente su hombro al servir más del ponche con alcohol sobre la mesa y, debía admitir que, se sintió realmente excelente el apreciar cómo su torpe rostro se encogió al ver a Billy Hargrove a sus espaldas.

Música de W.A.S.P, The Cure y Blondie le dieron al ambiente más que un revoltijo de distintos sonidos que danzaban algunos chicos en la gran casa de Nataly Donson.  
La coqueta morena que, por cierto, había estado muy cerca de Billy cada que aparecía con una sonrisa ladina y más shots como excusa de su engatusamiento.

—Si no hubiera venido contigo y no hubiéramos arreglado las cosas... —el rubio se preparó para la pregunta —¿Habrías follado con ella?

Sus ojos azules acecharon a Steve antes de terminar con todo el liquido marrón y contestar.

Al menos él bullicio y los cánticos al rededor no haría pública su conversación.

—¿Tú follaste con alguien más estos días?—lo apuntó con esa mano libre cubierta por un guante de cuero.

—Por supuesto que no —Steve bajó el vaso de plástico tapando sus labios, indignado por la respuesta convertida en una nueva interrogante en su contra —A menos que cuenten mis manos —Billy mordió su labio inferior con esa sonrisa blanca y reluciente —No respondiste mi pregunta.

El californiano respiró hondo para desviar la mirada de ese rostro perfectamente placentero.

Las chicas se sacudían a más no poder en el lugar.

—No, Steve, no habría follado con la jodida Donson ni con nadie —el nombrado asintió, quizás parcialmente aliviado, porque ella no era la única dispuesta a desvestirse por el bronceado adolescente a su lado —por si no lo notaste, te quiero y ella es una maldita chica, no hubiera podido usar mi fuerza mientras la jodía contra ese sofá. Probablemente ella se habría puesto a llorar —Steve tragó saliva, observando el mueble y sintiéndose suciamente excitado al imaginarlos presionando sus cuerpos perlados en la superficie acolchonada —En cambio tú, joder, me hubieras pedido más como el gran hombre que eres.

El cosquilleo en su abdomen empezó

La ronca risa del hablante frustró a Steve.

—Lo conseguiste, Hargrove, estoy duro frente a toda la escuela —intentó desviar su mente y pensar en las tareas pendientes, en lo preocupado, y no jadeante, que debía sentirse por su cercanía.

—Podemos arreglarlo, preciosa, Nataly tiene un lindo baño en el segundo piso —Steve arregló su cabellera perfecta de manera innecesaria.

Estaba impaciente y sonrojado.

—¿Ese era tu plan para esta noche?

Sus pantalones apretaron cuando Billy centró su mirada en él una vez más.

—Lo es ahora que me necesitas —palmeó su mejilla con burla y lo invitó a avanzar entre la multitud sin un ápice de duda.

El castaño vibró ante el tacto en su piel, esa tela de cuero quemándolo tan bien y no pudo controlar sus piernas cuando persiguieron las del rubio demandante por la habitación.

Las miradas continuaban cayendo en el par escapando de la celebración, de seguro irían a fumar algo de hierba con los de décimo grado, aquellos que traficaban el material en la habitación de los señores Dunson por algunos billetes.

Ellos subieron las escaleras a prisa y pronto los elegantes pasillos se vieron libres y sin luz alumbrando el camino.

Para Steve, lo que pasaba era un dejavu de los reveladores. Recordándose a sí mismo en similares situaciones con alguna chica nerviosa entre sus dedos y llevándola a la perdición.

Ahora era Billy quien lo tenía en la palma de su mano y Steve pudo ser empático con aquellas chicas que se veían ansiosas por encontrar una habitación a solas.

El rubio conocía muy bien por dónde caminaba, avanzando por un largo pasillo y dominando el cuerpo de Steve cuando entraron en uno más pequeño y oscuro.

—Mierda —la cabeza del castaño había golpeado contra un marco del portarretrato colgando en la pared —Rompiste mi cerebro, imbécil.

El cuerpo del californiano se pegó al suyo sin demora, haciéndolo sudar por todas partes cuando el aliento de cebada rozó su oreja.

—No hables... —el susurró fue demasiado bajo —si no quieres que alguien te escuche gemir por mí, princesa.

Y Steve no fue muy obediente esta vez, él lo hizo con prisa, gimió olvidando el ardor en su nuca y buscando la boca de Billy entre las sombras.

Besó su grandiosos labios y se estremeció con velocidad por las manos tocando su correa y desatándola sin permiso.

—¿Y el maldito baño? —Billy empujó sus caderas.

—Alguien puede vernos aquí, esto es más excitante ¿No lo crees? —la hebilla golpeó la que seguía sosteniendo los pantalones del rubio, con un tintineo sonoro.

—No, n-no lo creo.

—Oh, lo vas a jodidamente creer —comunicarse entre susurros era difícil, al menos Steve lo creía así cuando se encontraba agitado al extremo y con mucha valentía para gritar el nombre del chico que se estaba deslizando dulcemente entre sus piernas.

—Por favor, Hargrove —dedos tiraron el costoso pantalón hacia abajo, sin escucharlo en lo más mínimo.

Steve a penas pudo abrir sus grandes ojos para observar a los sombríos al rededores con un miedo insensato, uno que no le hizo temer ante las circunstancias como pretendía, uno que solo le hizo sacudirse con ansiedad a más tacto.

—¿No quieres terminar aquí, princesa?

—Dios, no.

El californiano gruñó por la cadera mentirosa que delató lo que Steve quería en realidad.  
Esta se movió hacia adelante otra vez, golpeando ese ansioso miembro cubierto contra los cercanos labios rosados.

El moreno jaló de las hebras rubias por impulso y Billy ya no estaba tan paciente como pretendía sonar en sus frases cortas llenas de seducción, Billy quería absorber todo de Steve esta noche.

Los ojos azules lo observaron desde abajo.

—No eres valiente —el murmullo caló profundamente la tela negra. Alguien se retorció de nuevo.

—No lo soy, Hargrove.

—Joder, muy bien, cariño —sus rodillas se estiraron para ponerse de pie demasiado rápido y besó a Steve con algo muy parecido al salvajismo bañando sus dientes —voy a follarte en el baño como tanto quieres.

—Muy condescendiente de tu parte, lo agradezco.

Los sonidos graves de los parlantes aún llegaban a escucharse desde el cuarto cerrado.

Billy no tardó en empujar el cuerpo de Steve sobre el retrete, antes de quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla sobre los percheros con toallas blancas.

Steve abrió sus piernas al instante, sintiéndose muy afortunado cuando Billy subió encima suyo para devorar su boca.

Su mano enguantada levantó su camiseta y el frío material solo le hizo jadear fuerte.

—Siempre tuve la fantasía de hacerlo en un baño —el trasero ajustado se removió más cerca de su entrepierna.

—Podría apostar a que ya lo hiciste con alguna chica en un baño —sus manos tocaron las caderas con fuerza, empujándolas hacía su miembro una vez más.

—Mis fantasías son contigo, Steve —fue fácil meterse en sus pantalones y masturbarlo cuando el castaño lo miraba de esa manera —solo contigo y tu linda voz, bebé.

Una caricia lenta en la carne vibrante, Harrington presionó sus uñas en la correa.

—Jesús, te amo.

Y Steve también se encargó de los pantalones perfectamente puestos sobre sus rodillas, deshaciéndolos para tomar lo que era suyo y terminar con cuerpos pegajosos y rojas marcas en la piel que dolían muy bien.

Salir de esa fiesta fue maravilloso al final, con un andar airoso y una sonrisa compartida con el californiano que ahora mismo besaba sus labios como despedida.

Los días siguientes tuvieron grandes momentos de paz en el escenario, ambos compartiendo el almuerzo en el ruidoso comedor y escapando de las clases de “Sexualidad Segura” para encontrarse detrás de las escaleras y calmar los grandes deseos de acariciarse frente a todo el alumnado.

Muchas veces no eran solo besos y mordidas las que llenaban esos cuarenta y cinco minutos de privacidad.  
Muchas veces solo encendían un cigarrillo y hablaban de temas que les parecía relevantes en su momento, acompañándose de sus respiraciones pasibles y miradas cautivadoras que eran suficientes para pasar el rato juntos. La discusión también había servido más de lo que ambos esperaban con desilusión. Decirse las cosas con honestidad ahora era uno de los ideales en sus tópicos de conversaciones, manteniendo su relación al margen de cada problema relatado con confianza.

Tommy Hagan y sus secuaces no eran más que adornos en el equipo de baloncesto. Observándolos siempre a la distancia y sin rencillas pendientes.

Mejorando la situación en la escuela más de lo que hubieran imaginado.

Y los días habían pasado tan rápidos como el avance académico después de lo sucedido.

Los exámenes estaban llenando cada espacio en el calendario de los amantes y cerrando las posibilidades de verse fuera de la endemoniada institución.

Steve debía decidir algo para su cercano futuro, algo que dependería de sus padres y su falta de tacto en la libreta de notas.  
Billy solo tenía en mente a ese castaño suave y se preguntaba si habría chance en verse juntos dentro de unos jodidos y largos años.

Poco más de un mes quedaba para terminar con el semestre exhaustivo y Diciembre ya no se veía como un mes lejano en lo absoluto.

Diciembre se veía como una bomba de tiempo en realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! 💛  
> Este capítulo se subiría anteayer, pero por festividades, la familia reunida y el estreno de la tercera temporada de “Cobra Kai” no tuve tiempo ni de respirar xd
> 
> Por cierto, recomiendo la serie, tiene más shipps de lo que puedo contar.
> 
> En cuanto a la bella obra, creo que son muy sabios para notar que nos acercamos al final, realmente no tengo uno planeado exactamente, ideas dispersas y bocetos escritos, pero no quisiera extenderla a más de 36 capítulos, por otros proyectos del mismo shipp y porque me parece ideal terminar con ellos en este ambiente ochentero y en contexto a la segunda temporada de la serie.
> 
> Gracias por todo el apoyo <3


	29. Private Idaho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Private Idaho" The B-52's

Steve acarició su propio rostro con cansancio.

—Tengo un examen el viernes.

Los libros polvorientos y las estanterías más allá de la biblioteca eran la única compañía observándolos.

—¿Y? —sus brazos estaban cruzados desinteresadamente y sus azules ojos se veían opacos.

Steve aún pudo distinguir un rastro de molestia. Un suspiro rendido y negó.

—Se supone que debo aprobarlo.

Billy relamió sus dientes al girar y enfrentarlo directamente.

Su camisa desabotonada se abrió aún más cuando apoyó un fuerte brazo sobre el casillero con enciclopedias de historia.

—Tú debes aprobarlo, chico bonito, no la jodida niña escuálida.

El castaño parpadeó en busca de otro paisaje que no incluyera ese tentador pecho dorado.

—Ella me ayudará a estudiar —su pendiente vibró cuando una risa empezó a burlar la afirmación —Es en serio, no sé una mierda de biología.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —su voz fue extrañamente seria, casi sonando como una propuesta convincente.

Steve frunció el ceño por un instante.

Los labios sellados en una línea recta seguían quietos.

—Eso es muy encantador de tu parte —él observó con cuidado a las espaldas del rubio al decirlo —pero sabes menos que una mierda sobre biología, esto no es lengua.

Aunque sonara extraño, Billy era muy bueno con esa materia en especial. Él sabía de artes en el cine, en el teatro, conocía de literatura más de lo que su fachada arisca dejaba percibir y había convertido en una usual rutina el repasar algunos acontecimientos históricos con Steve sobre su regazo.

—Joder —escupió juntando sus rubias cejas —¿No puedo solo preguntarte los temas? —sus dedos rasposos ya estaban rebuscando sus bolsillos, sintiendo una cuadrada caja y tomando el último cigarrillo en ella —Creí que eras más listo que eso, princesa.

Se veía ansioso, con la bota negra pisoteando una pelusa en la alfombra y con una mirada centrada en utilizar el maldito encendedor a su conveniencia.

Harrington mordió su labio inferior.   
Él también quería buscar alguna excusa para estar a su lado al menos una tarde antes de la segunda semana de Diciembre y la cercana finalización del semestre.

—Sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos —sus labios rodearon la punta blanquecina y el otro borde ardía con reciente ceniza —Pero los exámenes empezaron, necesito subir mi estúpido promedio o seré un fracasado —Billy resopló, el humo se abrió paso y Steve observó su camino en busca de algún detector en el techo —Es mi último año, hombre, no quiero ser el perdedor de Hawkins.

El hablante se sentía presionado por el futuro cercano, uno que pedía a gritos que saliera del pueblo e hiciera orgullosos a sus confiados padres.

Y Billy estaba asustado, asustado porque ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta qué carajos quería a futuro y probablemente Steve sí tendría uno planeado muy lejos de la basura en Indiana.

Él resopló bajando la filosa mirada.

—No necesitas malas calificaciones para eso.

Steve dejó sus preocupados divagues para reír junto al rubio sonriente rozando su cuerpo.

Los días habían pasado fugazmente desde la reconciliación perversa y el fuerte lazo formado.

El primer semestre ya se encontraba a finales de su largo plan de estudios y los que se librarían del martirio escolar este año, solo buscaban actividades extracurriculares o recuperaciones suplicantes para créditos extra en alguna postulación a la universidad. El segundo semestre se vería como una oportunidad para no volver a meter la pata muy hondo.

Billy observó de reojo al moreno que formaba parte de ese desesperado grupo.

—¿Planeas ir a alguna universidad en específico?

Fue una pregunta que sonaba apática, común y con desinterés palpable.

El brillo curioso que se ocultaba en los océanos azules dijo todo lo contrario.

—Supongo que no tengo un nombre aún —el rubio dio otra calada profunda y Steve tragó saliva por el silencio, realmente no tenía ningún maldito nombre aún —Mis padres no están al pendiente de ello —sonaba simple decirlo, ambos esperaban su rendición y el aceptar un puesto en la empresa —probablemente muera trabajando con mi padre aquí, desgraciada herencia Harrington.

Su voz no sonaba muy animosa por la idea.

—Tendrás un lindo trasero arrugado en una oficina por siempre.

—Es una opción que no es mi favorita.

Billy botó el humo gris y su cabello amarillo casi golpeó las mejillas de Steve cuando avanzó.

Encontrarse en lo más profundo de la biblioteca era el escondite que más habían utilizado en la escuela estas semanas, parecía que ningún idiota pisaba la sala de estudios ni de broma.

Miradas se entrelazaron y Steve sonrió por la calma que ese cuerpo le brindaba cada que sus encuentros sigilosos empezaban.

—Si sigues desvistiéndome con la mirada, me voy a resfriar, princesa.

Su bigote claro se tornó oscuro cuando el rostro se acercó lo suficiente para tapar la poca iluminación de los tragaluces.

Steve suspiró.

—El timbre sonará muy pronto —sus manos no esperaron para jalar de esa dura chaqueta —Deja de hablar.

—¿Y yo soy el romántico?

El castaño rio antes de acariciar ese rostro con su pálida nariz y besar los labios que recientemente habían expulsado un aire de cenicero.

Las palmas ardiendo sostenían su cuello y lo presionaban en un intento de fusionar las desastrosas pieles.

De seguro el adictivo de nicotina estaría aplastado en el suelo, muy lejos de la atención que Billy tenía ahora mismo.

Porque él solo quería a Steve frente a sus ojos, frente a su tacto, él solo quería mantener este momento eterno y sin final, muy a pesar de toda la mierda desastrosa que se vendría después.

—Estás pensativo —su lengua no logró saborear el labio inferior a tiempo, Steve ya había roto el contacto para susurrar lo dicho.

—¿Ahora eres psíquico? —ronroneó ronco para intentar besarlo de nuevo.

—Dios —los blancos dientes de Billy le hicieron rodar los ojos —Lo noto por tu torpe boca, estás moviéndote suave, cómo si fuera a romperme, Hargrove.

Sus besos estaban siendo más que lentos, no salvajes como usualmente atacaban al verse, eran dulces, buscaban algo fino que acariciar.

—¿Se te olvidó eso de follarme la boca? —bromeó soltando el agarre con diversión y con una mirada curiosa.

Billy tenía los labios entreabiertos, sin una clara respuesta aún.

Había transmitido aquellas dudas e inseguridades que jodían su mente a través del simple beso, de manera nada adrede, y eso era algo tan vergonzoso como notorio, porque había besado esa linda boca precisamente para dejar la charla de lado.

Billy chasqueó la lengua, muy callado ante Steve y apoyó torpemente su espalda en los estantes.

El castaño parpadeó confundido por aquel movimiento que los separó por completo.

—Si te quedaras en esta mierda de Hawkins... —Steve ya no tenía una sonrisa al oírlo —Podríamos vernos más tiempo, princesa, solo piénsalo —Billy cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba sonando como un verdadero idiota sentimental ¿Dónde estaban sus malditos cigarrillos cuando los necesitaba?—En mi auto, o en la inservible chatarra que tienes, no importa el jodido lugar, podemos pasar el rato —los ojos marrones no apartaron la mirada, Billy gruñó al sentirse acorralado —Joder, no me hagas caso, salir de este pueblo asqueroso es una grandiosa idea, hazlo...

—Te ves muy lindo cuando estás nervioso.

Billy levantó la frenética mirada y la reciente sonrisa de Steve se veía ridículamente buena.

—No estoy nervioso, solo pienso en lo que pasará, mierda —sus dientes se presionaron rabiosos —La escuela se irá a la mierda, Steve, junto conmigo, porque ya no estarás para joderme después y no tengo nada mejor que este lugar gracias al viejo, probablemente termine escapando sin un centavo y metiéndome en mierdas complicadas solo para dormir en una maldita cama. Tu padre lo dijo esa vez, seré un don nadie muy pronto —su vida no era parecida a la del acomodado Harrington y ello era un gran detonante para separarlos, Billy se sintió desesperado por primera vez —Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, princesa, yo debo esperar las órdenes de Neil para cumplirlas, no tengo a nadie más, no te tendré más y eso es una mierda.

Un breve silencio los encerró en la burbuja de la realidad.

Steve dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido por el monólogo revelador.

—No voy a dejarte o algo así.

—No estoy diciendo eso, Harrington —la mano del pálido chico ya estaba presionando su hombro con suavidad—y no vas a pensar de la misma manera cuando tengas la primera oportunidad de irte—Billy se sacudió hacia el tacto —yo me iría.

Su perfil era duro, con un ceño fruncido al máximo y sus dientes casi partiéndose.

Steve aún no podía creer cuán expresivo había sido Billy esta mañana.

Negó tambaleando el talón con impaciencia.

La charla sobre este tema había sido constante estos días, insertándose en sus conversaciones cada que el último mes se acercaba con prisa, pero no tan desesperadas como había sucedido esta vez.

Steve aún no tenía palabras adecuadas para responder todas las dudas, pero no estaba en sus planes irse sin Billy.

—Hey, muñeco, solo deja el drama, eso es lo mío —bromeó buscando que esos ojos lo enfocaran y se relajaran un poco —tenemos todo el siguiente semestre para pensar en algo —Billy siempre se sentía horrendamente cómodo con su consuelo, pero no volteó a verlo aún —podemos ir juntos a alguna ciudad, o a una universidad muy lejos de aquí, yo esperaría tu último año solo por estar contigo —los ojos azules recién lo observaron —y-yo no haré lo que diga mi padre, Hargrove, y no eres un imbécil como Tommy, solo eres tú, y eso es suficiente para que yo quiera estar contigo siempre.

Su brazo estuvo insistente en un abrazo sobre los hombros de cuero y sus manos tocaban el cuello suavemente mientras decía las palabras.

Steve también había tenido en mente una incierta cantidad de dudas para años posteriores y ni siquiera en una de ellas se había podido imaginar sin la sonrisa perlada coqueteándolo a diario.

—Mierda —el rubio pronto mordió esos dedos colgando ahora muy cerca de sus labios — ¿Cuándo yo me convertí en la jodida chica de la relación? —Steve rodó los ojos y Billy apartó el brazo para empujar ferozmente su cuerpo hacia los duros de madera.

Y se quedó así por un buen tiempo, solo presionándose sobre él y observando el rostro pacífico que había hecho una leve mueca por el golpe.

Parecía que al rubio le encantaba estamparlo en una superficie cada que tenía la oportunidad.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan agresivo y arruinar el momento romántico?

Billy estaba sonriendo, no porque la posición lograba rozar sus cuerpos perfectamente o porque las manos de Steve ya estaban sujetando sus caderas con ansiedad.

Billy brilló en felicidad porque Steve también pensaba en él, porque se veía tan preocupado para hablar sobre un futuro juntos.

Probablemente lo mejor era dejar de dudar y caer ante ese dulce chico que emanaba la sensación de buena suerte cuando estaban juntos.

No sonaba nada mal quedarse acurrucados en una sucia habitación de algún campus en el país.

—¿Sigues dudando? —su aterciopelada voz preguntó, casi en un murmullo suave, como si el tema fuera delicado.

El rubio se sintió afortunado, ahora tenía esperanzas que no pensaba necesitar jamás.

Los grandes ojos lo observaron y Billy besó esa boca entreabierta tan pronto como sujetó el rostro en sus manos.

—Iré a tu cita de estudio en la tarde —susurró imponente.

—No, definitivamente no, están mis padres y...

Billy lo besó una vez más y se separó con una sonrisa confiada. Nadie le diría que no a ese rostro coqueto.

—Puedes decirle a Alice que no follaremos.

Y con esas palabras exactas se despidió, no sin antes absorber esos labios consternados y sonreír seductor al voltear el pasillo de libros de física.

Steve jadeó por las sensaciones y pensó desganado en la sonrisa de su madre cuando viera a Billy nuevamente y las constantes miradas que le lanzaría sin cuidado.

Ella se había comportado inusualmente muy reservada cada que se veían, como si tendría muchas cosas en mente que despejar antes de dar un veredicto.

Y no era el único problema a lidiar esta tarde.  
Volver a explicar el cómo es que se había amistado con su reciente exnovia parecía ser un tema de conversación grandioso en la casa de los Harrington.

Steve cerró los ojos implorando calma.

Cuando se lo dijo a Nancy, ella se sacudió incómoda en el auto y empujó con fuerza sus duros libros hacia su regazo.

—¿Ves que Jonathan esté por aquí también?

Estaban muy cerca del local de hamburguesas del difunto señor Benny.

Nancy no pudo ceder su casa como lugar de estudio esta vez, una reunión familiar y primos que no quería observar ni en pintura fueron más que esenciales para que aceptara ir con Steve a unas clases particulares a domicilio.

El informarle que Billy se pavonearía en el mismo lugar no le gustó en lo absoluto.

—Dios, Nance, él no podría venir aunque lo quisiera así —su mirada parecía molesta —mis padres saben que él me golpeó esa vez, les daría un maldito infarto si lo ven por aquí.

—Debo recordarte que Billy te ha estado pateando el trasero todo el semestre...

—Sí, pero eso no involucró a la policía de Hawkins —la castaña rodó los ojos —y... Es muy distinto —había terminado follando con él en su propia habitación, por supuesto que era distinto.

—¿Qué tan distinto?

—Mira, sé que no te llevas bien con él, pero es mi novio y esta es la única oportunidad de vernos más tiempo que en la absurda escuela —el bosque se había abierto rápidamente, mostrando la gran casa gris —es una perfecta coartada, además, creo que mi mamá lo sabe.

—¿Qué?

—Lo insinuó muchas veces, pero no estoy muy seguro —los ojos de Wheeler estaban plenamente abiertos cuando estacionaron en la entrada —Billy dijo que era muy obvio, tengo miedo de estar con ella a solas ¿Sabes? Tengo que huir a mi habitación o crear tareas imaginarias los fines de semana.

—Dios, lo entiendo, lo entiendo —bajaron del auto sin dejar de observarse —¿Cómo crees que reaccione? B-bueno, si es que lo confirma en definitiva.

Steve frunció la frente mientras caminaron.

—Le gusta Billy.

—A todas las mamás diría yo.

—Sí —rio por la afirmación —pero a ella no le gusta para una aventura...

Nancy carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Le gusta para su idiota hijo

Steve desvío la mirada mientras abría el cerrojo y preparó un saludo normalizado hacia la mujer con tacones que aparecería pronto.

Hablar de estos temas con Nancy se sentía demasiado surrealista.

Billy llegó antes de lo esperado y conquistó a sus padres por segunda vez y sin atajos.  
Traía consigo algunas latas de soda para Steve y un dedo medio para la pequeña castaña que confesaba oler un fuerte aroma de cigarrillos y colonia barata.

—Una mierda muy fácil.

Nancy suspiró en el escritorio y continuó señalando sus resúmenes del metabolismo celular y la actividad enzimática en una agradable nemotecnia.

Billy se alejó del lugar tras echar una última mirada al apunte y se extendió en el catre azulino de la habitación.

Steve evitaba el reír por los enfrentamientos constantes, pero Billy no solo ladraba sin sentido alguno en sus palabras.  
A Steve le pareció sumamente sorprendente el comprobar cuán rápido Billy podía memorizar la información que a él le costó tres repasos de párrafos dolorosos.

Cuando hacían una retroalimentación de los temas tocados en anteriores minutos, Hargrove los comentaba con facilidad e incluso se explayaba para irritar a Nancy y su "triturado cerebrito de princesa" como él le llamaba.

—Necesito esas latas —dejarlas en la congeladora había sido una idea espléndida. Steve se puso de pie con un jadeo aliviado —vuelvo en seguida, no quiero sangre.

Y quizás el bajar con una sonrisa relajada no había sido una buena idea.

Cuando el castaño llegó a la cocina, Alice se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesa agregada tras la encimera.

—¿Cómo va el estudio, cariño?

Tenía una revista de Vogue en las manos y parecía muy atenta a la imagen central de Diane Lane con el cosplay de "Streets of Fire".

—Bien, bien, esa cosa biológica está matándome, pero estoy intentándolo.

Cerró la puerta del refrigerador con calma, esta vez no había el ambiente incómodo que imaginaba cada que empezaba a hablar con su madre.

—Nunca fui buena en esa materia —ella volteó la página con un descontento nostálgico —a todos les parecía algo sencillo.

—Es herencia entonces —Steve lo dijo muy convencido, acercándose para desfogar al fin sus problemas como siempre lo hacía cuando era niño —Nancy es muy buena con esto y Billy parece un genio, solo tuvo que oír el tema unas veces y ahora es un presumido —sonrío suavemente por ese petulante rostro —siento que soy el único idiota ahí arriba.

El líquido negro casi se desbordó al abrirlo con prisa.

—Ningún Harrington es un idiota, Steve, solo somos buenos en otras cosas.

—No me siento bueno en nada, mamá —para este punto, Steve ya estaba sentado frente a la figura con traje y vomitando todas las inseguridades — ¿Sabes? Billy también es un espectacular alumno en lengua y sus promedios en matemáticas no son tan malos como creí, yo no soy bueno, es decir, no tan bueno, debo esforzarme más que los demás para conseguir una buena nota, eso es un asco.

Las pestañas rizadas se batieron unos segundos.

Steve parecía decepcionado consigo mismo, con la mirada descansando torpemente en la blanca madera tras su repentina honestidad.

Alice se sintió blanda en ese instante.

—No se lo digas a tu padre, pero él no era un genio en la secundaria —el castaño bebió un sorbo y su actitud desolada cambió rápidamente a una interesada —No sabía absolutamente nada, era el típico chico desinteresado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba tan perdido en el semestre que fue su día de suerte el conocerme. Me convertí en una excelente maestra por mucho tiempo —sonrisa radiante y Steve rio por la anécdota.

—Él te tenía para que lo ayudarás, es trampa.

—Tú también tienes a alguien, tienes a Billy, cariño —los ojos comprensivos se entrecerraron con suspicacia y Steve por fin llegó a ese punto nervioso que tanto extrañaba —Es muy cercano a ti ¿Verdad?

El primogénito estaba congelado.

—L-lo es, lo es, un gran amigo.

Tragar saliva no sirvió de nada, desviar la mirada y sacudir la bebida solo disparó sus alarmas.

—Steve... —una cálida palma tocó su antebrazo, Steve controló el impulso de sostenerla y ocultarse bajo la mesa —Steve, cariño, necesito que me digas algo y que seas sincero con tu respuesta.

Mierda.

Había llegado el momento más temido.

—Yo d-debo regresar —bailó sus ojos por toda la habitación antes de mirar a su madre —Esos dos no se llevan bien ¿Sabes?

Su sonrisa aparentando calma no la convencieron.

—Es un buen dato para lo que quiero decirte entonces —Jesús, Steve solo quería huir muy lejos —Nancy y Billy no se llevan bien, Nancy es tu exnovia y Billy solo un amigo, es algo muy extraño ¿No es así?... —el tacto se apretó levemente para llamar su atención, pero el rostro de Alice se veía sereno, casi pacífico mientras hablaba —La vez que cenamos con él nos dijo que veías a alguien más y, cuando hablamos en este mismo lugar, me contaste que Billy había estado por aquí varios días... —Steve no aguantó la presión, estaba matándolo y se deshizo del agarre antes de negar con desesperación.

La lata de soda quedó estancada en la superficie blanca.

—No es lo que crees, mamá, nosotros solo estábamos...

—Steve, déjame hablar —su mirada fue dulce, tanto como su voz. Por un momento calmó el inestable corazón palpitante del adolescente —este no es un reproche, cariño, yo no voy a juzgarte o quemarte vivo, solo quiero que me escuches —levantarse ahora no se veía como una opción, Steve suspiró sin dejar de lado algunos temblores en su cuerpo.

La silla se rompería en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Además de los obvios detalles que mencioné... —ella estaba con una sonrisa enorme, casi contenta por lo que sucedía, a Steve aquello lo asustó de una buena manera —El día de la cena fue Billy quien te condujo hasta tu propia habitación, conocía muy bien la casa, una chispa de curiosidad me hizo tomar aquello como una gran pista. —Steve no podía estar hablando de esto con su madre, no podía —y ¿Sabías que sonríes como un pequeño tonto cuando dices su nombre? Solo hoy lo mencionaste dos veces, con halagos de alguien claramente enamorado, cariño, es tan tierno...

—No, dios, no lo entiendo, mamá —ponerse de pie fue una maravillosa idea —no puedo entenderlo en serio ¿No estás molesta?

—¿Molesta porque mi hijo sale con un chico muy guapo y amable? Claro que no —pudo utilizar una frase más corta y menos vergonzosa —¿Porqué debería estar molesta?

Alice era la que estaba confundida ahora y Steve colocó ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Y-yo solo creí, creí que... —ella esperó paciente a la explicación—muy bien, creí que esto te enloquecería como a una mamá normal, no lo sé, esperaba un castigo o un grito por no ser heterosexual...

—¿No eres heterosexual?

—Oh, vamos —sintió el sonrojo subiendo por su presionado cuello, tuvo que acariciar su cabello para mantenerse al margen —Estoy con un torpe chico, claro que no lo soy, eso creo.

Ahora que las palabras fueron expresadas por lo alto, Steve se sintió muy curioso al respecto. No había llegado a concluir con qué orientación realmente se identificaba.

—Cariño —el dilema sería guardado para después —lo único que me molesta es que no me lo contaras primero, podría apostar a que hasta Nancy lo sabe.

Los grandes ojos de Steve se cerraron con culpa.

—Quizás.

—Santo cielo, Steve, soy tu madre —esta vez sí se vio furibunda ahora, con unas largas uñas blancas golpeteando la mesa —¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿El jefe Hopper? Demonios.

Fue muy inusual oír una maldición saliendo de esos labios pintados de carmín.

—Nadie más, lo siento —ella resopló asintiendo y tomando la revista al levantarse más en calma —tenía miedo, esto es raro, lo que tengo con B-Billy, fue muy raro cuando empezó y...

—Amar a alguien no es raro, Steve —hace mucho tiempo que ella no besaba su frente —es simplemente amor —apartó los mechones y acarició su rostro como lo hacía hace muchos años —Tu padre claramente no lo sabe y esto será nuestro asunto ¿Está bien?

—Muy bien.

—Solo sean cuidadosos, quería decírtelo antes, pero necesitaba confirmarlo —Steve rodó los ojos, aún estaba avergonzado —No todas las personas entienden esto como yo, cariño, son muy idiotas.

—Lo sé —uno de ellos era el estricto Neil pisoteando la vida de Billy a su conveniencia.

Alice sonrío, casi orgullosa por la charla establecida. 

Se apartó ojeando las imágenes de vestidos otoñales de la temporada en Paris.

—Por cierto, la vez que llamaste para saludar... —sus tacones pisaron con diversión hacia la sala — peleaste con Billy ¿No es así?

—Tal vez, espía, ¿Por qué? —ese día se había sentido totalmente desolado en casa y recurrir a su madre fue el instinto superior. Claro que al final no agregó el doloroso detalle a la conversación telefónica.

—Instinto maternal —levantó la mano con anillos y se despidió por el pasillo—tu padre llegará a las ocho.

Steve se quedó viendo el espacio vacío por un buen tiempo, sonriendo sin quererlo y sin tener palabras que profesar cuando Billy bajó por las escaleras y habló.

—¿Fuiste a Rivendel con los malditos elfos? —sus bobas referencias a "El Señor de los Anillos " estaban siendo muy usuales, Steve después se burlaría de aquella actitud nerd —No soporto a esa jodida idiota ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, princesa?

—Empiezo a creer que a veces sí tienes razón.

—Gran novedad.

Steve exhaló y preparó una buena historia que contar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, salió realmente largo, pero necesitaba contar este capítulo.  
> Gracias por todo <3 y odio la universidad en definitiva :)
> 
> TheRealWilson


	30. Golden Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Golden Years" David Bowie

Billy jaló de sus pantalones suavemente, estaba sentado en la cama de edredones recién lavados, con las piernas convenientemente abiertas y sus manos apretando las caderas de Steve.

—Vamos, relájate, no abrirá la boca —el castaño suspiró, avanzando hacia el espacio hecho suyo y observando aquellos ojos azules.

—Confío en ella, es solo que... Ya sabes, es vergonzoso.

Billy sonrió suavemente, empujando sus pulgares bajo esa camisa costosa y acariciando ese fuerte abdomen.

Steve seguía de pié, poniendo resistencia a sentarse en su regazo.

—Lo olvidarás en un segundo, princesa, déjamelo a mí —y los cabellos rubios no tardaron en hacer cosquillas sobre su piel cuando Billy acercó sus labios.

La oleada calurosa vino con prisa, pero la charla con Maxine regresó como un recuerdo constante en su memoria.

—... Entiendo, él tiene a sus torpes amigos, pero yo no lo soy, no me siento como ellos, eso creo —ojos brillantes parpadearon —é-él me tomó de la mano la otra vez, dime que eso no es más que una amistad.

La pelirroja estuvo sentada sobre el viejo mueble hace unos minutos, hablando con Steve sobre asuntos personales que parecían la mejor charla para una tarde de invierno.

—Max, los chicos son unos idiotas... —Steve y la pequeña niña pecosa afianzaron un lazo de confianza con el tiempo, siendo el mayor quién hablaba con ella y la aconsejaba sobre asuntos cotidianos que había pasado en su adolescencia —lo somos, no mostramos nuestros sentimientos primero, por muy linda y perfecta que sea una chica, necesitamos una señal, un guiño o un sonrojo y entramos en la cacería...

—¿Cacería? —su frente se arrugó casi al instante —no somos animales.

—Muy bien, lo siento, lo siento... —acomodó su brillante cabello mientras se extendía en el sofá —solo no queremos dar un paso si no estamos seguros, es por eso que incluso tratamos mal a una chica para llamar su atención, la hacemos sentir que no nos importa para ver alguna reacción que nos dé una pista...

—¿Debo dar una pista?

—No, Max, absolutamente no —Steve se inclinó sobre sus rodillas —debes ser tú misma sin importar lo que esperes de Sinclair ¿Entendido? Es un chico, hará millones de estupideces... —decir todo esto era admitir cada error en el pasado. Steve se enderezó —pero si es el adecuado, no te hará esperar, MadMax, yo no lo hice con Nancy.

Sus pequeños y azules ojos rodaron por el apodo.

Se había popularizado muy pronto.

—¿Entonces solo está llamando mi atención tratándome como a un chico de su grupo?

Era inteligente.

—Exactamente, es otro idiota, todos ellos son unos idiotas, no hay excepciones —Steve lo dijo mientras observaba la pequeña televisión con una sonrisa de lado —Tu propio hermano a veces es un imbécil con todo el mundo.

—¿Con las chicas?

—En especial con ellas.

La casa Hargrove se sentía sucesivamente más cómoda que una anterior visita.

Quizás era el hecho de haber arreglado el desastre de ropas en cada rincón del tapizado.

—¿Lo es contigo?

Steve volteó a ver a la pequeña pelirroja que lo escrutaba fijamente.

Casi siempre era una mirada demandante cuando quería una respuesta.

—Dije con todo el mundo, Max, lo es también conmigo —por fin era hora de tomar la cerveza que Billy había dejado en la mesa central.

Sabor agridulce apaciguaría el interrogatorio.

—Eso significa que le importas.

—Somos amigos, debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas.

El goteo del lavabo se escuchó más fuerte que el constante tintineo en el programa de televisión.

—Lucas también cuida mi espalda, es amable, pero lo es también con Will y Mike —Steve sabía qué camino recorrería la charla —Billy no solo hace eso por ti ¿Verdad?

—No, tu horrendo hermanastro no lo hace —un sorbo fugaz y Max sonrió a la par del hablante, el castaño no pudo verla a los ojos cuando habló —somos más unidos que eso, supongo.

Maxine asintió, pareciendo pensativa desde otro plano, casi construyendo lo que diría con lentitud después.

—¿Él ya dio el paso?

Y esa parecía una pregunta sencilla o una trampa de las más elaboradas.

Billy había dado más que un jodido paso en su vida, lo había follado y enamorado solo con una mirada azul y llena de intensidad.

Steve dejó la botella en su sitio y frotó su rostro antes de continuar. Era la temporada de mujeres detectives en el pueblo.

—¿Lo sabías?

Silencio y miradas fijas en la otra.

—¿Saber qué?

—Vamos, Max —ella relamió sus labios mientras tambaleaba su pie izquierdo —¿Desde cuándo lo supiste?

—Billy no es realmente amable con nadie, nunca lo fue —Steve sabía muy bien sobre la característica —Él se comporta extraño desde que son amigos, es alegre y cuando pelearon, no dejó de ser una molestia en mi trasero...

—Jesús —Harrington rio por lo bajo —vocabulario, Maxine.

—Es "Max" y no hay otra forma de describirlo, esos días fueron desastrosos, te lo dije, retaba a Neil como un demente, golpeaba cosas, no respondía cuando le hablaba o simplemente decía "Vete a la mierda" —ella gruñó solo al recordarlo —y ahora volvió a esa extraña normalidad de chico enamorado. ¡Te hizo caso para ir al súper y comprar malvaviscos! Él es un imbécil, nunca haría eso.

Steve carraspeó.

—Correcto —sintió sus orejas ardiendo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no entrar en pánico.

—Además... —Max notó la incomodidad en el ambiente, pero sabía que Steve preguntaría si fueron solo esas las únicas pistas notorias en algún momento —Te conoce muy bien, sabe que detestas los tomates en tus hamburguesas, siempre es cuidadoso en eso, y coloca más salsa de mayonesa para ocultar el sabor de la lechuga —Steve maldijo mentalmente por las palabras, era una situación vergonzosa —Y quizás escuché algo en casa de Mike...

—¿Cuándo?

—La vez que se reconciliaron.

—¿Cómo sabes que...

—Lo hablaron todo en la tonta puerta del sótano, Steve, estaba parada esperando a Billy, no quería espiar, pero fue inevitable escuchar cada palabra —una mueca desagradable se aplicó en su rostro al final, tal vez había oído demás, y el castaño respiró hondo para mantenerse sereno.

—Mierda ¿Alguien más escuchó?

—No, no, solo estaba yo.

—Mierda —Steve se sentía muy jodido por ser tan descuidado en este tipo de cosas.  
Ocultar el rostro entre sus manos fue la mejor alternativa.

El programa de las seis había terminado, la música de los créditos sonaba animadamente.

—No es raro —Steve levantó la cabeza en dos pasos dudosos —Lo que tienen no es raro, se q-quieren, supongo que lo hacen, no es raro entonces, solo quieren estar juntos ¿No es así?

Una sonrisa honesta.

—Solo queremos estar juntos.

—No es asunto de nadie —Max levantó los hombros y los soltó despreocupada.

—No es asunto de nadie.

Ella estiró sus labios con un asentimiento comprensivo y fuertes golpes en la blanca puerta se escucharon.

—El idiota la romperá en cualquier momento.

Steve se puso de pie con una risa divertida.

—Es muy impaciente.

—Por verte.

Y Billy entró con varias bolsas plásticas en sus manos, lanzó una de ellas hacia la tranquila pelirroja cambiando de canales en el mueble y llevó las demás a la encimera en la cocina.

—Tu hermana lo sabe.

—Hermanastra —Billy colocaba los paquetes a las estanterías correspondientes mientras lo dijo.

—Dios, Billy, Max lo sabe.

—Lo sé, princesa —usó un tono demasiado común para confesarlo —me lo dijo y la amenacé a muerte.

Steve contempló esa sonrisa enorme y radiante, esa que estaba tan confiada como la que se mostraba sobre su ombligo en este preciso instante.

Billy movió los pulgares sobre esos blanquecinos costados en su piel.

—No seas paranoico otra vez, preciosa —beso suave sobre el plano abdomen.

—Si toda la escuela se entera, no me interesa —Steve acarició el rubio cabello —es tu estúpido padre, me preocupa.

—Puede irse muy a la mierda si se entera.

—¿Es en serio? —el castaño creía que ese era el principal temor del rudo Billy Hargrove.

—Sí, es en serio. Su jodido hijo es un maricón como siempre insultaba, qué sorpresa —sus palmas fueron insistentes ahora, empujándolo hacia sus rodillas y consiguiendo que Steve se sentara al fin sobre sus piernas —Que se joda.

—Pero te asesinaría, Billy, te mataría con una jodida pistola.

—También tengo una y la usaré si es necesario, belleza.

Dios, Steve estaba confundido.

—¿No tienes miedo?

—Claro que lo tengo, no quiero que destroce mi trasero ni que te haga daño —sus manos ahora subieron al tenso cuello bajo las hebras marrones —me importa una mierda si se entera, solo me importa si te hace daño —Billy apoyó la colérica frente sobre la del contrario, parecía tener mucha convicción en sus palabras.

El simple roce fue perfecto.

—Si "nos" hace daño, Billy.

—Bien, joder, si "nos" hace daño —Billy había pensado muy poco en sí mismo.

Y Steve aún no estaba convencido.   
Si Neil se enteraría de su romance a futuro, definitivamente no saldrían vivos de la tertulia, ni siquiera lograrían salir del sucio pueblo antes de ser atacados.

Era arriesgado ser valiente y libre.  
Billy quería serlo y estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

—Mierda, Hargrove.

Billy sonrió por el suspiro e inclinó sus labios para besar esa boca rosada y temblorosa.

—Tranquilo, destrozaré ese trasero viejo si es necesario —Steve rio antes de empujar la chaqueta del californiano por sus fuertes brazos —Pero primero quisiera destrozar el tuyo.

—Te estás tardando.

Steve empujó sus caderas hacia adelante y el rubio gimió, lanzando la prenda de cuero muy lejos.

—¿Aún recuerdas lo de amarrarte en mi cama?

El castaño se deshizo de sus prendas superiores al instante, su perfecto cabello estaba desordenado y sobre su frente ahora.

—¿A qué hora llegan tus padres?

—Nueve —un monosílabo antes de empujar el cuerpo de Steve sobre el colchón.

—¿Seguro?

—Cien por ciento esta vez —Billy trepó sobre el castaño con una maliciosa sonrisa, aún sin quitarse los pantalones ajustados.

—Alguien está mejorando en matemáticas —la piel bronceada se veía perfecta desde abajo, Steve la recorrió audaz ni bien la tuvo a su alcance.

—Jódete.

—También te amo.

Compartir las respiraciones y sonreír con sus pechos rozándose cálidamente era lo que necesitaban ahora.

Cuando estaban juntos, el corazón de Billy siempre bombeaba a prisa y con desesperación, casi escapando del fuerte pecho y hablándole al cómodo Steve que repasaba cada centímetro con su lengua.

Puerta abierta y una ráfaga fría.

—Mamá llamó, Bill...

Esta vez el corazón bombeó lleno de nerviosismo.

—Mierda, mocosa —Maxine los observó con ojos saltones e impactados desde la entrada —Toca la maldita puerta o voy a matar al negro Sinclair.

—L-lo siento.

Steve agradeció estar oculto bajo el gran cuerpo inclinado sobre el suyo, de seguro Maxine solo veía esa espalda con lunares y a su propio cuerpo siendo aprisionado por ella.

¿Por qué carajos no había puesto el maldito seguro?

—¡Fuera! —claramente Maxine había trastabillado antes de empujar la puerta para escapar.

—Santo Cielo, Billy, dijo algo sobre tu madre —Steve fulminó al molesto adolescente y empujó de su llano pecho para hablar más fuerte —Espera, Max ¿Qué dijo Susan?

El rubio permitió que Steve se levantara con ese sonrojo pintando sus mejillas dulces y caminara hacía la entrada.

Billy se sentó en el edredón y observó desde su lugar a las flamantes figuras.

—E-Ella dijo que se quedarían en casa de un familiar —la pelirroja evitaba verlos a los ojos a toda costa.

Steve colocó ambas manos en las caderas.

Debía ser una maldita buena suerte.

—¿Dónde me dijiste que estaban? —la pregunta se dirigió al contento rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo sacado de la mesa de noche.

—Probablemente fuera de Roane —una calada y el humo pronto escapó por sus fosas nasales.

—Dijiste que solo salieron, Billy... —Steve negó, apuntando hacia un imaginario camino de carretera — ellos están de viaje.

—En realidad, te dije que no estarían aquí y que no me interesa a donde mierda fueron.

Sonrisa coqueta apretando el cigarro.

—Imbécil.

Max aún tenía los labios sellados y un cuerpo inmóvil, probablemente a causa de los dos chicos discutiendo sin camisetas cubriendo sus cuerpos en la habitación.

—Ellos están en Crawford —Steve solo dejó de lanzar dardos a Billy cuando la pelirroja volvió a hablar —visitan a unos tíos de parte de mamá

—Genial, Max, gracias —ella asintió aún incómoda y girando para huir del cuarto sin más restricciones —definitivamente tú eres la hermana útil.

—Hermanastra —la voz de Billy Hargrove y la de Max Mayfield gritaron en un unísono perfecto.

Steve no olvidó colocar el seguro esta vez.

—¿Tus padres viajan? —preguntó sarcástico mientras caminaba junto a la cama.

Dormir en el cuarto de Billy sonaba a una fantasía imposible, quizás hoy esta se volvería realidad.

—¿Follamos? —Steve ocultó su rostro en la almohada al acostarse —Son dos preguntas obvias ¿No lo crees, muñeca?

—¿Dónde están esos cinturones?

Billy botó el humo con diversión, su cigarrillo estaba a punto de consumirse, muy a prisa a decir verdad.

—Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, no seas impaciente.

—Átame ahora —Y Steve ya estaba arrodillado a su lado cuando lo dijo, observando aquella mirada con párpados dilatados y electrizantes sentimientos.

—Jodido Jesús, no solo voy a atarte.

Steve sonrió y Billy nunca había dejado de lado un cigarrillo de una manera tan veloz.

Decir que el dolor había sido gratamente compensado era un simple eufemismo de los más reconocidos, pero eso no significaba que era totalmente falso.

El cuero raspando su piel y la necesidad de tocar por todas partes a Billy había sido más que intenso y excitante.

El maldito californiano solo lo presionaba más a fondo en la situación, marcando su piel con mordidas duras y dulces, tocando su miembro sin dejar que una gota de semen escapara cuando la necesidad de sacudirse llegaba.

Billy empujó sus sucios pulgares y palmas en su cuello, casi ahorcándolo y haciendo que su entrepierna se sacudiera muy bien por ello.

Era sucio confesar que la falta de aire en sus pulmones fue jodidamente caliente y que aumentó en fogosidad cuando el rubio lo besó tan profundo que quiso morir ahí mismo.

Dios, la picazón en sus muñecas ni siquiera fue relevante cuando Billy le ordenó que sacará su lengua y chupara sus tersos dedos.

—Te voy a follar, Steve —él se estremeció —¿Serás un buen chico al dejarme hacerlo?

—Mierda, sí.

—Bien, preciosa, abre esa linda boca ahora —lengua arribando en su garganta y Steve pensó en lo jadeante y desastroso que se veía ahora, porque necesitar que Billy lo usara a su conveniencia no debía ser bueno en lo absoluto.

Y el sexo con Billy siempre era espectacular al final, tan nuevo como la primera vez y tan íntimo como una charla de suaves susurros.

Debería considerarse una maldita bendición el ver ese cuerpo moviéndose sobre el suyo de manera tan perfecta.

—Dios ¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes? —Billy jadeó al oírlo, mientras desataba las correas firmes de su sitio y besaba el rostro blanquecino cada que tenía una oportunidad.

—Porque eres una jodida niña miedosa.

Steve bufó y sacudió sus manos cuando las tuvo libres, sintiendo unos pequeños rasguños rodeando sus entumecidos brazos.

—¿Te dolió? —El rubio ya estaba acariciando el raspón y observándolo con esos ojos preocupados.

Su faceta cariñosa casi siempre era así de sorpresiva.

—Claro que sí, idiota —Billy levantó el brazo y empujó esa presumida cabeza con molestia —¿Creíste que mi maldita muñeca era de metal?

—Mierda, Harrington, no me dejas ser amable —él se acostó resentido sobre los edredones enredados.

—Estoy jugando, niña —Steve terminó con sus carcajadas mientras se posicionaba a un lado de la cama y respiraba complacido —Ni siquiera sentí el dolor después de que me besaste.

—¿En serio? —su mirada era pícara ahora, Steve asintió palmeando su dorado pecho —Soy malditamente bueno entonces.

Las sonrisas se reflejaron en la noche oscura.

Los ojos de Steve eran enormes y agradables.

—Seguro que sí, soleado.

Billy solo se estiró para acariciar el cabello oscuro y quedarse en silencio mientras su respiración era estable.

Sus orbes azules estaban mas intensas que antes, sin moverse y sin ser cubiertas por sus parpados en ningún momento.

—¿Pasó algo? —Steve se acercó sin dejar que el tacto se apartara de su cuerpo.

—Sería malditamente bueno estar así, en un jodido agujero, pero juntos cuando queramos —el rubio casi jadeó al imaginarlo —follando cuándo y cómo queramos, lejos de esta mierda de idiotas, solo los dos y sin una mocosa que probablemente me escucho gemir como una perra.

—Follando —Steve rio suavemente —eso suena bien.

—Lo sé, suena excelente.

Steve compartió la sonrisa perlada y besó la cercana boca para sentir esa barba rasposa.

Billy seguía pensativo, imaginando ese futuro que quizás no era tan utópico como creía.

—Estoy intentando aplicar para la UCLA.

—¿Qué? —las raudas manos dejaron de bajar por su cuerpo.

—California suena bien, me hablaste tanto de ella que no es mala idea ir ahí —Billy lo observó estupefacto, cambiando de posición, sentado y con la espalda apoyada en la dura cabecera —Podríamos buscar a tu madre también, a-además, un cambió de color de piel no me vendría mal ¿Sabes?

Steve le sonrió divertido, pero Billy seguía con esa mueca de sorpresa.

—Pareces un maldito cartón de leche.

Steve rio mientras asentía al comentario.

—Entonces estás de acuerdo.

Billy tragó saliva, con las manos formando grandes puños jalando de las telas.

Desvió la mirada, parecía buscar un cigarrillo nuevo.

—Tienes cara de pertenecer a la Loyola Marymount en realidad.

El castaño notó la usual e insultante desviación del tema.

Billy temía algo.

—Voy a esperarte si eso te preocupa, chico de preparatoria.

—Cierra la boca, sigues en preparatoria —el rubio casi escupió la frase.

La luz de la lámpara a penas iluminaba sus brazos, probablemente sería casi media noche.

Steve suspiró observando la oscura ventana.

Imitó la posición del chico de pelo largo a su izquierda y lo observó finalmente encontrando la cajetilla de hace un rato.

—¿Fue una mala idea?

—¿Que si fue una mala idea? —rio sin gracia mientras tomaba uno de los cigarrillos entre sus dedos —Fue jodidamente perfecta, demasiado, tú quieres eso ¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿Decírtelo no fue suficiente?

—Mierda —Steve analizó el perfil con cuidado, el humo llegó mucho antes de que el encendedor cayera en la alfombra.

—¿Es un "mierda" bueno o un "mierda" decepcionado?

—Solo es un simple "mierda" ¿Está bien? —extendió insistente el blanco de ceniza hacia el castaño.

—Está bien —Steve lo recibió con con calma y lo puso en su boca expectante a una frase más.

—Mierda —negó repetitivo —Mierda, Steve, vas a dejarlo todo por un imbécil sin futuro.

—No soy tu padre —Billy por fin reaccionó, lo miró retador y le arrebato el cigarrillo cuando lo tuvo cerca —nadie lo es, Hargrove, así que no eres un imbécil sin futuro como te hizo creer.

Steve sonaba convencido, sin una pizca de dudas y con una mirada aún más filosa que quería ganar la batalla.

El chico de California sintió esa corriente sobre su cuerpo otra vez, esa que destruía su mente cada que pensaba en tener a Steve a su lado por un buen tiempo.

La idea no solo se estancaría en eso dentro de unos meses.

—No quiero terminar la puta escuela.

—Dios, Billy.

—Puedo terminarla en California ¿No es cierto?

Steve quedó sin palabras y Billy relamió sus dientes con una serie de ideas en su cabeza.

Tenía la sonrisa caótica de regreso.

—Mierda.

El rubio entendió que aquella simple palabra podía expresar millones de sentimientos.

—Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir aquí, bellezas, es una gran alegría ver cuánto ha avanzado esta historia y cómo hay público presente aún :')
> 
> Ya van 20 kudos y eso es suficiente para sacarme de la ansiosa depresión, los amo demasiado <3.
> 
> Sobre la obra, probablemente quedan menos de 2 capítulos de esta joya sentimental, así que prepárense para un final en cualquier momento(? Estos caps finales estoy haciéndolos muy largos y creo que esta debió ser mi manera para escribir en todas mis historias, adoro explayarme más en verdad. 
> 
> Y Sí, sí, me gusta decir groserías, ¿Se nota demasiado en el fic?
> 
> Pregunta ¿Les pasa que se deprimen mucho por una tonta serie y no hay límite?, creo que necesito ayuda :,v
> 
> Psdt: La universidad me agota, igual que la vida xd, así que gracias por sacarme de la jodida realidad.
> 
> TheRealWilson


	31. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Coming Home" Scorpions

Un fuerte golpeteo en la ventana con vaho cubriéndola y Steve bajó el volumen de la radio antes de abrir la puerta del BMW congelándose en medio el bosque.

El impacto al ser cerrada sonó al instante.

—Mierda, pude convertirme en un jodido cubo de hielo ahí afuera —Billy lanzó su guante de cuero al asiento trasero.

Su rubio cabello se veía caótico cuando fue sacudido.

—Ser un nudista te traerá neumonía muy pronto —el californiano gruñó en respuesta, rebuscando la guantera del auto sin cuidado y encontrando al fin los intactos guantes rojos que había guardado ayer.

Su chaqueta de cuero no era tan acogedora para el invierno.

Acostumbrarse al calor radiante de la costa había sido uno de sus malos hábitos al llegar a la ciudad.

—¿Tienes el chocolate?

Steve asintió, colocando sus manos en el frío timón y encendiendo el motor rápidamente.

El auto rugió en la oscuridad, adentrándose por los árboles rociados en copos de nieve y logrando que las pequeñas partículas en blanco se sacudieran entre las hojas.

—¿Qué mierda haces?

El castaño apartó su mirada del espejo retrovisor.

Billy tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas y los dientes castañeando con disimulo.

Sus ojos eran brillantes diamantes gracias a los faros del auto.

—¿Irnos de aquí tal vez? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Sí, claro —la mano con anillos empujó la llave hacia atrás sin preguntar.

Las luces delanteras se apagaron por completo y Steve no tuvo mucho tiempo para objetar antes de que un sorpresivo impacto cayera sobre sus labios.

Billy ya estaba inclinado sobre su cuerpo, besándolo suavemente y sin atajos.

La codiciosa mano derecha soltó las prendas de lana para sujetar el rostro pálido con firmeza.  
Steve casi jadeó por el frío tacto apartando su bufanda y bajando por su cuello.

—¿Eres el jodido Jack Frost? —el rubio rio por lo bajo, mordiendo el carnoso rosado antes de volver a envolverlo por completo con su lengua.

—No nos saludamos adecuadamente, princesa —los escalofríos desaparecieron por completo.

Steve sonrió, levantó sus manos y presionó ese rostro bronceado hacia el suyo cuando dejó su boca muy abierta a su disposición.

El cuerpo de Billy volvió a su temperatura idónea a prisa, tan caliente y flamante que casi quemaba sobre la sudadera azul.

Un chasquido de deseo separó sus bocas al fin.

—Sí que es noche buena —los dedos callosos de Billy acomodaron el costoso saco arrugado.

—Lo es, Hargrove.

El nombrado relamió sus labios coquetamente. Apoyándose en el espaldar con quietud y siendo paciente al viaje en carreteras hacia el auto cinema.

El humo cubrió cada esquina del interior en el camino.

No hubieron carros en las avenidas, ni siquiera aparecieron por la circunvalación en la plaza. Las solitarias pistas se veían decentes y frías en Hawkins.

Un veinticuatro de diciembre solo mantenía las tiendas encendidas en sus ventas y a familias unidas en una cena elegante sobre sus mesas.

Billy buscó una buena excusa para huir de casa. Compartir un platillo con la familia ascendiente de Neil no era atractivo en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Como la mierda —Steve aparcó a las espaldas de un Toyota Land muy verde y opaco —Necesito la firma de Neil.

El blanco de nicotina fue puesto en sus labios sin permiso, pero quizás el castaño sí necesitaba aquella calada después de todo.

—¿Le dijiste que tu madre está en California?

"It's a Wonderful Life" empezaba a correr en la gran pantalla, con James Stewart y una sonrisa encantadora acaparando toda la escena en blanco y negro.

—Si ella viene a firmar el jodido formulario, entonces servirá —Steve suspiró, expulsando el humo y devolviendo el cigarro.

—Yo podría ser tu tutor —Billy rio bajando la ventana —Cumpliré mi mayoría de edad, hijo.

—Si me adoptaras, follar sería un maldito pecado.

Steve asintió con una sonrisa.

Le fue difícil ver a Billy por el rabillo de sus ojos, sabía que no quería hablar del tema.

—¿Lauren te dijo si había otra alternativa?

—No —él quería terminar con esto pronto, a menos que iniciar una discusión fuera la mejor alternativa para llegar a media noche con su chico —La transferencia de escuela necesita esa jodida firma o todo lo que conseguí no servirá.

Tras la charla post-sexo en la alcoba del presumido rubio, ambos habían decidido empezar a ejecutar el plan para alejarse de este estado y caminar hacia la ciudad con humedad en el aire y sol quemando sus pieles.

Requisitos de papeleo y notas en el décimo superior fueron los primeros pasos, Steve había aprobado la mayoría de cursos con gratificantes notas este semestre y Billy solo necesitaba dejar ese hostil comportamiento en el aula para ser un grandioso ejemplo estudiantil.

Pero Neil Hargrove estaba siendo una maldita piedra en el camino nuevamente.

—Joder, supongo que podemos esperar el segundo semestre —Billy se concentró en fulminar el parabrisas mientras abría sus piernas —Incluso tenemos las vacaciones, ya pensaremos en algo.

—Como sea —un carraspeo ronco, Billy sacudió su cigarrillo para disimular su frustración —¿Alice sabe que estás conmigo?

—Sí, ella en realidad me cubrió con papá —escuchar la risa divertida fue un alivio, Steve apartó la vista de los alrededores semi vacíos para contemplar la figura bronceada.

—Mierda, ella en serio me ama —negar aquello sería innecesario —¿Qué es esto? —porque Billy se inclinó en busca del termo de acero para calentar su garganta.

Y lo encontró junto a una pequeña y elegante bolsa de papel con asas manteca.

—Bueno... —Steve rascó su nuca con incomodidad —ella insistió, no pude decirle que no.

El rubio levantó el paquete hacia su regazo y el olor al peculiar perfume dulce opacó el de cenicero sucio.

Billy lanzó el cigarrillo por la ventana.

—Dijimos sin regalos —Steve negó avergonzado.

La película parecía ser una inexistente prioridad ahora.

—Dios, lo sé, lo sé —Billy continuaba inspeccionando cuidadosamente el paquete, sin querer destrozar con sus torpes manos la elegante presentación que se abría ante sus ojos —No quiero que te sientas comprometido a devolver algo, fue su tonta idea, te aprecia y eso.

El silencio fue muy condescendiente con el monólogo del protagonista en el primer plano de la pantalla.

Steve tragó saliva, esperando alguna frase llena de burla o una sonrisa sarcástica acompañando ese rostro esplendoroso.

El californiano solo respiró hondo, esas fueron sus palabras tacitas de admiración antes de que sus manos se movieran hasta sus propios bolsillos.

Conmoverse ahora no debía ser correcto, aunque la señora Harrington fuera la primera adulta en preocuparse por él este feriado.

—Puedes dejarlo en el maletero si quieres.

Billy rodó los ojos y Steve frunció el ceño cuando la mano sacó algo de la chaqueta negra.

—Cierra la boca, bonito —un pequeño cuadrado envuelto en papel regalo casi hirió la mejilla del confundido Steve cuando fue lanzado.

Era de una carcaza dura, firme y un golpeteo sonaba cada que lo sacudía suavemente.

—¿Esto es... Es un regalo?

—No, Steve, porqué carajos te lo daría cerca a media noche entonces.

—Dios, lo siento —Billy lo observó enfurecido y suspiró colocando aquella bolsa maternal sobre el tablero marrón.

No quería ver en su interior aún, se sentía personal, con demasiados sentimientos cálidos para caer ahora mismo en ellos. En cambio, volteó a ver al castaño con insistencia.

—¿No lo abrirás?

Steve relamió sus labios indeciso, su pecho se sintió muy cálido.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué? —los orbes castaños lo vieron con ilusión—¿No es suficiente el regalo de tu madre?

—A menos que estés saliendo con ella, sí, será suficiente.

Billy bufó y bufó aún más cansado cuando otro novedoso paquete adornado se estrelló sobre sus piernas.

—Quedamos en un maldito acuerdo, princesa —Steve ahora solo tenía ojos para el obsequio entre sus dedos.

—Lo rompiste primero, muñeco, me diste esto —la caja de seda ya estaba casi descubierta del papel regalo cuando la mostró.

Billy entró en pánico.

—Joder, estupendo, pero no lo veas aquí conmigo ¿Está bien? —Harrington parpadeó curioso ante la feroz petición.

Fulminantes azules advirtieron los ladridos del rubio si combatía con la orden.

Steve levantó la barbilla.

—Definitivamente lo veré aquí contigo.

—Mierda.

No hubo tiempo para amarrar aquellas finas muñecas en su espalda, tampoco lo hubo para arrebatar el objeto y lanzarlo muy lejos del dispendioso auto.

Steve ya tenía una sonrisa radiante mientras acariciaba el metal, cegando la furia intensa de Billy y cambiándola por un humillante sentimiento abochornado.

—Demonios, Billy —quería huir, correr lejos de esos ojos entrometidos —El compromiso es una cosa seria ¿Sabes?

—Vete a la mierda.

Steve rio melodioso, con un tono delicado y demasiado pegajoso para las sensibles orejas de Billy.

—Me gustan —los ojos del hablante estaban fijos en la tensa mejilla rasurada —Son de tu jodido estilo, pero me gustan, creo que por eso me gustan.

—¿Puedes terminar?

Los anillos de plata estaban en su gran palma lechosa, con adornos incrustados en líneas delgadas rodeándolos y pequeños círculos oscuros que parecían cráneos diminutos.

Steve mordió su labio inferior al presionar uno de los anillos sobre el pecho cubierto por un delgado camisón que no le haría batalla al invierno.

—Póntelo, idiota —ojos bailaron dudosos —deja de estar resentido, son encantadores.

Tuvo que pasar un buen tiempo para que la mano pétrea casi cortara los dedos largos al tomar rudamente la joyería.

La argolla combinaba a la perfección con los otros plateados de metal en sus dedos, como si hubiera sido elegido para estar en sus manos y encajar impecable.

—¿Estás contento ahora?

Steve asintió, sin querer apartar sus ojos del anillo en su propio anular.

Su pecho se estremeció por la sensación.

—Los hacen muy sentimentales en California ¿No es así?

El ambiente se estancó en lo relajado tras la frase, justo a tiempo para la aparición del ángel reflexivo en la película.

Billy giró a confrontar a Steve, rozando su hombro suave y tan cercano al suyo.

No podía ser el único avergonzado en el auto.

—Veamos qué mierda me compraste entonces.

Steve subió y bajó los hombros con nerviosismo nulo.

Estaba ciegamente confiado y eso le dio al rubio muchas energías para destapar lo que ocultaba el papel regalo con campanas estampadas.

—"World Wide Live" —la portada era preciosa, letras rojas deletreando Scorpions sobre el VHS y los integrantes sobre el escenario adornando el casete a su derecha —Este álbum saldrá el próximo año, Harrington.

Él levantó las palmas por lo alto, el anillo se vio muy bien bajo la luz.

—Papá tiene influencias —su respuesta no debía ser suficiente —al menos ahí están las canciones en vivo del "Love at first Sting Tour" de este año, las siguientes tendrás que buscarlas tú mismo.

Era un demo bien producido, como una preventa de prueba para el producto. De seguro era uno de los primeros en salir al mercado musical.

Billy acarició la imagen de Klaus Meine con la guitarra eléctrica en mano.

—Oh, joder... —Steve agachó la cabeza sobre el timón para ocultar su fantástica sonrisa de superioridad, Billy había insertado el casete en la radio —podría masturbarme con la portada.

Coming home sonaba en los estéreos, guitarras y la batería en su mayor esplendor.

—Te gustó.

—Mierda —Billy tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía disfrutarlo —sabes cómo complacer a una chica.

Una carcajada compartida, las miradas anhelantes regresaron muy pronto y el frío carro se sintió acogedor.

Billy no tardó en posar su mano tras la cabellera marrón y sedosa, acariciando esa nuca lentamente.

Le gustaba buscar contacto físico cuando tenía a Steve tan cerca.

—Quiero besarte como agradecimiento —Steve apretó la rodilla con jeans desgastados en respuesta.

—Alguien podría vernos, Billy —su mirada quería lo mismo, lo necesitaba.

—Quiero follarte.

—Truco viejo, vaquero —la mano de Billy continuó desenredando los mechones cortos —no voy a ponerme duro esta vez.

Billy mostró todos sus dientes en una coqueta sonrisa.

—En serio quiero besarte, Harrington—el nombrado acarició la zona, él estaba de acuerdo —¿Quién mierda mirará hacia nosotros? Estamos en la jodida última fila del lugar —dejó cuidadosamente el VHS sobre el tablero para después observar el cabello marrón perfectamente peinado.

—¿Es una maldita queja? —los dedos palmearon la pierna que se movía al ritmo del bombo —Llegamos tarde por tu culpa.

—Me hiciste caminar hasta el maldito bosque, claro que iba a tardar.

—Dijiste que tu padre no sabe que estás conmigo ¿Era mejor recogerte en Old Cherry y desearle una feliz navidad?

—Está bien, está bien, mierda, tú tienes la razón —Billy apretó su rudo tacto mientras observaba el rostro confundido —Solo abre tu linda boca y no hables ¿Bien? Está canción es jodidamente perfecta para hacer algo emocionante.

Dos movimientos tomaron protagonismo después.

Y el espaldar del piloto rebotó contra el asiento trasero, la cabeza de Steve tambaleó un poco cuando su cuerpo se vio totalmente extendido sobre el asiento.

La palanca reclinable hizo un click.

Steve observó el rostro dorado muy de cerca y encima suyo.

Las piernas de Billy casi rozaban el timón por la posición, estar sobre Steve y sentir el techo del auto muy cerca de su cabeza no fue una molestia en lo absoluto.  
No cuando tenía aprisionado a un lindo chico debajo suyo.

—Así nadie nos verá ¿Verdad?

Steve sonrió.

Quizás verían una gran espalda cubierta de cuero y unas manos desesperadas por quitársela de encima.

—Baja el volumen de tu nuevo álbum o nos descubrirán.

Billy lo hizo con el talón de sus botas negras.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy no tuvo que preguntar sobre el asunto las semanas siguientes.

Steve nunca antes había usado un anillo, ni siquiera de esos que tenían un caramelo como piedra de adorno para atraer a los niños.

Los dedos de Steve ahora mismo sostenían la hoja del informe con fuerza, mostrando el conocido artilugio en su dedo.

—¿Puntaje?

—904.

Nancy aplaudió sobre la conocida mesa azul en el comedor.

Los resultados de su primer examen de aplicación fueron relativamente buenos a comparación del gran promedio en la secundaria.

—¿Piensas volver a darlo este mes?

Steve se veía contento, sonriente y pensativo a la vez.

Tomar la evaluación a finales del primer semestre había sido una estratégica idea, era esperanzador por si el puntaje resultaba más bajo de las expectativas.

La segunda oportunidad debía ser reluciente este semestre.

—Creo que esperaré a Marzo, quiero entrar a esa estúpida universidad en serio —ella comprendió el ánimo en cumplir aquel objetivo, Steve le había comentado acerca del defectuoso plan para huir a California con el problemático chico del Camaro, fue un tema en discusión durante algunos días —Esta vez daré el examen con ensayo.

—Tendrás puntos adicionales —Nancy le sonrió suavemente y alentadora —además de los que tendrás por tus actividades extracurriculares.

Steve asintió algo desconfiado en ese punto, el básquetbol y las nuevas clases de teatro que tomaba por las tardes debían ser su salvavidas si es que en redactar el escrito fallaba a futuro.

No tener mucha fe a sus habilidades era una de las cualidades en las que destacaba con honores.

—¿Cuánto obtuviste, princesa?

Billy llegó tarde, trayendo consigo una hamburguesa con algunas mordidas en el redondo pan.

Tomó asiento a su lado tras palmear el tenso hombro de Steve Harrington.

La hoja fue extendida en la superficie plana, Billy dejó de lado el bocadillo para inspeccionarla atento.

—Eres malditamente bueno en biología ahora —el tablero mostraba las estadísticas de los 1600 puntos repartidos en diversas materias. Letras tenía designado un puntaje más alto —¿Debería estar alistando mi mierda en maletas?

Steve rio divertido.

—Daré otro examen dentro de unos meses —le arrebató la hoja para doblarla y guardarla en su bolsillo derecho.

—Tienes un buen puntaje, Steve, relájate —Billy le sonrió confiado y galante —deberíamos estar celebrando en mi cuarto.

—Iré a buscar a Jonathan —el rubio no terminó de relamer pícaramente sus labios cuando Nancy habló —así podrás decir tus obscenidades con normalidad.

Nancy se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa pacífica e inocente.

—Jodida puritana —masculló cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para oír el insulto.

Steve rodó los ojos mientras tomaba la hamburguesa en sus manos, le dio una gran mordida antes de ponerla en su sitio.

—Demonios —Billy rio por la mueca desagradable —¿Desde cuándo te pones mostaza?

—Max la preparó, piensa que soy su jodido reflejo —Steve tragó a duras penas el bolo agrio —¿Ellos ya saben que estás buscando entrar a la UCLA?

—¿Mis padres? —Billy ni siquiera tuvo que afirmarlo para que el castaño, limpiando la comisura de sus labios, continuara —Les dije que ya había elegido una, no exactamente esa, pero saben que tomé una decisión.

—Van a hacer un gran alboroto, princesa —Steve lo sabía, lo tenía demasiado claro en realidad, pero se había esforzado lo suficiente para que el viajar a otro lado del país fuera un detalle pequeño en el relato.

Habían otros puntos más importantes que limar en el proyecto de vivienda libre que habían creado.

Uno de ellos estaba relacionado con la familia Hargrove y su patriarca abusivo.

—¿Qué harás con lo de la firma? —Billy dejó de lado el molesto alimento cuando escuchó la pregunta.

El tema estaba siendo uno irritante a lo largo de enero.

Conseguir opciones de fuga, sin ese maldito permiso rubricado en papel, no era factible para la burocrática institución educacional.

Billy no quería estar más tiempo en casa, no con Neil siendo un maldito bastardo sin razones cuerdas.

Las últimas semanas casi había hecho un constante alboroto al encontrar el VHS del concierto en vivo bajo su almohada, empujando al confundido rubio contra la dura pared llena de grietas y gritando por lo alto que era un malnacido ladrón.

Explicar que un amigo se lo había obsequiado fue aún más jodido y doloroso, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su abdomen por comportarse como un maricón y una dura patada en sus piernas por recibir limosnas de la familia más rica del pueblo.

Billy mordió el suelo lleno de ira, considerando el partir ese viejo rostro juzgándolo erguido y con furia ardiendo en sus ojos.

El que lanzará el preciado objeto a su edredón, y se fuera escupiendo insultos por el pasillo, calmó sus grandes intenciones parricidas esa noche.

—Voy a cortarle la maldita mano si es necesario.

Steve dejó de escupir el liquido amarillo restante sobre la servilleta. Billy había sonado con demasiada convicción.

—Tengo ahorrado algo de dinero —los ojos azules estaban perdidos en algún punto de la pared crema del comedor —podemos falsificarla ¿No crees?

Steve solo dejó sus palabras en la fría brisa.

El californiano se levantó, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la alternativa.

—Guarda ese dinero para nuestra vida marital en California, princesa —Steve consideró el relajarse por la frase bromista —firmará el maldito documento —se ajustó la chaqueta con un raudo movimiento —el jodido anciano lo hará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH, pasaron varios días, lo sé y lo lamento :,, la universidad es un desperdicio de tiempo, si es que estás llevando una carrera de la que recién eres consciente que no te gusta :)
> 
> Bueno, necesitaba un intercambio de regalos al estilo Harringrove(?
> 
> Y ese maldito álbum es el mejor del mundo, al igual que la canción que elegí para el capítulo, escuchen la original y disfruten del arte en su máxima expresión.
> 
> Gracias por los kudoos y por ser tan hermos@s <333
> 
> Psdt: Vi unas teorías que podrían darle sentido a una reaparición de Billy en la cuarta temporada y estoy llena de ansiedad y esperanzas otra vez :,,v


	32. Edge of Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: "Edge of Seventeen"

Billy casi rompió el freno de mano cuando aparcó en la escuela.

Maxine lo observó con cuidado, notando aquellos dientes apretados y algunas manchas notorias del aceite en su chaqueta. 

—¿En s-serio... En serio quieres irte?

—No es obvio, mocosa —él evitó desfogarse con la pelirroja hasta ese momento —No creerás que pasé esta mierda porque quise divertirme ¿No es así?

—N-no, no, yo solo... S-solo pienso que no debiste decírselo hoy.

—¿Y cómo mierda me cambiaré de esta jodida escuela entonces? —Max se encogió en su sitio cuando el furioso Billy volteó a verla, ojos azules brillantes en ira. Billy necesitaba romper algo —Solo sal de aquí, joder —y ese algo no podía ser la preciada joya del patriarca —podría matarte.

Ella huyó sin pensarlo dos veces y el rubio se tomó el tiempo de maldecir en su propio auto y golpear el timón sin culpa concebida.

—¿Pagarás eso con tu empleo de prostitución, maricón? —el plato se estrelló contra el suelo, pedazos filosos entre sus piernas y una sarta de huevos revueltos ensuciando su pecho —Aprecia a tu hermana, William —Billy respiró hondo, un jalón en sus hebras doradas dolió y la madera del espaldar golpeó su nuca con fuerza —si no fuera tarde para llevarla a la escuela, cerraría tu jodida e insolente boca de una vez.

Billy se mordió la lengua para olvidar la mierda en casa.

La secundaria se veía tranquila a través del parabrisas, con un cielo nublado y relajados adolescentes caminando con sonrisas relucientes.

Billy deseaba aquella paz con demasiado ímpetu, porque si no cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños bajo la mesa mientras Neil soltaba su retorcido discurso, era probable que golpear a su padre le habría sido una magnífica opción.

—Mierda —sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en el conocido BMW estacionado más allá.

La furia regresó más rápido de lo que esperaba y el californiano decidió salir de su nauseabunda burbuja de recuerdos y cerrar el auto.

—... Pasas la tarde fuera de casa, pero llegas puntual a la cena, atragantándote como un animal hambriento y luego mueves tu inútil trasero a tu sucia habitación... —él relamió sus labios, el bigote de seguro picó en la punta de su lengua —Este lugar no es un jodido hotel, William, si quieres uno, puedes pedirle a la perra con quien te acuestas algún cuarto.

Billy lo sabía, sabía que él era atento a los detalles, observando esa nueva colonia de colección en su estante, esa que la señora Harrington le había obsequiado por navidad.

Anotando aquellos días en los que solicitaba permiso para escapar junto a Steve Harrington al bosque, apuntando cuántas veces llegaba con una sonrisa y actuaba aún más dócil ante sus alaridos.

—No es una perra.

Una mirada de Neil bastó para que Maxine se levantara temerosa y corriera a su habitación.

Fue una señal de lo que se vendría después.

—¿Es alguna mujer rica de la escuela? —Neil ya estaba de pie y la puerta del fondo sonó al cerrarse, tenía el ring libre para asesinarlo ahí mismo —¿Estás jodiendo con una maldita ama de casa, William? Eso explicaría muchas cosas —sus pasos rozaron peligrosamente la silla de su hijo—como el porqué abandonas a tu hermana por largas horas en casa o el porqué recibes regalos como un patético miserable o el porqué estás tan al pendiente de tu imagen, pequeño maricón...

—Quiero cambiarme de escuela.

Su risa osada y divertida aún resonaba en su cabeza, recorriendo su mente de esquina a esquina y llenándolo de impotencia.

Billy casi tropezó con la entrada a los pasillos.

El bastardo no firmaría la transferencia, ni siquiera si de ello dependiera su maldita vida.

Y decirle aquello a Steve sonaba a un martirio, uno decepcionante y malvado que hundía su futuro juntos.

El de ojos marrones lo buscó las primeras horas ese día, no fue una búsqueda incesante y exhaustiva, pero sí una que sería para intentar el soltar de una buena vez la mala noticia que su padre le advirtió hace unos cuantos días.

Steve se observó en el sucio espejo con culpa bañando su cuerpo.

Jonathan le había aconsejado que no ocultara más el detalle y fuera honesto con sus ideales, estaba creando ilusión en un plan que parecía no tener un buen camino.

Y Steve sabía que aquello era cierto, en especial porque lo había pensado demasiado bien estas largas semanas que se acercaban a Marzo, y verse en un territorio foráneo no le fue placentero.

Él frotó sus manos con fuerza sobre el lavabo, creando una pequeña espuma del jabón líquido bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Suspirar fue el único alivio que encontró hasta ese momento, ese en el que la puerta de baño rechinó por lo vieja de sus bisagras y se cerró de golpe gracias a una gran mano bronceada.

La nueva colonia se esparció demasiado rápido entre las lozas.

—Hey.

Billy Hargrove miró con frustración ese rostro suave, la sonrisa perlada y las manos pálidas en el baño.

—Hey.

Steve sacudió sus dedos antes de acercarse, el movimiento le fue muy interesante al par de orbes azules.

—¿Cómo es...

—¿Dónde mierda está tu anillo?

Las húmedas manos de Steve pararon en su corto camino hacia la cadera firme.

—Oh —una pequeña risa divertida y una mano se escondió en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta azul —Justo aquí, cariño —los dedos lo sostenían ahora ante sus ojos.

Billy relamió sus labios, desviando la mirada y buscando alguna salida a la estúpida bilis quemando su garganta.

Los cubículos estaban vacíos, vacíos y sin algún indefenso chico de primer año que masacrar.

—Si no quieres usarlo, dímelo de una maldita vez, Harrington.

Había hablado en serio.

—Jesús —Steve por fin consideró necesario el tocar esos hombros tensos y duros —Perdón por no querer mojarlo y que se oxide al lavarme las manos, señor, totalmente mi error.

El rubio bufó por el sarcasmo y apartó el tacto mientras se acercaba al gran espejo.

El caño goteaba a prisa, como una alarma constante de avisos.  
Una diciendo que el castaño no merecía ser parte de su horrendo día.

El aura molesta y cabizbaja era clara para Steve.

—¿Pasó algo?

Billy rebuscó entre los cigarrillos esparcidos en sus bolsillos y observó el techo antes de negar con un nuevo agregado a su mañana espantosa.

—No es nada, mierda... —el redondo estaba totalmente insertado en el cielo raso blanco —¿Desde cuándo hay un maldito detector de humo aquí? Joder.

—Desde siempre quizás —los ojos azules eran oscuros, jugando a encontrar un objeto que incendiar—Dime qué pasó.

Steve vio como la mandíbula llena de barba rubia se presionó ante el pedido y solo eso necesitó para sentirse angustiado.

Algo definitivamente había pasado en casa, en ese cuadrado lugar con un imbécil atormentando a los residentes.

—Solo... —Billy al fin hizo contacto visual con él, esta vez fue uno cariñoso y resignado —solo necesito un maldito cigarrillo, princesa, y no podré tenerlo aquí.

Mirada cómplice, Steve asintió.

Sus pasos se fueron del lugar tras acariciar la fina mejilla de Harrington, avanzando apresurados hacia las canchas deportivas y buscando aquel santuario tras las sucias graderías.

El bosque estaba a unos sedientos metros, ocultándose gracias a ese delgado muro de alambres enredados.

Billy escuchó las pocas hojas romperse y encendió el blanco de nicotina justo antes de ver a la perfecta cabellera marrón a su lado.

—¿Hablarás o necesitas un interrogatorio al estilo David Hasselhoff? —sus lindos ojos se cerraron cuando ambos rieron por la estúpida broma.

—Hablar es lo último que quisiera hacer —la voz de Neil seguía en sus recuerdos, punzante y jodidamente insistente en hacerle la vida imposible —Le dije a Neil sobre la transferencia escolar.

Steve hizo ademán de hablar inicialmente, pero prefirió buscar un sitio en donde sentarse y oír los acontecimientos que presionarían su pecho con una punzada.

Billy lo siguió y se acomodó en ese desastre de maderas sueltas sobre el pastizal.

—Él está pateándome el trasero estás semanas, mucho más que antes, como si supiera algo, queriendo que salte, que haga algo jodido para así poder golpearme —dio una calada demasiado profunda, el humo quemó su garganta —Esta mañana empezó con su mierda usual, pero una idea nueva pasó por su imbécil cerebro. —rio con casi nada de gracia —Insinuó que me estoy acostando con una perra rica.

Steve frunció sus labios por unos segundos.

—Me siento ofendido.

Billy sonrió divertido y palmeó ese muslo caliente antes de continuar.

—En serio cree que es una perra rica, Steve, dijo que me está pagando dinero, como a una jodida prostituta nocturna —presionar el cigarrillo no debía ser bueno, no cuando quería fumarlo por completo —iba a mandarlo a la mierda, dios, tenía tantas ganas de estrangular a ese bastardo... —respirar hondo debía funcionar esta vez —El punto es que le dije sobre la transferencia, empezó con la jodida risa de psicópata y lanzó el asqueroso platillo que su mujer hizo de desayuno sobre mí —Steve notó las manchas oscuras en el camisón, hizo una mueca de lamento por el detalle —Quiso darme un castigo, para que apreciara todo lo que hace por mí, no desayuno, no almuerzo y probablemente no sea parte de la cena hoy —a decir verdad, el humo estaba llenando su estómago de manera efectiva —Como si fuera un castigo ¿Sabes la mierda que esa mujer prepara en la cocina? Es un estúpido desastre sin sabor.

Billy se quedó fulminando una de las firmes columnas verdes sobre sus cabezas.

—Entonces no firmara la transferencia.

—Mierda, no, no lo hará.

Steve no podía imaginarse a sí mismo bajo tales circunstancias, aguantando los gritos y abusos con una boca cerrada.

Negó apenado y observó a Billy nuevamente, quién se veía molesto, con un ceño fruncido y un rostro perfecto a pesar de los horrores que soportaba bajo esas cuatro paredes.

Era muy fuerte, quizás demasiado.

—¿Quieres algo del comedor? —preguntó acariciando la pierna inquieta con suavidad —Puedo comprarte algo, es día de pizza, así que...

—Dios, deja de presumir tu dinero, Harrington —mirada fría otra vez —no quiero tu lástima hoy.

—Sabes que no es lástima.

—Bien, no quiero tu cariño hoy ¿De acuerdo?

Steve apretó la piel antes de alejar su mano por completo.

—De acuerdo.

Cayó ante la resignación.

Las porristas estaban ensayando para los partidos finales más allá, sus cánticos alegres se escuchaban como coros bien coordinados por todo el campus.

Ese fue el único sonido que los acompañó por unos largos minutos llenos de pensamientos que solucionar.

Steve se encontró en una paradójica situación, comprendiendo que este no era el momento adecuado para confesar otras circunstancias peligrosas y que destrozarían los planes en los que tanto se apoyaba Billy para ser persistente.

Volteó a verlo con cuidado, él seguía inmerso en la cólera y con una mirada perdida.

Ablandar la caída de malos momentos es lo que Steve intentaría a continuación.

—Yo... —carraspear fue una buena idea para comenzar —Yo no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero tenemos meses todavía, este semestre, las vacaciones... Podemos pensarlo y cambiar las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ladeó su rostro y la cascada rubia rodó en sus hombros.

—Tenemos amigos aquí ¿No es así?, tenemos una escuela, tenemos casa y familia, dinero.... —la concentración de Billy en sus palabras fue sorprendente —Quizás podamos solo quedarnos aquí, juntos, pero en Indiana, hay universidades cerca y...

—Me estás jodiendo —su voz fue ruda y lenta —No quieres irte conmigo.

El bombo de la banda golpeó muy hondo en los tímpanos de Steve.

—No estoy diciendo eso, Billy, estoy siendo realista.

—¿Y yo no fui jodidamente realista? —él se puso de pie de un salto, negando y negando mientras se alejaba.

—Escucha, tu estúpido padre no firmara el documento, jamás lo hará, Billy —los ojos azules se entrecerraron por la afirmación —y no tenemos dinero, ni un plan formado para vivir en California. Piénsalo, nuestras vidas están aquí, en este pueblo de mierda, pero lo están.

—Tu vida, Harrington, tu jodida vida acomodada lo está, no la mía.

—Santo cielo —Steve no quería discutir, no era esto lo que había planeado —estás pidiéndome que abandone a mi familia...

—La que nunca está en tu casa ¿Esa familia? ¿A la que le interesas una mierda? —el castaño rio grueso, desviando la mirada ensombrecida, no caería en la provocación —Ni siquiera te importaron cuando hablamos de esto ¿Por qué ahora sí, preciosa?

—Porque sabía que tu padre sería un problema —negó levantándose de los astillados maderos, era mejor irse antes de que la conversación terminara con cada ápice de paciencia que había juntado hoy —Él no nos dejará en paz y lo sabes, así logremos huir muy lejos, nos encontrará y nos matará.

—No si yo lo hago primero.

—Muy bien, parricida, es un plan muy realista —negó avanzando hacia el cerco plomo.

—Dios, Steve ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí? —su cuerpo no dejó que escapara del lugar —Estoy intentándolo, conseguiré esa puta firma, lo haré porque tú ya tienes la universidad en tus manos, lo estoy haciendo por ti, por nosotros ¿Por qué cambias ahora de opinión? Joder ¿Qué mierda estás ocultando?

Su mirada parecía haberse cristalizado, doliendo en su pecho por lo rota que se reflejaba.

—No estoy... No es así, dios —el cigarrillo estaba bajo la bota negra, ardiendo sobre el pastizal y botando un hedor de cenicero, uno que insistió en su confesión —Me inscribió para aplicar a la Universidad Butler —Billy parpadeó confundido —mi papá lo hizo.

—Malditos ricos —la frase fue un grueso escupitajo en el silencio.

El rubio frotó su barbilla con fiereza, segundo después, y se alejó con largos pasos mientras intentaba comprender lo que significaba aquel dato en todo lo planeado.

—¿Me lo ibas a decir cuando estemos en medio camino a California?

—No, porque no hubiéramos siquiera logrado salir de aquí.

—Mierda, Steve.

La música de la banda paró casi en sintonía.

El corazón de Billy latía constante, pero su respiración terminó muy opacada por sus pensamientos.

Realmente había confiado en este plan, poniendo todas sus malditas esperanzas en un viaje que no se realizaría por muchos golpes que soportara en el camino. Porque para Billy era importante el correr muy lejos de esa casa endemoniada, obtener libertad de esas amenazas y agresiones de las que estaba harto.

—Detesto vivir aquí, tú te conformas con esto porque no tienes una jodida vida como la mía —Steve se sintió culpable otra vez, observando esa caminata en círculos mientras hablaba —él me matará algún día, me odia, joder, tengo que irme antes de que lo haga y quería... en serio quería hacerlo contigo, Harrington ¿Por qué mierda permitiste eso?

—Era un plan loco, Billy, lo pensé estos días y olvidé que claramente dependo de mis padres y que he estado aquí por mucho tiempo —empujar su discurso con suavidad no había servido de nada, seguía sonando egoísta —¿No te importa Max o Susan o... ?

—Me importan una mierda, nadie aquí me interesa lo suficiente para no planear escapar e ir a un jodido lugar mejor contigo, reina.

Las graderías seguían vacías, sin deportistas cumpliendo el entreno y ese fue el único alivio que tuvo esa día tormentoso.

—¿California es un lugar mejor?

Billy ni siquiera se tomó un segundo para contestar.

—Sí, Steve, lo es.

—Es mejor para ti, no para mí.

—Creí que si era mejor para mí, lo era para ti también —Steve colocó ambas manos en sus caderas —así funcionan las jodidas parejas.

—Esto es absurdo, completamente absurdo —el timbre sonó en el edificio, la hora libre había terminado, pero Billy no lo había hecho con su discurso y Steve tenía más que suficiente con la mitad de él —Solo te pido que consideres el quedarnos aquí, piensa en mis cosas, no solo en tu tonto deseo de regresar a tu ciudad —le lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de fijarla en la lejana entrada al gimnasio.

El castaño estuvo dispuesto a irse con esas palabras finales.

—No lo voy a hacer, toma mi palabra.

Pero suspiró exhausto cuando sus pies tocaron la hierba más seca y volteó a ver la torpe figura sin querer ceder en la discusión.

—Bien, Billy, puedes irte solo entonces —el nombrado se acercó peligrosamente por la amenaza —eso si es que consigues la estúpida firma, puedes mandarme una postal cuando llegues.

—Jódete, Harrington, tendré la firma y te la voy a restregar en la cara —Steve empujó el cuerpo pesado cuando la respiración de Billy cayó en su mejilla —Yo al menos estoy siendo valiente esta vez, maldito cobarde, ¿Le dijiste a tu rico padre que quieres la UCLA y no la porquería que eligió?

—Vete a la mierda —el rubio mordió su lengua —no quiero esa estúpida universidad, la quería por ti.

—¿No es lo suficientemente buena para tu trasero delicado? —confesarle a Billy el detalle había sido un grave error —De seguro en Butler encontrarás algún maricón lleno de billetes con quien follar, así te será más cómodo, más familiar.

—Dios, tienes razón —Steve gruñó con fuerza, buscando no terminar el asunto con un puño en ese bronceado rostro —porque soy un maricón y me encantaría encontrar otro que no sea un imbécil homofóbico y acepte que también lo es —Billy amenazó con una simple sonrisa inquieta, el castaño lo fulminó, lo retó a que dijera algo cuerdo.

—No soy un maricón —fue suficiente —no me interesas.

Y Steve no lo soportó más.  
Y dudar en hacer el movimiento se reflejó en sus ojos, porque impactar su puño contra ese simétrico pómulo sí dolió al final.

—Si no lo eres, entonces lárgate de una maldita vez a California —dolió en sus dedos y dolió en su pecho cuando el rubio giró a verlo —Vete solo, eres igual que tu jodido padre, eres un cretino, y no voy a arriesgar mi futuro por un imbécil de ese tipo.

Billy apretó sus dientes y sintió su mejilla arder muy profundo.

Los ojos marrones no lo miraron más.

—Jódete, Harrington.

—Quédate con tu mierda egoísta.

Y Steve se fue hacia la clase de química, con una tardanza en su historial de asistencia y un gigante nudo en la garganta.

Billy no apareció el resto de sesiones ese día.

Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a casa, Billy se encontró a si mismo conduciendo con un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo, uno que no se explicaba simplemente porque Steve había golpeado su rostro como despedida.

A Billy le dolió algo más abstracto, más allá de lo que físicamente podía demostrar y Maxine lo notó cuando los ojos azules se cristalizaron en todo el camino.

Había visto a Steve en el estacionamiento, él ni siquiera miró a Billy cuando subió a su carísimo auto y pisó el acelerador.

Fue algo extraño y el asunto se volvió aún más turbio cuando notó el distintivo raspón en la piel de su hermanastro.

Billy pisó el freno de repente, el auto se sacudió y no avisó cuando salió de este, cerró la puerta de un maldito golpe.

—Puntual, parece que aprendiste la lección.

Neil tenía una sonrisa complacida, sentado y esperando a que la sumisa mujer sirviera la cena.

—Sí, señor —Max notó algo en su voz, algo parecido a un quebrado autocontrol —¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?

—Escóndete en donde quieras —su orden fue firme, pero algo no dejó que Billy concretara su huida —No des un paso más, William —por primera vez en la historia, Neil se acercó al cuerpo bronceado para inspeccionarlo con cuidado —Alguien te dio una paliza ¿No es así?

Billy Hargrove no se movió, no dijo nada ante la pregunta y eso fue suficiente para que el adulto saltara.

—No te defendiste por lo que veo —las palabras sonaban cada vez más venenosas —Dejaste que un imbécil te golpeara a su gusto, hijo —Billy evitó el reír por aquella frase, siempre dejaba que un imbécil lo golpeara a su gusto, hoy ni siquiera se acercaba a eso —¿No pudiste levantar tus brazos, maricón?

La palabra sonaba muy mal en esa boca sucia.

Suspiró hondo y la mirada reluciente recorrió su rostro con felicidad plena.

Él había encontrado al fin una excusa perfecta para matarlo.

—¡¿No eres un jodido hombre?! —cayó más pronto de lo que esperaba, el golpe fue directo en su abdomen, Billy escuchó los desesperados alaridos de Susan y Max.

Era extraño que no lo llevara a su privada habitación para que no vieran la paliza dolorosa.

Él parecía querer poner su hombría en un altar, a toda costa, y Billy sintió su sangre hervir en furia por eso.

—¡Tienes unas manos, maricón, las tienes para golpear a ese bastardo! —Billy mordió su lengua cuando otro golpe cayó en su pecho —Jodida, niña, no sirves ni siquiera para defender tu propio trasero de mierda ¡¿No es así?! —toz seca, sangre bajó por su garganta y tuvo que apoyarse en la alfombra para respirar — ¡Responde, maricón! ¿Vas a defenderte de esos imbéciles? ¿Vas a dejar que te tumben sobre el suelo, maricón?

No debía hacerlo.

Y las palabras no debían ser correctas en este momento, porque Billy le haría caso, por primera vez en su vida, Billy seguiría los consejos de Neil al pie de la letra.

Azules filosos se dirigieron al patriarca.

—N-no, señor.

Solo horas más tarde el timbre hizo que Steve dejara la botella de cerveza en su mesa de noche.

Su cabeza dio vueltas y dolores punzantes se empujaron en las sienes cuando se puso de pie.

Llorar en silencio fue divertido a un inicio, eso cambió a lo depresivo cuando los recuerdos nublaron sus pensamientos.

Recibir visitas estaba arruinando los planes culposos.

Pero sus planes no podían ser más importantes que un adolescente ensangrentado, con nudillos destrozados y unos ojos brillantes a punto de explotar en la noche oscura.

—Billy ¿Q-Qué te... Mierda ¿Qué te pasó?

Él rio suavemente, divertido y fresco.

Fue tormentoso verlo de esa manera.

—Le dije a Neil que soy gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesús, la canción me encanta.
> 
> Y ya saben, drama y drama para acercarnos al final es lo que me gusta.
> 
> Gracias por la espera y el apoyo <3


	33. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Hello” Lionel Richie

Neil sí que sabía dar una jodida pelea.

Casi siempre sus batallas eran unilaterales.  
Con puños estrellándose contra una quieta carne blanca y obediente, sin contraataques que sirvieran de consuelo y sin lloriqueos que causarán un segundo ring en su contra.

Esta vez fue distinto.

Casi placentero y liberador.

Porque recibir un golpe y devolverlo con un puño empedernido fue fascinante.

Ver los ojos de Neil saltando en furia cuando el rubio gritó a su mismo ritmo y nivel lo fue.

—¿Dijiste algo, maricón?

Billy gimió en la alfombra antes de empujar esa bota marrón lejos de su espalda.

Sus palmas calientes le dijeron que estaba más que listo para terminar con el asunto esta noche.

—N-no lo soy.

—¡Dilo como un jodido hombre!

Max exhaló cuando Billy se puso de pie tras el alarido.   
Ella supo lo que vendría a continuación. Ella sabía que la ira de Billy se había acumulado al máximo estos días y que en algún momento tendría que explotar.

La televisión siguió con los comerciales en su programación.

Este era el momento.

—No soy un maricón —Neil lo observó flamante a centímetros suyo —No soy un maldito maricón.

—¿Qué mierda eres entonces, William? —preguntó demasiado sereno para ser verdad —¿Qué porquería eres en este planeta?

Su triunfante sonrisa apareció por el silencio sin respuesta.

No lo hizo, no había ganado.  
Billy solo estaba limando su lengua para atacar.

—No soy un maricón, señor, soy un maldito homosexual —las palabras fueron lentas y claras, Billy asintió muy enérgico para ser una broma —Me encantan las pollas, Neil, las adoro, no sabes cuánto —el crujir de esos rancios dientes se oyeron por toda la habitación —pero no me gusta que me llames "maricón", papá, es una palabra que detesto en serio —esta sí era una sonrisa triunfante —incluso más que a ti y tu mierda de cavernícola.

Los segundos fueron esenciales cuando se miraron.

Ellos notaron la tensión más que nadie en la desgastada habitación.

Y un paso bastó para que Billy tragara emocionado, con adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cuando el imbécil empezó a hablar.

—Tú no mereces estar vivo —el rubio levantó las cejas cuando el dedo lo apuntó muy cerca —Fenómeno de mierda, sabía que serías un jodido problema desde que naciste —Billy pidió más, que soltará más, que le diera el material para poder aplastarlo —La zorra de tu madre no quiso abortar y ahora estoy criando a un maricón de mierda... 

Mencionar a su madre.

Fue perfecto.

—¿Qué hiciste en la secundaria, Neil? —él se veía demasiado confundido para responder, demasiado nublado por la ira —¿Chupaste muchas pollas? Quizás es genético.

Y llegó mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba.

El impacto en su quijada llegó.

Y el ardor se esparció por toda su piel cuando unas gruesas manos lo tomaron de su chaqueta.

Golpe seco en la pared, Billy rio, sintió la sangre en su lengua y tragó.

—¿Quieres pelear, papá? —el fuerte puño fue esta vez al lado izquierdo de su rostro —Debo avisarte que me gusta más duro, muy duro.

Y si no hubiera dejado que el viejo se divirtiera al principio, Harrington no estaría luchando para curar su ceja partida con un paño húmedo lleno de alcohol.

Una pequeña gota entró directo en la herida sangrante y dolorosa.

—Joder, Steve —morder su lengua fue lo único que hizo para intentar no removerse por el ardor.

—Solo quédate quieto —Steve suspiró, presionando por quinta vez ese tenso hombro hacia abajo —Hopper me matará si manchas de sangre su oficina.

El rostro de Billy era un desastre en líquido rojo, con raspones cubriendo sus mejillas y un casi profundo corte que había cocido a duras penas.

—No mancharíamos su maldita oficina, si nos quedáramos aquí, princesa.

Tras el relato y una sarta de emociones punzantes destrozando el pecho de Steve, sugerir el pedir ayuda al jefe de policía fue lo primero que hizo ante la imagen dolorosa del destrozado rubio en su puerta.

Aún dolía verlo lastimado.

—Estás en peligro, Billy —él cerró los ojos cuando Steve terminó de acariciar su perlada frente —por no decir que estás muerto, él te buscará y te torturará por decirle que comía pollas a sus 16 años —risa ronca y demasiado contagiosa —necesitarás más que un guardaespaldas.

Enrollar el pañuelo sedoso pareció ser una técnica efectiva para mantener sus manos quietas.

Porque Steve estaba sonriendo, observando esos ojos azules brillando en diversión y sintiendo un nerviosismo nuevo, uno extraño y sofocante.

Billy relamió sus labios, la densa problemática separando sus cuerpos era notoria en el ambiente.

Aún no habían olvidado la discusión temprana, ninguno lo había hecho ni la había mencionado desde que el rubio manchó con sangre la camisa de Steve cuando tocó su hombro en la entrada.

Una última mirada y el castaño dudó en tomar asiento cuando le dio la espalda.

Billy lo vio de reojo cuando huyó al baño del primer piso, vio esos ojos evitándolo en el camino y a esa mano pálida brillando por el anillo.

No se lo había quitado después de todo.

—No vendrá por mí —elevó la voz tras observar su propia joya en el dedo índice —si es que te preocupa que nos encuentre jodiendo —tenía un chorro de sangre que no era suyo —el viejo está prácticamente muerto. Además, si me hubiera seguido, de todas maneras dejé el auto en el bosque, cerca de la cantera.

Steve regresó sacudiendo las húmedas manos frías, pero paró el accionar al oír el dato.

—¿En la cantera? ¿Cómo demonios... —Billy jadeó cuando sus nudillos desollados se golpearon contra el sillón en un intento de esconder lo que estaba mirando con anhelo —¿Caminaste todo ese maldito tramo hasta aquí? —Steve por fin se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Sí.

No podía ser cierto.

—Son como cinco kilómetros, Billy, en un jodido frío y en oscuridad —él no parecía ver lo grave del asunto, levantó los hombros con desgano —un maldito animal pudo tragarte entero ahí afuera.

—¿Crees en los monstruos, princesa? —sus blancos dientes aún estaban levemente bañados en sangre cuando sonrió.

—Sí, tu padre es mi mejor argumento.

Billy rio divertido.

—Eres muy lindo cuando te preocupas por mí —Steve bufó por la mirada coqueta, fue difícil evitar el formar una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

El silencio volvió tras las palabras.

Las tenues luces de las lámparas eran cómodas en este momento, ocultaban la mayor parte de los movimientos nerviosos, esos que quizás querían soltar a gritos una disculpa.

—Debemos ir con Hopper —el rubio asintió al instante, Steve se puso de pie y avanzó por la alfombra —Llevaré la cámara.

—¿Aún no entiendo por qué necesitamos esas malditas fotos?

—Solo sígueme —el rubio rodó los ojos mientras acomodaba la negra chaqueta en su cuerpo —Tal vez sería una buena idea si vas acostado en el asiento trasero, por si el idiota de tu padre aparece por ahí.

—Créeme, preciosa, él ni siquiera se acercaría a una maldita comisaria.

Fue un dato nada aliviador.

Y la reacción de la regordeta secretaria Florence, al verlos en la recepción, demostró una sensación parecida.

Un adolescente ensangrentado con probables signos de comisión delictiva.

Un par de discusiones y miradas cuidadosas fueron necesarias para llegar a la oficina del cansado Jim Hopper tomando asiento en su gran trono.

Madera oscura incrustada en la pared, como una cabaña antigua.

Una placa larga empastando la presuntuosa frase: "Jefe de departamento, Jim Hopper" sobre el escritorio.

—Lindo lugar, oficial.

Su gran bigote se elevó cuando la sonrisa nada amable se formó al fin.

Billy lo había visto mucho antes por la ciudad, montando esa gran camioneta Ford mientras patrullaba las calles, escupiendo humo gris y lanzándole miradas de advertencia cuando doblaba la esquina en el cementerio.

—Lindas heridas, hijo —Steve empujó al rubio contra el opaco sillón de visitas, estaba reacio a llevar a cabo la conversación.

—Fue Neil Hargrove, Jim.

Algo en la frase picó en sus entrañas

El rubio gruñó por ello, sintiéndose vulnerable, frágil y sin un caparazón que lo cubriera de los ojos juzgadores.

—Muy bien —Hopper sonó tranquilo, casi conociendo el tema de antemano. Acomodó la correa que sostenía su largo traje color caqui —¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo mataste al fin, Hargrove? —Billy rio, observando un viejo certificado colgando en el muro.

—Ojalá, oficial.

—Lo golpeaste entonces, por lo que veo —no tuvo que mirar más allá de esos nudillos destrozados para averiguarlo —Defensa propia, tu padre no podrá utilizarlo a su favor.

Steve tragó saliva por la situación.

Billy odiaba ser expuesto en sus problemas familiares y ni siquiera un toque en su rodilla bastó para que dejara el ceño fruncido de lado.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

El policía se frotó la espesa barba.  
Le lanzó una discreta mirada a Steve antes de dirigirse al callado rubio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Hargrove?

La pregunta hizo eco en su cabeza.

El olor a sangre fresca volvió, sus manos estaban temblando en ira y la punta de sus pies muy cerca de ese cuerpo amenazante.

"¿Qué quieres hacer, Hargrove?"

—Suéltalo, maricón, qué mierda necesitas —él era persistente, muy a pesar de estar acostado en el suelo y tener la maldita nariz rota y desangrándose.

No parecía suficiente en ese momento, haber golpeado ese rostro con el suyo no lo fue.

Un incendio nubló su cuerpo, uno intratable y sediento.

Billy lo sujetó de la sucia chaqueta verde un segundo después, Neil escupió la sangre en sus botas al levantarse y Susan gritaba con desesperación.

—Vas a firmar esa jodida transferencia, papá —llamarlo de esa manera sonaba asqueroso, no era correcto —con tus malditos dedos rotos si es necesario, pero lo harás, viejo — no cuando el personaje paternal levantó el jodido codo y lo impactó en su frente lleno de furia.

Exhalaciones al fondo de la habitación.

Billy tomó aire cuando sintió la esencia viscosa goteando por su cabeza.

Neil sonrió, aún destrozado y apoyándose en su sillón de empeño.

Era su último movimiento esa noche, su última artimaña sucia, porque Billy había partido sus costillas hace un rato, había golpeado esa barbilla con sus pies y había pisado un viejo cuerpo en al alfombra.

—Maldito anciano —empujón con fuerza desmesurada, Neil volvió al suelo, muy cerca de donde debía estar enterrado, y Billy destrozó el rostro inconsciente por segunda vez en la noche.

—¡B-basta, Billy! —sonaban a lágrimas de cocodrilo —¡Lo matarás, por dios!

Si hubiera querido detenerlo, la pelirroja se habría arriesgado en acercarse, habría golpeado su cabeza con uno de los llanos platillos sobre la mesa, pero Susan solo lloriqueaba mientras observaba el espectáculo.

—Él lo merece, mierda —golpe izquierdo, luego otro diestro y sin piedad, los huesos de Neil se sintieron blandos —¡Lo mereces, bastardo! Después de todo, joder, después de toda esta mierda tu estúpida mujer parece seguir lamiendo tus pies —Billy gruñó y escupió sobre esa figura después de lanzar un último derechazo a su favor —Deberían escapar, jodida Susan, ¿Crees que él no va a golpear a Max cuando yo no esté? —los pequeños ojos de la pelirroja estaban cerrados, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Ella temblaba sin parar, el monstruo había cambiado de nombre y cuerpo —Él las matará, cariño, es mejor si termino con esto ahora ¿No es así? —la mujer apretó a Maxine entre sus brazos, no habló, no dijo ninguna palabra y Billy limpió su nariz con impaciencia —¡Responde, Susan! ¡¿Quieres que mate a este imbécil?! —ella negó, retrocediendo y gimiendo como una perra cobarde. Billy se sintió frustrado, el sentimiento fue hasta la cima cuando Max se encorvó del susto —¡Mierda! 

Subió a su Camaro tras hacer un eco con el grito y escapó del lugar con la cabeza llena de explosiones internas. 

Decepcionado y con lágrimas queriendo joder las cosas en su contra.

Le había dado su merecido a ese mal nacido.  
Había hecho lo correcto ¿No es así?

—Billy —por qué carajos se sentía como una mierda viviente entonces —Hey, Billy —las cicatrices dolieron cuando cerró sus puños —Billy, ¿Pasa algo? 

Un tacto caliente sacudió su hombro y sus pensamientos fuera de la realidad.

Steve frunció el ceño por la mirada perdida que recibió.

Billy parpadeó unos segundos.

—No, no —Steve no le creyó —Solo quiero que me deje ir de este maldito pueblo, oficial —la mano se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo —estoy trabajando en una transferencia escolar, el imbécil no quiso firmarla mucho antes.

Evitar los grandes ojos castaños fue difícil, tenían una mirada casi decepcionante por la decisión y a Billy le costó ponerse indiferente ante ella.

—Esto puede costarle más que un papel de transferencia, hijo —Billy no lo comprendió al instante —si es que ir a la cárcel, por agredir a su soleado progenitor le parece más sencillo.

Encerrar a Neil tras las rejas.

Sonaba imposible.

—Necesitaría pruebas, jefe.

Steve golpeteo la costosa cámara entre sus dedos, fue un tic nervioso por completo.

Hopper lo notó al instante.

La oficina parecía cerrarse poco a poco en un diminuto espacio de dudas.

—Creo que Steve puede explicártelo.

Billy estaba confundido.

—¿Ahora eres un maldito abogado, princesa? —tener los sedientos ojos azules sobre su rostro nunca le había parecido tan incómodo.

—No es una mala profesión —el rubio sonrió nada divertido —Y... tenemos pruebas, Billy, las fotos.

Ojos bien abiertos, sus labios se estiraron en una mueca.

—No voy a dejar esa mierda aquí ¿Sabes? —Steve lo fulminó —es mi jodida cara despedazada, no una portada de una revista.

—Son para abrir un proceso, si es que queremos hacerlo... —Billy rio con ironía —Escucha, podemos amenazar a Neil con denunciarlo.

—¿Con dos fotos, cariño?, eso me suena estúpido —Jim estaba muy atento a la amistosa charla —recuerda que lo hice pedazos, Harrington, yo debería ir a un mugre reformatorio.

Los brazos de la ancha silla estaban siendo un buen soporte de los agarres nerviosos.

—Lo hiciste en defensa propia y no solo tenemos estas fotos, idiota —el rubio sí que parecía perdido, perdido y sospechando una mala jugada por esa ceja levantada —tenemos otras, otras que serán contundentes si aparecen con las nuevas en un expediente...

—¿Otras? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo, bueno, Jonathan...

—¿Jonathan? —Billy negó, sus cabellos sucios se sacudieron, de seguro estaban secos por la sangre —¿Qué mierda tiene que ver el fenómeno aquí?

—Él tomó algunas fotos, esa vez en el entreno —un cajón del escritorio sonó al abrir su cerrojo, el blanco oficial sacó un sobre amarillo, lo lanzó sobre la madera plana con una mirada expectante —Cuando me enteré que Neil... que él te golpeó, Billy, yo se lo pedí mientras jugábamos un amistoso.

No pasó más de un segundo para que Billy destrozara el paquete entre sus callosos dedos. No podía creerlo.

El reloj marcó un perfecto y recto diez sobre sus agujas. Hopper tendría que lidiar con la ira de Once más tarde.

Cara amoratada y un labio partido en la imagen, el gimnasio ni siquiera se veía claro al fondo, alguien había enfocado demasiado bien su rostro a propósito.

—Mierda, Steve —un par de ellas aparecieron detrás y Billy maldijo tan fuerte, que las grandes orejas del labrador de la comisaría se agitaron —¿Qué mierda es esto? Te dije que no quería que nadie se enterara esa vez.

—Solo es Byers —el castaño habló con cuidado —él es un amigo confiable y...

—Demonios, Harrington, es tú jodido amigo, no el mío —Steve sabía que la reacción podría ser así de explosiva, pero el pensamiento no fue suficiente para anticipar los ojos incendiándose a causa suya —él está con tu horrenda exnovia a diario, dime que no le dijo lo que vio, dime que ahora esa jodida niña rica, y su torpe familia, no sabe que mi puto padre me golpea.

—Vamos, Billy, son nuestros amigos, te digo que son confiables...

—¡No son mis jodidos amigos! —el jefe de policía cruzó los brazos con mucha paciencia ante el grito —Les dije, miles de veces, que tuve unas peleas con unos tipos de Zionsville —dientes crujieron, querían morder algo —quedé como un jodido cobarde y un mentiroso, Steve, en qué mierda estabas pensando.

—Hey, hey, tómalo con calma ¿Está bien? —Steve señaló al silencioso adulto con sus grandes ojos —Esto nos ayudará, te ayudará, para que puedas librarte de tu padre e irte de aquí como tanto querías.

—¿Ahora sí te gusta la idea?—él relamió sus labios, con una sonrisa filosa.

—Jesús, Billy —Steve lo observó incrédulo —Sí, me gustaría que te fueras de una maldita vez, sería un sueño.

Ojos se entrecerraron lentamente por el sarcasmo.

Un cuerpo bronceado se inclinó peligroso y tenso, Steve lo empujó lleno de frustración acrecentándose nuevamente. Intentar ayudarlo, en planes que incluso deshacían su propia felicidad, sonaba a una mala idea para el imbécil.

Parecía que la batalla seguiría por un buen tiempo.

Y el divertido jefe de policía no sería quien disfrutara del evento.

—Muy bien, chicas, fue un lindo espectáculo —Billy aún tenía las fosas nasales encendidas cuando Hopper habló —No soy conciliador, gracias a dios, mi trabajo es más simple que esa mierda —Steve tragó saliva a duras penas, apartando la mirada furiosa del imbécil adolescente y sintiendo la precoz ola de vergüenza subiendo por sus orejas —Solo protejo a las personas en Hawkins y, Hargrove, desafortunadamente eres una de ellas —el nombrado solo aplastó las imágenes sobre el escritorio antes de gruñir—Estas fotos son tu pase libre, tu boleto dorado, Charlie. Solo si quieres que lo sea —otro cajón abierto, Jim sacó un gran cigarro y lo encendió de un solo chasquido —puedes usarlas para amenazar a tu padre y pedirle esa firma, o puedes quemarlas en tu fogata de ermitaño para calentar tus manos —el humo sé expulsó en círculos casi presumidos —Totalmente tu elección, hijo.

Ojos azules bailaron en el rostro del inmutable adulto, lo estaba pensando.

El olor a cenicero era distinto cuando Billy fumaba en su auto, la colonia varonil siempre hacia de la esencia una deseable, entrañable y Steve debía admitir que tal pensamiento solo se trataba de la maldita obsesión que tenía por Billy Hargrove.

—Muy bien, si puedo irme muy lejos de aquí... —ese que ahora mismo sonaba contento por no verlo en su camino —Entonces estoy jodidamente agradecido.

—Tenemos un trato entonces.

Finalmente los rollos fotográficos quedaron como evidencia policial.  
Jim se encargó de archivarlos en un lugar seguro antes de anotar algunos datos informativos adicionales.

El BMW arrancó en un silencio comprometedor sobre la carretera.

Ambos sabían que Billy no tendría otro lugar a dónde huir esta noche

A menos que dormir en un frío Chevrolet rodeado de árboles fuera una mejor opción que el fino colchón de mantas suaves esperándolo en la mansión de Harrington.

La radio siguió encendida hasta llegar a la plaza central.

Steve quiso ver a Billy por el espejo retrovisor unas cuantas veces, necesitaba discutir sobre lo que estaba pasando, o al menos intentarlo antes de que fuera muy tarde; pero Billy sí que había sido obediente esta vez, acostándose en todo el asiento trasero y borrando todo rastro de su existencia en el auto.

Steve golpeteó el timón con ansiedad y Billy observaba atento a esa mano cambiando de caja en el tramo.

Su respiración entrecortada era lo único que validaba su presencia y el hecho de que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos como Steve.

Pronto la pedregosa entrada chocó contra las llantas negras, el freno de mano se presionó con fuerza y el auto se detuvo frente a la conocida edificación.

Fue extraño ver cómo Billy tenía tanto entusiasmo en salir del auto y esperar de pie frente a la puerta marrón.

Steve respiró hondo y bajó tras frotar sus frías manos en sus piernas.

Los ojos azules no lo miraron cuando llegó a su lado, ni siquiera cuando las llaves tintinearon en sus dedos.

El vaho salió de la boca rasposa cuando botó aire en la noche y el castaño se sintió muy tembloroso por la falta de tacto.

El clic de puertas abiertas sonó y Billy avanzó en el cálido pasillo sin mirar más allá.

Steve se sintió desesperado mientras las cerraba a sus espaldas, se sintió perdido por el silencio indiferente, tan abandonado que suplicar con una voz temblorosa fue lo único que quiso hacer en ese momento.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Billy se encontraba estancado ahora al pie de las escaleras, sucio y callado entre las sombras.

—Si lo hago, terminaré llorando a tus pies —tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, tenía a Susan, a Max y a Steve como principal dilema doloroso.

Sus palabras fueron un extraño alivio.

—¿N-no quieres irte? 

—Steve... —ojos azules brillantes al verlo a lo lejos —Quiero irme contigo, pero ahora no se trata de lo que quiero, sino de lo que debo hacer ¿Entiendes?

Steve escuchó la voz serena, estaba resignado y menos iracundo para entablar una charla al fin.

—¿Entonces debes huir de Neil? —de todas maneras habló suave y avanzó lento hacia su cuerpo.

—Y de todos aquí, princesa, son unos imbéciles, el rumor de mi jodida homosexualidad se esparcirá por cada maldito rincón —Billy suspiró y subió las maderas mientras se quitaba la chaqueta oscura —¿Qué crees que harán? Además de matarme, estamos en un pueblo, joder, esto no es normal aquí ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé, lo sé —presionó los interruptores de luz con desgano en cada paso —te arriesgaste —lo había hecho sin problema alguno y Steve no hizo ni siquiera algo parecido en su vida.

—Estaba molesto, quería matar a alguien, estas semanas fueron una mierda para aguantarlo más —Steve se sintió culpable por agregar nuevos problemas a la gran lista, lo más probable era que sus palabras hayan sido la gota que colmó el vaso y, ahora, la que le haría a Billy irse muy lejos. El rubio ya no tenía la casaca de cuero en sus manos —Deja de pensar, Steve, tu cabeza explotará, no fue tu culpa.

Al fin se miraron fijamente, cuando entraron en la habitación con olor a ropa limpia y suavizante.

Steve contempló el duro rostro frente a sus narices.

El corazón bombeó rápido y asustado.

—Mierda —los dedos con anillos acariciaron muy bien en la piel de su cuello, él notó su desesperación —No quiero que te vayas al otro lado del mundo ¿C-cómo voy a verte o... Mierda, Billy, podemos hacer algo aún...

—Joder, solo cierra tu linda boca, estoy tan perdido como tú —un beso demasiado suave en sus labios calló sus balbuceos —me vas a enloquecer si tu también te pones así, no voy a pelear otra vez.

Steve respiró hondo, Billy presionó su piel para que finalmente asintiera.

—Bien.

—Bien —sonrisa coqueta —Voy a darme una ducha, en tu jodido baño, cariño, no entres en pánico ¿Está bien? —la boca volvió a unirse con la suya antes de que Billy se alejara y se quitara la camisa sudorosa.

—Entraré en pánico si sigo viendo lo que te pasó —manchas moradas en las costillas.

—Sanarán —fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño y abrir la pileta.

Steve suspiró entrecortado, la situación le había hecho olvidar el cómo respirar, porque, fuera del egoísmo y su orgullo haciéndole aparentar indiferencia, él se sintió con un gran vacío en su pecho ahora que Billy podía irse libremente y sin atajos.

La regadera sonó tras esa puerta blanca.

Quería estar con Billy Hargrove, quería retenerlo en la ciudad y también quería matar a Neil por complicar las cosas.

No dejar que el rubio tomara el camino a su propia felicidad era sumamente egoísta de su parte, pero imaginarse sin esa sonrisa petulante acosándolo a diario tampoco sonaba correcto.

Se estiró en la cama con un nudo en la garganta.

Pronto Billy salió húmedo y humeante de la ducha, sus heridas eran menos visibles, excepto los 3 puntos que había cocido en la ceja rubia.

—¿Estás esperándome? —su voz coqueta sacudió su cuerpo, las piernas de Steve estaban extendidas y convenientemente separadas —No podré follarte hoy, cariño, estoy hecho polvo.

—Una gran pena para mí —masculló observando cómo se quitaba la toalla cubriendo su cintura y secaba su cuerpo mientras rebuscaba confianzudo entre sus cajones.

Su piel bronceada limpia, el trasero firme y la polla flácida golpeando ahora contra unos pantaloncillos grises que a Steve le quedaban demasiado anchos.

—Pero puedes follarme tú —Steve rodó los ojos, la risa de Billy fue opacada por el suéter negro que se colocaba —Esta vez es en serio, no tengo las fuerzas para moverme dentro de ti —avanzó muy relajado por la alfombra, acercándose como si no tuviera un corte enorme en su cabeza y como si no se fuera a otro estado dentro de poco tiempo —pero tú sí que puedes hacerlo bien ¿No es así, chico bonito? —cejas sugestivas cuando subió sobre Steve —¿Puedes ser duro cómo me gusta?

—Billy... —él ya tenía sus dedos frescos en sus caderas —Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasará...

—Steve, no quiero hablar —besos forzados en la clavícula —creo que es obvio hasta para tu torpe cabeza.

—Genial, porque follando todo se solucionará —Billy mordió su piel cuando el castaño intentó escapar.

—Dije que no quería pelear, princesa —levantó su cabeza rubia para fulminarlo —mañana discutiremos todo esto ¿Sí? mañana hay mucho tiempo para ponernos a llorar y esa mierda, hoy solo quiero sentirte cerca, has estado lejos estos días, Steve, te extraño.

Sus palabras casi no se escucharon al final, susurró lo último con una voz dolorosa y sus ojos parecían vulnerables, más que sus mejillas dañadas.

Steve sintió el temor en Billy, ese que tanto estaba molestándolo hoy.

—Solo quieres que te folle ¿Ah?—los decaídos ojos se cerraron por una sonrisa radiante —gran sacrificio de mi parte —el californiano gruñó complacido y levemente adolorido cuando Steve giró sus cuerpos en la cama desordenada.

—Lo vas a disfrutar, Harrington —sus bocas chocaron con fuerza, casi tan rápidas como sus pelvis frotándose con insistencia —Soy tan bueno arriba como abajo.

Steve suspiró contra la lengua saliendo entre los dientes, tentándole a morderla y chuparla cuanto antes.

—Dios, tienes que callarte o me correré antes de siquiera quitarte mi trusa —el rubio acaricio los cabellos oscuros del chico besando sus mejillas.

—Cállame, princesa —Steve casi jadeó por los dedos izquierdos bajando entre sus cuerpos —Ciérrame la boca con eso que tienes ahí abajo.

—Mierda.

Sus piernas se enredaron al buscar más contacto. 

Los cuerpos querían unirse en uno solo y se pegaron demasiado, se tocaron demasiado.

Billy jalaba de las hebras con una rosada boca entreabierta y una mirada cegadora, con pupilas dilatadas por las manos de Steve tocándolo finamente y gruñidos altos mientras levantaba las caderas con ansias.

La desnudez no tardó en ser participe activo.

Y Billy solo podía pensar en lo afortunadas que había sido las perras que estuvieron con el rey Harrington en su lecho, ellas debieron ser casi señaladas por dios para que les tocara alguien como Steve en la cama.

Porque él era demasiado cuidadoso para su torpe cuerpo, con las yemas tocando suavemente donde los moretones seguían pintados, besando con una delicadeza insana sus asquerosas heridas frescas, preguntando si el movimiento dolía o incomodaba la genuina paz que el rubio estaba sintiendo.

Y Billy era rudo, sucio mientras se adentraba en ellas sobre el asiento trasero de su Chevrolet.

—Joder, Steve, solo fóllame —pero la verdad era que al rubio relamiendo sus obscenos labios le gustaba el toque suave.

Su duro miembro rozando el abdomen pálido era una pista.

—Lo siento —disculpas de caballero y un beso en su sensible costilla —Tengo que ser cuidadoso en tu primera vez, ya sabes.

Su sonrisa galante se alzó sobre la habitación.

Billy quería destrozar esa boca presuntuosa con sus dientes.

—Jodido, Harrington.

Y como siempre sucedía, Billy tomó el control de la situación con la usual fiereza que lo caracterizaba, con la mirada asesina quemando el vientre de Steve, haciéndole sentir cosquillas.

El rubio jaló el cuello con lunares dulces y mordió la firme mandíbula antes de hablar ronco y perverso.

Su olor no era el de la colonia varonil y asfixiante que tanto le gustaba, era ahora del jabón aromático en su tocador, era el mismo olor que tenía en las mañanas.

Billy olía a él.

—Tendré que hacer todo el trabajo yo solo, princesa —Steve jadeó por la gran mano tocando su miembro —No puedes encargarte de mí ni siquiera estando arriba —Billy empujó sus caderas con fuerza, eso lo derritió —Tendré que follarme yo mismo —Steve no lo permitiría —Te utilizaré, chico bonito, a tu polla.

Respiraciones entrecortadas y miradas lujuriosas.

Las manos callosas fueron inmovilizadas.

Billy hablaba demasiado, ladrando a más no poder, no queriendo cerrar su maldita boca picante.

—Toma aire, Hargrove —sonrisa con dientes de tiburón, Billy lo haría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesús, tenía este capítulo listo, pero entré en ese hueco de depresión, primero no me gustó el capítulo, lo cambié, luego sentí que la canción que elegí no era buena, la cambié, y aun no sé si es correcta xd luego recordé que eran necesarios estos detalles para la trama, regrese al capítulo original y lo terminé con pura suciedad con Billy de pasivo como en mis sueños.
> 
> Perdón por tanto texto, literalmente, y gracias por el apoyo :')


	34. No One Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice un one-shot por San Valentín de estos dos chicos, si aún no lo han leído está publicado en mi perfil, les agradecería mucho si le dan un vistazo :') 
> 
> Canción: “No One Like You” Scorpions

Los rizos rubios estaban dulcemente esparcidos por la húmeda almohada.

Billy casi siempre dormía de esa manera, tumbado boca abajo, con las piernas abiertas y ocupando más de la mitad del colchón con su gran cuerpo.

Las sedosas sábanas y el caliente sol eran muy afortunados, besando esa piel bronceada y enmarcándola demasiado bien en la mañana.

Steve acarició los cabellos brillantes con la yema de sus dedos, apartando mechones rebeldes de la frente herida, de esas mejillas rojas y con moretones notorios.

Se veía tranquilo a pesar de la vista lastímera, plausible al dormir, respirando suave mientras fruncía el ceño cuando el castaño acarició los sucios puntos en su ceja.

—¿Seguirás mirándome o serás un buen novio y me traerás una jodida aspirina? —voz ronca y adormilados ojos azules fulminándolo después.

—Buen día, cielo —Billy empujó la divertida mano apretando su mejilla —te ves demasiado bien cuando duermes, tan tranquilo —Steve sonrió, abrazando la gruesa cintura con su largo brazo —hasta parece que no gritaste como una fiera anoche.

La mirada del recién despierto cambió al instante, como una mecha encendiéndose rápida y cruelmente.

—Jódete —sus dientes perlados se abrieron espacio en el rostro sonriente, él rio suavemente —No hubiera gemido como una perra, si tu no hubieras partido mi trasero tan bien, princesa.

Cosquilleo en la columna.

Steve carraspeó, con dedos inquietos acariciando la piel entre sus manos.

Imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron con fuerza.

Mostrando un sudoroso Billy pidiendo más, empujándose contra el duro miembro de Steve y susurrando lo malditamente bien que se sentía esa gran polla hecha para él.

Y el Billy de la línea temporal actual relamió sus labios con gran diversión, casi leyendo sus libidinosos pensamientos.

Había ganado de nuevo.

—Muy bien, iré por esa aspirina.

—Gracias a dios, Harrington.

Steve se levantó y recogió su sucia ropa interior en el suelo antes de ponérsela.

Se escucharon unas maldiciones entre dientes cuando Billy giró al enderezarse sobre el colchón.

Su pecho seguía con los espesos golpes, morado y verde luciéndose al rededor, Steve tenía una inocente esperanza de que ello no se viera tan mal tras una movida noche entre sus sábanas.

Parecía que se quedaría en una ilusión nada más.

—Muévete, princesa, estoy bien —Billy parecía cansado de repetirlo y Steve asintió.

Quizás había sido consumido por el placer anoche y no había pensado en el adolorido Billy escondiendo sus sentimientos.

Negó bajando las escaleras.

A pesar de estar casi desnudo mientras avanzaba por las lozas frías, su cuerpo se mantuvo en una extraña calidez templada, incluso al abrir las ventanas con marcos blancos y respirar el aire del bosque.

El verano se sentía palpable.

Y Steve suspiró por lo rápido que avanzaba el tiempo, tomó el cristalino vaso de las encimeras y lo llenó con zumo de naranja sin dejar de observar el cielo despejado.

Billy odiaba beber la jodida e insípida agua natural, la odiaba en lo absoluto; a menos que fuera la salada, la que formaba olas en la playa y mojaba sus pies llenos de arena bajo el sol.

Esa que solo se encontraba bailando en California, a donde Billy quería regresar lo más antes posible sin pensarlo dos veces.

El timbre del teléfono sonó por toda la antesala y Steve agradeció el tener una distracción de sus pensamientos.

Avanzó dejando el lleno vaso sobre la guía telefónica.

La estructura de madera tambaleó cuando lo colocó de golpe.

—¡Déjalo, Billy, yo contesto! —gritó hacia su propio cuarto antes de tomar la llamada —Aquí Steve —sostuvo el auricular contra su rostro esperando una respuesta.

—Cariño, ¿Cómo va todo?

Steve sonrió suavemente por la voz en la otra línea.

El sol empezaba a alzarse sobre las nubes.

—Bien, mamá, todo está bien —se apoyo en la llana pared bermellón para más comodidad —Solo pequeños problemas, ya sabes...

Pudo escuchar la mueca de tristeza formándose a través del teléfono.

—¿Él está arriba? 

Rascar su nuca fue lo primero que hizo antes de asentir.

—Sí —aún era vergonzoso hablar sobre esto con su madre —está descansando y eso, por lo que pasó ayer —susurró lo último observando las escaleras de roble, como si lo dicho podría llegar a los odios de Billy de alguna manera.

Alice se sintió impotente al oír la desanimada respuesta.

El chico de enormes ojos siempre había sido más empático de lo que demostraba.

—Bueno, cariño, lamentarse por eso no arreglará las cosas —el tono de voz fue dulce y comprensivo, Steve se sintió menos presionado por ello —Intenta llevarlo a un hospital o puedes llamar a Bertha ¿Sabes? Podría dejarle un cheque en el siguiente viaje —Steve se negó rotundamente a la idea, en especial por la predecible reacción que Billy tendría ante tal atención. Su madre pareció oír sus pensamientos —Puedes usar también esa pomada azul para las cicatrices, la de mi mesa de noche. La compré de un catálogo en Nueva York, tiene una buena reseña médica en la JAMA...

Golpes en la máquina de escribir a través de la línea, ella ya estaba trabajando en la oficina desde temprano.

Escapando del martirio formado en el departamento en Louisville.

Steve cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, culpable al recordarlo.

—Gracias, mamá, yo... yo se la daré, muchas gracias —ella suspiró a modo de asentimiento, sonaba melancólica, como si hubiera vivido en carne propia lo que Steve le relató a las dos de la madrugada por teléfono. Era probable que también estuviera abatida por las constantes batallas verbales con Joseph. Steve jadeó ensombrecido. —Y lo siento, p-por toda esta preocupación y por pedirte que hablaras con papá, yo no quería que discutieran, ah, lo siento, mamá, yo s-solo...

—Oh, cielo santo, Steve —él rascó su nuca con demasiado pesar, porque ella sonó firme esta vez, llena de convicción por consolarlo —no hay disculpas que aceptar, cariño, es tu decisión. Tú no eres Joseph Harrington, no puede, ni debería, existir otro, tenemos más que suficiente con tu padre —risa suave, fue para calmarlo. Sus labios carmín se estiraron con gracia —Si quieres estudiar en la maldita China, lo harás mientras yo sea tu madre ¿Quedó claro? Él no puede obligarte a cursar negocios y mucho menos en Indiana, por dios ¿Sabes que hay un enorme mundo ahí afuera? —Steve rio divertido mientras enredaba el largo cable en espiral.

Ella era demasiado gloriosa para este insignificante pueblo.

—Sí, tus postales me lo han demostrado —desde su sitio, pudo observar las diversas fotos enmarcadas en Malibú y Cerdeña el año pasado.

Alice hizo un pequeño sonido de satisfacción.

—Pronto me mandarás las tuyas desde California ¿Verdad?

Steve mordió su labio inferior, el aire acondicionado no lo salvó del escalofrío.

Decirle que viajar a esa ciudad era un maldito plan para mantener a Billy a su lado no debía ser correcto.

—Sí, claro, si es que aplico para la UCLA —era una excusa para evitar el soltar la razón oculta.

—Lo harás, Steve, vi el reporte de tu primer examen, es excelente, más de lo que obtuvo tu padre alguna vez —esa fue una notica nueva, hubo un extraño silencio antes de volver a oír su inquisitiva voz —La UCLA es tu única opción ¿No es así?

Steve bailó los ojos por toda la habitación, queriendo vomitar la verdad.

Afuera, algunas aves silbaron al volar.

—D-Dicen que tiene una muy buena facultad de derecho —el pequeño botón de un lapicero sonaba constantemente al ser presionado.

—Y también tiene habitaciones compartidas muy cómodas.

No podía ser cierto.

—Mamá...

—Steve.

Jesucristo.

El castaño golpeó su frente con el plomizo marcador rotatorio del teléfono.

—¿Eres una bruja o algo parecido? —el sonrojo subió por su largo cuello, como si ella estuviera observándolo con los grandes y entrecerrados ojos ahora mismo.

—Soy muy atenta.

—Sí, l-lo noté.

Parecía que confesar su próximo escape con Billy, hacia el otro lado del país, no sería necesario.

No con su madre.

—Me parece tierno —Steve gruñó con total desacuerdo —¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—No, claro que no —frotó su brazo desnudo sintiéndose nervioso —él piensa que aún iré a Butler, está resignado a la idea —tampoco podía confirmar el cambio de planes tan pronto.

Solo había sucedido hace unas cuantas horas, cuando el reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada entre la oscuridad espesa.

Steve se encontraba contemplando esa cara enfurecida y dañada descansando sobre su colchón.

Los ronquidos complacidos calentaron sus sentidos.

Se negó a la idea de dejar ir todo eso, a dejarlo y quedarse con unas manos tan amarradas como el nudo que se formó en su garganta con solo pensarlo.

Destapó las sábanas con cuidado, bajó de la cama evitando el hacer sonar el hundido colchón y comprobando de reojo si Billy aún dormía profundamente. Corrió a marcar a una receptora y llamó al conocido número del apartamento en Kentucky con dedos temblorosos.

Su madre contestó adormilada, quizás asustada cuando Steve habló tartamudeante y entre susurros nerviosos.

Hopper ya se había comunicado con ella de manera sigilosa y Steve solo se encargó de detallar el complicado problema sucedido en la comisaria, además de mencionar el cambio de estudios repentino que tenía en mente.

El cielo no estaba despejado aún y Steve pudo escuchar como su padre preguntaba qué demonios estaba sucediendo en el gran cuarto.

Alice cortó la llamada con un: "Déjalo en mis manos, bebé" y el zumbido del otro lado de la línea terminó con su alocada resolución de último minuto.

De seguro ella se encontraba con grandes bolsas grises colgando bajo sus ojos ahora mismo, además de tener un molesto hombre recriminando tal respaldo sin sentido a su primogénito problemático.

—Sigue arriba ¿No es así?

Steve se acomodó la larga cabellera marrón con el recuerdo en mente.

—Sí, debe estar esperándome en realidad.

La mujer de lacio pelo amarrado no habló al instante y no preguntó el porqué de aquel comentario.

Como si quedarse en silencio fuera una gran idea.

Pronto sus pulseras de plata sonaron a través del auricular, tenía una de sus manos sobre su rostro, eso solo significaba que estaba tocando su arete de metal como acto coqueto.

—¿Cómo estás, Billy?

Steve frunció el ceño por la pregunta.

—Siempre radiante, Alice —el castaño casi saltó cuando la rasposa voz se insertó en la conversación, como un virus. Por un momento, Steve cuestionó la salud de su estado mental —Suenas muy bien.

Maldito espía.

El cable fijo podía ser cortado fácilmente para desconectar el teléfono de su habitación.

Quizás era una buena idea.

—Joder, Billy —murmurar aquello había sido estúpido, porque hacerlo no lograría que su madre no lo escuchara.

Él rio demasiado cautivador, con carcajadas lentas y envolventes.

—Lindo vocabulario, Harrington —Alice fue la que hizo un divertido sonido concordante esta vez.

Steve bebió del jugo con fastidio.

No estaba listo para hablar de esto repentinamente, aunque Billy sonara muy calmado por la línea.

—Hablamos luego, mamá —cortar la llamada era lo mejor, al menos de esta manera evitaría aquella tramposa complicidad para hacerlo sentir avergonzado.

—Cuídate, cariño —Steve asintió cansado, como si ella fuera a verlo —Suerte con todo, Billy.

—Gracias, Alice.

La voz de Billy había sonado agradecida en serio, con una pizca de emotividad al finalizar.

Steve tomó el vaso cristalino después de colgar el teléfono con fuerza.

Un ring quedando sobre sus oídos al subir las escaleras con un sonrojo incontrolado.

Porque sabía que Billy estaría sonriendo por completo, con los dientes blancos encerrándolo en la habitación.

Como un pavo reluciente.

—Lo tomaste —Steve rodó los ojos, soltando el vaso entre esas grandes manos, sin querer verlo a los ojos.

Un anillo en particular sonó contra el vidrio.

Él se encontraba sentado sobre el colchón, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero marrón y con la misma trusa gris de ayer en sus piernas.

—Sí, perdón por tocar tus cosas, reina —Billy relamió sus labios.

Steve huyó hacia el baño.

—Las aspirinas están en ese cajón.

Lavarse los dientes fue una excusa para no verlo, para no dar explicaciones.

Sabía que Billy lo entendió, porque se mantuvo en silencio mientras escupía pasta y agua sobre el lavabo.

—Mierda —Sabor amargo bajando por la garganta del rubio.

No había sido una buena idea asearse antes de tomar algo cítrico.

Tragó dos pequeñas pastillas con una mueca.

El punzante dolor en su zona lumbar estaba jodiendo su paciencia al máximo.

Quizás Steve era demasiado valiente para esto, porque Billy no podría acostumbrarse a mantener una molestia tan grande entre sus piernas por mucho tiempo, no era paciente para ninguna mierda; aunque recordar las sensaciones en su cuerpo cuando Steve se metía muy hondo en él definitivamente valía la pena.

Sus brillantes ojos azules viajaron hacia la puerta blanca entreabierta, podía ver las largas piernas de Steve frente al espejo.

Ponerse de pie, solo para escuchar la comprometedora llamada, le dio un gran castigo en el trasero.

Pero también había valido la pena.

Steve quería ir con él.

El niño rico había sido condescendiente, preocupado y amable.

—¿Cuántas tomaste? —su rostro estaba empapado.

Billy puso los pies en la alfombra.

—Cinco.

Steve abrió sus enormes ojos de venado.

—Idiota, es como si te drogarás ¿Sabes? —Billy rio mientras él se acercaba desesperado —¿C-Cómo irás a la escuela o... ?

—No iré a la jodida escuela, princesa —Steve lo fulminó, era tarde para alejarse de esos fuertes brazos atrapando sus caderas —Y solo tome dos, no soy un imbécil.

El castaño quiso contradecir aquello.

—¿Por qué no irás a la escuela entonces? —Billy besó sus molestos labios al ponerse dolorosamente de pie.

—Porque me veo como la mierda... —Steve suspiró y movió esos rizos con lentitud —Y el rumor de mi aparente homosexualidad me hace correr el riesgo de que me follen entre todos.

La cicatriz le recordó todo lo que tenían pendiente.

Billy se alejó con una sonrisa tranquila, se puso los jeans y una camisa del ropero a la izquierda.

Estaba evitando hablar sobre la conversación por el teléfono, era una buena señal.

—¿A qué hora irás con Neil? —el reloj marcaba las siete y cincuenta, debía estar listo para la escuela.

—En la tarde —su chaqueta ya estaba entre sus manos, palpando en busca de un cigarrillo mañanero.

Él abusaba de ese vicio demasiado a menudo.

—Muy bien, estaré aquí a las cuatro ¿Está bien? —invitación para afrontar el enfrentamiento juntos.

Ojos se observaron con ilusión.

Steve sabía que lo hablado con su madre les había dado una gran esperanza.

Billy no huiría si es que eso le preocupaba, al menos no lo haría sin él en el asiento copiloto.

—¿Harás el maldito desayuno o seguirás mirándome?

Steve negó con una espléndida sonrisa.

Jonathan pestañeó de nuevo, sujetando la negra cámara colgando en su pecho.

—Pensé que se lo habías dicho —hasta él había creído conveniente el decirle a Billy sobre las fotos.

—Sí, lo sé, de todas maneras ya está arreglado —sus ojos negros lo observaron curiosos —pero no lo menciones de nuevo ¿De acuerdo? Él está irritado.

Que no lo estuviera sería extraño para Jonathan.

Aunque él no supiera que esta era una de las irritaciones con más sentido que existía.

—Muy bien —Steve agradeció en silencio y sacudió sus llaves a modo de despedida, Nancy se acercaba, saliendo de la escuela a prisa y mirando a los dos chicos a lo lejos.

—Nancy no debería saber del tema —Byers lo entendió a la primera, asintió retrocediendo hacia su propio auto.

El BMW arrancó y se fue por la larga carretera hacia el bosque.

Jonathan era un amigo confiable, por mucho que Billy lo negara incesantemente cada que había la oportunidad de expresarlo.

La radio sonó.

Byers sabía sobre el planeamiento de la denuncia desde que comentaron lo que estaba pasando en casa de los Hargrove. Contárselo a Nancy debería ser una buena opción, considerando su gran cerebro y astucia en estas situaciones, pero no quería buscar más peleas innecesarias con Billy.

Ese que lo estaba esperando de pie en el pórtico, con un cabello ordenado y un nuevo cigarro en su boca adornado su imagen.

Su ceño estaba fruncido.

Estaba pensando y deprimiéndose por algo, quizás por el hecho de que, solo en instantes, estaría cara a cara con ese imbécil otra vez.

No lo dejaría solo.

—¿Hopper llamó? —Billy cerró la puerta de metal al tomar asiento y no respondió hasta después de inclinar su rostro y atrapar los rosados labios suavemente.

—Sí —palmada en el hombro antes de volver a su lugar —está en camino.

—Eso es bueno.

Billy levantó los hombros y Steve arrancó más nervioso de lo que creía.

Más sudoroso que el callado Billy sin siquiera tocar la radio para sacar a Kim Wilde de sus oídos.

Era de Neil de quién estaban hablando, de ese maldito adulto que debía estar rabiosamente vengativo, buscando cobrar sangre a toda costa.

Probablemente preparando sus tumbas en el jardín trasero.

El castaño tragó saliva mientras pisaba el pedal.

Billy abrió la ventana viéndolo de reojo.

—Lo mataría si te toca —Steve apretó el timón, giró a ver al de ojos azules, fríos y firmes —Lo sabes ¿No? Yo le sacaría la maldita cabeza, princesa.

—Eso me tranquiliza —Billy sonrió por la mueca asustada, sacó el cigarro hacia el viento —No tengo miedo... Confío en tu bestialidad, pero él es como un villano, temo por lo que tenga planeado en su sucia cabeza —que no los esperara con una sorpresa cruel sería lo bizarro.

—Por eso irá Hopper —Steve levantó las cejas —No me matará aquí, no en este jodido pueblo.

Había cambiado de opinión repentinamente.

Billy manifestó que prefería enfrentarse a ese bastardo solo con sus puños, otra vez. 

Jim aceptó el esperar pacientemente en la esquina de Old Cherry para recoger su cadáver.

—¿Entrará contigo a su casa? —el viejo Ford de Jonathan ya no estaba en el estacionamiento cuando pasaron por la escuela.

—Oh, lo hará —humo escapando de su boca —se orinará del susto cuando lo vea, tiene unos jodidos antecedentes de maltrato familiar.

Steve supuso que eran con su madre.

No preguntó.

Cuando llegaron al vecindario gris y desolado, la patineta de Max estaba tirada en el jardín, brillando hasta la lejana acera en donde estaban estacionados, como policías encubiertos.

Billy se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

Ni siquiera chupando el cigarro, ni siquiera mordiéndolo como cuando estaba furioso.

Billy solo estaba quieto, tieso y respirando demasiado lento.

La gran Chevrolet crema ya estaba estacionado en la esquina contigua, con un alto oficial bajando de ella sin mucho cuidado, observando el auto granate de Steve ante algún movimiento.

Y Steve solo quería abrazar al tembloroso rubio a su derecha para tranquilizarlo.

—Hey... —Billy presionó la pálida mano sujetando la suya, sabía lo que el tacto significaba —Jim no es muy paciente que digamos —el rubio exhaló con fuerza.

—Y una mierda, claro que no lo es —Steve rio, acariciando el anillo brillante con su pulgar.

Miradas tranquilizadoras.

Y quizás Billy debió ser quien cayera rápidamente en el estúpido impulso de agravar las cosas por un simple sentimentalismo, pero Steve se robó el primer puesto cuando, repentinamente, juntó sus labios ahí mismo, en modelo BMW que todo el mundo conocía, en su maldito vecindario, entre esas casas con la jodida señora Caitlyn escondiéndose para ver con quién se acostaba Rachel Crawford esta semana.

Billy se dejó caer muy rápido.

El beso fue algo dulce, suave y tierno, como si el californiano fuera una de sus delicadas chicas de quince años.

Billy quiso follarlo ahí mismo por esa actitud encantadora, estaba dispuesto a que todo Old Cherry se enterara de quién era Steve; pero bajó ese libido insano por tocarse públicamente cuando un golpeteo se estrelló el el capó del auto cerrado.

El metal hizo eco.

—Muévanse —gruñido cansado, su sombrero estaba en su gran mano blanca.

Steve controló el sonrojo cuando acarició la mejilla de Billy.

El jefe de policía esperó casi fastidiado al cruzar la vereda.

Y Billy relamió sus labios inmutable en lo absoluto, con un sentimiento que sabía a libertad en su más grande expresión, porque el miedo a ser visto con Steve se había evaporado, porque Billy ya no tenía ni una maldita gota de temor para mostrar quién era.

—Es hora de saludar a ese hijo de perra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasaron muchos días, perdónenme, estoy exhausta con mis exámenes, debates, trabajos de publicidad y mi vida. Espero que el one-shot publicado por San Valentín les haya servido de placebo mientras me tardaba años en publicar este capítulo.
> 
> Gracias por seguir aquí, los aprecio más que a mi vida.


	35. Every Breath You Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: “Every Breath You Take” The Police

Le pareció extraño ver la puerta amarilla entreabierta y sin el seguro cerrándola por dentro como usualmente en la casa de los Hargrove estaba.

Billy relamió sus labios cuando la empujó por completo.

Bisagras rechinaron, como en una maldita película de terror, y el olor a cigarrillos fue más fuerte que el propio emanando de su chaqueta.

Pisada que quebró las maderas.

La casa estaba igual, con un desorden usual y con las luces apagadas en cada rincón.

Silencio absorbente por un buen tiempo.

Miradas temibles se intercambiaron con prisa, se amenazaron en silencio, buscando que el otro pise la jodida trampa y terminar con lo pedido, porque no eran tan distintos después de todo.

—Llegó el maricón.

Rasposa voz golpeando las paredes.

Él estaba muy tranquilo para ser cierto.

Billy avanzó cuidadosamente por la vieja alfombra, porque su maldita espalda dolía de vez en cuando y porque el ambiente establecido le estaba molestando en serio.

No dejó de observar fijamente aquel rostro tosco hecho mierda.

Neil estaba sentado tras la mesa marrón, con una espalda recta a pesar de la costilla rota que le había dejado como despedida.

—Llegó tu hijo, señor —Billy frotó su nariz, los ojos morados saltaban rabiosos —el maricón Hargrove.

Neil crujió sus dedos.

Y Billy sabía que lo estaba provocando al máximo. 

La verdad era que Billy tenía muchas ganas de caer en su propio juego y terminar de romper esa naríz llena de sangre seca.

—Una mierda afeminada como tú no puede ser mi hijo —pero Neil estaba lejos de ser paciente a sus ataques, apretó con fuerza el bate sorpresa que sostenía bajo la mesa.

Billy rio, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió su camino por el pasillo.

No caería esta vez.

—Estás muerto, maricón, la gente como tú tiene que estarlo —la punta gruesa del bate golpeó el suelo, ansiosa por estamparse sobre ese rubio huyendo e ignorando la provocación —¡Te estoy hablando, perra cobarde!

Billy estaba reprimiéndose demasiado.

Sus nudillos estaba blancos y sedientos de sangre.

—Que te jodan, viejo de mierda —los ojos azules lo fulminaron al verlo, él quería saltar sobre el homofóbico cuerpo, sacarle esa jodida cabeza de un solo tirón, pero una mirada avellanada le dijo que no era lo correcto.

Billy gruñó frustrado observando la figura en la puerta principal.

—Joder, muy bien —regresó la mirada hacia el adulto —Habla con mi maldito novio, imbécil —gruñó cerrando los ojos en busca de paciencia —Quizás él no te haga mierda en una pelea.

Evitó el escupir cuando se fue furioso hacia su habitación.

Neil se puso de pie al instante, obvió las palabras y solo pensó en destrozar el cráneo duro hasta hacerlo trizas.

Sangre chorreando por su imaginación.

El bate colgó a su izquierda, mientras avanzaba.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Hargrove.

El adolorido adulto paró en su caminata y bajó el arma cuando un conocido adolescente entró en la edificación hogareña.

Steve lo vio desde el marco, vio el bate siendo escondido y el ceño lleno de cicatrices siendo fruncido con fuerza.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue ver el desfigurado rostro de Neil Hargrove, era irreconocible.

Billy no había mentido cuando afirmó que su padre estaba peor.

Él ya no se veía intimidante.

—Señor Harrington... —sus gestos fueron llenos de confusión, agresividad palpable y una pizca de dolor queriendo ser escondido, sus neuronas conectaron muy pronto para mostrar un gesto de horror —¿T-Tú eres el otro maric...

—Soy el novio de Billy —sonrisa encantadora, brillante como esa noche de la discordia —Disculpe si no me presenté adecuadamente ese día —sus grandes ojos se entrecerraron con diversión —Usted no preguntó después de todo.

La tarde nublada hacía más difícil el observarse detalladamente bajo las sombras.

—Santo cielo.

Steve quería contemplar esa sorpresa con nitidez, esos gestos desesperados por haber compartido una cerveza con un maldito maricón.

—Los dos... —el castaño levantó las cejas muy interesado en sus palabras, él no podía creer que un chico rico fuera un jodido homosexual, era cómico en lo absoluto —Ustedes deshonraron mi casa, mi maldito hogar...

—Muchas veces a decir verdad.

Neil respiró agresivamente, exhalando con ira, sujetando el bate por lo alto y cegado por una corriente de odio.

Se veía como un enorme animal buscando asesinarlo.

—Maricones de mierda —a pesar de estar completamente herido, Neil avanzó crujiendo sus dientes como si tuviera un ápice de oportunidad —¿Tu jodido padre de billetes no pudo pagar para convertirte en algo normal?

Si que traía veneno consigo, era difícil no ceder a su boca maliciosa.

El arma de madera se balanceo mientras se acercaba.

Steve acomodó su cabello para caer en la paciencia.

—Mi padre usa el dinero acertadamente, señor —Neil sonreía demasiado triunfante, labios partidos estirándose —pagar los impuestos para que la policía nos proteja es una situación más real.

—Nos vemos de nuevo, Hargrove.

Fue como si la valentía empoderada se desvaneciera rápidamente.

Cuando Jim entró a la casa, el bate seguía como flagrante arma tentada a partir la cabeza de Steve.

Humo del gran tabaco se esparció como su sombra.

—Oficial —Neil asintio firme, como si no se encontrara con un rostro dolorosamente aplastado y en una vergonzosa posición.

Por fin entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Hopper solo se dedicó a observar los alrededores con un desinterés común y unos pasos avanzando por toda la antesala.

Por supuesto que había notado las consecuencias de la golpiza impartida por el chico rudo. Era difícil obviarlas.

Hablaría con el mocoso después.

—Lindo lugar el que tienes aquí, Neil —manos en las caderas y una pose firme, como si admirara el tapiz descolorido frente a sus ojos —Te la vendió Hemsworth ¿No es así?

—Estaba a un buen precio.

El jefe hizo un sonido de acuerdo.

—Old Cherry es una buena zona para empezar...

Steve tragó saliva cuando Neil volvió a tomarlo de punto fijo, soltando el bate sobre el sillón sin dejar de mirarlo y viéndose rojo por la frustración, muy cerca de explotar.

Jim tocó el arma en su cinturón casualmente.

Fue una señal, Steve no perdió el tiempo y dejó que el alto oficial hiciera su trabajo.

Se fue a pesar de sentir esos ojos iracundos sobre su nuca.

No podía creer cuánto tiempo Billy había aguantado a ese imbécil pisando sus talones, fue realmente excelente restregarle en la cara cada una de sus pesadillas.

El castaño suspiró exhausto cuando la habitación de Billy estuvo cerca y entró para contemplar a un rubio de movimientos raudos, sacudiendo una mochila negra sin delicadeza.

El cuarto estaba limpio, abandonado.

Los objetos en sus manos entraron al bolso con fuerza y Billy se alejó de la cama para ir a su ropero.

Golpe innecesario en la puerta corrediza.

Billy lanzó algunas cosas y buscó entre sus zapatos con maldiciones saliendo de sus labios.

No parecía muy animosos por lo que estaba pasando, parecía tenso, parecía querer liberar tal angustia destrozando todo a su alrededor.

Steve siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con cuidado.

—¿Quieres que lleve eso al auto?

Billy lo obvió.

Él lanzó dentro del bolso el conocido VHS que Steve le regaló en noche buena y maldijo otra vez.

—El bastardo tenía un jodido bate —cabeza moviéndose tiesa en la negación —Un jodido bate, Steve ¿Sabes lo que significa? Joder —Billy caminaba torpemente, pateando lo que encontrara en su camino —Ese idiota iba a matarme —risa nada buena —jodido idiota, anoche estaba preocupado por una mierda como él... Debería matarlo y hacerle un favor a la zorra de Susan —Steve notó aquella vena saltando en su frente, ojos brillosos mirando hacía otro lado y brazo levantándose para golpear la pulcra pared.

Podía comprender su decepción, aunque Neil fuera un total cretino, era el padre del descontento rubio después de todo, confirmar que realmente lo odiaba a extremos insanos no debía ser bueno. 

Steve usó la empatía y su pecho dolió cuando se puso en las botas negras e imaginó una relación tan negra con su familia.

—Vamos, Billy, él no merece que pienses tanto —acercarse con suavidad era lo ideal cuando ese temperamento aparecía —Estoy contigo ¿No es así? No lo necesitas —mano en su cuello y sonrisa leve —Tranquilo, pronto nos iremos de aquí juntos.

No podía creer que aquello fuera un sedante efectivo.

Billy cerró los ojos, intentando normalizar su respiración ruidosa, el tacto caliente era bueno.

—Quiero arrancarle la puta cabeza —dijo tras unos segundos en silencio.

—Sí, no eres el único —Billy abrió los azules para sonreír, Steve acarició la piel de su nuca con su pulgar —debiste ver la cara de susto que puso cuando le dije que era tu novio... —carcajadas suaves, Billy levantó las cejas más que divertido —literalmente le dio un jodido paro cardíaco.

—Su estúpido cerebro debió explotar. Te halagó como una perra enamorada ¿Lo recuerdas, princesa? —Steve asintió, riendo sobre la mejilla de Billy y bajando la palma hacia el hombro de cuero —incluso dijo que eras una jodida buena influencia, vaya imbécil.

—Soy una buena influencia.

Billy bufó antes de desviar la mirada de esos ojos marrones adictivos.

—Por supuesto, princesa, si follarme es una buena influencia, entonces lo eres.

Relamer de labios.

Billy tenía una sonrisa de lado ahora, era suficiente para iluminar la oscura habitación.

—Te amo —los ojos azules giraron a verlo con sorpresa, Steve apretó el firme hombro antes de continuar —no pienses en las personas que no lo hacen ¿Está bien? Lo siento por dudar en irme contigo, definitivamente lo haré, pero no quiero que Neil sea parte de nuestro viaje —Billy suspiró —Solo esperemos hasta junio y esto se terminará, muñeco, lo juro.

Mirada expectante, ojos enormes aplastándolo con ternura.

Él tenía razón.

—Sí, mierda, lo sé —Steve tocó su mejilla, siempre delicado y con yemas suaves dejando rastro —y también te amo, jodido cursi.

El pequeño cuarto parecía ser el único lugar tranquilo en la casa de la discordia.

Billy observó a Steve como nunca antes lo había hecho, ambos estaban sacrificando mucho más de lo que tenían, pero valdría la pena muy pronto.

—Billy...

Steve alejó esa intensa mirada para dirigirla a la tímida voz.

Sus calientes manos se alejaron en un movimiento avergonzado y el rubio palmeó esa firme espalda cuando se alejó.

—Max.

Ella agachó la cabeza mientras entraba por completo en la habitación, estaba levemente sonrojada y se sentía culpable por lo sucedido ayer.

Billy había reaccionado tan razonablemente como se le permitiría a una persona cuerda que tiene un padre tan abusivo. 

No debió juzgarlo mientras lloraba temblorosa.

—Quería pedirte disculpas —manos en los bolsillos y pequeños ojos azules moviéndose inquietos —estaba asustada y me porté como una perra llorona... —Steve rodó los ojos por el lenguaje —Hiciste bien, Neil estaba como loco anoche, tenías que defenderte y y-yo solo no quería que te lastimara o algo así...

Extrañaría tener de intrusa a la niña pecosa frente a su puerta.

—Ya viste su cara hecha mierda ¿Verdad? —Max sonrió al fin con la mirada arriba —Ni siquiera hubiera tenido una maldita oportunidad conmigo si no hubiera jugado antes.

—Esa parte fue muy graciosa —Billy empujó su lengua afuera.

—Oh, lo fue.

Steve entrecerró los ojos al ver a los hermanastros en una burbuja repleta de calma, en silencio y sin problemas.

El que Maxine frunciera sus labios era una buena señal.

El que Billy despeinara el largo pelo rojizo sin mucho cuidado también lo fue.

Las botas negras se alejaron tras la demostración nada cariñosa.  
El castaño evitó el sonreír por la dulce escena.

—Entonces... ¿Irás a casa de Steve?

Billy ya estaba fulminando muy de cerca al contento chico cuando ella preguntó.

—Supongo que sí —el castaño dejó de lado la burlona mueca y se levantó del cómodo edredón con la mochila colgada en el hombro.

—Te avisaremos si algo sucede, Max, tengo el número de Lucas.

Asentimiento comprensivo antes de irse sonriente. Ella se adentró en la habitación contraria, no sin antes observar el casto beso que Steve le dio a un radiante Billy en los labios.

Después de ordenar y guardar algunas cosas adicionales no previstas, ambos adolescentes salieron del pequeño cuarto con muchas ganas de alejarse de Old Cherry por un buen tiempo.

Billy llevaba paquetes en sus manos cuando terminaron de recorrer el pasillo.

La antesala estaba siendo un escenario de interrogatorios desfavorables para el patriarca con los brazos cruzados.

Neil Hargrove estaba rendido, furioso y rendido mientras observaba la diestra mano de Jim Hopper escribiendo algo en una carpeta de informes.

Las luces estaban encendidas.

Billy carraspeó, desviando la mirada del hombre amoratado, porque verlo en ese estado solo le causaba muchas ganas de quitarle el dolor con un jodido asesinato.

—Nos vamos, Hopper.

Ambas cabezas voltearon en su dirección.

El de uniforme caquí frotó su barbilla y asintió, diciendo tácitamente que se quedaría más tiempo en la diligencia sorpresa.

—Tengo algo para ti, hijo —su gran cuerpo se puso de pie, muy a pesar de la mirada furiosa que Neil lanzaba por ello.

El oficial se acercó con un arrugado papel en la mano, lo extendió sin mucho más qué decir y el rubio tragó saliva antes de tomarlo entre sus dedos.

—Sí, gracias —su voz fue un susurro incrédulo.

Los ojos marrones observaron curiosos por su reacción.

Y Billy tuvo palpitaciones en su pecho cuando vio el documento, palpitaciones demasiado buenas, con esperanza y quizás la mierda de Neil no sería importante desde ahora.

Steve acarició ese hombro tembloroso, casi leyendo sus pensamientos.

Billy sonrió cuando volteó a verlo, sonrió enteramente triunfante y Neil crujió los dientes desde el sofá.

Salieron con Jim de guardaespaldas hasta el pórtico poco después.

—Gracias por todo, Hopper.

Él se quedó muy cerca del marco blanco, observándolos y chasqueando la lengua por las malditas miradas enamoradas que se lanzaban sin pudor.

No había sido suficiente el verlos enredando sus lenguas en la vía pública.

—Este trauma lo pagará tu madre, Harrington —Steve levantó las manos en alto mientras caminaba de largo hacia la acera, Billy ya estaba muy cerca del BMW, con la lengua afuera —Comunícate con Joyce Byers ¿Bien?

—Entendido.

El gran oficial bajó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, una despedida sutil, Billy quería gritar muchas cosas cuando subió al auto.

Sus blancos dientes se reflejaron en el parabrisas. Estaba contento.

Steve rio mientras encendía el motor.

La radio no tardó en sonar, programa musical de las cinco de la tarde celebrando lo acontecido de manera indirecta.

—Jesucristo, esto se siente bien —gemido y mano sacudiendo la hoja blanca frente a sus ojos —Sentirme jodidamente libre, tú conduciendo como mi maldito chófer, esta jodida transferencia con su jodida firma...

Steve rodó los ojos por la cantidad ilimitada de maldiciones en la frase, intentó crear una mueca sería y acordé a una molesta reacción, pero la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro ni por un instante.

—Iremos por tu estúpido Camaro para que dejes de llamarme así —Billy lo observó divertido e inclinó su adolorida espalda para quedar muy cerca de Steve.

Fue una gran distracción para mantener la calma al conducir.

—No eres solo mi chófer... —respiración rozando su mejilla —eres mi maldito héroe, princesa —fue extraño sentirlo, un suave beso en su piel, sin intenciones de morder o provocarle una erección, solo era una caricia casta que sonrojó casi todo su cuerpo.

Billy había besado su mejilla y Steve reaccionó como una avergonzada chica de quince años.

—Dios, a-aléjate o voy a estrellarnos contra un pino —carcajada ronca, esta sí fue una con afán de provocación.

El rubio relamió sus labios muy de cerca.

—¿No te gusta que sea dulce, Harrington? —su mano se apoyó cómoda en el cabecero del asiento del piloto —lo mereces después de todo esto ¿Sabes? 

—Sí, merezco una maldita habitación de diamantes por aguantar tus estupideces —un fuerte jalón en sus mechones marrones, los ojos azules le advirtieron que cerrara su linda boca sino quería provocarlo—Idiota.

Y Billy dejó el trato brusco por unos segundos, solo acariciando el sedoso cabello sin alejar sus ojos de Steve, en un extraño silencio.

Contemplando al chico nervioso siendo iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol.

El castaño giró el timón en la siguiente avenida, con un carraspeo avergonzado.

—Lo siento, chico bonito —los grandes marrones le lanzaron una mirada desconcertada —por toda la mierda que pasó últimamente, quisiste ayudarme siempre y tenías razón en todo —Steve seguía con ese dulce sonrojo, pero logró formar una mueca presumida cuando regresó la vista hacia la carretera —después de todo, en las relaciones las chicas siempre tienen la razón...

—Jódete, no empieces —empujón en el brazo austero, Billy rio antes de besar esa mejilla nuevamente.

A Steve no le fue molesto en lo absoluto, quizás le agradó demasiado.

Billy lo notó al instante y sonrió de lado antes de apartarse.

El viaje hasta la cantera fue largo y demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Porque no era necesario pensar en una excusa que justificara el regreso a casa de un Billy con la colonia de Steve impregnada en sus camisas.

Ya no había necesidad de resistir el abuso de Neil para sentirse varonil y enorgullecerlo.

Ya no existía un lazo que los obligara a mantenerse encerrados en el pueblo.

Solo unos meses más y todo cambiaría.  
Sonaba demasiado fácil para ser cierto y demasiado lejano si se contaban los largos días restantes.

Billy mordió su mejilla interior cuando Steve estacionó entre las rocas grises.

El automóvil azul pidió atención cuando los faros del BMW lo iluminaron.

—¿En serio estaré en tu casa hasta que todo esto acabe? —Steve dejó de lado el abrir su puerta metálica, la pregunta le pareció absurda en su momento —Sé que tu padre está ocupado, pero no creo que sea tan imbécil para no darse cuenta de que otro chico está viviendo en su castillo, princesa, tienes vecinos idiotas—Steve quiso negarse por completo a tal preocupación, él necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, sin importar lo que pasara alrededor —Escuch, solo no quiero meterte en problemas ¿Sabes? No cuando ya estamos tan jodidamente cerca de conseguirlo.

Steve suspiró ante el monólogo calmado.

Parecía que Billy estaba siendo más acertivo y sereno esta vez.

—Bueno... —Steve golpeteó el timón pensativo. Al parecer Hopper había previsto el tema sin que fuera propuesto incluso, la mente del castaño se iluminó cuando pensó en sus últimas palabras —Si queremos evitar sospechas, sé quién puede ayudarnos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ahora sí, probablemente queden dos capítulos para finalizar, el siguiente (el número 35) y el epílogo lleno de felicidad.
> 
> Gracias por seguir aquí 💕 lo aprecio un montón.


End file.
